


Chemistry

by AutyRose



Series: Elements [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Avatar, Canon Divergence, Chemistry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Extremely slow build, F/F, Femslash, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry, LOK - Freeform, Original Character(s), Part 1, Pre-Canon, Series, Slow Build, So much angst, Violence, Whump, accidentally, asami whump, i'm still sorry, korra whump, legend of korra - Freeform, multiseries, tlok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 93,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutyRose/pseuds/AutyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the first installment of the Elements Series, Korra and Asami meet at the University of the United Republic of Nations in chemistry class. Little do they know the effects chemistry will have on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank-you so much for taking the time to read this fic. I've been working on it for the past few months and, if you follow my other fics, I am sorry that I haven't updated those in a while. They will be updated soon though!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic. It is the first part to a multiseries that I will be working on for the next year or so. I'll be posting daily updates for this story. 
> 
> Reviews and comments are welcome! Thank-you again and enjoy!

Korra maneuvered the hallways with her eyes glued to her schedule.

_Great, more chemistry,_ she thought as she reached the door to the lab. Her previous experience with chemistry was one of a hate-hate relationship. The Water Tribe girl had hoped that she would never have to face the beast again, but her general education requirements told her otherwise. _Hopefully this will be better than the lecture_.

She walked into the room to find herself surrounded by nothing but benches and hoods: no professors or students in sight. With a shrug and a sigh, she moved to one of the counters and examined all of the various knobs and pointed spouts. It was going to be a _long_ semester.

Students began filing in, all seeming to come in pairs or groups. Some were laughing while others talked in hushed whispers.

 _Most of them must have known each other before college_. Korra looked down at her blue armbands that stretched from her wrists to just under her elbow. She was the only one from the Southern Water Tribe to attend the University at the United Republic of Nations and knew no one here. She buried her face into the syllabus handed to her to bury the loneliness she felt. _It’s the first day, I’m sure I’ll make some friends in time._ She tried to reassure herself, without much luck.

The professor commanded the attention of the class. “It’s time to begin. If you aren’t aware, this is General Chemistry Lab 1. If you’re not supposed to be in this time slot or this class, please leave. Otherwise, we will begin by going through the syllabus.” He paced the side of the laboratory in front of two empty chalkboards as he read the papers verbatim. “Don’t get too comfortable with the people at your bench. I will be assigning lab partners, two to a station.” He halted and turned to the class. “Everyone line up in the back of the room.”

The students shuffled away from the worktables with discontented murmurs. Korra clutched her bag to her chest. She was both hopeful and on edge. _Maybe I’ll make a friend. Or maybe I won’t._ She snapped from her thoughts when her name was called. _First? I’m first? Are you serious right now?_

“Korra,” the instructor repeated, motioning for the frozen Southerner to come to him. With a deep breath, Korra obliged. She pushed her nervous feelings down as she stared at the class, most of which looked very unimpressed with her. “Before I begin, Korra, I must tell you that the next time you wear that outfit, I cannot let you into my lab.” She examined her attire with a blush. She wore what she would normally wear down South: brown leather and fur-lined boots with a matching pelt around her waist (minus the deep-blue cover on its front), baggy blue pants, a sleeveless light-blue shirt (it was _much_ too warm in Republic City for her arctic-hardened body), her dark-blue forearm covers, and her Water Tribe band on her upper right arm.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” The red in her cheeks hadn’t faded. Neither did the snickers.

The professor cleared his throat and the snorts stopped. “You cannot wear sleeveless shirts in lab. It’s a safety hazard. You’ll be working with chemicals that can burn you.”

Korra nodded in understanding, frustrated that he couldn’t have just told her in private instead of “making an example” of her in front of the whole class. She thought of her wardrobe, trying to remember if she even _had_ any non-sleeveless shirts.

“To bench number one,” the teacher interrupted her ponderings once more and pointed to the station in the front of the room, near the doorway. Korra let out a silent sigh and slugged her bag over her shoulder. There was another sneer that made her fists clench.

 _This was going to be a very long semester_.

“Asami Sato,” Dr. Weizao continued with his pairing, though the Water Tribe girl had tuned him out.

The Southerner riffled through her bag for a pen, oblivious of the person now at her hood.

“Hello there,” the woman whispered while the rest of the class was sorted.

Korra saw an open palm in front of her. She traced the hand up to the girl’s face and her breath caught in her throat. _No way,_ Korra gawked, _this is the girl who was sitting next to me in lecture._ How could she forget the elegant looking woman who had taken residence beside her in her (rather professional looking) red and black skirt-based attire? She felt her cheeks heat up when her blue eyes met those olivine greens staring back at her. Any tension Korra had felt from the past five minutes drained away into confusion.

“H-hi.” She replied, shaking the raven’s hand.

 _Why am I so nervous?_ She never had trouble speaking with women – or people in general – back home in her village.

“Nice to meet you, Korra. My name’s Asami. Looks like we’ll be lab partners this semester.” She smiled and revealed beautiful white teeth. Korra couldn’t help but beam back. She wasn’t able to make out the plethora of feelings shooting through her. “Wait, you were sitting up front in lecture, right?”

The Water Tribe girl knew the predominate emotion this time: unreasonable anxiety. She nodded in response, which brought back Asami’s grin.

“Alright, alright, settle down,” the instructor directed. The lab fell silent. “If you’re done, I can hand out the lab keys now. Each station has a set of drawers to hold all of your equipment. There are lists in the drawers. Make sure you have all of the items on the list and learn what they are. You’ll have a quiz next week on them.”

 _A quiz? Already?_ Korra panicked. She scratched her head as Asami explored the storage compartments with delicate eagerness. There was glassware of all shapes and sizes: beakers, flasks, graduated cylinders, and the like. The younger woman recognized a few basic items, but was soon lost. The raven finished her portion of the checklist before her partner could even unpack her drawer.

“That’s a watchglass,” she mentioned when she saw the Southerner’s baffled face. She looked at the sparse equipment on other side of the bench with an eyebrow raised. Her eyes moved back to the student hunched over their station, sketching a subpar picture of the watchglass next to its spot on the list. “You don’t have a lot of lab experience, do you?” She was sure she saw the tan girl blush again but she hid it with a hung head.

“Not really, no. I know some of this stuff from drawings in the books I’ve read, but I’ve never actually used any of it.” Korra sighed.

“You didn’t have a chemistry lab in your school?”

She shook her head.

“Why?”

Their irises met. “I learned everything for my entrance exams through independent study in the Southern Water Tribe. We don’t really have universities or schools. Everyone just learns what they need to from everyone else. Mostly our parents teach us, but other people and elders in the Tribe help, too.” Korra picked up another piece of glassware and turned it in her hands. She held it up to the light to inspect it as she continued. “I’m the first kid from the Southern Water Tribe to come directly to this University.” When she set the glass back down, Asami swore the intensity in her eyes was stronger.

“I’ve never met someone from the South Pole before. What’s it like down there?”

Korra eyed her partner, expecting to see a hint of sarcasm or ridicule in her. When she found genuine interest and curiosity, she smiled and ignored the invalid reference to her homeland: she wasn’t from the South Pole itself, though most people tend to assume the Tribes are from the _actual_ Poles. Rather, her village was north of the Southernmost Point of the world, on the same continent as the Pole, though more towards the middle of the land mass than it used to be –

_Korra, you’re being too technical. She’s looking at you. Don’t just stand there, say something. Do something!_

She shook it off and kept her grin. “Well, there’s a lot of ice and snow, if you’re looking for a visual. The skies are beautiful, though. Super clear, except when it snows – then it gets pretty dark. And the ocean is gorgeous, even though the part of the village I live in is a ways away from the shore.” She broke eye contact and fiddled with another piece of equipment. “We used to be closer, but my Tribe moved inland over the years – mainly for safety and for more harbor space so we can trade with the other nations. Most of our business is with the Fire Nation and Republic City, since they’ve got the most ships.” The Southerner set the beaker down and put her back to the edge of the counter so she could lean on it. She looked off into the distance and crossed her arms. “The docks are cool and all, but I like the water and the glaciers the most, especially at night.” She replied with honesty and a homesick feeling in her gut. She missed that crisp, cold, clean air.

Asami’s eyes glistened. “What’s your favorite place there?”

Korra’s face perplexed into deep thought. “I like the central mountain. Well, glacier. It’s just outside of the village, to the north. I can climb on top of it and see the whole village, past some other smaller glaciers, and on really clear days, I can even see the ocean.”

“If you two are done chitchatting, I suggest you get back to work.” Dr. Weizao came between them with an overbearing look. The pair snapped back to their bench and continued trifling through the equipment.

“I guess it’s a good thing that we’ve been paired up then,” Asami began once the teacher left. “Labs and courses similar to this were my favorite type of classes during my schooling.” She took the striker Korra was examining and squeezed it to make sparks fly out of it. The brunette jotted down some notes as her partner continued. “I like hands on learning. I worked with my dad in his workshop a lot when I was growing up. He’s an engineer, which is what I’m going to school for.”

“Wow, you’re going to be an engineer?” The younger woman was starstruck. “You must be really smart then, too.” Her eyes locked with the peridots once more as a smile crept onto Asami’s face. The raven looked away and fidgeted with the striker.

 _Was she blushing?_ Korra tried to look closer when her hand knocked a flask over. She caught it before it rolled to the ground.

The porcelain woman chuckled. “Be careful, now. We don’t want to pay for any of the equipment.” She pulled the Erlenmeyer out of her tan hands and set it on the bench. “Let’s get through the rest of this.”

Asami removed different items out of the drawer and explained them as her partner scribbled notes and drew pictures. Boiling flasks, foreceps, scoopulas – the list seemed endless. Before she knew it, the engineer was done and Korra’s wrist was cramping.

“Hey, don’t be nervous,” Asami caught the other’s worried face. “I can help you study, if you want.”

The Water Tribe girl looked hopeful. “Really? That’s so nice of you.” She locked her compartment and put the key in her pocket before slinging her blue bag over her shoulder. She could have sworn she saw another bit of pink on those light cheeks before the raven turned to grab her own black carrier. Her face was clear when she returned.

“It’s not a problem, Korra. It’ll help me study, too. I can’t teach you anything if I don’t know the material myself.” She chuckled again as they left the lab. Without thought, they turned to one another and locked eyes. Their smiles were mirrored.

_Maybe this semester wouldn’t be so bad after all._

(-)

Korra sighed and held her abdomen as it grumbled. _I know, I know. You’re hungry. But this stuff is too expensive._ She frowned at the food choices in the Dining Center. _How can anyone afford to live here?_ She pondered, reminiscing to her Tribe, where they all shared their catches amongst the people of the village. Her stomach protested until the Southerner could find something she could actually pay for. She found an empty table and stared at the very small bowl of bland-looking noodles in front of her, sadness on her face. _Maybe they will be full of flavor and – nope._ She almost spit the food out. The hunger pains hit again and she took another bite, despite her taste buds objecting.

“Hey, Korra!” A familiar voice called out to her. She looked up to see Asami halfway across the dining center. She waved to a bulky, black-haired man that passed her before making her way towards the table with a tray full of food. The Water Tribe girl wanted to hide her pathetic lunch out of embarrassment.

“Hey, Asami,” she replied before stuffing her face with the disgusting food, trying to get as much of it down in one mouthful as she could to spare her tongue. Her grimace brought concern to the other girl’s face. Once the noodles were gone, she chugged her water to rid the taste. What had been worry was now amusement.

“Not very good, huh?” Korra shook her head and returned the older woman’s soft smile.

“Better than nothing, though.” Her stomach made a muffled sound of false content.

“Here.” She handed the Southerner another small container of noodles. The color alone signaled their quality. Korra raised her eyebrow and took the food. “Go on, try them.” With that, Asami took a huge, but elegant, bite from what appeared to be the same dish.

She couldn’t deny that they smelled delicious. Her gut growled at her hesitation. She pushed it away. “I can’t eat your food, Asami.”

“Korra, it’s fine,” she smiled in response. She motioned to the paper bowl and Korra sighed in defeat.

 _She’s so nice,_ she noted as she restrained herself from shoveling the food into her mouth. Her hum of satisfaction kept that grin on the porcelain face across the table.

“I’m glad you like them,” Asami chimed while she handed her more. She watched Korra continue to eat (with a look of guilt that didn’t go unnoticed by the engineer) and took this time to absorb the woman sitting in front of her: tan skin that didn’t seem to have a flaw, long hair with two pieces bunched in small blue bands which framed both sides of her face, with the rest tied towards the back, standing tall like a tail, different shades of blue and brown in her outfit, and eyes that had the brightest blue of them all – eyes that were now watching her. Asami didn’t realize she was smiling the whole time until she caught Korra’s sideways-smirk. Heat rushed to her pale face before she focused on her food again. She stole another glance up when the exotic woman finished her lunch.

 _Why is she so captivating?_ The engineer had been drawn to the Water Tribe girl since the chemistry lecture this morning and couldn’t figure out why she was so excited to be her lab partner. Although it wouldn’t be the _first_ time she had caught herself noticing another woman’s beauty, something about Korra was just… _different._

The Southerner thanked her for the food as she cleared the table. “It’s the least I can do to repay you,” she replied at the raven’s opposition. She wanted to make up for all that this woman had done for her, though this was barely even a start.

_I hardly even know Asami. She hardly even knows me. Why is she being so nice to me? Is she this nice to everyone?_

“Korra?” Asami was right behind her. She realized the younger woman had been gazing out by the trashcan with all of the remnants still on the tray. “Are you okay?”

She snapped out of her thoughts and tossed the trash with a smile. “Yeah, of course! I’m okay!” She ran her hand across the back of her head, hoping to ease out of her embarrassment.

_Wait… Did she just giggle?_

Asami had, indeed, giggled. She reached out to her long, brown hair; Korra was very aware of the hand coming near her. The fingers were gentle and temporary. They left her head with a small noodle. “You had a little something in your hair.”

The brunette shot red and finger-combed her hair to hide it. “Do I have any more of them?!”

She laughed and shook her head. “No, I got it all, Korra. It must have been on your hand when you were throwing the trash out.” Asami flicked the noodle into the garbage.

“Nice shot.” Korra commented, still moving her palms around her wolf-tail.

The engineer smiled and led them out of the Dining Center, which was now filling up to the brim with students. The hallways were quiet within a few minutes. She fidgeted with the strap of her bag, wondering why in the world she felt so nervous.

 _Get a hold of yourself._ She pulled it together and let her confidence swell. “Korra, I was thinking we should do some studying tonight.”

_Reason, Asami, give her a reason._

“It’ll be easier to remember all of the equipment from lab if it’s fresh in your head.” They stopped near an intersection and faced each other. She flipped her raven-hair over her shoulder without a second thought. “Want to meet up for dinner?” _There._

“Sure! That sounds nice, actually.” The Water Tribe girl smiled up to the woman in front of her. _Wow, she’s taller than me._ She hadn’t noticed earlier during their lab together.

“Great! I’ll see you then!” She waved and left Korra to watch after her, that goofy grin never leaving either of their faces.


	2. I ran away

Korra stared at the equation, dumbfounded. Math was not her thing. Neither was chemistry. Combine them, and she was lost. It wasn’t hard for Asami to see this either. She had finished her assignment by the time the Water Tribe girl had finished one problem. She was working on her calculus when she saw the chemistry book fly. A frustrated Water Tribe girl sat beside her on the floor with crossed arms.

The engineer retrieved the book and opened it to the fourth chapter. “Which question are you having trouble with?”

Korra threw her hands up in the air. “All of them! I have no idea what I’m doing! No wonder they haven’t let me into a major yet.” She slumped into her knees.

“What do you mean?”

The younger woman sighed and sat up. “The reason why I’m an undeclared is because I didn’t place high enough in my entrance exams to actually get into a major. So they put me into a bunch of Gen-Ed classes so I can ‘prove myself’, but apparently, I can’t!” She buried her face into her knees. A hand touched her shoulder.

“It’ll be okay, Korra. You’ll get it. I can help you, if you want.”

She reemerged with frustrated eyes but rubbed the evidence away. She took the book from Asami and glared at the problem set.

“What did you want to major in?” The raven knew Korra was under the undeclared track, but she didn’t know that it wasn’t by choice. She also recognized when the Southerner needed a distraction to calm down; they had been studying together every night in preparation for their first chemistry test, and it wasn’t hard for her to pick up on some of her friend’s mannerisms, given her eye for detail. Seeing her distress throughout the past few weeks, Asami had decided to help her out in a few of her other classes too. Korra had been working hard, and the circles under those bright blue eyes were getting darker as exam week approached.

“I really wanted to get into management and maybe someday have my own Pro-Bending team. Or get into therapy so that I can help people heal when they’re injured. Maybe even pick up some real fighting styles and train in combat.” Korra’s sad eyes lit up now and locked onto green ones. Her smile faded when she saw Asami’s face.

“Wait… are you a Bender, Korra?” There was a mix of emotions in her voice. _Had I never asked or realized this before?_

She tore her ocean irises away. Asami saw her shake and knew she struck a nerve. “No. I’m not a Bender.” She flipped through the pages of her textbook, not focusing on them but looking to avoid the subject.

The older woman frowned, more upset at the fact that Korra wasn’t a Bender than she thought she would be. This took her by surprise and forced her guard up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize –” She was cut-off before she could trail her statement.

“I know, I know. It’s okay.” She let out a sigh and looked off into the distance. “I know most people from the Water Tribes these days are Benders, especially the ones that travel out of the villages. Most people can Water Bend and go around the world as Warriors or Healers or just regular Benders. I’ve always wanted to be a Bender. I wanted to be like my dad when I was a kid. He’s a Bender. A great Bender, the strongest Water Bender in our village – except for Master Katara and Master Kya. He’s the Chief of my whole Tribe, too. Well, sorta. He’s the _unofficial_ chief, technically. But he’s still an amazing Bender.”

Korra shifted. The book was now on the floor and her chin rested on her knees. She avoided Asami’s eyes. “When I was younger, I used to watch my dad Bend with all of the Warriors and other masters in the village. And I would watch my mom Bend, too. Sometimes, she would Bend with my dad and spar with him. Some of the spars were more… well, fights.” Her face grimaced to the memories that popped into her head, but she shook them off. “Other times, I would get to see her healing sessions when she’d tend to the wounds of the Warriors in my Tribe. I would dream about Bending almost every night. I could see myself moving the water, doing everything that they did. I could even do it better than them in some of my dreams.”

Asami watched with intent and mimicked the Southerner’s pose. She knew how this story would end and it made her hear wrench.

The younger woman continued, oblivious to anything the engineer was doing. “As I got older, I tried to Bend. I tried so hard. I worked on all of the basic movements and kata. Memorized them. Mastered them. But I could never feel the energy. I could never push and pull the water. I could never do what they did, never be great like them and follow in their footsteps. And they would never have the Bending child they wanted.”

Arms tightened around her. The Water Tribe girl buried her face into the red and black shoulders that held her. She had no idea when she had started crying. Asami embraced Korra until she could no longer feel her soft sobs. They sat in silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

Korra pulled away from the older woman and wiped away her tear trails. She still refused to meet those green eyes. “They had tried to have more kids before all of this happened – they wanted a big family. But something was wrong, and they could only have me. Something about my dad’s health, from what I’ve overheard. My parents would never admit it directly to my face, but I knew they were crushed when they learned I couldn’t Bend. I’ve heard them talking and arguing about it before, when they thought I was asleep or wasn’t listening or didn’t even realize I was in the fucking room.” A fit of anger flashed inside of her. It fizzled before she continued. “They had Master Katara see if she could help me, to see if there was something wrong with me. But no matter what I did, I couldn’t Bend. I didn’t have any friends that were Non-Benders, so as they grew up and got into their Bending, we grew apart. I tried to do what I could to help my village. Chores, errands, hunting, cooking… anything. I just wanted to feel useful, like I mattered. But I always felt second class compared to everyone else.”

She rubbed her eyes; her vision was cloudy again. She heard Asami sniffle beside her and the floodgates opened. “I ran away, Asami. I ran away. I ran away from my village, from my family… from everyone. I was about fourteen, maybe a bit younger. I ran to that mountain I told you about, the one that was my favorite place. I watched the village sleep and left before anyone could figure it out.” Korra shivered, as if she could still feel that cold winter evening. Even growing up in the land of the South Pole couldn’t prevent her from shaking to the wind chill.

“A storm came in. A bad one. The worst I have ever seen in my life. I had gotten about thirty or forty miles away from the village, where the snow was up to my waist, and it was during the polar night, when the South Pole is covered in darkness and twilight for almost a day. No one was even awake. The storm blew in and I was nowhere near prepared. It only took about ten minutes for my hands to lose feeling and the blizzard was so bad, I could hardly even see them in front of me. All I could see was a sort of dark-shaded white, if that makes sense. I remember feeling my face burn in the wind. It knocked me down a few times, too. I searched and searched for some sort of cave to hide in, but I couldn’t find anything. That’s when I met Naga.”

A smile hit Korra’s face and she wasn’t crying quite as much anymore. Asami wiped her own tears away.

“Who’s Naga?”

“Naga is my polar bear dog.” She was glowing now. “She’s my absolute best friend back home. We spent every day together. It took a little bit of time to train her, but now she likes to hunt and play and she even snuggles up with me. She was just a bit older than a pup when I found her that day.” Her expression grew grim again. “She had gotten separated from her pack and fell through some thin ice trying to evade the storm. I heard her whimpers through the wind somehow, so I dove in after her once I saw her. Of course, the cold shocked my body and I couldn’t move, so we both sank. But then… well, I’m not exactly sure what happened, but I opened my eyes– I opened my eyes underwater through the shock and everything worked again. I could see through the darkness under the ice and grabbed Naga and swam up to the top. I pulled us out of the water and carried her, trying to keep her warm. I found a solid snow bank and dug a hole into it, made like a makeshift cave out of it. Took about half an hour to get through the ice and snow. I had to use just my hands because my bag with my supplies sunk when I dove in. By the time Naga and I had crammed ourselves into it to get out of the wind, I blacked out.”

Korra was still, but her face was perplexed. She tried to recall what happened, as she had attempted many, many times before. With a shake of the head, she continued. “I woke up back in the village. That’s the next thing I remember. My dad told me that he and the search party found me in the little snow bank, almost completely snowed over. They would have missed me altogether if it wasn’t for Naga getting their attention. I’m glad she did that, too; otherwise, they would have thought that she was wild and trying to eat me. But they saw she was friendly to me and she came back with us to the village.” She smiled for a minute but it quickly faded.

“My parents were frantic, though. So were the Healers. They said I came in completely still at first – almost… _lifeless_ … but then I started shaking really bad and most of my vital organs had almost completely shut down even before all of that. I had to be strapped down while the Healers worked and they weren’t even sure if I could be saved. No one had any idea what was wrong with me and why my body was reacting the way it was. They didn't know how long I was unconscious out in the storm for. I don’t either, really. It had to have been a few hours if the fake cave was almost covered. I didn’t wake up for almost a week after they found me.”

Korra was playing with her fingers on her knees, still not looking up at Asami.

“My parents were so relieved when I finally woke up. I could tell my mother had been crying the whole time. They were also furious, once the initial relief passed. I got in a lot of trouble for running away. But when I told them _why_ I ran away, they were,” Korra grasped for a word, “not _disappointed_ , I don't think. They were more… _sad_ about it. Sad that I knew they were upset because the only kid they could have couldn’t Bend, even though their feelings were pretty obvious. They were sad that I felt so useless and out of place... Family and community are _so_ important for the Water Tribes, especially within the Southern Tribe. They felt like they had failed, but I didn’t want them to feel that way at all.”

Korra scrubbed her cheeks, trying to rid herself of both the current tear trails and the ones that had stained her since childhood. She hid her failure by continuing her story.

“After that, my dad started saving up money. He wanted me to have a life and a future like the other kids in the village. He wanted me to go to college, to be the first one of our village to do it. And even though it might not be the Bending life that everyone else got to have, he wanted me to experience the world, to make something of myself, to feel important. He wanted me to _be_ something, something that he and the whole village could be proud of. That’s when he started teaching me how to fight, too. He taught me all of the basic Non-Bending martial arts he knew.” Korra noticed Asami eyeing her bare, somewhat-toned bicep, which was curled next to her knees. “He wanted me to be safe when I came here. And he wanted to try and give me the best education I could get.”

“That’s why it means so much to you, why all of this means so much.”

Korra nodded. “I don’t want to let them down. And I don’t want to let you down.”

She pulled her eyes off of the ground and met Asami’s rather confused ones with a soft smile. “Me? What do I have to do with this?” She saw the Southerner swallow.

“You’ve helped me out a lot, Asami. You’ve been nothing but supportive of me since we met in Chem-lab. I wouldn’t be this far without you.”

The older woman hid her blush by rubbing the remnants of her tears off of her face. Korra grinned and brushed her own drops away. This had been a much more emotional night than either of them had anticipated.

“Do you still have dreams about Bending?” The question penetrated the silence with the mixture of emotions it held.

The Water Tribe girl dropped her gaze and fidgeted with her hands again. “Sometimes I do. Not as much as I used to, though. I kinda miss it. It was the closest I could get to being a Bender.” She picked the textbook up and began rereading the problem for the fifth time. After a minute of staring and feeling distant green eyes on her, she sighed and handed the book to Asami. She crumpled up her previous work and threw it behind her, ready to try again with the instruction of the engineer.

“Need help?”

“Yes, please.”

Asami smiled and began drawing out the ICE Box for their stoichiometry problem.


	3. Missing You

‘Dear Korra,

How’s my little girl doing? Well, I guess you’re not all that little anymore. You’re growing up quicker than we can keep track of. Your mother and I have been missing you very much. We know it’s only been a few weeks, but it feels weird not having you around. I hope you’re doing well, though. We are very proud of you for going off to college. Have you been eating well? We’ve sent a few more yuans in this package for you. Hopefully, everything got to you alright.

Things have been pretty stagnant here. The White Lotus from the compound nearby stopped by the village about a week ago to meet with some of the newly realized Water Benders and to reevaluate some of the older, more skilled ones. None of the Benders have been able to recognize any of the Avatar’s toys – sorry, _relics_ – that were presented. They tried to see if any of the Benders were able to Bend any of the other elements, but still nothing. I’ve heard that there hasn’t been much luck in the North either. Our sister Tribe has strong Benders like we do, but none of them have proven to be the Avatar.

Katara and Kya have been growing more concerned over the issue. The world needs its Avatar to keep everything in balance. They were speculating that maybe the cycle ended when Aang got shot down from Azula’s lightning back in Ba Sing Se, even though he was able to reconnect with his past lives during the fight with Ozai. What do you think? I think that maybe the Water Bender who was supposed to be the next Avatar was born outside of the Tribes. No one had ever heard of a delay in the transferring of the Avatar Spirit, so I’m not sure why they are testing the younger Benders. But I think the White Lotus is getting desperate. I know they’ve been searching around the different nations to find any more teenaged Water Benders, but none of the Benders they met were the Avatar. This almost feels like the beginning of the Hundred Year War again.

Have you made any new friends? Have you been to any Pro-Bending matches yet? I know you like them, even though that style of Bending is a bit more – modern. How are your classes? Have you travelled anywhere exciting? I heard there are some beautiful places out in the United Republic of Nations. Just be careful. I know I taught you to fight, but just be careful.

We can’t wait to see you again. Including Naga. She probably misses you the most out of anyone, and that’s saying something with how much we miss you! She comes on every hunting trip with us now. She’s a great tracker. But she still won’t let any of us ride her. I guess that right is reserved for you. She really does miss you. We all do.

Love Always,

Dad’

(-)

‘Dear Mom and Dad,

I miss you too! So much, actually. And Naga too! It’s weird not being around her. I’m glad her tracking skills are improving and that she’s behaving. Yeah, don’t try to ride her. I’m sure you know it doesn’t end well. I’ll make sure I hit the gym though so I’ll be ready for her tackle when I get back home. I try to practice the moves you taught me on the weekends and sometimes I’ll go to the gym and workout so I stay sharp. I don’t have as much time to exercise as I wish I did, but I’ve done a lot of walking! My dorm is so far from campus. But don’t worry, I’ll do what I can to make sure no one hurts me. I’m tough, just like you and mom. No one’s going to push me around without getting a hard fist to the face!

Things are pretty good here. Classes are tough. And it’s weird being the only person directly from the Southern Water Tribe on campus. Sometimes, people look at me funny, but I usually ignore them. I’m thinking they’ve never seen a native Water Tribe girl before. I’ve made a few friends here so far. My roommate is really cool, but she isn’t in the room all that often. She’s an architectural major, like her dad was. She’s usually in the library or with some of her other friends, studying.

I met another girl named Asami. Dad, she is amazing. She’s going to be an engineer and she’s super smart. And she’s super pretty. They put me in a chemistry class with her, and even though I hate chemistry, she makes it bearable. We study every night together, even though she usually finishes all of her work way before I get close to finishing mine. She’s ridiculously talented. And she’s my lab partner for chemistry, too. That’s where I officially met her. Well, I noticed her in my lecture because she sat next to me but we didn’t introduce ourselves until lab – Anyways, she told me she has a lot of hands on experience and worked with her dad a lot when she was growing up. She still does when she goes home. She’s from Republic City. The campus is a bit farther from the main part of the City, about an hour or so away, and her dad’s house is on the other side of that in another district. He’s got a workshop and is an inventor. Well, he’s an inventor and an engineer. Asami is really good at building things and she can draw really well, too. She came to the University to get an official degree, but she doesn’t really need it, to be honest. She is going to be a great engineer. She already is. She’s got so much ambition. I’m actually preparing for my first chemistry exam next week with her (she’s sitting across my dorm from me right now). It seems like every one of my exams are next week. Guess they call it “midterms week” for a reason. I’m pretty nervous, but I’ve been practicing a lot with Asami, so I think I should be okay. She’s helped me out in a few of my other classes, too. I don’t know how she knows so much! She’s just amazing. She’s studying right now but I wanted to take a break, and I just got your letter, so I thought I would write back really quick since I have the chance.

Thank-you so much for the package and the yuans. And the food. I’ve missed mom’s cooking so much since being up here. I know dried meat isn’t really cooking, but regardless, it just tastes better when it’s from home. I’m sure the other food she probably wanted to send to me wouldn’t make the trip without getting spoiled. The food here is alright, but nothing compares to authentic Southern Water Tribe cuisine! Asami and I usually get lunch and dinner together when we can. Sometimes, she takes me to places around Republic City to eat. There’s this one noodle place you have to try if you ever get the chance to come up here. It’s called Narook’s. It’s so good! I’m glad you didn’t send any clothes though. It’s so warm in the City. Asami thinks I’m crazy for walking around in a sleeveless shirt all the time, but it’s so damn hot. I’ve adjusted a little, but the first week, I was sweating every day.

I haven’t seen too much of the City yet. I got to listen to some Pro-Bending matches but I haven’t gotten to go to one so far. The arena is a bit far from campus and the tickets are expensive. But the Fire Ferrets seem to be doing really well! They’re my favorite. From what I've heard, they just started out a few months ago. They seem to be getting better each match. I think they'll be champion material in a year or two. Maybe someday, I’ll get to watch one of their matches and see Mako, Bolin, and Hasook Bend. I was thinking of asking Asami to go to a match, but I don’t think she’s all that into Pro-Bending. I miss seeing people Bend. There aren’t many Benders around the campus, if there even are any. It seems to be a very predominantly Non-Bender university. I guess Benders don’t really need to attend a college though. Once, when I was in the City, I saw some of the officers of Lin Beifong’s Metal Bending Police Force, but I haven’t seen them in action yet. And no, I won’t commit a crime just to see them Bend (I know you were thinking that!), but it would be so cool to see some Metal Bending. Have you ever met Master Beifong? I bet she’s awesome! And an expert Metal Bender! I suppose she’d have to be to be the Chief of Police. When Asami and I walked out to the City on a different day, I got a glimpse of Air Temple Island! It was really far away and I didn’t really see the Temple all that well, but I’m pretty sure I saw a flying bison! It would be amazing to meet an Air Bender! It doesn’t seem like Master Tenzin gets to visit the Southern Tribe that often, but I can’t imagine rebuilding the Air Nomad Culture and Nation is an easy task for him. I remember seeing him once when I was really little, but I don’t even think I could talk yet. I bet Master Katara misses him. And Master Kya, too.

Speaking of them, it _is_ really strange about everything that is going on with the Avatar. I’ve read up a lot on the Avatars since I’ve been here (if you can believe that there are books ad scrolls about all of the Avatars that I _haven’t_ read yet), and I remember loving the stories Master Katara would tell me growing up. I wouldn’t say I’m an expert, but Avatar Aang seemed like a really great guy. I don’t think the Avatar cycle would have stopped from the lightning strike because Master Aang was brought back by Master Katara from the Spirit Oasis Water. The blockage of the Avatar State after Ba Sing Se was more of an energy pooling that Avatar Aang couldn’t break until the battle with Fire Lord – or _Phoenix King,_ to be correct – Ozai when he forced Master Aang against a rock right on his injury and the energy was unlocked again from the pressure (from what I understand). Otherwise, Master Katara wouldn’t have been able to pull some of that pooled up energy from Avatar Aang’s back after they took over the Fire Nation ship when they fled Ba Sing Se. I’m pretty sure I saw a lot of this in some scrolls and books from one of the libraries here, but I’d have to double check.

The Avatar has to be out there somewhere. Maybe you’re right that it wasn’t a Native Water Tribe Bender that became the Avatar. But I feel like they would have found him or her by now. It’s true that Avatar Aang couldn’t Bend all of the elements from the beginning – that he was only a master of Air Bending – but he knew he could feel the other elements and he picked up Water Bending pretty easily. Well, at least the push and pull and basic techniques. Maybe there is a delay in the Avatar Spirit transferring to another Bender. But it seems so odd that it would happen. There have been plenty of Water Benders born between Avatar Aang’s passing and now that the Avatar Spirit should have been able to go _somewhere_. Maybe there hasn’t been a Bender worthy enough for the Spirit of the Avatar yet. Who knows, though? Spirits and Bending and things like that always have new mysteries to them. I guess we just have to wait and see.

I should probably get back to studying now. I really miss all of you! Make sure you tell mom and Naga I said hello and that I love them. And tell Masters Katara and Kya that I miss them too! If Master Kya is ever in Republic City, tell her to stop by and see me. Maybe someday, if you two come to visit, you can meet Asami. You would really like her. And I bet she would really like you, too! Maybe Naga could even come! She wouldn’t be allowed in the dorms or on campus, of course, but she would love the outskirts of the City. I bet she would like Asami, too. Maybe we could go to that noodle place together or see a Pro-Bending Match or visit the Air Temple!

I can’t wait to see you again!

Love Always,

Korra’


	4. With a deep breath

“Alright Korra, balance this.” Asami slid the girl a piece of paper with a basic redox reaction written on it.

The Southerner’s face was about a half-foot away from the paper, pen tight in her grip. She started scribbling underneath the formula. _First the electrons, then non-hydrogens and oxygens, then add water_ …. She went through each step with care, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. She slammed the pen on the desk when she finished and sat up with a smirk.

The engineer took the paper with a chuckle and checked it over. “Good job, Korra. You balanced it perfectly! You’re going to do great on this exam, I know it.”

She sighed in relief. The Water Tribe girl was convinced that her hair was starting to gray from this class, even though Asami checked for lighter strands multiple times and found none. She just wanted this exam to be over with.

“Now, remember what the professor said,” Asami dropped her voice to sound like the old, grumpy teacher, “if you don’t show up on time for the exam, you don’t get to take it.” Korra joined in at the end and nodded in response. She did not care for her chemistry instructor at all. She was pretty sure the feeling was mutual, even though she wasn’t sure why. They laughed together from the imitation.

Asami put a pale hand on Korra’s shoulder. “You’ll do great.”

The younger woman smiled and choked down her anxiety. For once, she felt confident about this whole “college education” thing.

(-)

She almost fell out of the bed from her alarm clock. She hated that damn thing. But as much as she wanted to chuck it through the window, she knew it served a purpose. The Water Tribe girl crawled out from her light pelt and smacked the ringer off. She rubbed her eyes, smashed into the doorframe, swore, and climbed into the shower. Mornings were not her thing. Chemistry was not her thing. And with as little sleep as she’d gotten, almost nothing was her thing right now.

The hot water helped jar her awake. One thing that _was_ her thing was this shower. She could stay there forever. Like a plague, thoughts of her exam just kept coming back. She sighed and shut the valve.

 _Of course I forgot it_ , she cursed inside as she stepped into her double to retrieve her towel. Lucky for her, Opal was still sleeping and hadn’t seen the naked Southerner. She got dressed, threw her hair into her normal three wolf tails, and sulked out of the dorm. She made sure she left with an extra twenty minutes to spare to _“Make sure I show up on time to the exam”_ , she mimicked the professor in her head.

Korra was almost to the building when she heard a cry for help. Without thinking, she ran towards the noise. The low voice repeated the plea.

“What’s going on? What’s wrong?” The Southerner threw her bookbag off of her back.

“It’s my daughter. We were taking a walk and all of a sudden, she fell to the ground.” The older gentleman was desperate.

 “Did she hit her head when she fell or injure her neck at all?” Korra asked as she dropped to the concrete and examined the unconscious woman; the medical training she got from the Master Healer of her Tribe was kicking in.

“N-no, she didn’t at all. We were walking and she told me she started feeling light headed and short of breath, so I let her lean on me, and without warning, she collapsed. I kept her against me and laid her on the ground so that she wouldn’t get hurt during the fall.” The man was frantic beside his daughter, his hand wrapped around hers.

“Was she eating anything before she collapsed?” The Southerner placed her cheek next to the woman’s face and listened for a breath. Her eyes were on her chest to check for movement.

“No, not at all.”

_Okay, good. The airway is clear then._

She placed two fingers on the side of the woman’s neck to test for a pulse.

“I need someone to contact the police or the medical department or _someone_. Get an ambulance here as soon as you can! Let them know that this woman fell unexpectedly and is undergoing manual resuscitation!” She barked an order out to the few passersby. Two of them turned to her and nodded before bolting into a building for help.

Korra put the heel of her hand on the woman’s chest and lined her arms up. She pumped thirty times, using her hips to pivot her body, and tilted the unconscious head back. She plugged the girl’s nose and exhaled into her mouth, observing her chest rise with the expulsion. The brunette breathed into her lungs once more. She tested for a heartbeat again and found none. She lowered herself to the woman and continued the resuscitation. After several rounds of compressions and assisted breathing, the woman gasped. Her breath came back and settled down to a normal rate, though her eyes were still closed. A faint rhythm could be felt in her neck.

“My sweetie, my darling, are you okay?” A crowd of people had gathered around the three of them. Korra stepped back from the father and daughter. She instructed the gazers to do the same.

Her lids separated and she blinked several times. “Yes daddy, I’m okay.” She nodded and sat up, with the help of the man holding her. He turned to the Water Tribe girl as a medical crew arrived.

“Thank-you, thank-you so much. You saved my daughter’s life. She would have died if you hadn’t shown up.”

A gentle smile planted itself onto Korra’s face. “You’re welcome, sir. Anything to help.”

“Please tell us what you did.” A member of a medical team approached them and took notes on her description while another woman examined the girl on the ground. Korra finished as the eight o’clock bells rang.

_Oh shit._

“Sorry, I gotta go!” She sprinted, her hand flinging her bag on her back. She ran as fast as she could and reached the door just as it shut in her face.

“Dr. Sentai. Dr. Sentai, please let me in!” Korra banged on the door. Her eyes met Asami’s through the window. Both were frenzied.

He walked to the door with hands crossed behind his back and a domineering look on his face. “You know the rules.” He shut the blinds behind the glass to cut off her view of the classroom.

“Please, please sir. I studied so hard for this exam. I left my dorm early to get here, but then this man’s daughter was unconscious on the ground and I had to resuscitate her and I saved her and then the medical crew wanted information on what I did and then the bells went off and I ran here and – ” Korra was out of breath and Dr. Sentai was out of patience.

“I don’t care what your excuse is. You know the rules. You know the consequences. And you are disturbing the rest of my class. Leave.”

Asami fought back her anger. She could hear Korra pant and quietly drop outside of the door. She _hated_ this man, hated what he was doing to Korra, and hated the fact that she couldn’t do a damn thing about it without getting thrown out of class too. She knew better. She knew that Korra wouldn’t want that, wouldn’t want her to risk her education as well. So she buried her face in her exam and tried not to think about the injustice that just occurred.

(-)

Korra was seething. She was shaking. She was _defeated_.

 _That exam is thirty percent of my grade. All that studying, all that work, all those nights staying awake, for nothing._ She slumped against the wall by the door to her chemistry lecture hall and buried her face in her knees. _If I had just kept going – no. No, don’t you dare think that. You did the right thing. You saved a life. You made a difference. The professor is the one doing wrong here, not you. You saved a fucking life._ The Southerner felt very warm and flustered. Her vision was watery with hot tears. _Then why am I being punished?_

“Well, hello there.”

She lifted her head to the familiar voice. The Southerner scrambled to her feet and rubbed her eyes before they leaked. “Hello, sir. How’s your daughter?” Korra asked as she shook the hand outstretched to her.

“She’s going to be okay. She has a heart condition that’s been getting worse these past few years.” His voice was heavy as he replied. “But she has another chance to beat it, thanks to you. She’s in the care of the medical crew at the hospital nearby with her mother.”

The Water Tribe girl frowned. “Her mother is hurt, too?”

The man shook his head. “Oh, no! She’s just tending to our daughter. She’s a member of the crew that responded to the scene.”

Korra sighed in relief.

“So why are you out here, crying?”

Korra huffed. “I wasn’t crying.” She met his knowing expression and sighed. “Fine, I was _almost_ crying. Was it that obvious?”

He nodded. She exhaled again and dropped her shoulders.

“I was on my way to my chemistry exam when I saved your daughter. My professor has a rule that, if you don’t come on time for an exam, you don’t get to take it. I was late, so he locked me out, even though I told him why I was late.”

The man folded his arms over his chest and had a stern look on his face. He knocked on the door behind him. Korra panicked.

“What are you doing?!”

Dr. Sentai opened the door to find the other man looking down on him.

“Dr. Suri. Hello.” He offered his hand but the other man did not return the shake. Sentai shrugged it off and continued. “May I ask why you’re here?”

“Are you denying this student access to the examination you’re giving?” Some of the students, Asami included, began peering at the trio in the doorway.

“Yes, I did. She knows the rules. If you’re late to an exam, then you don’t get to take it.”

“And you’re aware that she was late because she _saved my daughter’s life_ , correct?”

“She never mentioned that it was the daughter of the Dean of Students that she saved.”

“She shouldn’t _have_ to. Saving a life is saving a life, regardless of whose.”

Korra was flustered. “Wait, you’re the Dean?” The Dean sent a nod her way.

“What is your purpose for this rule?” He still hadn’t uncrossed his arms.

“Punctuality is important. Especially for important events –”

“If I do recall,” the Dean interrupted, “you have arrived late for two of our past staff-board meetings, have you not?”

Korra could feel the fire in her professor’s eyes. Every student had stopped their examination and was looking her way.

“This rule you have is hypocritical. And as of right now, it is no longer valid. You will let this student in and give her the full examination time – including what she has missed – to take her exam. Understood?”

Sentai walked to his desk without a word and returned with a test. He handed it to the Southerner with malice in his eyes.

Dr. Suri placed a hand on her shoulder. “Good luck, Korra.” He smiled to her as Sentai sulked back to his desk.

 _How does he know my name? Did I mention it when I was talking to the medical crew?_ The Southerner wandered to her seat, avoiding the eyes that followed her across the room. She shot Asami a smile before sitting beside her in front of a rather muscular, familiar-looking black-haired man. With a deep breath, she pushed everything but chemistry out of her mind. She was ready. She could do this.

And with a deep breath, Sentai glared at Korra, stabbing her with invisible daggers that she was too focused to see.


	5. The exam

Today was a good day. Korra was in a great mood. Exam week was over and she got to spend the weekend getting some much earned sleep. She met Asami in the quad and walked with her to their morning chemistry class with a skip in her step.

“I think I did well on that exam, Asami!” The Southerner chirped as the sun shined. It was a rather warm day for being halfway through the semester. The older woman smiled in response and yawned. While Korra had spent her weekend sleeping, the engineer was busy working on a project. She couldn’t help but enjoy the Water Tribe girl’s energy, though. They took their usual seats in class. Much to the brunette’s delight, the bulky man, as well as most of the class, had returned to a normal sitting arrangement far away from the front.

Dr. Sentai walked in with a stack of papers in his arm. “Your exams have been graded. I’m sure you will get the grades you’ve deserved.” Asami thought she noticed a glare from the professor coming their way, but she dismissed it. He handed out the exams, one by one, starting with the almost-empty first row. He handed the raven her test face down and stopped when he reached Korra. She looked at him with hopeful eyes. He scowled in return and walked past her to distribute the rest of the exams.

Korra glanced at Asami and she shrugged in response. When Korra motioned to ask the instructor for her exam, the engineer shook her head. The Southerner waited for the professor to return. He had one test left in his hand.

_It has to be mine!_ She remained eager. He put up a crooked smile and walked to his desk, papers still to his side.

“You were late to the exam,” Sentai began, “so the exam will be late to you.”

Korra frowned and Asami’s fists clenched. _This is ridiculous_. The porcelain woman was ready to raise her hand in protest, but the Water Tribe girl put a palm on her forearm to stop her. Those peridot eyes were angry. She sighed and folded her arms over her chest to contain her frustration. _He’s such an ass._

The professor went through the lesson with occasional glowers at Korra. She was much too busy taking notes to notice, but it didn’t slip past Asami. She perceived everything: it was in her nature.

Class had finally finished. Students began filing out, some even shooting Korra similar looks to Sentai’s. _She either didn’t see them or didn’t care_ , the engineer noted. She waited by Korra’s side at the professor’s desk. He didn’t say a word and waved at Asami to leave. She obliged, but not before sending him her own scowl. He remained unfazed as she shut the door much harder than necessary. She walked down the hallway, her boots swift but silent, as she made her way to lab. _He’s such an ass._

(-)

Korra showed up fifteen minutes late. She walked over to Asami and unpacked her draw without a sound. All of the energy she had was gone. The Southerner scanned the procedure and joined in for the next step. She wasn’t much help, though; her hands wouldn’t stop quivering.

Asami pulled the Water Tribe palms away from the beakers. “Korra, what happened?” She tried to see those blue eyes but the younger woman prevented the connection.

“Korra, you’re late. I don’t appreciate tardiness.” The professor stood before them.

The engineer didn’t realize she was still holding Korra’s hands until she felt them shake even more. She gave them a squeeze. “She’s not feeling well, sir.” The sweaty strands of hair stuck to the tan forehead next to her helped fuel her lie. “She’s been coming down with something for a few days.” The instructor eyed Asami, then Korra. He put a hand on the younger woman’s makeshift shawl, her distress as clear as their glassware. Her original solution to the “you can’t wear sleeveless shirts to lab” was to wear her parka to class. The raven soon learned that this was the only article of clothing Korra had with _actual_ sleeves, so the engineer fashioned a shoulder cover for her tops to protect her exposed skin.

“Why don’t you go get some water?” He ushered Korra out of the room and returned to a nervous Asami. Before he could say anything, another student called him over with a hood full of smoke. He rushed over and the older woman continued the experiment, her eyes more on the door than her flasks.

The Southerner returned a bit less sweaty and a bit more at ease. She still avoided those green eyes and fumbled with the glassware.

“Korra, let me do this. Can you record the data for me?”

She surrendered the beakers without a word and started scribbling the numbers and notes Asami gave out. Much to their luck, her trembling didn’t affect her script. They had made a substantial amount of acetylsalicylic acid crystals by the end of their procedure. The engineer turned in their result for analysis and left Korra to clean the equipment. She figured the younger woman needed something mindless to do to help her unwind.

They walked to lunch together in silence. Korra stopped shaking, but her eyes were glued to the floor and her head was hung low.

“What do you want for lunch? My treat.”

She shook her head; she had no appetite.

Asami put her hands on Korra’s now-bare shoulders, trying to see those blue irises again.

“Do you want to go for a walk instead? Where there aren’t as many people?”

She nodded. The engineer led them out of the Dining Center and into an empty staircase. She sat on the bottom step and motioned for Korra to follow. She lowered herself beside the older woman and rested her head on her knees. Asami put her arm around her back and pulled her closer.

“What happened?”

“I… I failed.”

Her eyes were wide with shock. “You failed?” Tears swelled behind Korra’s lids but she forced them away. Asami tightened her grip. “How could you fail?”

“Because I’m fucking stupid.”

“You’re not stupid, Korra. What did Sentai say?”

“He handed me my test, smirked, and told me to get the hell out of his room.”

Asami’s nails dug into the younger woman. She winced at the pain. The engineer rose with fiery eyes but tan hands held her in place so she couldn’t storm out.

“Don’t, Asami. There’s nothing you can do.”

“He’s setting you up. He’s being biased. Let me see your exam.” She spoke with a ferocity that demanded submission.

The Water Tribe girl fished her test out of her bag and avoided Asami’s pupils again. She slumped against the stairs and stared at her feet.

“Korra, there’s no way you should have failed this exam – ”

“But I did.”

Asami gave Korra a look that the younger woman couldn’t see; she didn’t like being interrupted when she was angry. “Yes, you made some mistakes. But there’s no way you should have lost enough points to be a failure. This question was done right and he still took points off!” She looked down to her defeated friend on the steps. “Why aren’t you upset about this? Why aren’t you outraged?”

“I am!” Korra was eye to eye with the engineer, the stair below her giving her the needed height boost. “I am pissed. I’m upset. I’m sad. I’m _fucking_ _disappointed_ in myself. And I’ve been trying to hold this all in because I didn’t want to lose my shit in front of the whole damn college!” Her hands were shaking and there was fire in her blue eyes. She snatched her exam from Asami’s hands and exploded out of the stairwell.

The raven felt instant guilt for yelling at Korra as the door slammed shut. She grabbed her black bag from the steps and followed her. Once outside the exit, she scanned the area.

Korra was nowhere to be found.


	6. Would you come to my office?

Korra was blinded with unreleased tears. And fury. And disappointment. She had worked so hard to do well on that _stupid_ exam and she still failed. Thirty percent of her grade was ruined. She tried her best, and still failed, just like everything else in her fucking life. She felt like that hopeless kid trying to Water Bend all over again. She was convinced that Asami was debating her grade just to make her feel better.

_I can’t do this. I’m not smart enough for college. I couldn’t even do well enough on my entrances to get into a fucking major. I guess it’s for a good reason that they didn’t let me in._

Her angry pacing turned to slow sulking.

_I never should have come. I’m not good enough for this. I can’t do this._

She collapsed onto the floor and buried her face in her knees. All of her emotions were coming out in bursts. She clutched her hair and tried to silence herself, hoping no one would be coming down this corridor.

_Come on, Korra. You’re better than this._

_Apparently, I’m not._

_It’s one test._

_It’s thirty present of my grade._

_Grades don’t define you._

_They do when they determine whether or not I can stay in college. This is all I’ve got going for me right now._

_You are more than this._

“Korra?”

A hand gripped her shoulder. She was pulled up and led into a room a few twists and turns away. She found herself sitting in a comfortable chair with the smell of evergreens in her nose. The room was quiet, minus her erratic breathing, as a hand rubbed her back. She cleared her eyes and looked around. The office was small but sophisticated. The golden nameplate “Dr. Suri” caught her attention.

“Korra, what’s wrong?”

She sighed and pulled her bag onto her lap. She grabbed her crumpled exam and handed it to the Dean. “I failed.” The words burned on her tongue and in her ears.

He shuffled through the pages with an incredulous face. He leaned forward to catch Korra’s eyes.

“Korra, you didn’t fail this exam.” She opened her mouth to argue, but he held up a hand. “I used to be a chemistry professor at this University before I started working with the administration and eventually became the Dean. I taught the very course you’re taking. And I can tell you, without an ounce of doubt, that you did not fail this exam.” He emphasized his final five words.

The Dean moved to the other side of his desk and hit a button on his phoning device. It looked similar to the contraption that Asami had given her to listen to the Republic City Radio Stations. The Southerner watched with cautious eyes, wiping a few stray tears away. The line rang on the speaker.

“Hello, this is Dr. Sentai.” Korra’s heart dropped into her stomach.

“Yes, Dr. Sentai, this is Dr. Suri. Would you come to my office?”

There was a pause before he responded. “Of course.”

He hung up and turned to Korra. Her knuckles were three shades lighter around the arms of the chair. Dr. Sentai entered the room with a distasteful look. He sat next to the Water Tribe girl and ignored her.

“You wanted to see me?”

“This test.” The Dean slid the papers in front of the professor. “You and I both know you graded this with bias. And you and I both know that she should have passed this exam.” He leaned forward and folded his hands together. Korra and Sentai shared the feeling of intimidation radiating off of Dr. Suri. “But what I know and you may not know is that you can get fired for this. You will lose your job over prejudiced grading and holding back a student’s potential. If I see this happen again, I will write you up and put you on suspension. Do you understand?”

Sentai leaned back into the chair before giving a single nod of acknowledgement. Korra sat, petrified, beside him. She didn’t dare try to look him in the eyes.

“Regrade this exam and give this student the grade she has earned.”

The chemistry professor rose to leave with the test, but the Dean raised his hand.

“You’ll grade it here. So I can see.”

He sat back down and graded the exam. Korra felt lightheaded as she watched the angry strokes of his pen across her papers. He handed the test back to her with obvious spite. Her eyes unintentionally met his as she reached out for the bundle. Instead of wincing like she wanted to, she felt her gaze grow intense. She had no idea where this flame was coming from and desired nothing more than to put it out. She had no such luck and stared him down, both of them clutching the test, until she wrenched the exam out of his hand. Sentai spun on his heel and left the room with a slam of the door.

“You can sit down, Korra.”

_Sit down?_ She looked down at her feet and the chair behind her. _When did I stand up?_ The flame inside of her dimmed. She slid back down and returned to her bewildered state.

“I’m sorry this happened, Korra. But I’m glad we got this sorted – ” another call interrupted his statement. “Sorry, Korra, I have to take this. If you could,” he motioned for the doorway with a flick of his hand. It took a moment for everything to click. Once it did, Korra scrambled to her feet and grabbed her things.

“Thank-you.” She half-smiled as she closed the door. She scurried around the corner and flung her back against the wall.

_What the hell just happened?_

(-)

Asami found Korra after searching for about two hours; she checked her dorm, the library, the quad in the center of campus where they met earlier that day, and any other place she could think of where her friend might have gone. Ironic enough, Korra was in the crowded Dining Center where everything had started. She was sitting at a table in the corner, away from the increasing commotion, staring out the window. The raven approached with caution; she wasn’t sure how distraught the younger girl felt.

“Korra?”

Blue eyes turned to her with a mixture of happiness, contemplation, and overall exhaustion from the long day. Instead of the scowl she expected, Asami was greeted with a soft smile.

“Hey, Asami.” Her voice was as tired as her face looked.

“Can I sit?”

The brunette chuckled. “When do you ever have to ask?”

Asami grinned and sat across from her. She kept her eyes on her hands. “Korra, I want to apologize. I was upset about what was going on but instead of trying to help you through it, I pushed my feelings onto you and made things worse –”

She stopped when she saw a tan hand raised before her. “It’s okay, Asami, I accept your apology. We were _both_ pissed, in all honesty, and my actions weren’t all that great either. But I don’t want to fight. Besides,” Korra pulled her exam out of the blue bag beside her, “it’s all been taken care of.”

The engineer grabbed the test in disbelief and looked it over. “I _knew_ you passed, there was no way you could’ve gotten that last one wrong because that’s the answer I got, too.” She continued flipping through the papers. “But how did this happen?”

Korra scratched the back of her head. “Well, I was upset on the floor in some hallway,” she noticed Asami grimace but continued regardless, “and the Dean found me. He brought me to his office and I showed him the exam. So he called Sentai in and threatened to fire him if he didn’t regrade it.”

Asami’s jaw dropped. “Are you serious?”

The Southerner leaned back and nodded. “Well, it was a little more complicated than that. Dr. Suri used to be a professor here and he taught the chem class we’re in. So once he saw my exam, he knew that Sentai had graded it with bias. When he brought him into his office, he told him that he could get fired for doing that – that Sentai could get fired for grading the exam with bias. He let him off with a warning and regraded my exam.” The more Korra told the story, the worse she felt. “This is going to make the semester a lot more difficult, isn’t it?”

Asami saw the worry in Korra’s eyes. A growling stomach pulled their attention away. The engineer raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. She knew the Water Tribe girl had a habit of skipping meals when she was busy. Although she sometimes did the same without realizing it, she held it against both of them when it happened.

“I know, Asami, I know.” She looked around at the Dining Center, which was filled near its max capacity. “Why is it so busy today? I've never seen it so packed.”

The older woman observed the large group of people, some of which she recognized as her acquaintances, while most were complete strangers. “From what I know, there's a big game tonight.”

“What kind of game?”

“Apparently, it's called Redemption. It's a Non-Bending sport that's really big at the college, from what I hear. A large portion of the revenue that comes into the university is from ticket sales. My friend Kuru and a few others are on the team.”

“Is it anything like Pro-Bending?”

The Southerner thought she saw a faint scrunch in Asami’s face, but she ignored it.

“Not quite. Yes, there are two teams that play against each other, but the rest of the rules are much different.” She laid her arms against the table, still crossed, and looked out of the window. “From what I understand, there's a single ball and two posts on each side of the field. The players fight over it and have to carry the ball through the goal to score.”

“It sounds – familiar.”

“I think it's been around for a while, but it didn't get popular until a few decades ago.”

Korra’s hunger sounds interrupted them once more. She stood with sheepish eyes and fumbled for the money in her pocket. Her stomach would not pipe down. Before she could count her minuscule amount of yuans, a hand clasped over hers.

“This one’s on me. I never got to buy you lunch, remember?”

The Water Tribe girl sighed and returned her money, knowing that debating against this was a losing battle.

_I probably owe Asami a few hundred yuans by now, not that she would ever let me pay her back_.

“And get that guilty look off of your face. I know what you’re thinking and you know I don’t mind buying you food.” She wasn’t even looking at Korra; she didn’t have to.

_Damn, she’s good._


	7. Good luck

‘Dear Korra,

That’s my girl! It sounds like everything is going very well for you up north. It makes your mother and I very happy to know that. We’ve been worried about you, but like the strong Water Tribe woman that you are, you’ve adjusted well. I’m sure you’ve taken all of your exams by now, but good luck anyways. I don’t doubt that you’ll have more of them in the future, so you can spread it to those ones. I also don’t doubt that you’re taking good care of yourself, but keep up your combat as much as you can.

Asami sounds like a wonderful person. I’m glad that you’ve made such a great friend already. I’m sure we will get to meet her someday. Don’t let her slip away from you – she sounds like a great catch! Speaking of catch, you should have seen the tiger seals that Naga got us the other day. They were huge! We were starting to get worried about our food reserves, but that find will keep the whole village fed for quite some time. Naga got a little scuffled up, but your mom healed her right away. I wish I could have sent you some of the meat from the hunt, but we’ve got plenty for you when you come back home. Sorry there isn’t a package this time, but we did put a few more yuans in this letter for you.

It’s interesting to read your theory on the Avatar. The White Lotus has reported a few more potential Water Benders that they found in the Swamplands, but upon testing, none of them proved to be the Avatar. Master Katara was very interested in this portion of your letter, though. When I told her about your pooling energy idea, she requested to read the letter (I guess I couldn’t explain it as well as you could). I hope you don’t mind. She asked how you knew those details, but I told her that you’re really into the whole ‘Avatar’ thing and Bending in general and have read everything you can on the Avatars of the past. I’m not sure she believed me, though I would think it would be obvious, given how much you loved her stories as a child, but in any case, I’m sure all of the books and scrolls start to merge together with common information. She’ll probably want to talk to you about this when you come back. Just a few more weeks until we get to see you. The whole village is excited.

We are hoping to arrange a ship to come get you for your between-semesters break. We’ve been talking with some of the sailors about their trading routes to see if any of them are around Yue Bay when your vacation comes. We haven’t found anyone yet, but we will keep looking. If none of the current voyages stop near the City, then we will at least come up to visit you for a week or so. We won’t be able to make two trips though, so you wouldn’t be able to return to the village with us. But after the year is over, you’ll definitely get to come back for a while.

We will keep in touch with you about everything. Master Katara asked me to let her know if you discover any more information about the Avatar during your studies that could be useful. With the tension that’s starting to rise in Republic City, it’s important that we try to figure out who the Avatar is or at least prepare ourselves to handle the situation without an Avatar. I’ve been hearing strange reports of smallscale gatherings that are starting to show up in the City from our Southern Water Tribe representative on the United Republic Council. You’re the most knowledgeable person I know when it comes to this stuff with everything that you’ve read, so if you find any clues, let us know. In the meantime, focus on your schoolwork and keep safe.

Love Always,

Dad’


	8. Threats

The next chemistry class was anything but enjoyable. There was strain throughout the room, mainly between Korra and Sentai, though quite a few students were also contributing. Word had gotten out about the exam fiasco and the threat of firing the professor should he cross the Dean or the college’s academic policy again. Despite being a grumpy old man, many of the students and other instructors liked Sentai for reasons unknown to her. Korra didn’t think much of this; to be honest, she just wanted it all to go away so she could finish the semester and be done with chemistry forever.

About a week after the regrading, Korra found several notes in her mailbox. She didn’t recognize the handwriting, and by the way they were penned and the content, she guessed she wasn’t supposed to. Some of them were very short messages, such as: ‘Fuck with Sentai and you fucking die.’ The words were sloppy, so she figured they were just drunken college students fucking off on a Friday night. She dismissed it until she got back to her dorm room. She opened the door to find several more letters of varying length. Each was more gruesome than the last. She was shaking by the time she finished the final paper, a three-page long description of how the author was going to beat Korra and force her into submission, all in excruciating detail.

She checked several times within a five minute period to ensure the entrance of her room was locked. She threw the sheets in her top desk drawer and crawled onto her bed.

_I never asked for this. I never wanted any of this to happen. I just wanted to go to college, get an education, and be of use._

Her eyes moved back to her desk drawer.

_What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck am I going to do?_

The letters had made it very clear that, if Korra told anyone about these threats, they would come after her. She had noticed throughout the week that people were glaring at her and calling her names under their breath, well before the letters came. It seemed to hit all levels, from freshmen to seniors. Apparently, Sentai had quite the fanclub.

_But why? Why would anyone like him?_

Korra tried to shake it off, but sleep never came. She couldn’t even bring herself to turn the light off.

_Come on, Korra. You’re not weak. You’re strong. You’re Tonraq’s daughter and Senna’s daughter, and they raised you to be tough. They taught you how to fight, you can beat any of these jerks._

A crash broke her thoughts and sent her flying off of the bed. She was in a defensive stance as she scanned the room. She found the rock that had soared through her window and ran to see the culprit, but they had fled. There was a note bound to the stone. She untied and opened it:

‘I know where you live. I know where to find you. I know your class schedule. I know the people you hold dear to you, I fucking know everything. I will watch you day and night, and when you’re alone, I’m going to beat you. I’m going to bludgeon you with my fucking fists until your savage mouth begs for me to stop. First your face, then everything else. I’m going to kick you and stomp on you while you’re curled up on the ground, until you’re crying and coughing up blood all over the sidewalk. And guess what? I’m not going to stop. I’m never going to stop. I am going to hurt you day in and day out until you leave this place and never, ever bring your snow savage ass back here. And there are more like me. You’ll never get away. Quit while you’re ahead or you’ll end up dead.’

Korra was shaking. Her knees gave out and she collapsed onto the floor. She was no warrior like her parents.

_Maybe I should tell them. But what good would that do? Even if I wrote a letter write now and sent it out, they probably wouldn’t get it in time. But if I stay here, if I stay in my room, they can’t get me, right? But they know where I live. Fuck, what am I going to do?_ She threw the letter in her drawer with the rest of them and slammed it shut.

She sat, speculating for hours on her bed.

_Even if I did tell the authorities, would they believe me? Would they even be able to find out who it was? Or would they kill me before anyone got the chance to figure it out?_

In that time, three more rocks had come through her window, each with more detailed accounts of what was going to be done to her. Korra was afraid – more so than when Sentai was in the Dean’s office with her a few days prior.

_Why? Why is this fucking happening? What the hell did I even do? I didn’t march up to the Dean’s office asking to get my test graded over. I wasn’t the one who graded with bias._

After the fifth rock came smashing in, she crawled underneath her absent roommate’s bed, hiding behind the boxes leftover from her traveling. She abandoned any hope she had of getting sleep and cried, self-loathing in her cowardice.

_This is pathetic. You're being pathetic. You're strong. You can fight. You might not be a Bender, but neither are they, I think... But come on. You can take them. You're not weak. You’re more than this._

Her body wouldn't move, despite the pep-talk she had tried to give herself.

_Move, dammit. Get up from under Opal’s bed. Be the warrior they trained you to be._

_I'm not a warrior. _

She shook her head and let the tears fall. Korra curled in on herself. Too many things were mixing: rapid emotions, rampaging thoughts, but nothing was worse than the physical fear that gripped her, that forced her into instinctual hiding. She hated it, wanted nothing more than to step out from behind those boxes and stand tall against the threats she faced.

_But why won’t you fucking move?_

This was one of the few times that she felt fire within her but couldn't find a way to draw from it, even though she wanted to, which, in itself, was a seldom occurrence. So she sat and wept in her confliction, fighting and failing to bring herself together into a stable state.

(-)

Korra watched her room turn from a half-lit twilight into a gray, dull sunrise that clashed against the yellow light of her desk lamp. Storm clouds were overhead, and not just outside. Her head was pounding with exhaustion and emotion.

_At least the rocks stopped_ , she thought as she pulled herself out from the slew of boxes around her. She glanced at the window, thinking of the annoyance it would be to get it fixed. How would she even explain it? _Yeah, so I pissed off a professor and his cult of followers and they threw a bunch of rocks through my window._ She palmed her forehead and groaned. _I’m too tired for joking right now._

Just as she began walking towards her bathroom, she heard the ruffling of paper. She found another note slid under her doorway.

_Now I’ve got you._

Korra rushed to the exit and grabbed the handle, only to freeze in her tracks.

_I have no idea who it could be._

She peered through the limited peephole and found nothing.

_They could be hiding around the corner, waiting for me. This could be a trap._

_Or your imagination._

She pressed her back against the door and slid down, her face in her hands.

Her foot picked up on the paper underneath her. _Might as well,_ she sighed, unfolding the note. _What do you know? Another death threat._ She tossed it aside, trying to be nonchalant. The act may have seemed to work in her head, but it didn’t prevent the encroaching fear that took over her limbs. Soon enough, she was shaking again.

_Come on, Korra. Pick yourself up._

_Move!_

She let out a sound of frustration and banged her head against the door a single time.

_What is wrong with me? _

With a sigh, she unclenched her teeth and struggled to open her dry eyes. _Maybe a shower will help me relax._

Korra glanced at her legs. The thought of hot water running over them stopped their quivering.

_Good. Now move, dammit._

She pulled herself to her feet and swayed. With a hand to her temple, she stumbled to the bathroom. Without hesitation, she locked the door behind her. Soon, her ears were filled with the wonderful white noise of the rushing water and her nose inhaled the billowing steam. The dorm had a somewhat-standup shower, but the tub was just big enough and had the right depth for Korra to sit down if she tucked in her legs or bent her knees. The Southerner may not be a Water Bender, but Spirits, did she enjoy the relief the liquid brought to her. Water was her safe place. She curled into the bottom of the bath and felt her body warm up as the streams pelted her bare chest. She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes, trying to push her thoughts into nothing but a blank slate.

_Clear your mind. Concentrate._

Korra was almost successful at calming down until her stomach growled. The noise seemed to echo against the shower. She clutched her abdomen as the hunger pains swelled. With it returned all of the emotions that she was so desperate to bury. The tranquility of the water couldn’t vanquish her fear of stepping outside the safety of her heavy dorm room door. Another grumble forced its way through Korra’s body and up to her throbbing head.

_Maybe I have some meat left from mom,_ she pondered as she pulled herself to her feet. She wrapped her towel around her ( _I remembered it this time!_ ) and staggered to her bed. The small blue box held nothing but air and the letter her father had written her. _Had I gone through all of the food already?_ She sighed and hopped onto her mattress. Her eyes wandered her roommate’s side of the double, hoping there might be some sort of stash somewhere. She found nothing.

_Of course she wouldn’t have food here. She’s never even here!_ Korra threw herself back onto the springs, an arm outstretched on each side. She tried shutting her heavy eyes, only to have them jolt open again. Anxiety consumed her.

_This is ridiculous. I shouldn’t be like this. I shouldn’t be so weak and afraid. I don’t want to be._

Twenty minutes later, she decided it would be a good idea to put clothes on. She slid off of the bed, noticing several more notes at the foot of the baseboard where the door was, and creaked to the dresser. Knowing full well the Water Tribe girl had no strength to leave her dorm, she put on a pair of pajamas and slunk into her pelt. She stared at the wall and tried to ignore her thoughts and her stomach. Her limbs trembled whenever footsteps went down her hallway, despite her efforts to prevent it.

_But I am._

Korra sighed and pulled the fur closer to her face. The only thing she _wanted_ to be right now was numb in a vain attempt to vanquish these emotions.


	9. Hungry

Two bangs on her door made her jump. Her body was stiff from a weekend of inactivity. An audible grunt from her throat brought about more urgent-sounding knocks. Korra struggled to her feet and halted.

_It could be them. They could be here for me._ She backed away from the door and into her desk, knocking her light onto the floor.

“Korra? Korra, are you in there?” The voice was muffled. Korra’s hands were shaking. She didn’t even notice the chunks of glass in her foot. “Korra? Korra, it’s Asami. Spirits, are you in there?” She ran to the door, flung it open, pulled the engineer in, and slammed it shut.

Asami’s jaw dropped as she took in the scene: a broken light on the floor, several holes in the window, a crying, bleeding Korra. Before she could even react, Korra was wrapped around her. She brought the Southerner down to the ground and refused to let go.

“They’re going to kill me, Asami.”

She tensed. “Who’s going to kill you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Korra –”

“Asami, I swear, I don’t know.” She squirmed to her desk and pulled out the threats. “I’ve been getting these in my mailbox, under my door, tied to rocks…”

She started shifting through the papers, reading through each of them. The raven couldn’t even finish the third one before pushing them away. “You need to tell someone, Korra.”

“Who could I possibly tell? If I tell anyone, if anyone finds out…” Korra had to catch her breath. “Why, Asami? Why is this happening?”

“Clearly Sentai has some network of people who actually like him. Otherwise, they wouldn’t be so violent. They don’t want to see him go.” She looked at Korra’s bleeding foot again. “Come on.” She pulled the shorter girl up. “We need to get this glass out of your foot.” The confused eyes that met hers made Asami point to the brunette’s dripping sole.

_Had she not even known she was bleeding?_

Korra leaned against the engineer and hopped to the bathroom. She sat on the side tub as the raven took her gloves off and removed the shards with a pair of nearby tweezers.

“Where’s your first aid kit?”

She pointed to the cabinet under the sink. Asami retrieved the antiseptic saline, some gauze, and a wrap.

“This is going to hurt.”

Korra grit her teeth as her wound was cleaned. She let out a sigh once the cuts were wrapped.

“I was worried about you. You never came to dinner last night and you missed class this morning, including lab.” She put a hand up to Korra’s face. “Did you even sleep at all?”

Korra shook her head.

“When did this start?”

“Friday night. I came home to find some in my mailbox and more under my door. That’s also when the rocks started. Saturday, there were more under my door. Sunday, the same. I haven’t left my room at all, not even to check my mailbox. I don’t want to open it.” She paused and hid her eyes. “Maybe they’re right. Maybe I should just leave and go back home.”

“No.” Asami’s voice was fierce. “No, Korra. You have worked way too hard to get here.” The fire in her green irises was sucked away when she met the pain in the blue ones. The rings under those tired eyes were the darkest she’d ever seen. Ferocity was replaced with passion as the engineer pulled her into an embrace. “You’re almost through the semester. You’re so close. And once you’re done with chemistry, you won’t have to cross paths with Sentai anymore, and this whole thing will be over with.”

“I hope you’re right.” Korra relaxed in the arms around her.

_I hope I’m right, too._

(-)

“Asami, I really don’t want to.”

“Korra, you can’t stay here forever. You need to eat.” As if on cue, the Southerner’s stomach screeched. “You haven’t eaten since Friday, have you?”

She shook her head. “Can’t I just –”

“No.”

Korra sighed and dropped her head. Asami was right, and she knew everything Korra was going to say before she could even say it. What she didn’t expect were the pale palms on each side of her face. She brought her bloodshot blue eyes to the compassionate peridots.

“It’ll be okay, Korra. I’ll keep you safe.”

She looked over her shoulder to her top desk drawer and stayed there. “Do you think you’ll be able to take on all of that?”

The engineer removed her hands to cross her arms. “You’re not the only one who knows how to fight, Korra.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Asami nodded. “My dad had me learn all of the combat styles that were offered in the City, including several private self-defense lessons by some of the best masters he could find.” She continued her boasting smile until Korra had asked the question she wasn’t prepared for:

“Why?”

Usually, people just gawked at her abilities and her father’s wealth. No one had ever bothered to question the motive behind the lessons. She turned away and stepped off the bed. Instead of crossed arms, her fingers were gripping her elbows. The tan hand on her shoulder ushered her around. It lingered there and, at some point, found the side of her porcelain face.

“If it’s too painful, you don’t have to tell me.”

Asami rejected this idea with a shake of her head. She steadied herself with a deep breath. “When I was young, back when my dad was riding the first upswing of success in his company, my mom…” She trailed, inhaled, and continued. “We had moved into our estate about a few months before everything happened. It was a lot smaller back then until my dad began expanding it. Still, it was a very nice place at the time. Much better than the apartment we had been living in before.”

Her green eyes were glazed as she reminisced. “Things couldn’t be more perfect. My dad was making breakthrough inventions that revolutionized Republic City. We were all so happy.” Her face faltered into sadness. Korra’s thumb caressed her cheek. “One night, when I was sleeping, I heard a crash. There were raspy and muffled voices of strange men. They were robbing us. The noise had awoken my parents. I heard my mom yell to my dad, telling him to call the police. Her footsteps told me she was running to my room. She called my name just as she reached the hallway.”

Asami had to fight against her closing throat for breath. “I heard them growl at her. ‘Get her!’, one of them barked.”

The sounds of a struggle and a blast from her memories filled her ears. The brief burst of light that crept from under her bedroom door was bright in her eyes. She recalled the details as she had so many times in her nightmares.

“Then, she screamed.”

The thud of her mother’s body hitting the ground echoed within her. It was almost as if she was that six year old child, cowering in her covers again. She shut her eyes to force away the memories.

“Then… there was nothing.”

Korra’s arms were around the engineer in an instant. Her tears were quiet as they slid from her painted lids onto the bare shoulders of the woman embracing her.

“I don’t know what scared them off, but I saw them running away through my window. They were long gone before the police arrived. I’ll never forget that man’s face. I knew he was the one who killed my mother.”

The sight of her mother’s corpse under her trembling fingers pushed its way into her mind. She gasped against Korra. It was all too real. She felt too vulnerable, too weak, too _enraged._

The Southerner accepted the sting of Asami’s nails digging into her back in silence. This was not the time to complain about pain.

“It turns out he was a member of the Agni Kai Triad, one of the gangs of Benders in Republic City. The man who killed my mother was a Fire Bender.”

Korra’s face drained. _A Fire Bender killed Asami’s mom? Fire Benders did this? All this time that I had been talking about how much I loved Bending and wanted to be a Bender..._ She vowed to herself to never bring up Bending to the woman crying in her arms _ever_ again. Instead, she tightened her hold and pulled the engineer towards her bed. She couldn’t ignore Asami’s quivering knees.

“My father changed after that. He became a bit colder to the world and for a while, to me. He enrolled me in all of the combat courses he could, once he decided it was time when I was old enough, so that I could protect myself from Benders and Non-Benders alike.” She rested her head against the woman cradling her. She had no idea how they had gotten onto Korra’s mattress, but she accepted the opportunity to sit regardless.

Asami never really got the chance to talk about what happened to her mother with anyone; her father insisted on circumventing the subject whenever she had reached to him for comfort. From that, there were few, if any, she felt she could trust with something so personal. She had blocked the emotions she felt altogether and buried them amongst walls inside her heart. She learned to mend herself. The solution might have been crude in the beginning when everything was still raw and she was too young to know how to handle her feelings, but she picked up her own pieces so she could do the same for her father. She fixes things; that’s just what she does (or at least, _tries_ to do).

But if her defense classes taught her one thing, it was to never let yourself be vulnerable, and she refused to be seen as weak in any aspect of her being. So she learned how to do everything better, including protecting her own self without relying on others. This avoidance of her mother’s death by her father was the only way he would be able to heal, and the only way she could foster a good relationship with him. After years of sadness, she began to pool his broken shards together and they had been close again. Although she exuded a positive, pleasant persona to those she met, her inner mechanisms prevented outsiders from getting close enough to hurt her.

At least, she _thought_ she would be able to keep people out.

Things were different with Korra. She felt relief and consolation as she released her pain. Every other time she had attempted to express her feelings with someone and step out of her barriers, fear had brought her right back in again.

_Why? What makes Korra special enough that I feel… I feel…_

What _did_ she feel? It couldn’t be pleasure with the weight she felt bearing down on her sobbing chest.

_Confusion?_ Well, that’s a given.

_Anger?_ Was she angry that this Water Tribe girl had been able to break down her defenses without even realizing it? Or was she upset at herself for even allowing this to happen, permitting her to get so deep through her means of protection? These forcefields that she had spent so much time and energy to build up – and Korra just walked right through them.

_Comfort._ This resonated with Asami. Korra had brought her comfort. She relaxed a bit more and melted into the Southerner’s body. The younger woman had not spoken in quite some time. Maybe she wasn’t good at these things, but the engineer was convinced otherwise. She was sure that Korra could see the effect her presence had on the raven. She didn’t speak because she didn’t _have_ to.

Little to Korra’s knowledge, Asami appreciated the silence. She didn’t want to hear apologies about her mother being killed. That wasn’t going to bring her back.

_Nothing will bring her back_ , she added. That didn’t mean that she should suffer her entire life because of it. _Mom… she wouldn’t want that._ She felt those somewhat-toned arms tighten again as she heaved.

_Security._ Was this much different than comfort? It had to be. Soothing was easy, but shattering that feeling of vulnerability? She had never known anyone who removed that sense of danger and allowed for her exposure without threatening her person. She felt protected. She felt _safe_.

_Trust. Yeah, there is definitely a lot of that._ Asami gave a soft smile and hummed in a light tone as Korra’s fingers traced invisible patterns on her back.

_There’s something else here. Understanding? Had Korra lost someone too?_ She tried to recall any stories of deceased family or friends but found none.

_A feeling of loss._ She couldn’t quite explain it, but Korra understood. She had known that emotion somehow, Asami was sure of it, and was sharing it with her, as if she was right there beside that little girl listening to her mother’s murder and crying over her body in terror.

_Warmth?_ It was true, the Southern Water Tribe Native was always warm. _‘Spirits, it’s so hot here, Asami. How do you deal with this heat!?’_ She chuckled under her breath at her mental imitation. Her tears were fading. But there was another kind of heat growing, one that the engineer felt whenever she was around Korra.

_Friendship?_ She was pretty sure that if there wasn’t a sense of friendship between them, then she would not be opening herself up to this woman and her arms _definitely_ wouldn’t be holding her so tight. Still, she struggled to find a word to describe the sensation. Everything just felt like _more_ with Korra. _Closeness? Devotion? Harmony? Love?_

Nothing else could come to her mind after that.

Could it be? What _was_ love? Did she even know what it was? What it felt like? Was it too early for love? _Love?_ She repeated in her head. She hadn’t known this woman for very long at all. It couldn’t be.

_Or could it?_

Her face perplexed. Asami had never actually sat down and sorted out her feelings towards the Water Tribe girl.

_Who are you, Korra? _

A growl filled the engineer’s ear as she asked the mental question.

_Hungry. She was hungry._

Asami rose from her curled up position to meet Korra’s eyes. She didn’t fail to notice the hint of red on those perfect tan cheeks. A small smile drifted onto the raven beauty’s lips as her fingers brushed against that blush.

_Maybe I’m hungry, too._


	10. Heat

Korra had never been this nervous to be out in public. She couldn’t help but glance over her shoulder every few minutes with the anticipation that a fist would be flying towards her.

“Korra.” A gloved hand rested around the shorter woman’s shoulders. “It’s okay. You’re safe with me.” Asami pulled her closer and moved them both further down the line. “Don’t forget, you know how to fight, too.” Her other hand lifted an empty tray from the stack. “What would you like to eat? You can get whatever you want. It’s on me.”

Korra eyed the food but looked away. Though the smells were tempting and her stomach was growling, none of it looked appealing to her. She lacked an appetite despite her three days of starvation.

Asami frowned and set the tray on the metal shelf in front of them. She faced the Southerner and placed her covered palms on her bare tan shoulders. She noted the blue eyes darting left and right before falling to the floor. “Do you want to go somewhere with fewer people?”

The Water Tribe girl connected with her green irises and nodded. The engineer pulled her under the line-commanding velvet rope by the forearm. She slowed her pace once they reached the empty corridors outside of the Dining Center.

She led Korra through different paths into a street she had never seen before. The wind wafted aromas of various eateries nearby. The soft humdrum of voices and moving feet drifted into Korra’s ears.

_I really don’t want to go to a restaurant._

As if Asami could feel her dread on cue, she made a turn at the corner, away from the string of food businesses just east of the campus. Before she knew it, the engineer reassumed her position around Korra’s shoulders. Her tan cheeks burned as she eased under Asami’s touch.

“Where are we going?”

Her red lips smiled to the change in the tone of the Southerner’s voice. “My place.” She replied, maintaining her grin.

Now that Korra thought about it, she had never been to Asami’s housing complex. She knew that she had lived close to campus for the sake of short commuting since her father’s home was over an hour away, but they had always studied somewhere else. It started in the Dining Center and the library. As the material intensified and the sessions grew longer, the location changed to Korra’s dorm.

_Why?_ She began to ponder. Her building was one of the farthest student residences from the main campus and one of the cheapest. Asami had always managed to get back to her apartment safely after staying at Korra’s for most of the night, but with the threats of violence that had come up… She wondered if it was best that the engineer didn’t come to her room anymore.

Her attention was pulled from her thoughts when the raven’s arm left her body. Korra watched her gloved hand pull a key out of the pocket of somewhat loose, brown pants and slide it in front of the door.

_Wait, she’s wearing pants?_ Korra had been too accustomed to the taller woman’s usual attire, which consisted of a red skirt and knee-high black boots, with a dark grey overcoat and a series of red-shaded blouses underneath. Upon a second glance, she realized Asami was wearing a _different_ outfit, one that seemed to provide more flexibility when it came to – _combat?_ She took in the darker colors of her clothing. Her boots had similar height to her previous ones, but they weren’t as elegant and had more light-brown in them than her other pair. Her coat was a single piece, with a black and red pallet and brown buttons on the right side. There was a patch with half of a dark red gear on each of her upper arms, near her shoulders.

Various emotions fluttered into her. A confused blush covered her cheeks.

_Wow, she’s so…_ She eyed her once more.

_Was – was she expecting to fight? Did she think I was in danger?_

The lock of the engineer’s door made a shifting sound that pulled Korra from her thoughts. The area above the handle flashed green. She turned around and outstretched her hand.

“Come on,” Asami urged the Water Tribe girl inside. The mechanism clunked again once the door had shut behind them.

This apartment was, without a doubt, fancier than most of the full-sized houses in her village. It opened to a large living room area, decorated with a deep-red couch, a few cozy-looking reclining chairs of the same fabric, and a stylish glass coffee table that rested on a black metal frame in the middle. The furniture faced a brick fireplace against the western wall with a multiple-window backdrop at the northern side. To the right of the entrance was a medium sized kitchen. The cabinets that hung above the light marble countertops were a dark mahogany. The silver sink and appliances sparkled with different variations of Korra’s reflection.

“Wow, Asami. Your place is nicer than my home back in the Southern Water Tribe.” She muttered as she continued looking around. She caught a glance from the engineer that consisted of a blush and a look of… _guilt? Did she feel guilty that her apartment was so pristine when mine is… well, isn’t?_ Korra refocused as her fingers brushed against the smooth wooden top of the small dining room table.“This is like twenty times bigger than my shitty little dorm.”

“Your dorm isn’t shitty, Korra. I like it.”

“Why?”

Asami shrugged. “I just do.” Her father insisted on her living in the best housing available from the college – _alone_ – she added. More often than not, the place she called her temporary home felt barren. Being crammed in the small quarters that was Korra’s dorm room just didn’t feel as lonesome and cold as her big, empty apartment did.

_Or maybe it was because Korra was there._ The raven turned away to the kitchen, eager for a distraction. “What would you like to eat?” She pulled a pan from one of the cupboards under the counter when a tan hand stopped her.

“Let me cook for you.” Korra revealed a smile so soft and happy that it demanded one in return. The engineer couldn’t resist. She relinquished the handle and watched the Southerner look through her pantry. It had been some time since the brunette had the opportunity to cook, and although she wasn’t the best at it, she picked up a few good recipes and techniques from her mother.

That, of course, only worked when she had Southern Water Tribe ingredients. She bit her lip in a small state of panic and reexamined Asami’s wares. Her morale began to slip.

“Everything alright?” The raven questioned, noting Korra’s hesitation.

Korra nodded, deep in thought and fueled by stubbornness. She was too determined to back down now. After raiding the refrigerator, she settled for a simple noodle dish with veggies and spices. _Shouldn’t be too hard to mess up._

Asami observed in fascination and mild amusement as the younger woman continued her attempts. _She’s not very good at hiding her flustering, is she?_ She chuckled to the thought and (thank the Spirits) was unnoticed. _How does she have so much energy after these past few days?_

“Ta-dah!” She exclaimed as she placed a bowl in front of the engineer. Rising steam carried the smell of the food to their noses. She sat across from the paler woman and watched her with a face split between excitement and worry.

“Wow, Korra. This is really good.” Asami revealed in between bites.

Korra smiled and ate her portion without hesitation.

_I’m glad she’s got an appetite again,_ the engineer thought as she continued eating. She stole glances at the tan girl in front of her. _There’s something else,_ she furrowed her brow and grasped for a word. _Confidence? Spirit? What was it?_

“You alright, Asami?”

Her peridot eyes focused from their dazed concentration. It took a split second lock with those blue irises to force her to avert her gaze down to her dish in embarrassment. Her cheeks had to be red by now.

She reassured Korra before taking in another mouthful of her noodles. The Southerner smiled in return. Neither of them minded the silence and each was oblivious to the glimpses the other kept taking. Never failing to read the emotions of others, the engineer could see Korra begin to relax as the meal finished.

“May I?” A tan hand pulled her empty bowl away before affirmation. She rushed to the sink and started washing the dishes.

Asami watched with a raised brow. _Something seems... odd?_ Her arms crossed. _Maybe she’s just eager to help._ This was plausible, considering Korra always talked about how much she owed her for _‘everything you do for me’_ , she mimicked the Water Tribe girl’s voice in her head. She honestly didn’t mind doing anything for Korra.

_Anything?_

Her eyes focused more on the younger woman, who was now wiping down all of the counter tops with a bit more force than necessary. _Maybe she’s just looking for a distraction._ Also possible. With all of the threats against her life, it wouldn’t surprise her. She wished she could see Korra’s face. Then she could know for sure.

Reading ahead this time, Asami returned to an unsuspicious pose. She rose and stepped towards Korra, who had turned a second after she stood.

“Thank-you, Korra. You really didn’t have to do any of this.”

Korra smiled and scratched the back of her head. “Well, you do a lot for me, so I wanted to do something for you. Plus, I miss cooking.” She turned to the stove and ran her fingers across the cooled burner grates. “My mom and I would cook together sometimes, when I wasn’t running around the village trying to help with other things. She’s much better than I am, though. But I’d like to think I picked up a few things,” she turned to Asami and smiled. “I mean, we haven’t died _yet_ , have we?”

The engineer cringed inside before she could register the joke.

Korra chuckled, unaware of the other woman’s reaction. “Guess that means my cooking isn’t all that bad.”

Asami smirked in agreement. “It’s certainly better than anything I can make.” She saw the Southerner perk up from the implied compliment.

“So there _is_ something the great Asami Sato isn’t spectacular at.” Korra teased and ducked into the living room to avoid retaliation.

_Am I going to have to prove her wrong now?_ All Asami could do was shake her head and smile. _Probably._

(-)

The room was lit by the flickering of a gentle flame. Shadows danced across the curtains that kept the campus nightlife out of their sight. Asami stared at the fire Korra had made and played with a piece of her hair, absentminded. Of course she knew how to start one herself, but the Water Tribe girl had insisted on doing it instead. The engineer was convinced that she was just looking for things to divert her from her thoughts, considering that the shorter woman was now restacking the remaining logs next to the fireplace for the third time. After she ran out of things to straighten and clean, she slumped against the mantel and fidgeted with her fingers.

Asami called to her. Even across the dark room, the blue in her eyes was potent. “Why don’t you come sit on the couch?” She patted the spot beside her. “It’s got to be more comfortable than the floor.”

Korra pulled herself up and drug her legs over. The exhaustion was clear throughout her body.

_Is that why it’s so hard for her to not think about those threats?_

Their eyes never separated, even after the Southerner plopped beside her. Asami placed a hand on Korra’s clasped palms. Without disconnecting, a few of the tan fingers slipped out and around the pale ones. The Water Tribe girl was the first to close her eyes. Instead of leaning forward, though, she drooped back into the couch.

The engineer tried to decipher the mixture of feelings that struck her. At first, she felt disappointment.

_But why? Why am I disappointed? Did I want Korra to come closer?_ She drew a blank. _Did I – did I want to…_ She shook her head. Machines were easy for her to understand. They ran by the laws of physics, mathematics, and sometimes, chemistry. It could all be mapped out on pen and paper, summed up in elaborate formulas and basic concepts. Emotions, on the other hand, were never that simple. It was a completely different form of chemistry that couldn’t be learned from a textbook. They changed too fast with and without stimulus. Unlike matter, they could be created or destroyed. One second, elation. The next: complete sorrow. They could also transform, like energy to work. Work creates motion, drive, friction. Like desire, friction always lead to the same thing; that undeniable heat.

The second feeling was one of happiness and relief. Korra looked tranquil; Asami could sense it in her hands and on her face.

_She finally feels secure._

“Korra?”

She peeked through a bloodshot eye at the peridots. The other one followed suit.

“If it makes you feel better…” she struggled for words. Why was she having issues? She had the offer planned out in her head for hours now, waiting for the right time to unveil it. That premeditated effort had vanished. She took a breath.

Korra looked at her with attentiveness and squeezed her palm. “Yes?”

“The reason I wanted to bring you here is because I wanted you to feel relaxed and safe. I know things are hectic right now, so if you want to stay at my place for a while, please know that you absolutely can.”

There. It was out. Why was her heart pounding?

A gentle smile came to the Southerner’s face. “I would like that, actually.” She slid closer to Asami just in time to see her purple-shadowed eyes light up. She closed her lids and laid her head against the couch once more.

The engineer tossed the red blanket she had been curled in around the both of them. She watched Korra slip into sleep, the flame-light illuminating her features. The frame around her face made from her two hair tails seemed softer than before. The tension from her body had dissipated. The circles under her eyes, however, remained dark.

_That would take more than sleep to heal_.

(-)

Asami stared into the fireplace, her chin resting on her knees. She had been still for quite some time, trying not to disturb the slumbering girl beside her. Her thoughts were running at a mellow pace through not-so-mellow topics. Everything seemed to come back to Korra, no matter what she tried to focus on.

She pondered. _Why can’t I get her out of my head?_

She questioned. _Does she think about me like this, too?_

She doubted. _Probably not. We are just friends._

She paused. _Are we?_

She denied. _I’m thinking too much about this. I’ve only known her for a few weeks. That’s not nearly enough time._

She contemplated. _Is it?_

She caved. _It can’t be. It must just be me._

She withdrew. _There’s nothing between us._

She brought her attention to the source of the faded light. The wood was glowing, a visible flame no longer present. The embers were being consumed by the ashes around them, like a boat succumbing to a slow death in its surrounding waters.

Korra stirred. Without opening her eyes, she pulled herself closer to the engineer. The Southerner melted into Asami, who shifted her body to accommodate the Water Tribe girl’s movements. Her tan hands wrapped around the raven’s abdomen and her face nuzzled into her shoulder. Korra was still fast asleep, but before she had simmered from her unconscious motions, she whispered a single word:

“Asami.”

Asami heard a crack and looked away from the woman in her arms. The flame had returned, burning on some sort of wood that had to be hidden behind the debris. Without thought, she tightened her grip around Korra’s back.

Heat had struck again, and it was undeniable.


	11. Be careful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has read this story so far. I would also like to place a trigger warning before this chapter, as it does get intense. I have placed a summary of what happens at the bottom so that you don't have to read through it if you choose not to (I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable or trigger anything).

Korra spent the next few nights at Asami’s apartment, returning to her dorm during the day to retrieve some clothes and textbooks. The window was fixed in the time she was gone, and the letters under her door stopped. She wasn’t sure if Opal had seen any of the chaos, but she had not been around to be questioned. The Southerner still avoided her mailbox, cringing at the thought of another note crammed inside.

They traveled together as much as they could. The engineer kept a very watchful eye wherever they went, though she was secretive enough to circumvent worsening Korra’s anxiety. Once the threats ceased fire and the tension began to lighten in the classroom, the Water Tribe girl relaxed. She no longer looked over her shoulder down corridors and in crowded places. The intensity of her nightmares had lessened to the point that she could get a full night’s sleep on the couch without waking Asami in the middle of the night. It wasn’t uncommon for them to lay in the same bed together during those times, for both their sakes.

“Are you sure about this, Korra? It’s only been a week.” The older woman was hesitant about Korra leaving her apartment.

“I’m sure, Asami. Things seem to be looking up now. There weren’t any more letters when I went to my dorm, and I just… I don’t feel afraid anymore. I think everything has finally blown over.”

The engineer was reluctant. “Let me at least walk you back.”

“Then _you’d_ have to be out alone. If anything happened to you…” Korra trailed off.

_Why can’t she see that the feeling is mutual?_ Asami sighed.

“Plus, you have that big project you need to work on. I want you to have time for that. And you’ve got a bunch of other homework that’s due after the weekend, too.”

She couldn’t deny Korra’s argument; she had directed so much of her attention on the Southerner that she had started neglecting her own studies.

“Be careful, Korra.”

“I will.” Asami walked her to the door and gave her a tight hug. She watched her leave until she was out of sight. It was true that the feud seemed to die down between Korra and Sentai’s Legion, as they had been calling the group that had threatened the younger woman’s life.

_Still…_ Being one with an eye for detail was sometimes too much for Asami. It made her overthink things. She tended to have control over her thoughts to prevent this, but this was also a matter of the heart, and she was still working out the gear box to that. She took one last look out of the window.

_Just be safe._

(-)

Korra was in the mood to whistle, but she didn’t. She did, however, keep that pep in her step. Chemistry was starting to make more sense to her, along with her other classes. Not to mention, the four week break between semesters was coming up soon. A half-frown approached her lips to the thought of that. She was excited to see her family and Naga again, but it would also mean being away from Asami for several weeks. The swing in her pace lessened a bit.

_It’ll be nice for her, though. She’ll get to see her father again._

A different voice responded. _That doesn’t mean I won’t miss her._

The frown infected her entire face. _I will really miss her. She’s just so…_

Several adjectives came to mind. _Wonderful. Nice. Funny. Smart. Beautiful. Kind. Talented. Important. Loving. Lovely._

Her mind repeated love like a broken record. _Love. Love? Love! Love…_

Korra stopped and stared into the distance.

_Love? What do you mean, love? Was… was this love?_ Even though she grew up in a small village, she couldn’t say she ever experienced a romantic version of love. She loved her parents, her friends, her polar-bear dog, her village and culture… But she had never _loved_ a person.

_What did love even feel like?_

She knew the difference between love and attraction, even though she couldn’t explain it. And she was aware, without a doubt, that she felt enticed by Asami. It took her weeks to decipher just this portion of her feelings. Something about the way Asami moved, and her voice, and her face… well, her entire body and personality. Korra swallowed. Now this whole _love_ business started creeping in.

_We are just friends. She doesn’t feel the same way. She couldn’t._ A voice popped into her head.

Korra disputed this. _I think you’re wrong._

There was a silent pause in which all of her thoughts stopped. Only feelings pulsed into her mental viewscape. Everything with Asami just felt so natural. It flowed, just like energy. Korra didn’t really have to think about it at all, and maybe that was her issue. She always had to pry her mind apart, instead of just _feeling_. She took a breath and let the waves hit her. She closed her eyes. It was a simple conclusion, a resolution her subconscious had already known: it was something more than friendship. It _had_ to be. It might not be official, but she felt a greater bond with the engineer than with any of the people in her village back home.

_Maybe it is love. _

_Or maybe it’s all in your head._

“We’ll just have to wait and see.” Korra muttered to herself.

“Wait and see what?”

There was a deep voice behind her. She didn’t realize that she had been frozen in thought. Now, she was frozen with fear.

The man walked around to face her. She heard the footsteps of several others flanking her.

“None of your business.” Korra tried to push away from him but her path was blocked.

“I asked you a fucking question, and I expect a fucking answer.” He bent down into the Southerner’s face. His brown eyes were glazed over and his breath reeked of alcohol.

She remained silent and unmoved. There was a burning in her core that she couldn’t place, but she drew on it. She continued glaring into him, never breaking contact.

He straightened and cracked his knuckles. The man had raven hair, was a foot taller than the Water Tribe Girl, and was all bulk. He looked familiar to her, but she couldn’t remember where she had seen him before. “You think I don’t know who you are, huh? That _we_ don’t know.”

The circle of men closed in on her. They were two arm lengths away.

“Oh, we’ve been watching. We’ve been waiting. And now that you’re all alone, it’s time.”

His grin was full of pure evil just before he threw his left fist at Korra’s face. She ducked under his arm and pivoted in her crouched position. She stuck out her leg during her spin and swiped his calves, sending him back-first to the ground. The Southerner turned to face the next man, who was just as muscular but a bit shorter and had more facial hair. His right hook had already been surging at her. She sidestepped the blunt of the force, grabbed his forearm, and flung him forward onto the pavement with a smack.

Before Korra could focus on her next target, two men lunged at her from opposing sides. One grabbed her from the front, the other from behind. They had all been too close for her to get much leverage around them. She managed to land one punch onto the third man, who was shady looking with black hair and a straw stalk in his mouth. Needless to say, the twig and some of his blood spattered the cement. He stumbled back enough for the Water Tribe girl to kick her now-free legs right into his groin.

Korra replanted her feet by the time he hit the ground. The man behind her had restrained her arms after the jab, but it didn’t stop her from trying to throw him forward off of her shoulders. Just as she started shifting for a toss, a swift kick to the back of her right leg decommissioned her. She fell to the weight on top of her and was brought to her knees. The man constraining her torso used his own legs to confine the Water Tribe girl’s ankles.

She knew there was nothing she could do. No amount of struggling was going to get her out of his grip. The raven man walked up to her, rubbing the knuckles on his left hand. He bent so close to her face, she could see his pores.

“You’re going to fucking pay for what you did, and what you are, you dirty fucking snow savage.”

A hard fist struck the right side of her face and nearly sent her head flying off of her shoulders. She continued to fight against her human chains, ignoring the pain. That fire inside kept burning and she never stopped pulling from it. The same fist hit the same side again. And again. And again.

She looked on with her left eye, blood dripping from her nose, as he shook his hand out. Half of her vision was blocked by the swelling around her right socket and cheek. Instead of punching her with his other hand, he slapped her multiple times. She couldn’t tell which side stung more. Her head was swirling and she was losing stamina. The flames were dying down. So was her hope.

_Just… hang in there… maybe… there will be… an opening…_ Her thoughts were as jagged as her breathing.

He moved to her torso and pounded it without stopping, using both fists. She felt like a punching bag. Korra’s body was afire with pain. It shot through her limbs and radiated. She grew limp but remained conscious.

_You can’t... give in..._

“Lift her up.” The man holding her pulled her to her feet, though only the insteps touched the ground. She struggled to breathe as he continued, sending excruciating jabs into her abdomen. An ultimate blow to her solar plexus left her gasping for air and coughing up blood. She wasn’t sure when she had started crying, but she was aware of it now.

_I…_

He shoved his hand around her throat, forcing her hung head upwards. His grip was powerful. “I want to hear you fucking beg, savage.” Even if she had clear access to her vocal chords, she refused to plead to him. A part of her wanted to, by all means, to make this torture stop. But that little piece of her, that little fucking inexplicable fire she sometimes loathed, prevented her. Was it stubbornness? Pride? Survival instincts? Or something else? She had never been able to discern it. Regardless, she found herself drawing from it time to time, whether on purpose or without intent.

She was conflicted. This was one of those moments where she had no control over these mysterious surges. While she wished for nothing more than to suffocate the spark, surrender, and hope her aggressors release her, she just… couldn’t.

Korra shot daggers into his eyes instead. The corners of her sight grew fuzzy from asphyxiation.

The black-haired man wrenched her from her captor and threw her onto the ground. Her head smacked against the pavement and dizzied her version. She bounced like a ball and clutched her abdomen.

“Go ahead, boys.”

It was like a pack of angry, starving saber-tooth moose lions had descended on her. Fists and feet were striking her everywhere. They kicked her back and torso. Pounded her face and limbs. Stomped her entire body.

She let out a cry and the flame diminished.

Korra tried to curl into a ball, but there were too many of them. One kick cracked a rib. She bawled. Another stomp crushed her left wrist. A punch into her throat and she couldn’t breathe.

It was relentless.

_Please…_

“Hold her down.”

His voice brought about the end of their onslaught. It had to have lasted for several minutes, though it felt like hours. The same hands held her limbs down so that her stomach was against the pavement. Not that they needed to; she couldn’t move if she tried. Panic shot through her body when they spread her legs. The raven leader kneeled down and began tugging at her pants.

A new rush of energy flowed from within. Korra tried to squirm away, fighting harder than she ever had. She was met with a sharp object that sliced across her left cheek. Soon, it had impaled her side and exited.

She screamed. She cracked. She submitted. She cried.

“No! No, please. Please stop. You said if I begged, you would stop. Please…”

She felt disgusting. She felt pitiful. She felt _afraid._

“Please…” She wept.

The man laughed in a way that Korra could never forget, like this was all just a game to him. An ordinary event. She came to the conclusion that to him, it probably was. “You think I’m going to stop? Clearly you didn’t read my letters very well, unless you savages can’t read. I’m going to make you beg but I’m _never_ going to stop.”

He pulled at her pants again, almost successful in ripping them off.

“Hey! What are you doing?!”

Within a second, they had all scrambled, leaving Korra in a sobbing, throbbing heap. Her hand went to her side to cover the stab wound. She heard the man radio in for an ambulance and looked around for what she believed to be her last time.

_I tried._

She recognized the buildings around her. She was still on campus, but on the outskirts of it. She had been just a few blocks away from her dorm.

_I was so close._

The officer rolled her onto her back and began examining her. She looked away from him towards the direction of her apartment. Her palm remained on her abdomen.

_I almost made it._

Her body numbed with pain.

_This is it. This is how I go. This is how it all ends._

Korra could feel herself slipping into black, despite the officer urging her to stay awake. Her tears never stopped.

_They were right._

She searched for something to anchor her to reality. She recalled the last conversation she had before this all happened.

_‘Be careful, Korra.’_

She felt like such a failure.

_I tried. I couldn’t fight them. I’m no warrior._

She saw flashing red lights, men in blue uniforms, a stretcher, just before she closed her eyes. The world faded away into her final thought:

_I’m sorry, Asami._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After Korra leaves Asami's apartment, she begins to walk through the campus to her dorm room. During which, she contemplates her feelings for Asami and realizes that there might be something more than just friendship there. She decides to just let time tell her whether or not this is actually something. She is then attacked by five drunken men. They are bulky and tall. Their "leader" has black hair and brown eyes. She tries to fight them off, but they overwhelm her. She is beaten and eventually stabbed. The attackers also cut her left cheek. An officer on patrol finds the group and they run away before he can arrest them. He calls in for an ambulance as Korra lies on the ground, bleeding out. She thinks of the last thing that Asami told her before she left: "Be careful, Korra".


	12. Heard from you

‘Dear Korra,

It’s been a long time since we’ve heard from you. I’m sure you’re very busy with your schoolwork, but it would be nice to get a letter from you once in a while. We miss you very much. I hope you received our last message that we sent you. Maybe you didn’t and that’s why you haven’t written back. We’ve got some bad news, unfortunately. None of the Southern Water Tribe ships will be heading south from Republic City around the time of your break, so you won’t be able to come home during your vacation. We are still going to try and visit you, though, but there’s also an issue with that idea. A huge storm came in just a short while ago and wrecked a lot of our ships. We are in the process of repairing them now, so hopefully we will be able to get one going to come see you. If not, well… we will find a way. Your mother has also been writing letters to Mizu to see if any of the Fire Nation trading ships will be coming through the area in a few weeks. You remember Mizu, our Fire Nation friend, right? It’s been a long time since he’s been down to trade with the Southern Water Tribe – years, if I recall correctly. I believe he got a promotion in the Fire Nation Navy that sent him more into their battle units instead of their trading and seafaring group – Anyways, if he or anyone else in the Fire Nation Navy is planning on making a trip any time soon, we might be able to catch a ride on one of his boats when he returns to the north. I’m not sure if that will happen, but it gives us another option if we can’t repair our own ships.

How are your classes going? I’m sure you’re doing well. I really wish I had heard from you. With everything that is happening in Republic City right now – it would just be nice to know if you were safe. The reports seem to be more frequent than they were before. I know you’re strong and can take of yourself, but, well, you know some of the things I’ve seen and some of them, I haven’t told you. All I know is that people can be dangerous and deceitful, and I don’t want them to hurt you. Just be careful, and keep your guard up. Remember the moves I taught you.

I apologize that there aren’t any yuans in this letter. We are scrambling to get funds to rebuild the ships and to repair some of the damage from the storm. I haven’t seen a storm this bad since you – Anyways, I hope everything is going well and we hope to see you soon. Once we get word on our status, we will send you another letter.

Don’t forget to let us know if you hear anything about the Avatar. Maybe there are some Water Benders in Republic City that might be the Avatar. You should probably be weary of the City, Korra. I know you can’t Bend, but people might see you in your Water Tribe clothes and mistake you for a Bender. I can’t think of the things they would do. Katara has been asking a lot about you lately. I’m not sure why, but she says she’s worried about you. She won’t explain it, either. I’m not sure if she can. I think she’s just anxious to see you to talk about Avatar – ‘things’. The White Lotus is getting just as restless. Not about you, of course, they wouldn’t be concerned about you. It’s just about the whole ordeal with the Avatar. Who knows where he could be and whether or not there even _is_ an Avatar. I suppose you’re more versed in these things, though, and you seem convinced that there’s _some_ sort of Avatar out there. I guess some of us are just losing hope. It’s like the 100 years that passed before Aang came out of that iceberg. The world is getting out of balance. I think we all just need to prepare ourselves for life without the Avatar. Clearly, if they were around this world, we would know by now. Someone would have spotted them, Bending more than one element. Maybe it skipped a cycle. I don’t know. No one does.

Your mother sends her regards and her love. She also wishes that you would write us more often. We just – we miss you. A lot. Naga misses you too. She has gotten a bit aggressive recently, right around the time that Katara started asking about your welfare. She hasn’t hurt anyone, but she’s been snarling at people, and we hear her whimpering when she’s sleeping. I think she’s getting anxious to see you, too. As long as she doesn’t bite or swipe anyone, then everything should be fine.

Well, we will keep in touch concerning your break and about visiting you. Hopefully this letter reaches you and you actually respond to it. Keep making us proud and work hard.

And be careful.

-Dad’


	13. Fear

She sat through her Monday morning chemistry class with a vacant chair next to her. Her mind was nowhere near empty and nowhere near the organic molecules that Sentai was drawing on the board.

_Where is she?_ Asami tapped her pen on the corner of the desk. _Maybe she missed her alarm._ This was possible, she concluded, as Korra had been absent to two Monday lectures in the past from oversleeping. The first was a result of her forgetting to set her clock at all. The second was her shutting the buzzing off in her slumber without actually waking up.

Another voice crept up in her head. _But what if it’s something else._ She could feel her heart skip a beat to this thought. _What if something bad happened to her?_ She recalled the last time Korra missed Monday’s lecture, which was not from oversleeping. In fact, she hadn’t slept at all because of those lett –

“And what is the name of this structure, Miss Sato?”

The question pulled her from her hypothesizing; Dr. Sentai had caught Asami’s blank stare. She held her frustration for the man down and scanned the chalkboard.

“It’s dichloromethane.” She stated, smiling inside after thwarting his attempt to embarrass her. The resulting scowl on his face confirmed her success.

“What about this one?” He drew a more complex molecule.

“Toluene.” She hadn’t faltered a bit.

He continued to test her. She crossed her arms and answered without missing a beat.

“Benzoic Acid. Phenol. Acetylsalicylic Acid. Betulin.”

Class was over before he could finish his next structure. While Asami could hide her annoyance without effort, Sentai’s anger was plastered all over his face. They never had any direct confrontations before, but their relationships with Korra had created a mutual dislike between them.

The engineer couldn’t resist smiling from her small victory as she walked out of the room. She made sure her professor saw it prior to her exit.

_I can’t wait to tell Korra –_

All sense of satisfaction washed away.

_I hope she shows up._

Korra may have missed lectures before, but she would always try to come to lab; attendance was required and lack thereof resulted in at least a one half-letter grade deduction per session absent.

_The only time she missed lab was –_

She shivered to the thought as she made her way down the hallway. She was so lost in her ruminations that she bumped into a student leaning against the corridor wall.

“Sorry about that –” The engineer looked up to see her friend, Kuru, picking up his books from the floor. He was one of the first people she met on campus, back during orientation. He offered her his jacket when a downpour had hit. Though she declined, she appreciated the notion nonetheless.

She took another look at him. His face was pale and sweaty when he rose. Small pieces of his short, black hair stuck to his forehead.

“Spirits, Kuru. You look like hell.”

He chuckled and fidgeted with his bag. “Yeah, I think I might be coming down with something.”

“Better drink lots of fluids, then.” Her voice was monotone, her mind on other things. “Hey, you haven’t seen Korra around, have you?”

Kuru scratched the back of his head. “Wasn’t she in chemistry today?”

“No, she wasn’t. Didn’t you notice the missing spot in front, considering you sit in the _back_ of the room?” Asami’s hand was on her hip by the end of her question.

Nervous laughter escaped him. “I kinda skipped class today. I just couldn’t really wake up.”

The engineer raised her eyebrow and scowled. There was something in his eyes that she couldn’t decipher, though it looked very much like fear; it wouldn’t be the first time she chastised the boy for missing a class.

_He’s probably expecting another scolding._

She sighed, deciding to let up on her reprimand due to his condition and drop it. “Well, if you see her, let me know, okay?”

He nodded and slung his bookbag onto his back.

“And take care of yourself. I know we don’t see each other often, but Spirits, you’re a mess right now. Go home and sleep.”

Asami stepped around the befuddled man and continued her walk to her lab.

_Maybe she’s just sick. Maybe she’s got what Kuru has._

_Or maybe something worse happened._

She shook her head. _I’m sure she’ll show up._

The raven entered the laboratory with eyes full of anticipation. Korra was nowhere to be found. She frowned and unpacked her equipment at her station. The spot beside her was still empty by the time the professor started his short pre-experiment review. Fifteen minutes into the procedure and still nothing.

Asami Sato was not one to show weakness. She managed to keep her composure in almost everything she did, especially when she was in front of others she did not know. But her greatest efforts could not steady her hands as the minutes passed and her hood-mate had not appeared.

“I see Korra is missing today, Asami.” His words broke her concentration and she fumbled her beaker. She caught it before it hit the bench. “Is everything alright?” She could hear the change in his voice from that of one on a high pedestal to someone who showed genuine care.

“Everything’s fine.” She took a breath and controlled her shaking. She dove back into the experiment, hoping to avoid continued conversation.

“Excuse me, Dr. Weizao. May I have a word?” The request had come from the doorway.

_Where have I heard that voice before?_

“Of course, Dr. Suri.”

The trembling returned. She focused her attention on the pair, though she kept her back to them. Their whispers were not hushed enough to escape her ears.

“Is something wrong? You look a bit pale.”

“Actually, there is something wrong. There’s been an incident with one of your students.”

The quaking became violent. _No…_

“Who?”

“Korra. She was taken to the campus hospital Friday night. I just received the report from the school police today.”

Asami dropped a very large flask onto the bench that shattered upon contact. She had been removing it from its clamps when the Dean confirmed her fear. The entire class was staring at her, but she refused to turn around. She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. She tried to clean up the mess in her hood but a hand gripped her shoulder. She put the pieces down and dropped her eyes.

“Come with me.”

She was too disoriented to determine who was pulling her away. She heard one of them tell the students to get back to work just before the door shut behind her. The man let her go in the hallway. She slammed her back against the wall, trying to snap the air back into her lungs.

“Are you alright?”

Asami opened her watery lids to see both professors facing her. “What happened?”

“You dropped a beaker and – ”

“What happened to Korra!?” She was losing patience.

The gentlemen gave each other grim look before the Dean spoke up.

“From what the officer told me, he found some men assaulting her just towards the edge of campus during his patrol.”

Asami slid to the floor in disbelief. Her ears were ringing. Her knuckles were white in tight fists. Dr. Suri crouched down in front of her and placed his palm on her upper arm. She didn’t feel a thing.

“She’s in the hospital right now. I don’t know if she’s woken up yet.”

The words went right through her and rattled her core. Her vision was blurry and white.

“Asami, you’re a good student. I know Korra means a lot to you. Go see her. You can make up the lab some other –”

Everything snapped together. She was on her feet, bolting down the hallway before her professor could even finish the sentence. She had never run so fast in her life. Her tears still blinded her, but she kept moving.

She slammed through the doors and ran down the steps two at a time.

She burst out of the building, dodging two black-haired passersby looking to enter, and continued onward.

She felt eyes on her and didn’t care. She saw people halt and stare in her peripherals. She didn’t _care_.

She wasn’t even sure where the hospital was, but she kept running.

She was almost at the outskirts of campus. She noticed dried blood on the cement. She sobbed and almost fell to the ground.

She maintained her speed. Her lungs burned. A sign at the intersection had a medical plus and an arrow on it. Her turn was so sharp, she slipped.

She kept her footing. Kept running. Kept crying.

(-)

She tackled the heavy hospital doors open. Every person in the waiting room turned to face her, their activities halted by the sound. She ignored them and ran up to the desk.

“Where is she? Where is she?!”

There was an older gentleman at the counter. He was not amused with the commotion Asami was causing, and it showed in the tone of his voice. “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

She took a deep breath to gain temporary composure. Her body needed more oxygen, but she disregarded its pleas. She held onto the edging of the table to calm her limbs. Within ten seconds, she was in control.

“Korra. Her name is Korra. She’s a woman from the Southern Water Tribe. She was admitted on Friday.”

The man looked through the registry at an agonizing pace. “Ah, yes. Room 25B on the fifth floor.”

Before she turned away, the man stopped her.

“You need to fill out a guest pass.”

Asami swore under her breath. She scribbled the information on the tag as quick as she could.

“And you are?”

“Asami. Asami Sato.” Her voice was cold.

_I don’t have time for this._

“If you’ll excuse me.”

Nothing was going to stand in her way. Once she left the waiting room, she sprinted up the stairwell to the fifth floor. She slid through the door with more grace than she thought possible and half-walked, half-jogged to room 25B. Her hand was quivering as she lifted it to the handle. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

She froze at the sight. Horror flew through her body. She took everything in through a watery lens. Korra lie, unconscious, on the medical bed. There was an IV in her right arm. The entire right side of her face was bruised and swollen. Her arms were visible above the thin sheet, as well as her feet. There was a wrap around her left wrist. Upon closer inspection, Asami could see they hadn’t cleaned all of the blood off of the Southerner’s body. There was a small amount dried around her nostrils and by a deep, horizontal cut on her left cheek. There were also remnants in her hair from an untreated head injury. Her neck was discolored, but she appeared to be breathing on her own.

The engineer crept into the room, her movements slow from shock. She felt lightheaded.

_This isn’t happening. It can’t…_

She took hold of a chair and collapsed into it. Her palms flew up to her face to catch her tears. She sobbed for what felt like an hour, until she was incapable of crying anymore.

_I should have gone with her. Why did I let her go alone? Why is this happening?_

When she unveiled her puffy eyes, she reexamined Korra. There was an occasional minute wince as she inhaled, but there was no wheezing. She was covered in mostly bruises, scrapes, and small cuts, minus the one on her face. She looked around the room and found the Water Tribe girl’s blue clothes on the back of the chair opposite her across the bed. There were multiple rips and bloodstains strewn throughout the fabric.

Asami reached for one of the limp, tan hands on the sheet. She noticed a somewhat-faint contusion by her knuckles. _She must have hit someone hard. _She wrapped her fingers around the Southerner’s. Her hands felt colder than she remembered. This prospect made her quiver.

_Korra’s never cold._

“Excuse me, ma’am, but who are you and what are you doing here?” A woman’s voice pierced the stillness. The engineer flinched.

“My name is Asami, Asami Sato. I’m Korra’s…” she tripped up.

_What am I to her?_

She shook it off; now was not the time to think about these things. “Friend. I have a guest pass.” She shuffled around her pocket with her free hand and pulled out the slip of pink paper.

The woman closed the distance and examined the sheet. She handed it back with more force than necessary. “Next time, let me or one of the other nurses know before you just show up in the room.”

Before Asami could respond, the nurse had shut the door. She glared after her and tightened her grip around Korra’s hand.

_Why are the people in this hospital so rude?_

She shrugged and returned her attention to the Water Tribe girl.

“What have they done to you?”

She received silence as an answer. Her tears fell once more.

“ _Who_ did this to you?”

Still no response. She buried her face into the bed and pulled Korra’s hand to her cheek.

“ _Why_?”

 (-)

Asami had fallen asleep hunched over in the chair. She woke up with a hollow feeling inside. She had a small knuckle-print engrained on her face from holding Korra’s hand in her stupor. She groaned as she sat up and stretched her back. It was the first time she had let go of the Southerner since she arrived.

She rubbed her eyes and looked to the woman beside her. _She hasn’t even moved_. The engineer had memorized every visible detail of the Water Tribe girl before succumbed to slumber.

A soft knock on the door shifted Asami’s focus. It opened without her rising to answer it.

“Hello, Asami.”

The engineer withdrew a bit. “Hello, Dr. Suri.”

“I wanted to come by to see how Korra was doing but I didn’t have a chance to until now.” He stepped inside and frowned before regaining composure. “This is much worse than I thought.”

She nodded in agreement and placed her palm on Korra’s once more.

“Here, Miss Sato. You left this in the classroom.” He presented her bookbag to her.

“Thank-you, Dr. Suri.” She took it with her free hand. “I would like to apologize about my abrupt departure. I didn’t mean to seem rude to either of you.”

“It’s understandable, Asami. I know you care for Korra more than any of us can even fathom.” He motioned towards the exit. “I can’t stay. I need to get home to my wife and my daughter. But I’ve arranged clearance for you to remain here at the Campus Hospital for the night if you choose to do so.”

Asami watched with incredulous eyes as the Dean left without needing a sign of gratitude. It wasn’t until she turned back around that she noticed it was already dark out. Her stomach growled but she had no appetite. Instead, she pulled her chair closer to Korra, wrapped her fingers around her hand, and stared at the wall.

The tears sliding across her skin were the only things that moved the entire night.


	14. Make a difference

Everything was black. Everything was still. And everything _hurt_. Korra could see nothing but felt every ounce of pain in her body. She was in a half-daze, struggling to escape her dark nightmare and return to reality.

_Even though reality was fucking awful._

She tried not to agree with the claim, but it was true. At this point in time, her real life scenario was terrible. She didn’t forget the onslaught that had occurred; she never would. The memories alone forced her to flinch. She wasn’t sure if any of this was translated to her physical body, but her mental state made it clear.

She was weak. She was afraid.

She pulled away from the light beckoning her. _Why? Why should I bother? I’m nothing. If I wake up, if I get better, they’ll just do it again._

Another voice argued with her. _You are strong, Korra. You can fight this and win. But you won’t be able to do anything if you don’t wake up._

This voice sounded familiar to her; it was not unlike her own, but she couldn’t pinpoint the difference. Was it more…? She shook her head. _That can’t be it._ She had heard it before, though, she was sure of it. _When? _ She drew a blank and huffed.

_But what’s the point?_ Korra questioned, turning to the mysterious voice. _I can save myself a lot of pain if I don’t wake up. I can’t beat them. Even if I did come back, I’d only have two options: run away or keep getting assaulted. And if I run away, I’ll be even more of a failure in my parents’ eyes. It’s bad enough I’m not the Bending daughter they wanted me to be, but if I throw away all the hard work they’ve put towards sending me here… I can’t do that. But if I stay, they are going to kill me. Those men… they’ll keep hurting me. I couldn’t fend them off when they were drunk, what happens when they’re sober and articulated? I’m not a warrior. I never will be._

_Korra, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You have a purpose in this world._

_And what is that? To be some douchebag’s punching bag? To be a failure to the people close to me?_

_Why do you insist on calling yourself a failure?_

_Because I am one._

_How so?_

_I already told you!_ Korra was getting frustrated. _I couldn’t even protect myself. I couldn’t live up to what my parents wanted me to be._

_But what is it that you want to be, Korra?_

She paused. _I… I don’t know._

_What is it that you want from this life? What are your heart’s desires?_

_I… I don’t want to be a failure. I don’t want to let people down._

_You focus too much on what others want for you. What is it that you, yourself, want to do in your life?_

Korra collapsed into herself and remained silent. She could not procure a single thing in her cloudy state.

_How will you ever define your purpose in the world if you let others decide it for you, then refuse to continue on to explore it for yourself?_

Tears fell down her cheek.

_Only you can shape your own destiny, Korra. You must forge your own path. Look to the aspects of your life that inspire you to carry on and succeed, and to the things that bring you joy and satisfaction. Instead of focusing on the things that drive you into the ground with the feeling of failure and allowing them to overwhelm you, learn from them. Everyone experiences defeat at one point or another, and that’s okay, but we gain nothing if we don’t take the time to learn from it. _

She continued to cry. She heard sobs in the faint distance and felt a hand clasp hers. Korra tried to hold it back, but found she couldn’t move.

_“What have they done to you?”_

The Southerner recognized the voice in an instant. _Asami! Asami, I’m here. Please don’t cry. They hurt me, but I don’t want you to be hurt, I don’t want you to cry. Asami!_

_“Who did this to you?”_

_Could she actually hear me?_ Korra hoped. _I don’t know who they are, Asami. I don’t know._

_“ Why?” _This last question was more of an exasperated plea to the Spirits.

_Asami, don’t… don’t cry… please… don’t cry…_ The Southerner felt awful, like her world was collapsing.

_‘What is it you want in this life? What are your heart’s desires?’_

She knew, at that moment, she wanted nothing more than to comfort her friend and tell her that she was going to be alright. And at that moment, it was the first time she _believed_ she would be. That she would pull through this. That she would heal and fight tooth and nail against her aggressors and against all of the expectations shoved down her throat. Her urge to defend and protect echoed in her. She felt a flame burn inside of her that was stronger than any she had experienced before.

_I know what I want to do, what I want to do with my life._

She paused, trying to translate her emotions into words.

_I want to make a difference._

With a new found light in her heart, she took her first steps away from the darkness that enveloped her towards the brightness ahead.

(-)

The closer she was to waking, the more distinct the pain in her body became. Though everything seemed to ache, there were certain points that hurt more. Her ribs brought about the most discomfort. The right side of her face felt sore and inflamed. A dull twinge racked her head and made it swirl. There was a tension in her left wrist. Sharp pangs radiated that she couldn’t quite place. Korra struggled to open her eyes, her conscious surfacing across her. She forced one pair of lids apart but failed with the other. Her sight was blurry and the light shining in through the window burned. She groaned and turned her head away from the pane.

Beside her, slouched over the arm of a chair, was Asami Sato. Her pale fingers were wrapped around Korra’s bruised right hand. Her grip was light. She could see just a part of the engineer’s face, but knew all too well that she had been crying. The Southerner tried to call out to her.

“Asami?” Her voice was just above a whisper. It hurt to talk. She remembered that hand around her throat, clenching, and grimaced. She instead attempted to squeeze her friend’s palm, but her knuckle wounds restricted the movement.

So she sat there, in silence, looking upon the woman next to her with one functioning eye. The clock ticked by without consideration of the pair. It had been an hour past sunrise when Korra woke. One hour became two. The Water Tribe girl found the task of staying awake to grow more challenging. She developed a light wheeze from her rib injury resurfacing. A single stream of tears fell down her face as she stared at Asami. Her thoughts got the best of her and she lost the fire that brought her from the darkness.

_I let her down, too. She told me to be careful, and I wasn’t. She offered to go with me, but I refused. But what if she had come with me? Would they have left us alone? Would we have made it to my place safely? Would she have made it back safely?_

Then it dawned on her.

_This was better. This was okay. I’ll take the pain. I’ll take all of the pain they have to offer, as long as they don’t hurt her._

This belief felt so natural to her, despite how much the notion took her off guard.

Asami stirred, as if she could hear Korra’s thoughts and had to wake _just_ to dispute them.

_‘You’re important, too, Korra. You don’t deserve to get hurt this way. Neither of us do. You have as much worth to me as I have to you.’ _Korra mimicked the older woman’s voice in her head. The last sentence tripped her up. The engineer had never said this to her before, so why would she assume that this is something she would say.

_It sounded like something she would say._ The Southerner shrugged, arguing her point to no one but herself. _Wait –_

“Korra?” Her voice was groggy. When her peridots met a single blue, she flung her arms around the injured girl and held her. The younger woman felt hot tears drip onto her skin.

They remained in this position for quite some time, each crying in silence. Asami was bent over the side of the bed, but refused to surrender to the pain in her back. She wanted to never let her go. Guilt overwhelmed her. _Why didn’t I go with her? Why didn’t I keep her safe?_

“Asami?” Her speech was muddled, but clearer than her first attempt a few hours ago.

The engineer departed from their embrace and ran her fingers over the left side of Korra’s face. The Water Tribe girl strained to lift her right hand up to the pale beauty to wipe her current tear away.

_What do I even say to her?_ She paused. _I’m sorry? I’ll be okay? Don’t cry? Or do I just say nothing…_

The older woman read each emotion that spilled from that blue iris. She took the initiative so Korra wouldn’t have to.

“What happened?”

“They – they got me.” All her strength had left her. She felt weak again.

“ _Who_ got you, Korra?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know who they were. There were five of them. Five. _Only_ five. And they still got me.” Her negativity consumed her. “I couldn’t fight them off. They were muscular and tall and drunk and too close to me.”

“It looks like you at least gave one of them a fractured jaw or a broken nose.” Asami turned Korra’s right hand over, examining it.

The Southerner grinned, to her own surprise. “Yeah, I _did_ get that guy pretty good. Punched him right in the jaw and kicked him right between the knees.” The engineer gave her a look that fueled her fire. “I had two of them on the ground before that. One I swept the back of the legs, the other I flung over my shoulder. This guy was the third. He was on the ground too, until…” She trailed off, the feeling of inadequacy returning.

“Korra – ”

“I told you I would be careful and I wasn’t and I made you cry.”

She winced at the sadness in Korra’s voice before she spoke. “It’s not like you asked for this to happen, Korra. You defended yourself the best you could.” The engineer placed her hand on the Water Tribe girl’s shoulder and squeezed it. “We have to focus on putting an end to this, and on your recovery.” There was a level of ferocity in her green eyes that the Water Tribe girl had never witnessed before.

“A-Asami –”

“Do you remember what any of them looked like? Any distinguishing features?”

Korra sighed. “Not really. It was pretty dark and they all looked the same. Big, tall, bulky. One of them was a raven. Another guy had black hair, too, but he had a mustache. That’s about all I remember.”

“We should take those letters to the Dean.” The Southerner shot her a fearful look, but Asami was having none of it. “He needs to know, Korra. You could have died.”

“And if we show them the letters, then I _will_ die.”

“What makes you think they are going to stop? You and I both know they won’t leave you alone until you leave.”

“Then maybe I should –”

“No. You’re not leaving.” Asami didn’t even need to list her rationale for Korra to submit. “They are going to react the same way no matter what we do. If we do something about it, we at least stand a chance.”

She wanted to argue but backed down. “You’re right, Asami. You’re always right.” She sunk in the bed and looked away to the window.

The engineer sighed and took the Southerner’s hand. She couldn’t think of anything to say in response. _I just want to help. I don’t want to see you hurt anymore._

“Asami?”

“Yes, Korra?”

“My key is in my pants pocket. You know where the notes are. I haven’t moved them.”

The older woman left her bedside and retrieved her bloody clothing. She shuddered at their appearance and fished for the key.

“Asami?” The tone in her voice had shifted.

She turned and raised a concerned eyebrow to the injured woman.

“Can you stay for a little while? I… I don’t want to be alone again.”

Asami returned to the chair she slept in and clasped Korra’s hand. “Of course.”

They sat together in silence, too many thoughts to keep track of running through both of their minds.


	15. Sentai

Asami walked the halls with icy eyes. Her colleagues avoided any sort of contact with her and scurried to their classes. Even the people who would greet her or wave in the hallway had just buried their eyes upon sight of her. Word had spread like wildlife on a dry day through the college about the incident with Korra. She kept composure as she entered her chemistry class, though her true desire was to spit in her professor’s face.

 _He’s the reason all of this has happened._ She glanced at the death threats in her bag as she pulled out her notebook. She would be taking them to the Dean after class. At first, she was adamant about revealing the letters to Dr. Suri. Now, she started to have second thoughts.

_What if Korra was right? What if telling the Dean what happened made them kill her?_

The engineer bit her lip to fight back her tears. She could handle Korra leaving if she had to, but a permanent removal?

 _Not possible. I… I can’t…_ She shook it off when Dr. Sentai appeared and crossed the front of the room in silence.

Asami examined his face, looking for any sort of hint of satisfaction about the whole situation. It was no secret he loathed Korra, and it was his name that came up in the death threats.

 _“Fuck with Sentai and you fucking die.”_ She recalled one of the letters and quivered. _But why? Why did so many people like Sentai?_

He began to write on the board without acknowledgement to any of his students. There was a vat of mixed feelings in the room that led to an overwhelming haze of tension.

“Today, we will continue our discussion on organic molecules. Miss Sato,” he paused until her eyes locked on his. If looks could kill, he would have died six times. “Come to the board and draw the structures for the compounds I tell you.”

She didn’t move a single damn muscle. Her arms were as crossed as her voice. “Why?”

Fire shot in his eyes. “Because it’s part of your grade.”

“If it’s part of my grade, then it must be a part of everyone else’s. I’ve named my molecules, it’s someone else’s turn to participate.” She growled, in no mood for his games.

“You’ve named them, but you haven’t _drawn_ them.”

“Neither has anyone else.”

“Then you’ll be the first.”

“I’ll go once everyone has named the same amount of structures as I have. It’s all part of the grade, _isn’t it?_ ”

Sentai scowled at her and crossed his own arms. The class sat in awe, their mouths hung open. No one would ever expect Miss Asami Sato to speak to a professor in such a way.

“Maybe we should ask Korra to draw some structures. Oh wait, she _can’t_.”

Asami grit her teeth and clenched her fists. The corners of her vision flicked red. She heard some gasps behind her at the statement. She also heard a few hushed chuckles. She turned to see the culprits but they stopped before they were caught. She met the brown eyes of a familiar face who sat near her in the front of the room, as well as many other pairs, all of which looked away upon contact.

He walked up to her and handed her the chalk. “Now draw. Or you fail the course.”

The engineer rose to her feet and snatched it from him. Her eyes pierced into his but he refused to flinch. She stood at the front of the lecture hall, back to the class, and drew every single molecule he named without a flaw. The chalk screeched against the board, stabbing the ears of everyone in the room. She didn’t care. She didn’t care about a damn thing except getting out of this fucking class.

When the clock sounded, she slammed the stick of calcite in the tray, ripped her bag from the seat, and stormed out the exit.

(-)

A pound on the door startled the Dean. The knocker didn’t even wait for permission to enter.

“Hello, Asami. How are –” He cut himself off when he met her eyes. _Spirits._

“I have something to show you.” She dropped her bag onto the corner of his desk and fished for the letters. Her heart skipped a beat. “Where are they?” She dug through with more severity. “Where _are_ they?” She ripped her notebooks out one by one, shook them out, and kept looking. She even tilted her bag upside down to see if they would spill out from some unknown hiding spot. The engineer whipped her empty sack across the room and it smacked against the wall. “They took them, they fucking took them.”

“Sit down, Miss Sato.”

Asami’s fiery eyes shot at his direction. She had forgotten where she was when her rage blinded her.

“I’m so sorry, Dr. –”

“Sit.”

She slumped into the chair, the intensity escaping her face. _Pull yourself together. Now._

“What did they take from your bag?”

The engineer sighed and dropped her eyes. “About a week before last Friday, Korra received death threats at her dorm and in her mailbox.”

“And you were going to bring them to me on her behalf?”

Asami nodded.

“Why didn’t you two bring them up beforehand?”

“We…we were afraid. The notes said if Korra told anyone, they would kill her.”

“Well they nearly did, didn’t they?” His voice rose, a hint of frustration escaping him. If he had known ahead of time, he could have prevented this whole ordeal.

She hung her head and began to wither.

“What did the letters say?”

She sniffled and fought for control. “All sorts of things. Ways they were going to hurt her. That they would keep hurting her as long as they could.”

“Were there any specific names listed in these letters?”

Her eyes shot up. “Sentai. Sentai’s name was mentioned. They said if Korra continued to cross him, they would kill her.”

Dr. Suri leaned forward and rubbed his temples. “You wouldn’t happen to have any more of these letters somewhere, do you?”

Asami shook her head.

“There’s not much I can do then.”

She felt betrayed. “But –”

“Asami, this is a very serious claim against a tenured professor of the college that has been here for quite some time. If I don’t have physical proof, then the members of the board are not going to be convinced that Sentai had anything to do with this at all.”

The engineer crossed her arms and glared.

“Now, you know I believe you. I believe what you’re saying and what you’re accusing. But a student’s word against a professor’s in a board case is a matter of hearsay. And in those situations, the professor almost always wins. It’s not just, but that doesn’t mean it’s not uncommon.”

Her whole body shriveled. She stared at the ground.

“I’m sorry, Asami.”

(-)

She slouched out of the Dean’s office with tears in her eyes. _What am I going to tell Korra?_ She threw her bag onto her back and sulked down the hallway. _How could I be so stupid? I fell right into that trap. Maybe someone I know saw whoever did it. _She thought back to her scan of the students behind her in the lecture hall and those familiar brown eyes came to mind. _Maybe Kuru saw something. He wasn’t sitting too far away. Or maybe someone else noticed. Would they even tell me if they did? Or are they being threatened too?_ Her train of thought had distracted her from her physical route. _Come on,_ y _ou’re smarter than this, Asami. _She focused her eyes and found herself down an unknown corridor of the building. _Where am I?_ She surveyed the area and halted on a name plate next to a wooden door:

Dr. Sentai.

Asami clenched her fists. She hated him, hated him almost as much as she hated the Fire Bender who killed her mother. All of the fury from the classroom, all of the rage from the letters being stolen, all of the suffering Korra endured because of that man, boiled to the surface. Her vision was red and by the Spirits, _nothing_ was going to stop her. She threw her bag on the floor next to the entrance and kicked the door open.

“You.” She growled, stepping up to the table where Sentai sat. His face was calm, but his eyes were full of fear. She slammed her hands on the left side of his desk and swiped them to the right, effectively shoving everything off of it onto the floor. Two beakers crashed against the wall and splattered its chemical contents. Papers flew everywhere.

“I know you’re up to something. Something illegal in the college. And I will find out what it is. And when I do, I’m going to make sure you never teach here for another day in your entire life.”

The engineer bent forward and downward to meet his eyes. Her palms were firm against the tabletop.

“And if a single hand is laid on Korra _ever_ again, I will personally see to it that you don’t take another _breath_ without feeling the same pain she feels right now. I will not only end your career, I will make sure you never sleep without an eye open _ever again._ ”

Asami turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her without another word. She retrieved her bag, threw it over her shoulder, and marched out of the building. The cool air began to clear her mind until she realized what had just transpired. She started shaking.

_What did I just do? What the hell did I just fucking do?_


	16. I fucked up

“Okay Korra, you can do this.” She spoke aloud, her feet dangling off the edge of the medical bed. She slid herself down with care. Her arms were buckling by the time her toes touched the cold tile of the floor. She eased onto her soles, her right hand balancing herself on the mattress. Once she had her footing, she sighed in relief.

“Okay, now, to the bathroom!” She took two steps forward and slipped. Without thinking, she tried to brace her fall with her hands. Her sprained wrist twisted and did little to slow her descent. She hit the ground and was sure that she had re-injured her rib. She groaned in agony and called for a nurse. There was no response.

“Maybe I can…” She pulled herself around with her right arm. Using the chair beside her, she propped her body up and reached for the room buzzer. With a yank, it flew down and hit her face.

“Dammit! _”_ Korra rubbed her bruised eye. “Fuck, that hurt. Okay, okay. Buzzer.” She grabbed the little white remote and hit the trigger. An obnoxious sound rang to get the attention of the nurses. After a few minutes passed, she rang the bell again. Another five minutes elapsed with no assistance. When she saw some staff walk by her door, she called to them and squeezed the button. They continued on without a second glance. The Southerner hurled the metal device across the room.

“Fuck this.” She gripped onto the arms of the chair and planted her feet on the ground.

She rose with a grimace and fell back onto the bed. Her right hand buried itself in her hair and tugged it. She let out a cry of frustration just as the door opened.

“Korra, what’s wrong?” Asami rushed to her side, abandoning the tray of food she brought with her. “You’re bleeding.”

“I am?” She lifted her head and examined her hospital clothing. Her eyes followed the light blue fabric down to her abdomen, where a line of blood was spreading.

“Let me get a nurse.” The engineer reached for the room buzzer to find it missing.

“It’s over there.” Korra pointed with a sheepish look.

Asami followed her hand to find the metal remote in pieces against the wall. She turned with her hands on her hips and frowned at the Southerner.

“I hit that damn thing three times in a fifteen minute span after I fell and no one even came.”

“You fell?”

The Water Tribe girl sighed. “Yeah. I guess my legs are still a bit wobbly. I was trying to get up to use the bathroom and I slipped.”

“Once we get someone to check your wound, they can help you to the restroom.” The engineer slipped out into the hallway to find a nurse.

“Good luck.” Korra mumbled under her breath. Her hand grazed her stab wound and she winced. She was hoping to keep this injury a secret from Asami to lessen her worry. Now, there was no hiding it.

(-)

“Excuse me?” Asami called out to a practitioner down the corridor. He saw her coming in the corner of his eye and turned to leave with the nurse he was conversing with. “Wait!” She sprinted to him and caught him by the shoulder. “My friend is bleeding. She fell and called for a nurse but her buzzer wasn’t functioning.”

The man sighed and tossed his clipboard on the counter. “Where is she?”

The engineer clenched her fists and directed him to Korra’s room. She had too many recent outbursts in the past day for her own good and didn’t want another one.

They entered to find the younger woman sitting on the edge of her bed. Blood had gotten on her wrist bandages and its loss paled her face a shade. The doctor walked up to her with no urgency and lifted her shirt. He revealed a rather small, two inch slit on Korra’s abdomen that had been bleeding profusely for Spirits know how long.

“You popped a stitch.”

“Can you fix it?” The Southerner asked.

Asami was too flustered for words. _Is that a… a stab wound?_

“Of course I can. Lay down.” He forced Korra onto her back and retrieved some tools from a nearby drawer. The snaps of his gloves made the engineer flinch. He worked too fast for comfort and was rough with his patient. She could see the Water Tribe girl grit her teeth to the plunging of the needle. “There, done. Try not to pop it again,” he instructed as he placed a dressing on the laceration. He threw away the disposables, washed his hands, and left without a single word.

When the door shut, Asami lost it. “What is _wrong_ with the people in this fucking hospital?”

Korra tried to pull herself up but failed. There was a fresh stinging in her knife injury.

“They’re so rude to you and to me. And why aren’t the nurses coming to check on you? What if you got seriously hurt when you fell?” Asami growled as she examined her friend on the bed. “They didn’t even clean the blood from your wound.” She crossed the room and wet a paper towel. When she returned, she lifted Korra’s gown and wiped the excess red away. The tan skin was taut and warm against her pale fingers.

_At least her blood is clotting._ She looked over the wound in a mixture of disgust and shock; she couldn’t believe that Korra got _stabbed_ , and was forced into more incredulity when she watched the way the doctor handled his patient.

“He didn’t have to be so rough with your stitching. It was like he didn’t even care that you were bleeding out! Seriously, I had to grab his shoulder before he ran away from me coming down the hall.” The engineer pulled away and slammed the spent wad into the biohazard trash near the sink of the room. She rinsed her hands off in irritation. “And I doubt you’ll even get fresh clothing without me physically yanking a nurse into the linen closet. What the fuck is _wrong_ with these people?” She let out a small sound of frustration and plopped into the chair, holding her forehead between the index and thumb of one hand.

Korra was afraid to speak. She had never heard Asami get so angry before. “M-Maybe we can request a different nurse?”

The raven sighed. “Maybe.”

The younger woman grunted once more during her attempt to rise.

“For Spirits’ sake, Korra, let me help you.” She pushed herself off of the chair and grabbed the injured woman with too much aggression.

She yelped and pulled away from Asami. A small tear fell down Korra’s face from the extreme discomfort and the older woman broke.

“I’m… I’m so sorry, Korra. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She sobbed.

“Asami, I’m okay. See?” The Water Tribe girl moved in a very small range that didn’t make her recoil with pain to prove her point. “Just be a little gentler next time,” she continued as she repeated the motion. When that didn’t work, she patted the space beside her. “Sit.”

The older woman complied and covered her face.

Korra put an arm around her, hiding the strain in her shoulder. “Talk to me.”

“I fucked up, Korra.”

“How so?”

“In chemistry, I let Sentai get the best of me. He made me go up to the board and draw molecules all class. I was so angry at him and everyone else that I never looked back at my desk.” She wanted to look into Korra’s eye, but couldn’t. “They stole the letters, Korra. Took them right from my bag. I flipped out in the Dean’s office when I couldn’t find them and had a small meltdown. He told me without the letters, I had no proof of the threats and Sentai’s involvement. And without proof, we could do nothing.” The engineer was getting enraged as her story went on. It wasn’t anger at the people who hurt her; it was loathing for herself.

“Asa –”

“That’s not even the worst part. I did something so _stupid_ , Korra. I was leaving the building and I stumbled on Sentai’s office. I kicked his door down, pushed everything off his desk, and threatened him that I would get justice for you.”

To this, Korra stopped rubbing Asami’s back. Her heart dropped out of her body.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Korra. What was I thinking?!” She buried herself into the Southerner’s shoulder. Korra pulled her closer without thought.

“Everything’s going to be okay. We’ll figure something out.”

Words so simple coming from the younger woman’s mouth, in such a reassuring tone, was somehow enough for the engineer. Within minutes, she simmered down and had control once more. She vowed at that moment to never lose her grip and to act like the intelligent being that she was, not some emotion-driven, blinded _fool_. This wasn’t her way of doing things. She was articulate and planned and prepared. She _needed_ to be. She would take siege over her actions, and she would never hurt Korra in misdirected anger _ever_ again.

“Asami?”

“Yes?” She responded through a final exhale.

“Are you alright?”

With a pause and a sigh, she nodded.

_I should be asking you that._

Before she had the opportunity, the Water Tribe girl’s stomach rumbled. Asami chuckled. She pulled away from the embrace to look into Korra’s eye. “I brought food for us to eat from the hospital kitchen. And I was able to get the notes you missed from your other classes the past three days, so you can stay on track.”

“Thank-you, Asami. You’re so helpful.” She had a genuine smile on her bruised face, even though it hurt. In her ambition, she attempted to step off of the bed by herself. Her legs were a bit more sturdy, but not enough. Lucky for her, the engineer was there to catch her.

Korra was very much aware of the proximity between them. She gave Asami a small grin, hoping that the raven would mistake her blushing for embarrassment in almost falling and _not_ because of the feelings shooting through her chest when Asami held her that close.

Unlucky for her, Asami had an eye for detail, and she didn’t miss a damn thing.


	17. Just feel

It was late in the evening and the white noise of people rushing to and fro in the hospital corridor had died down. Korra had fallen asleep with her history book in her lap. Asami lifted the text from her tan hands and placed it on the table next to her. She sunk into the bedside chair, feeling the weight of her actions on her shoulders.

She felt ashamed for only two of her stupid moves: breaking down in front of the Dean and taking her anger out on Korra. If anything, she should be feeling guilt for what she did to Sentai, but she harbored no such emotions. She felt idiotic, perhaps, but in no way did she feel sympathy for him. It was this notion, this darkness inside her, which kept her awake, her nose in her studies, looking for a distraction.

_Why? Why does anyone support him? Am I missing something? Is it just because I don’t like him that I believe everyone else should do the same?_

The engineer racked her mind, all focus on the calculus in front of her gone.

The injured woman stirred in her sheets, but went unnoticed.

 _‘Sentai could get fired for grading the exam with bias.’_ She recalled the conversation she had with Korra when the Dean forced their chemistry professor to regrade her test.

The Southerner began to sweat on the bed.

 _Grading with bias. Grading with bias. Was he grading others with bias?_ She shook her head. If he had been cheating people out of points, more students would have spoken up about it. _Unless he was giving them points, not taking them away._

Korra started to pant and grip at the linens. Her eyes were sealed shut.

Asami dropped her homework onto her thighs and stared at the papers, oblivious in her ruminations. She recollected the description of the men who attacked Korra. ‘ _Big, tall, bulky.’_ _How does this all connect?_

“No..! No!”

Her thoughts were interrupted when Korra started thrashing and screaming against the bed.

“Get away from me! Get AWAY!”

Asami jumped up to her feet and put her hands on the younger woman’s shoulders.

“Korra. Korra!”

The Water Tribe girl continued convulsing against Asami’s palms.

“It’s just a dream. It’s just a nightmare, Korra.” She spoke in a soothing tone, trying to steady the girl beneath her. “You’re not in danger. You’re safe here.”

The Southerner jumped up, tears in her eyes, gasping for breath. She screeched from the pain she inflicted on herself from the sudden movement and fell into Asami’s arms.

The engineer stroked Korra’s hair and hugged her against her shoulder. “It’s okay, you’re safe with me.”

Korra buried her face in Asami’s neck and quivered.

“Was it about the attack?”

She nodded. The older woman tightened her embrace and rubbed the injured girl’s back. Korra melted into her until her heaves calmed into quiet murmurs. Before she knew it, she was asleep in the engineer’s arms.

Asami laid her back onto the bed and tucked the sheet around her. Her hand lingered on the woman’s left cheek, her finger tousling a piece of loose, dark brown hair. Exhaustion was clear on both of their faces, though the intensity of each differed. _How long has she been unable to sleep from these dreams?_ She pushed the strand she had been fiddling with behind Korra’s ear and returned to her seat beside the slumbering girl. She picked her notes up from the floor and immersed herself in her work.

(-)

It wasn’t long until Korra started thrashing again.

“No! No, please. Please stop! You said if I begged, you would stop! Please…” There was an agony in her voice that overwhelmed Asami. The engineer couldn’t ease her own emotions, let alone another’s. She took a breath to gather her strength.

_Get it together, Asami. She needs you._

“Korra,” she whispered, pulling the panicking girl against her. She cradled her head and caressed her back.

“Asami?” the injured woman uttered, lids still closed. She grasped for anything in front of her to convince herself that this wasn’t just another part of her dream, some cruel trick before the men returned to beat her. Her hands clutched onto the woman embracing her.

“Yes, it’s me. You’re having another nightmare. You’re not in any physical danger right now. You’re safe.”

The Southerner relaxed as the images of her aggressors faded from her sight and were replaced with the bright light from the lamp at her bedside. She curled into Asami, tears down her cheeks. “Did I wake you?”

The engineer shook her head. “I was already up.”

Korra pulled away and stared into puffy green eyes. She wiped the streaks off of Asami’s face before dropping her gaze.

“Have you been able to sleep since you woke up yesterday?”

“Not really, no. I hate this, Asami. I hate it so much.” The brunette twiddled her injured fingers, fatigue throbbing throughout her.

_Maybe if –_

_She wouldn’t._

_Why wouldn’t she?_

_You shouldn’t ask._

_But what harm could come from it?_

“Do you think, maybe…you could…” Korra trailed off, second guessing and ultimately shutting the idea down in her head.

The older woman lifted the Water Tribe girl’s chin so that their pupils met. “How can I help?”

Korra’s face turned into a deep shade of red. It was then that she realized the distance between their bodies. She could feel heat radiate from Asami’s skin. The hand that wasn’t on her jaw was burning a hole through her shoulder. Their knees were touching. _She… I… Korra, say something._

“Korra?”  The engineer brushed fresh tears away from the cut on her tan cheek.

“I can’t sleep, Asami! Every time I close my eyes, all I see is them. Every time I open them, I see what they did to me. It’s driving me crazy! There’s nothing I can do to change what happened and that just _bothers_ me. It keeps haunting me. The only time I seem to be able to even _bear_ shutting my eyes is when you’re wrapped around me.” She froze and whimpered, burying her face in her shaking hands.

_Why did I say it like that? That didn’t come out right at all. Dammit, Korra!_

Without a word, Asami crawled away from the frustrated girl. She positioned herself on the side of the bed and propped her torso on the pillows at the head. With a delicate gesture, she pulled Korra to her chest. The younger woman settled into her without thought, allowing the hand around her shoulders to bring her closer. She nuzzled into the shoulder of the porcelain beauty beside her. Asami ran her fingers along Korra’s hair in gentle patterns, knowing such actions brought peace to the girl in her arms. She felt the tension leave the injured woman’s body as she grew heavy with sleep.

“Asami…” Korra whispered in a half-content, half-groggy tone. She slid her hands around the engineer’s waist just as she surrendered to the beckoning slumber, her inhibition gone.

She was fortunate that the brunette had drifted off before she could witness the blush across her pale cheeks. Asami’s entire body felt warm.

Warm and guilty.

 _What am I doing?_ She had taken Korra’s offer to lay with her without a single ounce of hesitation. _Am I taking advantage of her vulnerability?_ She thought to the nights they spent together in her apartment the week before, when Korra was having dark dreams and Asami comforted her in the same way she was now. _Am I doing this for her or for me?_

 _Nonsense._ A different perspective inside of her spoke up. _You’re doing this for her. If you were doing it for yourself, you wouldn’t have waited for her to ask. You would have insisted on it from the beginning._

_But I did it so quickly. I didn’t even have to think about it._

_Because you care about Korra. _The voice reasoned. _If you didn’t care, you wouldn’t have burst into Sentai’s office the way you did. You wouldn’t even be here with her now. You would have been long gone once she got those threats, just to protect your own self._

There was a pause in her thoughts. She couldn’t conjure a response. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_You don’t have to let thoughts dictate and consume you._

She remained silent.

_Just feel._

_The last time I ‘just felt’, I ended up blowing up against three different people, two of which didn’t deserve it._

_There’s a difference between feeling and controlling. You felt those emotions without control. You let your intellect and your heart slip. You think they are two separate things, but they are intertwined. Everything is connected._

She returned her hand to Korra’s back and tightened her hold. _What should I do?_

_Let yourself feel the things you’ve been holding down out of fear for so long. Let yourself feel instead of thinking you shouldn’t and shutting down altogether. Don’t bury it. Let it out._

Asami drained her mind of her cluttering thoughts. An array of emotions washed over her, all springing from as far back as she could remember. Happiness. Sadness. Hate. Fear. Confusion. Depression. Isolation. Hope. More happiness. Struggle. Determination. Independence. Nervousness. Another burst of happiness.

And another.

And another.

A shot of anger. An ounce of fear. A bundle of worry. A sleepless night. Apprehension. Two sleepless nights. A shock of fear. A bittersweet relief. A flood of concern. A dominant urge to protect. Waves of empathy. Another burst of happiness.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Insurmountable heat.

A pinch of anxiety. Anger. Frustration. Terror. An overwhelming wave of terror. Suffocation. Fire. Exhaustion. Panic.

Panic panic panic.

Fear. So much fear. More than she had ever felt.

A rushing flame frozen within a split second. Tears. Hurt. Pain. Guilt. Sorrow. Fatigue. Sympathy. Fire. Revenge. Justice. Ice. A chilling wind in her veins.

Redness. Ire. Hatred. Betrayal. Frustration. Sadness. Self-loathing.

Regret. Stupidity. Comfort.

Softness. Delicacy. Hope. Intellect. Alarm. Distress. Back to calm. Back to distress.

Heat. Heat. Confusion. Confusion and heat. Heat. Heat.

Why did she feel so much _heat_ right now? Why did she feel so warm and comfortable and… and _whole._

Asami struggled back into reality as she let her entire body re-experience the emotions she’s hidden throughout her life, from her childhood up into this exact moment. The thick cloud of darkness cleared around her and the blood rushed back to her head. She opened her eyes to see the sleeping woman half-on top, half-beside her, unaware of any of the turmoil the engineer just endured. Her shaking hands were wrapped around Korra.

_Korra…_

She knew. She knew right then and there. This girl in her arms. This girl she had just met a few months ago. This girl that she thought she hardly knew. This random girl who had just sprung into her life. This strong, funny, beautiful, charming… Asami shook her head.

_This is ridiculous._

Asami always saw herself as a resilient, independent woman. She still felt that way; she didn’t need anyone to support her or hold her up in order to succeed in whatever it was that she did. The thought of someone having this much of an impact on her frightened her, to be honest. She had built her walls up so well to guard her heart, but how, _how_ in this short amount of time had Korra penetrated so far? And why was it that she didn’t seem to mind as much as she should?

 _Is this… normal?_ That wasn’t the right word, but she asked the voice anyways.

There was no response.

 _Acceptable?_ Better… but not quite.

_What is this? _

The melting pot of emotions swirled within her. She ached for reasoning, ached for understanding, ached to know this gear box of sentiments in a cut and dry way like she knew everything else. Physics? Easy. Math? Bring it on. Chemistry?

She bubbled like an acid-base reaction to the thought of chemistry. Chemistry. The subject, yes, was simple to her. But the damage it has caused…

_And everything it’s built._

Emotions. Emotions were like chemical reactions: spontaneous, non-ideal though assumed the opposite for ease, heat making and taking, essential yet sometimes unnecessary, wanted and unwanted, clear and mysterious at the same damn time. Emotions. Emotions and chemistry. The body and the heart ties into the mind. The mind orders the release of chemicals, creating the sensations we associate with emotions. With our _‘feelings’._

Asami growled in frustration. Everything was at war even though she looked so peaceful holding Korra against her.

It all fluttered back, from the tip of her toes to the pit of her stomach, to the heart that raced in her chest and the brain that struggled for a sense of clarity.

She closed her eyes and wiped her entire being free of turmoil in a single breath.

She couldn’t explain it, wasn’t even close to a definition for it, but it felt right to her. To be beside this Water Tribe girl. To help her in any way she could. To be around her, just in her presence.

Korra’s arms squeezed her waist, as if she knew everything the engineer had been thinking. The sleeping woman let out a gentle sigh and settled.

“Korra.” She exhaled her name from the breath she had been holding and the world fell into peace again. 


	18. The mailbox

“Asami! Asami, look!” Korra called to her the moment the engineer walked in the door of the Southerner’s hospital room.

With a furrowed brow, Korra pulled herself to the edge of the bed. She slid off of it onto her feet and stood without buckling. The steps that followed were firm and confident. She walked right up to the taller woman as if a single thing hadn’t happened to her body almost a week ago.

Asami tossed her bag to the ground and hugged the injured woman in a gentle, but enthusiastic embrace. “I’m so happy to see you moving around on your own.”

“Me, too. I can finally go to the bathroom whenever I want!” She laughed a bit too hard and clutched her abdomen; her rib still ached from the attack.

“Easy, there.” The older woman placed a hand on the Water Tribe Girl’s cheek and cradled her jaw line. “I’m glad that you’re feeling better, but you still need to be careful.”

Korra covered the pale palm resting on her face with her own. “I know, I know.”

“When do you get discharged?”

“Tonight, actually. In like an hour or so.” Her tone flattened enough for Asami to notice it. “Can I, um… stay at your place? Just, you know…” She scratched the back of her head and looked down at her feet.

“Of course you can, Korra. I’ll stay until you’re released and we’ll go from there.” Never would she let Korra walk somewhere alone in the dark _ever_ again, if she could help it.

The younger woman gave her an appreciative grin. “Actually, can I… ask for another favor – just, really quick?”

It was Asami’s turn to chuckle. “Of course you can.”

“Well, they haven’t given me anything to wear for when I leave and I….” she glanced over her shoulder at the bloody scraps of her previous outfit folded on the chair, “I really don’t…”

“I’ll go swing by your place and grab you some clothes.”

Korra gave a sigh and a smile of relief. “Thank-you, Asami. You still have my key, right?”

She nodded and pulled the little piece of metal from her pocket. “Safe and sound.”

“Great! Thank-you so much.” The Southerner gave her a hug of gratitude that neither of them expected but accepted.

“You just stay here and rest. I’ll be back before you have to leave.”

Korra nodded in response and climbed back onto the bed.

Asami took one last look at the girl, who was now nose-deep in some sort of book with a colorful cover that she didn’t recognize. A smile crawled across her lips as she closed the door behind her.

(-)

When the engineer entered Korra’s dorm, she was not expecting company. Neither was Korra’s roommate, by the shriek Asami received when she stepped inside.

“I’m sorry!” She covered her eyes and left the room, slamming the door shut. A few moments passed until the woman returned.

“Who are you? And how did you get into the room?”

Asami kept her back to her in embarrassment. “I’m Asami Sato. I’m Korra’s friend. She lent me her key so that I could stop by and get her some clothes before she leaves the hospital.”

Although she couldn’t see it, she could feel the woman grow tense. “Korra’s in the hospital?”

The taller woman spun around to see Korra’s roommate with a concerned look on her face. She nodded in response.

“What – what happened?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t heard, considering you live with her.” Asami retorted with a minute hint of animosity in her voice.

“I… I’m not in the room much. Usually, I’m with my other friends, studying for all of my architecture classes.”

She released a silent sigh and eased up on the girl, understanding the difficulty of such demanding coursework. “Opal, right?”

The shorter woman met her eyes and nodded. “That’s me. Opal Beifong.” She outstretched her hand and Asami shook it.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” The engineer spoke with a smile, though a portion of her charade was forced. “Can I come in and get Korra’s clothes?”

“Of course! Sure.” Opal let the older woman inside and pushed the door shut behind her. She looked to the ground and spoke in hesitation while Asami rifled through the Water Tribe girl’s drawers. “So, what happened to Korra?”

The engineer straightened and rested her fingers on the edge of the dresser. She kept her back to Korra’s roommate as she spoke. “She was attacked by a group of drunken men Friday night.”

There was a very slight gasp of disbelief. “But she’s such a nice person. Why would anyone do that to her?”

Asami turned to her. “I don’t know. Some people are just…” she struggled for a word. She still felt raw from her emotional battle throughout the week, and the aches she thought she had buried over her life were resurfacing. She thought of her mother, of her father, of Korra… “Cruel.” It came out with a dark level of bitterness.

“Is she okay? I’m assuming if she’s leaving the hospital, she’s okay, right?”

“Her swelling has gone down and it seems like most of her physical wounds have healed.” She could speak nothing to her mental health, though. The thought of Korra screaming in the night forced a knot in her throat. She focused on the drawers once more, blushing when she reached Korra’s intimates. She shoved them in her bag, along with some pairs of pants and a few shirts for the Southerner.

“Is she coming back tonight?” Opal was cautious to ask.

“She’s going to stay at my place.” Asami continued arranging things in her backpack with no desire to face the girl watching her. “She feels safer there.” The engineer slung the strap onto her shoulder.

“Does this have to do with the window?”

She swirled on her heel. “You know about that?”

The shorter woman nodded. “I’m the one who called maintenance to get it fixed. I thought it was just some hooligans messing around and acting idiotic.” She paused. “I had no idea it had to do with Korra or that any of this was going on.”

“Maybe if you were around more often, you would know.”

Opal recoiled to the comment and dropped her eyes. “I guess I haven’t been a very good roommate to her, have I?”

The engineer sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I suppose you technically don’t have an obligation to her. Living in the same dorm doesn’t mandate anything between you two other than mutual agreements over your living space.” She walked up to her and placed a hand on her green silk-covered shoulder. “Just, try to keep an eye on her when you’re here together.”

“I will. And if there’s anything I can do to help, please let me know.”

Asami nodded and moved around the younger woman. She left without a sound, clutching the band of her bag. She halted in the lobby in a half daze, her mind on Korra’s dorm mate and what she said about the window. Her eyes made contact with random areas in the room. She stopped when she hit a grid of compartments, all built within the wall next to the front desk.

Thoughts and conversations replayed in her head. _‘I’ve been getting these in my mailbox, under my door, tied to rocks…’_ She stared at the boxes until it all clicked together.

(-)

There was a pound on the door loud enough to make Opal jump. She squinted through the peephole to find Asami Sato panting at the entrance and twisted the handle open. “Asami? Is everything alright?”

“Your mailbox. Do you and Korra share a mailbox for your room?”

Opal nodded in hesitation and raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Have you checked it lately?”

She shook her head. “Asami, what’s going on?”

“The people who did this to Korra, they had been sending her threatening letters. I need those letters for evidence, but someone stole the ones I had. I remember Korra telling me that some of the letters were slid under the door, others were tied to rocks and thrown through the window –”

Realization dawned on the younger woman’s face and she exited before the engineer could even finish her explanation. Asami followed her as Opal dug in her pocket for the key. She opened the mailbox in the top left corner of the wall and stood on her toes to peer inside.

“Empty.” She sighed, just as Asami looked over her head to inspect the barren compartment as well.

Both girls shared a silent sadness.

“You wouldn’t happen to have seen any in your room, did you?” She already knew the answer to the question, but asked anyways.

The shorter woman frowned. “I didn’t, no. I’m sorry, Asami.”

She fought her natural tendency to retreat under the stranger’s hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. I just thought that, maybe…” She exhaled in defeat and dropped her eyes to the ground.

“I’ll keep my eyes and ears open for anything that might help Korra’s case.” There was an intense surge in Opal’s irises when Asami looked up that she was not expecting.

“Thank-you, Opal.”

They stood in the awkward quietness for quite some time before they departed. The engineer embraced the crisp air that pelted her and relished the clearing effect it had on her mind. She made her way to the hospital, her sight gazed and immersed in the twilight-filled sky.

(-)

When Asami reached the fifth floor of the infirmary, she found Korra sitting out in the hallway, knees to her chest. _I haven’t been gone that long, have I?_ The pout on the younger woman’s face became more evident as she got closer.

“Korra, what’s wrong?”

“They kicked me out of the room.” She crossed her arms across her chest.

The engineer chuckled. She didn’t mean to, but the way Korra’s lip stuck out when she moped was too much for her. “Come on, I’ve got your clothes. You can change in the bathroom.” She offered her a hand and pulled the Southerner to her feet.

“I don’t know what’s so funny.” She grumbled, bending to pick up the few books she had with her. Just then, Korra’s stomach made a loud noise. She was sure it echoed down the hallway.

Asami giggled and wrapped her arm around Korra’s shoulders. “Why don’t we stop by the Dining Center on our way to my place? It’s right in the middle. Can you eat solid foods yet?”

The Water Tribe girl nodded. “Yeah, I can, if I chew on my left side. That actually sounds really good.” She paused and hung her head. “I haven’t been able to keep much down lately. I think it’s just because it’s hospital food. Maybe it’ll be easier to eat something more substantial.”

They reached the restroom door and Asami retrieved one of the outfits from her bag. She exchanged it for Korra’s books. “Do you need help getting anything on?”

Korra blushed but hid it well. “No, I think I can do it on my own. I’ll be right back.” She rushed through the entrance before the older woman could respond.

Asami shook her head and leaned against the wall opposite of the bathroom. The colorful hardcover that Korra had been reading earlier caught her eye. _Mastering the Elements: The Collected Stories of Past Avatars._ She raised an eyebrow and shoved the books into her carrier before the Southerner emerged from the restroom.

“That’s much better. I feel clean again.” Korra slid her hands up and down her sides, appreciating the softness of the fabric against her skin. “Ready to go?”

The engineer hadn’t moved; her mind was on other things. Her fingers on one hand were sliding back and forth in a short, horizontal line over the fabric of her pants on her left thigh.

“Asami?” The brunette snapped her fingers in front of Asami’s face. The taller woman jarred herself free from her thoughts and focused her gaze on Korra.

“Let’s go.”

They exited the building just as the sun finished setting and the moon came out to shine.


	19. Kuru

Their walk to the Dining Center was silent and uneventful, though it felt like the complete opposite. Adrenaline was pumping through both of their bodies, each one keeping a watchful and protective eye on the other. The orange glow of the campus streetlights did little to brighten the darkness around them. Once inside, the pair released an audible sigh, oblivious to the other’s. A split second later and they gathered their composure. Asami slung her bag off of her shoulder and handed it to Korra.

“Why don’t you go find us a table? I’ll get the food. I know what you like.”

Korra could have sworn the woman winked at her before turning away. The speculation of it alone resulted in the Southerner standing there, befuddled, with a loose grip on the carrier and a small gape on her face. She shook her head into the present and trotted over to the row of booths at the side of the Center. She sunk into the seat and twiddled her thumbs.

_Relax, Korra. Relax._

She wasn’t even sure what was wrong.

_Relax._

(-)

Asami filled her tray with spicy noodles and a few vegetable rolls. _I hope she’ll be able to chew this._ She was at the drink station, gathering hot water for tea, when a man approached her.

“Hey, Asami!”

“Kuru! How are you feeling?” She gave a short smile to her friend as she gathered two mugs.

“I’m not bad, just been recovering and busy and what not. My friend said you missed the study session today and was wondering where you were.” He reached in front of her for a glass as he spoke. Her eyes followed his movement, but her mind was lost in her neglect of her academic responsibilities.

“Yeah, I know. I’ve been a bit… preoccupied.” Though she had no regrets about taking care of Korra, she couldn’t deny the fact that her attention had been pulled from her classes. The first lecture that came to mind was chemistry. It was the last thing she wanted to think about, so she tried to change the subject. “But I heard you missed Redemption last weekend after our run-in in the hallway.” She chuckled, though she didn’t really care. She didn’t follow the campus sports, but she had overheard a conversation about the school’s horrible loss a few days ago in her calculus class.

Kuru rubbed his hand through his black hair. The engineer thought she noticed a hint of _something_ that she couldn’t place, but she let it go. “Yeah, I got caught up in a few things of my own.” He paused for a moment, hoping it would go unnoticed. “A tad touch of the flu, that’s what got me. I think I was still getting over it a few days ago. Why don’t we eat dinner together and catch up on what we missed? I’ve got some papers for you, too, that my friend gave me, in case I saw you before chemistry tomorrow.”

Asami hesitated, unsure of whether Korra would be comfortable with this. At the same time, she felt a pang of guilt rise in her; she had been ignoring her studies too much these past few weeks and couldn’t risk falling behind in her classes. “Alright, sounds good. Just find me in the seating area when you’re done.”

He grinned and continued gathering the rest of his meal. She lingered for a moment in a conflicted, absentminded gaze before she left for the dining tables.

(-)

Korra had finished reading the advertisement on the napkin dispenser for the fifth time when Asami returned. The smell of the noodles hit her and she smiled to the scent. She rose to let the engineer into the wall-side of the booth.

“Sorry I took so long. I hope you don’t mind, but one of my friends will be joining us for dinner. I need to go over some of the material I missed while –” she stopped herself and rethought her words.

The Southerner picked up on the action before Asami could respond. She held up her hand and gave the older woman her famous crooked smile. “That’s fine, Asami. I don’t want to take away from your studies.” She lifted her container of noodles from the tray and popped it open, inhaling the sweet aroma of its contents. She fidgeted with her chopsticks, struggling to determine which hand was easier to work them with: her right hand with the bruised knuckles or the left with the sprained wrist. Although she was almost healed in that short amount of time, both still produced dull aches. She went with the right. Just as she brought some of the food to her face, she looked up.

There he was.

It was _him_. She couldn’t deny it. Flashes of the assault shot themselves across her vision. His black hair. Those brown eyes. That _awful,_ awful grin he gave her – which he was sending her way right now.

She dropped her chopsticks. Panic shook her body. The fear was evident in her eyes, and his acknowledgment of it was clear in his. Her heart raced. She tried to look away, but the Dining Center fell into darkness. She was surrounded again. Five men. Just five. Their hands on her. Their fists. _His_ fist. Flying at her face.

She flinched and fell from the booth.

“Korra??” Asami’s yell fell on deaf ears.

Korra fought for breath and struggled to her feet. Pain pounded through her. Memories came in an onslaught. Everything was black. All she could see was _them_. Her flight or fight response kicked in and terror took over, as much as she wanted to defend herself instead.

She bolted.

Her mind was still stuck in the haze of the attack. She couldn’t take them on and she knew it. Fists flew at her and she ran. Ran as fast as she could. Ran and hoped that she could escape. A patron stood in her way and she shoved him aside without realizing it, his tray of food flying to the floor. This brought her to the ground but she rebounded with ease and kept running.

“Korra!” Asami followed on her heels, calling her name.

(-)

Korra ran. She didn’t know where. She didn’t care. She didn’t look back. She just had to get away. Still under the belief of her distress, she saw nothing but darkness and her aggressors. They chased after her, calling her name. She kept running. Everything burned but she refused to stop. Nothing looked familiar. The cold air stung and her body was on fire. She heard her name again in spaced intervals.

_‘Korra. Korra. Korra.’_

The footsteps behind her were loud in her ears.

_‘Korra! Korra!’_

She was blind. Blind to everything. She groaned to a punch she thought she received.

_‘Korra!!’_

Her body weakened. Her legs failed her. She tripped and came crashing down onto the cement. Her elbows and chin scraped against the ground and bled. She slid about a yard before she stopped. Korra tried to get to her feet but nothing was working. Fear had shut her limbs down. The men had reached her.

“Get away from me!” She scrambled onto her back. “Leave me alone!” She kicked out but hit only air.

_‘Korra.’_

“No! No!” Her screams were almost blood curdling as she flailed, fighting off her aggressors. She yelled in agony as they assaulted her, each blow forcing pain to shoot through her.

_‘Korra!’_

“Please…” She curled into a ball and cried, losing the battle for breath. She lost control of her body in her convulsions.

_Get up. Fight them. You’re not weak. You’re strong. You’re a warrior._

_I can’t…_

_Get up, Korra. Stop being afraid. Get them._

_I can’t!_

“Korra?”

The voice was faint, but familiar.

“Wh – who?” She stammered in her sobbing.

“Korra, it’s Asami.”

The Southerner clutched onto the body in front of her, though she couldn’t see it at all. “You need to get out of here! They’re going to hurt you! Run, Asami, run!” She felt hands grip onto her and hold her to the ground. She struggled against them and failed.

“Korra, no one is around. It’s just us.”

“No, no, don’t you see them? They’re going to get you! How can you not see them? They’re _right there_.” She pointed at what she saw in her head: drunken, vengeful men, cracking their knuckles, grins of evil on their shady faces.

“Korra, no one is here!” Asami fought the Water Tribe girl’s retaliation, ignoring the few pedestrians who were bustling away from the pair, and slammed her shoulders back onto the cement.

The shock of force across the entirety of her spine and a gust of cold wind snapped her from her hallucinations. She felt a tremor course through her upon impact. She panted and pushed the blackness from the corners of her eyes. A new, lighter darkness replaced it, one illuminated by orange street lights. Korra couldn’t control her heaving. Her sight swirled until it centered on the woman in front of her.

“A-Asami?”

“What the hell was _that_ , Korra?”

The younger woman recoiled. She looked around and found unknown buildings surrounding them. Asami’s grip on her shoulders resembled that of a Fire Nation Hawk on its prey.

“It… it was _him_.”

The engineer raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Kuru?”

“It was _him,_ Asami. He was the one. He was the one with the other men, who hurt me.”

“Are you sure?”

“I could _never_ forget that face. That grin…” Korra shook.

She had a hard time believing what the Southerner was accusing of her friend. Korra saw the disbelief in Asami’s eyes and rolled out of her hands. She turned her back on the woman and covered her face with her knees. She didn’t like losing control. She didn’t like being vulnerable. She shut herself down in self-defense.

“Korra…” The older woman reached for her, but the wounded girl pulled away.

_How could she not fucking believe me? Does she think I’m just kidding? How could she think I didn’t remember? It was him, I know it was._

The engineer sat on the ground and crossed her legs into an agura sitting position. She rested her chin in her palm and contemplated Korra’s claim. She thought to the moments in the Dining Center by the drink station. She focused on his face, which had no sign of injury on it. The generic description of tall and bulky fit. And his black hair. _But that could be anyone._

 _He did miss the game this weekend._ She recalled, but that wasn’t enough to convince her.

_He said he had the flu. And he certainly looked like he had it on Monday._

She strained to think. She rubbed her temples with her fingers, oblivious to her surroundings.

 _His hand, Asami! His hand._ Her logical voice pointed out. She zoomed in on him reaching for the glass in front of her. His knuckles had a faint tint of brown and blue from bruising, just as Korra’s did, in all the same spots. _And it’s on his left hand. _The voice continued. _The swelling on her face was only on the right side._

Asami’s entire thought process had taken her less than thirty seconds. Her eye for detail and her analytical mind had never failed her. With this conclusion, she felt an overwhelming tsunami of guilt flood her. She looked over to the injured girl curled in a ball beside her, who had stopped heaving but let out the occasional sniffle. _How could I ever doubt what Korra said? Especially about this. She sees him in her dreams every – _She couldn't bear to finish the thought.

“How’s your friend the _snow savage_?” A familiar male voice filled their ears. Korra took in a sharp breath. Rage engulfed Asami.

 _That bastard. How dare he try to come up to me and be nice after what he did to Korra, after he knew how much she meant to me. Everyone knows, it’s obvi – _Asami froze.

The man chuckled as he walked by, pulling her from her mind. He laughed like it was all a game, in the same way that haunted Korra in her nightmares. The Water Tribe girl stumbled onto her back and pushed herself away from him. The engineer was on her feet, fists clenched, when Korra bumped into her leg.

Asami realized that Korra needed her to stay with her more than she needed her to chase after him. She crouched beside the younger woman and wrapped her arms around her torso. She grit her teeth and glared in his direction, long after he was out of sight.

“Asami?”

Her fierce olivine eyes met the puffy blue ones looking up to her.

“I…”

“Don’t you dare apologize to me.” The engineer’s voice was aggressive.

Korra sealed her lips in fear and contemplation. She chose her words with care. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” The scowl that resulted told her that was the wrong choice. She tried a different approach, to just open up despite her previous hesitation. “I don’t know what happened back there. I saw him, and I panicked. I started seeing things, and I just… lost it…” She looked away. “That’s never happened to me before. I’ve never felt so… afraid. I feel so pathetic, Asami. I mean, look at me! I’m fucking sobbing on the ground like a child. I _feel_ like a child, a helpless little kid. But I’m not. I know I’m not supposed to be afraid, but I am. Every time I try to fight it, it just doesn’t seem to work.” The Southerner brought her knees up to her chest and set her jaw.

Asami kept her arms around the brunette. “It’s okay to be afraid, Korra. Fear is a natural emotion.”

“I don’t want to be afraid. I don’t like it.”

“I’m pretty sure no one _likes_ being afraid.”

“But why does it have such a grip on me? It’s stupid. I’m tougher than this. Stronger. I _have_ to be. I can’t be afraid of them. It’s like there’s something inside that just… I don’t know, stirs? Burns?” Korra wiped her face and turned from the engineer. “I sound so fucking stupid right now.”

Asami repositioned herself so that she was in Korra’s line of sight. “You’re fine. Tell me.”

Korra sighed. “Like, there’s a part of me telling me I shouldn’t be afraid. That these people are nothing compared to me, that I could take them and wipe the floor with them. But part of me knows that’s not true. They literally almost killed me, yet there’s still that part that’s tell me not to fear them, to just step up and fight because I _can_ and I just… it’s all just so confusing. I don’t know, Asami. I just don’t know anymore…” She buried her face again and wept in her bewilderment. Feelings of worthlessness and distress intermingled with the memories of her own failures. Now, she was cowering from these drunken college students who never seemed to release their clutch on her mind, and she hated it, loathed this notion of helplessness, of vulnerability, of absolute rawness. They got the best of her, and there was nothing she could do about it. She shut down once more, this time refusing to expose herself again.

 _I’m no warrior. I’m no fighter. I’m nothing._ Korra receded further inward. A hand tightened around her shoulders.

“We need to get you somewhere safe.” Asami helped her stand up. The younger woman had a new limp in her right leg from the fall. Her bloody scrapes had started to crust. She refused the engineer’s arm to lean on and walked beside her in mental isolation.

The silence between them lingered for hours after they arrived at Asami’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the feels. I was really trying to capture how Korra's PTSD is affecting her. I know she shouldn't be so afraid and /she/ knows she shouldn't be so afraid, but she is. She hates it and just wants to get over her fear. Don't worry, she will someday.


	20. Numb

She stared through the glass doors at the injured woman leaning against the metal banister of her apartment patio. The moon was bright and overpowered the dull dim of the nearby campus lights. It bounced off of her skin with a sort of elegance that Asami couldn’t explain. Korra had been out there for over an hour, just gazing into the sky. The engineer had been watching her from beside the fireplace for just as long, her homework abandoned on the floor. A strong breeze tossed the brunette’s hair around but she did not yield to its frosty bite. Asami tried to pry herself away from the girl, but couldn’t. She felt guilt and sadness for her actions after Korra fled the Dining Center. Her fingers fidgeted with the corner of the red blanket she wrapped herself in, her mind lost in a maze of paths she couldn’t traverse. A growl from her stomach beckoned her, though she had no form of appetite. A sharp gust shook the apartment and forced Asami to pull her fleece closer. She looked to the Water Tribe girl, who remained unmoved. Chills clawed their way up the engineer’s spine and seeped across her nerves to her limbs. She ached for warmth and huddled closer to the dying fire.

It was nowhere near sufficient.

Asami craved a _different_ kind of heat. The moment she traced its source in her mind, she slammed her eyes shut and hit the back of her head against the brick of the mantle.

 _Of course it’s her. _Tears tried to penetrate her lids but she choked them down. She took a deep breath and attempted to focus on things that calmed her.

_Tea. Maybe some tea would help._

It would certainly warm her insides up, she concluded. She struggled to her feet and sulked into the kitchen, though not before stealing another glance at the woman outside. Asami sighed and put a pot of water on the stovetop to boil. She retrieved a mug from the cabinet, but her free hand lingered on a second. After a moment of empty thought, she pulled it from the shelf and placed it next to hers.

(-)

Korra gazed at the moon, lost in her beauty. She wanted to escape her thoughts of the assault and numb her pain. The cold had done its job on her skin; she couldn’t feel a thing. Now if only she could get rid of her damned ruminations…

The sound of a sliding glass door snapped her internal attention away. She hadn’t made much progress in achieving mental silence anyways. She was still staring at the moon, her eyes dry from inadequate blinking and the howling wind. The detachment on her surface had turned into the familiar sharp sting of the onset of frostbite. She didn’t care. Another gale tried to knock her down, but she was unfazed. She just _didn’t care._

“Here.” A reddening pale hand and a steaming ceramic cup appeared before her. “I brought you some tea. I thought you might be cold out here.”

Korra paused before taking the mug from the engineer. She remained silent and the hot liquid was touched only by the wind.

Asami stood there while the breeze whipped her hair and the cold kissed her nose. She wanted to say something, but she had no idea what. Little did she know, Korra felt the same way. The icy air filled the gap between them, its speed contrasting their stillness. The engineer shivered and pulled the sleeve of her jacket with her free hand. The Southerner took note of her discomfort in her peripherals.

The older woman traced Korra’s line of sight. “The moon is beautiful tonight.”

Korra nodded and tightened her grip on the mug. The heat had crept into her fingers and brought about a warmth that Korra wasn’t sure she wanted. She closed her eyes and felt the light of the moon on her skin. The wind sung a song in her ear, and she felt a bit more at peace. “The moon always helps me feel better,” she whispered, unaware of how hoarse her voice was from her previous endeavors.

Asami bowed her head, thinking back to her actions earlier that night. She mimicked Korra’s pose against the railing, but remained a few feet away. “How does the moon help?”

The Southerner shrugged. “I’m not sure. I know for Water Benders, it controls their Bending and gives them strength. I guess since I’m a Water Tribe girl, it brings me some sort of solace, too. I can feel it on my skin and it just feels… good. It feels better tonight than it ever has. I can’t really explain it.” She opened her eyes and looked at Asami for the first time since they got to her apartment.

The engineer was staring with empty eyes at the tea in her light pink hands. She began to understand why Korra had been standing outside for so long as her fingers numbed away. She had never felt such a strong emotional turmoil as she had been the past few days. She wanted it to freeze, just like her surface was. Asami shut her lids and enjoyed this lack of feeling in her skin, hoping it would penetrate deeper.

Korra, on the other hand, struggled with this prospect that she had desired so much for the time she spent on the patio. She wanted to push everyone away and lose herself in this cold, just for a little while, just enough to stop the rippling of her thoughts. But when her eyes scanned Asami and realized she yearned for the same thing…

A sudden warmth surrounded Asami as Korra wrapped her arm around her back. She pulled the engineer closer until the raven rested her head on the Southerner’s bare shoulder. She took one last look at the moon before she led the older woman inside.

(-)

They sat against the fireplace, the red blanket loose around them. Korra ensured Asami was closer to the flames out of protective habit; she wanted to keep her warm and safe. It wasn't long until the two inched closer. They stared at the floor, their tea deserted. Asami leaned into Korra just enough for the Water Tribe girl to move her arm, by instinct, around the engineer. Her tan fingers played with raven hair while her other hand sought the pale one that hid under the fleece. Their palms met and refused to depart. Asami relaxed into Korra. Korra rested her chin on Asami’s head. Their silence was comfortable and somehow familiar. And it was okay. Anything that was on their minds, they would discuss in the morning, when the sun brought about the start of a new day and a somewhat fresh beginning.

Until then, they unwound next to that brick mantle, whose flames had grown bright and powerful upon their melding and contact. Neither of them would deny that they felt it, too, but not from the burning logs. It was from hidden, uncharted territory; an area they each attempted to explore and embrace. They closed their eyes and exhaled in content at the same time.

Their presence was enough. And for once in what seemed like too long of a time, they were at peace again on an individual  basis, and the world around them faded into a deep sleep.

(-)

Korra awoke in the middle of the night. It was a slow awakening, like the steady slide of a drop of rain against a window during a storm. She cracked her eyes open with a hushed groan on her lips. The fire had died out to embers and the harsh cold made its way through the chimney. There was a dull ache throughout her body, brought on from a combination of her injuries, her fatigue, and her position. Asami was curled in a shivering sleep, half across her chest and the other half against the floor. Their fingers, she noticed, were still locked, though her opposing hand had travelled down to the small of the engineer’s back in her slumber. She pulled the woman closer to her in as gentle a motion as she could; she did not want to disturb her. The Southerner removed most of the blanket from her body and wrapped it around Asami’s in an attempt to warm her. She stirred, but didn’t wake, and in time, her shaking stopped. Korra smiled and caressed the older woman’s hair until her lids met and sleep returned to her.

(-)

Asami fluttered back to the real world about an hour later. There was a pain in her back and her feet were too cold for comfort. The rest of her was warm, though she wasn’t sure how. She shifted until she recognized the source of heat beneath her. The engineer’s eyes flew open, but her heart was steady.

_This wasn’t a bad thing._

At least, not for all of her. Her spine on the other hand… She twisted and moaned to stretch the tense muscles. Her movements roused Korra and she awoke with another groan.

Sleepy eyes met sleepier ones. They communicated through their stares. Korra pushed herself to her feet and helped Asami do the same. Their groggy gazes met the couch at the same time. They stumbled over, the blanket still covering different parts of each woman. The Water Tribe girl lowered herself onto the couch with care and beckoned for Asami to follow with a wave of her hand. She did just that. They fit their bodies on the small red sofa with ease. Korra pulled the pelt from around her waist and placed it around the engineer before throwing the fleece around the both of them.

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s hips. It was her favorite spot when she was drowsy and unaware of her actions. Asami pushed her back against Korra’s front and settled. If they weren’t so tired, their faces would be on fire and they would be scurrying away out of embarrassment. The younger woman nuzzled her face into the engineer’s shoulder while her pale hands held the tan ones across her abdomen. Words were not needed, nor were they welcome. Words were the mind’s way of trying to convey emotions in an intellectual, articulated matter. But that’s not what either of them wanted. They were sick of words. Sick of thoughts. Sick of travesties. Sick of the world. At least for this night. So they did what the voices had been telling them to do all along: _just feel._

They were simple in this position. They were content. They were exhausted.

Soon enough, they were asleep once more and would remain that way until sunrise.


	21. Something

The rays of the sun penetrated the balcony windows, bright and demanding. The gusts had stopped, the windstorm had passed, and it was time to return to reality. They stirred from their sleep at the same time, bodies close and warm. Both groaned to the power of the light when their eyes opened. They blinked to adjust, each taking a free hand to rub their respective faces. It took the pair a few minutes to fully awaken, and it wasn’t until Asami began to stretch her legs that they realized just how tight their positions were against each other.

Any remnants of exhaustion couldn’t stop the blood from rushing to their faces.

Asami sat forward to the edge of the couch and Korra pulled herself upright, scratching the back of her head out of embarrassment. They refused to meet each other’s eyes. Their blushes faded and a shiver crawled across the engineer’s skin from the still-cool apartment air. The Southerner smiled and placed her pelt back over Asami’s shoulders. She turned to meet the Water Tribe girl’s blue irises. They glimmered in the sunlight, accented by the soft smirk below them. The pale beauty returned Korra’s look and inched closer to the injured woman.

Words fluttered back to the surface, along with hunger pains from missing dinner last night. Their stomachs growled in unison and interrupted their intense stares. Laughter erupted from their bellies and the warmth of each other’s presence filled them.

“I guess we should get some food.” Korra chuckled and rose to her feet, reaching her hands to the ceiling in a full-body stretch. Asami mimicked her and shuffled to the kitchen. Korra watched her leave, hair disheveled and a fur skin wrapped around her torso. It was then that the brunette realized she very much liked the sight of Asami wearing her pelt. The raven still maintained a grace and elegance in her appearance and her steps that Korra couldn’t explain. She soaked her in with red cheeks before she was out of sight and straightened the living room prior to following her.

“I’ve got some leftover noodles from a day or two ago, or I can make something fresh, if you want.” The engineer rummaged through a cupboard as she spoke.

“Something fresh would be nice. I’ve still got the taste of hospital food in my mouth.” Korra pulled the pot from the strainer and filled it with water to make tea. She washed their mugs while Asami moved around her, putting her own pan on the stove to heat up the thin layer of oil inside. The Southerner glanced over at the vegetables the older woman was cutting up and placing in the skillet. “Since when do you know how to cook?”

Asami giggled. “I can make basic things, Korra.”

She analyzed the engineer’s technique with suspicious eyes, recalling the last time Asami tried to make a ‘simple’ roasted chicken-duck dish a few weeks ago and how she had failed with flying colors. “You’ve been practicing, haven’t you?”

Asami continued chopping up components of her stirfry and tossing them into the pan, her back to the Water Tribe girl. “Well, I had to. I couldn’t let you think I sucked at cooking, now could I?” She spun around with an eyebrow raised and a cheeky smirk.

“Always one for a challenge, aren’t you? Miss Asami Sato, master of everything and anything she puts her mind to.” Korra shortened the distance between them.

“You’re damn right.” Asami had a fire in her eyes that made the Southerner pull her closer by the fur fringe of the pelt, which was now around the engineer’s waist. A blush fanned across her pale cheeks. Their gazes were powerful and their faces were mere inches from each other. A pop of oil called to them and the older woman returned to the stove in a hidden frantic state, hoping her food was not overcooked; she couldn’t show off her skills if her meal was burnt. She flicked the handle to flip the veggies with a precision of a master chef.

Korra watched on in amazement until the sound of boiling water stole her attention. She threw in some tea leaves and a few jasmine blossoms and stirred, her peripherals focusing on the woman working beside her.

“Watch your hand instead of me, Korra.”

 _What?_ The Water Tribe girl looked down to find her fingers about a nail-width away from the flame of the burner. She yanked her hand away with a quiet gasp. _How did she –?_

“Ready?” Asami spun around with two plates full of food, the aroma carried by billows of steam exuding from their surfaces.

The shorter woman nodded. She followed her to the dining room with two cups of tea and sat across from the engineer. Korra poked at the veggies in front of her with her chopsticks.

“It’s delicious, trust me.” Asami smiled in her smugness and shoved a piece into her mouth with confidence. _Spot on._

She pushed her hesitation down and took a bite. _Spirits, she’s right._ The Southerner tried to act unimpressed with her next swallow, but she was a terrible liar. She had to give in. “Alright, alright, you win this round, Sato.”

The engineer chuckled and continued eating. Silence fell between them for just a moment, but it was a moment too long. Korra’s thoughts flashed back to the night before.

“So what are we going to do?”

Asami raised an eyebrow and examined the woman across from her. She lowered her chopsticks and exhaled. “I don’t think there is much we can do. We could tell the Dean about Kuru, but there’s no evidence to support the claim against the board. He could make up any sort of story about how he got those injuries on his hand. Against yours, it just becomes a battle of accounts, especially if we bring Sentai into it. With everything that’s been happening lately, they might just think you’re trying to frame him. Stupid fucking prejudiced board.” Her voice was bitter as she recalled the conversation she had with Dr. Suri over the death threat letters. _If we just had some of those letters or a witness or something…_

Korra frowned and pushed a Fire Pepper around her plate. _Now what? There has to be something. But what could we possibly do? They won’t believe us, not without evidence. But what evidence do we really have? Even my own injuries are healing faster than I would have expected. His are probably gone by now. Fuck! There has to be something…_

She looked up when a pale palm covered the back of her tan hand.

“We’ll figure something out.” The engineer could see the woman was unconvinced. She watched as Korra’s eyes slipped further into darkness before the blue irises dropped. Her chopsticks came to a halt. Asami could feel the shift in temperature against her skin. She knew the Water Tribe girl too well. “How about we spend the day away from all of this?” She was aware of when the younger woman needed to be pushed into the solution, and when she just needed an escape. For this situation, it was the latter, she concluded.

The idea grabbed Korra’s attention. She locked onto the peridots across from her with a half-confused, half-excited expression. She didn’t see this as running from her problems (or, at least, she _convinced_ herself it wasn’t), and she knew such actions wouldn’t help solve a damn thing. But she _could_ use a good distraction, something to just clear her mind for a while so she could start fresh and crack down on everything that was happening. She didn’t see an issue with this. Just a little break, laced with an ignored denial. But how could she possibly elude something both inside of her and surrounding her?

After a bit of contemplation, she asked. “What did you have in mind?”

Asami smiled. “Let’s go to the City. It seems like it’s been a long time since we’ve gone. I bet a change of scenery would be nice for the both of us. We can visit that noodle place you really like and I can show you some more of the ‘grand sites to behold in the Great Republic City’” she gestured, imitating an advertisement they had both heard on the radio too many times.

“Let’s do it!” A crooked grin hit Korra’s face. _Perfect._


	22. Homesick

They left that afternoon after a quick shower each. Asami bundled up in light winter gear while Korra, being the stubborn and ‘always hot’ Water Tribe girl, donned nothing but her normal attire. It took several hours to walk to and through Republic City, but they didn’t mind. The engineer led the brunette on a different route so she could point out new sites in the area. Everything from small markets to tall skyscrapers, colorful green parks to the mix of greys from various types of buildings, and even over two long, but beautiful, bridges which connected the different land masses of Republic City, separated by the waters of Yue Bay. Korra had never seen anything like it: her small village, as spread out and somewhat modernized as it seemed to become from decades past, paled in comparison. The hustle and bustle of unfamiliar vehicles passing to and fro, the murmurs (some angry, some pleasant, though none were necessarily directed at them) of passersby, the light hum of some nearby industries… it both excited and overwhelmed her. She missed the quiet winds of the Southern Water Tribe, the many shades of white and blue of the glaciers and the ocean, and the crisp, clean air that always had that chilling bite to it.

“This is where my dad works.”

Korra’s attention was pulled from her thoughts and homesick feelings. She followed Asami’s arm to the large and wide building in front of them. The short rectangular facility had four tall pillars at each corner and large doors on the front. Mechanics and assembly line workers could be seen moving about, along with industrial cars, to transport raw materials and finished products between and within the warehouses. Behind them was a segment of Yue Bay that had stretched further inland towards the mountain range to the east of the City.

The engineer wasn’t quite sure how they managed to cross the entire City to reach this point, and her feelings on the matter were mixed. They had started innocent enough with a simple walk around the small lake off campus to the south. The water had attracted and excited Korra, so Asami figured they should see more of the Bay. This turned into adventuring over the mid-north bridge, which brought them into the Downtown District of Republic City, just west of City Hall. Wandering around the fancy restaurant and storefront strips brought them further south to another beach. Across the water, Asami knew too well, sat Future Industries. Throughout their journey, memories of the City and the time she spent there with her family welled up inside of her. She reminisced the games of Pai Sho at the park and the Sunday strolls through the City. Each Satomobile that passed them worsened these emotions. Sure, she had missed her father and the mansion, but the urge to return had never been this strong. She wanted to feel the sense of control she used to experience every day on the racetrack or in the training gym, with her combat instructors. She yearned to be under a Satomobile, clothes and hands caked in grease and oil from a night of hard work. And so she brought Korra across another bridge, and here they were. _Now what?_

“It’s huge, Asami. He’s the engineer for them, right?”

She chuckled. “He’s not just the engineer, Korra. He’s the inventor, the mastermind, the _owner_.”

“Wait, your dad owns this whole place?”

Asami nodded, a bit of pride in her demeanor. “Yes. Future Industries.” She motioned to the building with a swish of her hand. “Someday, I’ll take his spot in the company, when he’s retired, and I’ll get to make innovations and technology of my own.”

Korra looked back and forth between the warehouse and Asami’s twinkling eyes, which were dead-set on the business before her. “You get to inherit all of this?”

“I do.”

“That’s amazing, Asami. What kind of stuff will you make when you take over?”

She broke her gaze and met the younger woman’s stare. “I’m not sure,” she replied with a shrug. “I guess it just depends on the progress my dad has made and what people need. I’ll probably try to upgrade the Satomobiles as much as I can. I’ve been doing some sketches of ways to improve the fuel transfer throughout the engine and some stronger pistons to–”

She threw up a hand. “Wait, wait, Asami, you’re losing me. What’s a Satomobile?”

The engineer gave Korra an incredulous look. “You don’t know what a Satomobile is? We passed over fifty of them on our way here.”

It was the Southerner’s turn to shrug. “I’m not from the City, Asami. I’m assuming that, if they’re called ‘Sato’-mobiles, your dad makes them, right? But I don’t really know much else. I’ve heard of them in the radio advertisements once in a while, but I never really knew what they were. Sounded cool enough, though.”

“Korra, Satomobiles are all of the personal vehicles that people use to get around in the City. Well, _most_ of them. Cabbage Corp. has an automobile model as well, but the difference in quality between the two companies is vast. Future Industries is far superior.” Asami put a hand on her hip and smiled.

“Have you ever driven one?”

“I’ve been driving them since I could reach the pedals. I would have brought one with me, but the college doesn’t allow first years to have vehicles.” She puffed at this and rolled her eyes at the idiotic rule. “What about you? Have you ever been in one before?”

She shook her head and laughed. “I didn’t even know what they were a minute ago, Asami.” Korra broke eye contact and stared out at Future Industries. “When we landed on the coast, Naga helped me bring my stuff to the dorm. Well, close to it. She wasn’t allowed on campus, so my dad and I walked everything from the outskirts to my room while my mom kept an eye on Naga so she wouldn’t get into trouble.” She paused a moment, absorbing the company’s size and the information the older woman had just given her. When she returned her gaze, the raven-haired beauty was looking out to her dad’s business once more. The sunlight reflected off of her skin and revealed a small amount of pink on her cheeks from the cold. There was a mixture of emotions on her face that Korra tried to decipher: pride, joy, nervousness, and something else. _Longing? Sadness?_

Asami whipped her head to the Water Tribe girl with a mischievous look on her face and grabbed her tan hand before she could question anything. “Come on, I’ve got an idea.” She tugged Korra as she sprinted towards the entrance of Future Industries.

(-)

They ran around the side of the building behind all of the workers and slipped through a series of hallways and rooms unnoticed. Asami pulled a ring of keys from her pocket that she nabbed earlier out of a more “executive” looking room. She secluded a bright gold one from the many brown and silver pieces and opened the door in front of them to reveal a small, outdoor obstacle course with tall walls enveloping it. The place was devoid of anything but a few Satomobiles and the sky above them. The engineer locked the exit behind them and led Korra to the vehicles in the back corner.

“Hop in, Korra.”

The Southerner stopped in her tracks and examined the machinery in front of her. It was somewhat similar to the few snowmobiles that her Tribe had (though many of them were in disrepair), but intimidating, nonetheless. Asami was already in the driver’s section and buckling herself in. She waved at Korra to enter with an excited look on her face, so the brunette followed suit and slipped into the passenger side. The dials and dashboard were foreign to her. The smooth fabric of the seat was nice against her skin. She followed the older woman’s cue and snapped the safety belt around her torso.

“My dad installed this little track to test out new Satomobile designs for efficiency and what not.” Asami spoke as she flicked the engine on. It purred to life and hummed under her fingers. _Oh, how I’ve missed this._ She ran her fingers around the steering wheel and took in the soft vibrations the machine sent her way. _‘No drive is as smooth as the drive when you’re driving a Satomobile’_ Asami repeated the radio advertisement in her head, knowing from experience the grace that was the Satomobile. _Especially in good hands._

She shifted into drive and grinned. “This isn’t quite the racetrack at my house, and this certainly isn’t a racecar, but I can still make her dance.” She gripped the wheel and shot Korra an excited smirk, who met her with inquisitive eyes.

_Machines can dance? Don’t they need legs?_

“Ready for your first ride?” Asami’s smile and energy was infectious. The Water Tribe girl couldn’t help but reciprocate it.

“Absolutely.”

With a pound of her foot, they took off. Asami sped up and switched gears several times before they even finished a single square loop. She took the corners with fast proficiency. Adrenaline pumped through her and flooded her with homesick memories. She pushed the limits and hit levels much higher than any of the streets of Republic City allowed. The engineer glanced over to the younger woman, who had light knuckles on the arm of the door but a look of pure joy on her face. _I wish I could take you to the real track. We could go double this speed._ Asami spun the Satomobile with grace and weaved through cones with deft precision.

 _She really is making it dance, _Korra thought, sneaking a look at the driver. Her face was focused, one hand on the wheel, the other on the shifting knob between their seats. She stared at her fingers holding the black rubber stick, and had to suppress the urge to place her palm over them. As much as she wanted to, something held her back. It was either uncertainty or the fear of her movements causing an accidental crash and quick death to the pair.

_Or both. Yeah, both._

Asami did a full turn and attacked the track in the opposite direction. She slowed the Satomobile down until she reached a speed that Korra was more accustomed to seeing on the roads. After another circle, she parked the vehicle with ease. The hum of the hot engine died and an exhilarating silence, accented by their own heartbeats, filled them.

“That was awesome!” Korra pumped her fist in the air.

The engineer smiled in quiet contemplation and humility. A bout of sadness crept into her but she pushed it down. “I’m glad you liked it, Korra.” She gave her a smile but couldn’t hide her mixed feelings. The Southerner picked up on this with ease.

“Didn’t you have fun, Asami?”

She paused and looked to the base of the steering wheel. Her fingers were tight against the soft material. “No, no, I had plenty of fun! It was nice driving again.” Then it hit her hard. “I’ve really missed it.”

The same wave of emotion that buzzed through Korra on their way here radiated from the driver. “You miss home, don’t you?”

Asami rested the back of her head against the seat and looked into the roof of the Satomobile. “I do. I call my dad every few weeks through the phoning radios around campus, but I haven’t been home in a long time. I know it’s ridiculous. I could just go home for a weekend. It’s not like it’s across the worl –” She shut her lips before she could say another word. She didn’t stop her sentence soon enough though.

For Korra, home _was_ across the world. Half of the world, at least. She hid her wince and looked out the passenger side window. “It’s okay, Asami. You don’t have to live far away to be homesick.” She fidgeted with the door handle. All of the events the past few weeks had distracted her from these feelings of separation. Their walk through the City brought them back, for some reason. She felt the engineer’s presence beside her, though they weren’t touching, and tried not to think of everything she longed for back at the Southern Water Tribe. Her family. Naga. The _food_. She needed a diversion from her thoughts. “Do you miss your dad?”

“Yeah, I do. I miss working with him and doing things with my hands. My labs are nice and sketching is great, but it’s not the same. I miss driving and building and tinkering. It’ll be worth it in the end, though.” She opened her door and slid out of the idle vehicle. Korra followed.

“Why don’t you go visit him? You’re probably closer to him now than you’ve been in a while since you’ve been stuck at the college.”

She took note of Korra’s wording but decided not to press it. Instead, she shook her head and dropped her eyes. “He’s out of town right now on a business trip, from what I remember during our last conversation. Still, though…” Asami looked around the track one last time. “It’s nice seeing this place again.” With a sigh and a smile, she led the younger woman out of the test area and back to the exterior of Future Industries without a single employee noticing. This behavior didn’t slip past the Southerner.

“Asami, if you’re supposed to inherit this place, why are we being so secretive about being here?” Korra asked after they were a block or two away from the factory.

That same sneaky grin returned to her pale face. “Well, my dad doesn’t really like me driving the prototype Satomobiles, in case they malfunction. He doesn’t want me to get hurt from any explosions.”

The Water Tribe girl froze. “Explosions? We could have _blown up?!_ ”

She laughed. “Only the people who try to do what I did without experience would blow up. I, on the other hand, know what I’m doing and how to work my way around machinery _without_ getting myself hurt. The Satomobile we drove only had minor changes, from what I remember. Nothing dangerous. I’m surprised it was still there, to be honest. I would have thought they upgraded that one by now. Sometimes I sneak in and drive the ones that I know, for a fact, are mechanically sound.” Asami grinned and continued walking. Korra trotted behind her, still trying to get over the fact that she could have been blown to smithereens. “I never get caught, though.” She finished with a devilish tone and plopped her forearm onto the brunette’s shoulder. “Come on, Korra. Let’s get some food. There are some cool vendors near the park that I think you’ll like, if you’re willing to sacrifice a trip to Narook’s.”

Korra grinned. “Lead the way, Miss Asami Sato, the Great!”

Asami shook her head and linked her right arm with the shorter woman’s left. “You’re making me sound like some sort of Republic City radio advertisement.”

She tightened her grip on the engineer without thought. “Well, you seem to be amazing at everything you do, so why not show you off? ‘Asami Sato: engineering extraordinaire, future owner of Future Industries, multitalented maiden of her time, with an impeccable beauty that you’ll remember for the rest of your life’.” Korra imitated a broadcaster. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn’t realize her own words until several seconds after they left her mouth. A deep red formed on her face to match the one that already occupied Asami’s. She pulled away out of embarrassment and tried to hide her blush. They returned to the center of the City in silence, each stealing glances of the other and noting the loveliness beside them, grateful for this distraction from the turmoil within.


	23. I'm not a Bender

The growls of their stomachs were muffled by the humdrum of the bustling City around them.

“Just a few more blocks to the park, Korra. Then you can have whatever you want. My treat.”

The aroma of a multitude of local cuisines hit her nose. She sniffed and held back her drool, feeling very much like the polar bear dog she missed so much. This maintained her physical focus, but the mental aspect ran over Asami’s words. She tried to count the number of times the engineer had bought her food and other numerous things. The sight of Future Industries came into the forefront of her mind, along with remnants of their conversations outside of and within the factory.

“Wait, Asami. Are you… is your family…”

She knew where Korra was going with this. “To answer your question: yes. I’m surprised you didn’t know about my family’s wealth. That’s usually the first thing people notice or remark on when they see my name.” She bit her lip, annoyed at this fact, but continued. “We’ve worked hard to get where we are, though. We came from almost nothing. My dad used to be a shoe-shiner until he got a loan from a man who believed in his vision of the Satomobile. He used that money to start Future Industries and has skyrocketed ever since.”

The Southerner felt guiltier than she ever had from the older woman’s offer to foot the bill. _How could I take the money they worked so hard to earn?_

“Korra, stop.”

_She’s not even looking at me. I’m not even talking. How can she possibly know?_

“I know what you’re thinking. But you don’t have to feel guilty every time I buy you something. Money isn’t tight. I told you a long time ago that I don’t mind it. And it’s not like you’re groveling at my feet for yuans.” Asami kicked a small stone and watched it bounce down the sidewalk. She thought of some of the businessmen that kept her father occupied late into the night, doing just that, behind deceitful words and grins. She remembered the days she ate alone because of it. “I like sharing meals with you.” She swallowed and kept it at that. Her gaze lifted to the entrance to Republic City Park, where various vendors were lined along nearby streets, selling their delicacies.

“Is there anything I can do to pay you back?”

“Nope!” She smirked in a playful manner and jogged down the sidewalk, beckoning Korra to follow.

The Southerner smiled and shook her head before dashing after her.

(-)

They walked through Republic City Park while eating their meat kabobs. Some of the trees maintained their green leaves, despite the cold. Others were barren, with warm colored trails of their former beauty branching out at their bases. Multiple children ran around the fields, enjoying their day, while their parents mingled on nearby benches. Asami avoided the row of public Pai Sho tables, as well as the playground, and brought Korra to a quiet area by one of the many ponds that called this place home.

“I never knew the City had such a beautiful park right in the middle of it.” Korra marveled at the water, the surface half-frozen, as she bit into her food. She made a loud sound of approval and took another bite.

“It’s very serene here. It’s a great place to escape the fast-paced bustle in the City without having to travel too far.” Asami smiled as she finished one of her kabobs.

“Did you come here often growing up?”

The engineer sighed inside. “I did. My dad and I would come here to play Pai Sho on nice days.” She flinched at the double meaning of her words, but hid it well.

“I’m terrible at Pai Sho.” The Southerner moved to the next skewer and continued. “I’ve played it a few times with the people in my village, but I was never a match.” She chuckled.

“Maybe you just need more practice.”

Korra shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe. I don’t really –”

“You! You there!”

The pair turned to the source of the voice. A man approached them with a handful of papers. He wore a long grey coat with a hat to match and tall white socks, cut off by black pants. He had large black sideburns on his face that stretched to the end of his cheeks and subsided before reaching his chin. Asami eyed the man with suspicion while Korra looked at him in pure confusion.

“Me?” She asked, using her kabob to point to her chest. _Why would anyone be looking for me?_

“Yes, you! Water Tribe girl!” He stood tall and adjusted his jacket. “What is it that _your_ kind is doing in the City?”

“My _kind_?” Korra growled, her hand squeezing the skewer.

“You must be from the Southern Water Tribe, given your outfit and _demeanor_.”

She rose to her feet. Asami followed. “So what if I _am_ from the Southern Water Tribe?”

“All you Southerners are the same. For too long, your kind have come to the City and forced us to live as lower class citizens!” His loud voice attracted the attention of the passersby in the area.

“I don’t know what you’re talki –”

“You there! Are you tired of living under their tyranny?” He cut Korra off and pointed at her as he asked, pulling a slip from the stack in his arm. “Join the beginnings of the Equalist movement!” He shoved one of his flyers into Asami’s hands. “Join us, and together we will tear down this oppressive establishment!”

A small crowd formed around the man and cheered. They pushed the pair out of the way and followed him through the park, murmuring about feelings of injustice and inequality.

“What the _hell_ was that all about? My people aren’t oppressing anyone!!” Korra clenched her teeth and her fists in a seething rage. She looked to Asami, who was ignoring her and examining the paper she received with intrigued eyes. “What does it say,” she asked as she joined the engineer’s side.

The image was simple with a white background and handwritten black print: “Are you tired of living under the tyranny of Benders? Do you want your voice heard about the injustices they have forced upon us? Then join the Equalists and help us bring equality for the Non-Bending population!”

“Wait, that guy thought I was a Bender?” Her tone was incredulous.

“I guess so. You said before that most people who travel from the poles are Benders. I suppose he just assumed you _were_ one. We don’t really see a lot of people native to the poles in the City, unless they’re on the United Republic Council. The entire Council is made up of Benders – one from every Nation and one to represent each of the Water Tribes. Otherwise, most of the Benders in the City are Earth or Fire Benders.” Asami scanned the paper one last time before folding it up and putting it in her pocket.

“But… I’m not, I’m not a Bender…” Korra’s feelings of inadequacy for not being the daughter her family wanted crawled out of the depths she had buried them in. The late night arguments her parents had when they thought she was sleeping and their mutual disappointment flooded back. She dropped her eyes and slouched her posture, her food loose and abandoned in her palm. “I’m…”

“Come on.” The engineer wrapped her arm around the Southerner’s shoulders, seeing her distress. “Let’s go back to campus. I think we’ve had enough of the City for today.”

(-)

The sun had set by the time they reached the outskirts of the college. The pair walked in silence. Asami’s eyes scanned the area with protective adrenaline while Korra’s remained on the cement, her head too deep in thought to connect to the present. She dragged her feet on the ground, absentminded, allowing the memories to push themselves into her line of sight.

_“Come on, Korra, it’s easy. Just push and pull the water, just like this.” Tonraq moves his outstretched arms and body forward and back, like a wave. His wrists flick with each shift of position._

_Korra follows his movements with perfection. Every inch of his form is mirrored. The water in the chest-height vase at her feet remains still._

_“Feel the energy in the water, Korra. Feel the chi in yourself moving with it, moving through you. There’s a connection there, and that connection is what allows you to move the water.” He directs his hands upwards and the water follows. He glides it around his body in fluid motions before sending it back into the pot. “That’s called streaming the water. You try.”_

_He watches his daughter perform the kata without a single error. The liquid doesn’t move. Korra’s lip quivers and her childlike face scrunches. She repeats the steps to no avail._

_“Just feel the energy in the water, Korra. Here,” he takes her hand and plunges it into the container, “close your eyes and feel the energy.”_

_She shuts her lids and focuses on the cool swirling around her fingers as her father Bends the water. “I… I can’t feel anything, daddy. I don’t feel energy. I just feel the water.”_

_Tonraq puts a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, though his face is fierce. “We’ll try again later. Though I don’t understand it; you’re old enough that you should be able to do this. You’ve practiced it enough times already…” He exits, deep in thought._

_Korra stares at the unmoving water. She tries every single Water Bending motion she knows well into the night. The pot remains untouched and stares at her, mocks her._

_“Korra, sweetie, it’s time for bed. You should have been sleeping a long time ago.”_

_“Not until I get this water to move, mama.” She repeats the push and pull kata, exhausted and panting, yet still in a perfect form._

_“You can try again tomorrow. You need rest.”_

_She keeps attempting to Bend, ignoring her mother’s words. Her face is full of concentration, sweat, and the onset of tears._

_“Korra –”_

_“I don’t understand, mama! Why can’t I move this stupid water? I’ve done everything right, but it still won’t move! Move!” Korra yells at the water with another round of the push/pull steps before kicking the vase over in frustration. The liquid spills across the floor. She collapses onto the ground and sobs._

_Senna places a hand on the whimpering girl’s shoulder. “You’ll get it someday, just keep practicing.”_

_“But I’ve been trying for years already. And dad said I should be able to do this by now, but I can’t.”_

_“You’re just a late bloomer. Master Katara was in her teens by the time she started to learn real Water Bending moves.”_

_“But she knew she could Bend when she was a kid. I’m more than a kid and I haven’t been able to Bend anything. I can’t even feel the energy in the water. How am I supposed to Bend it if I can’t feel it?” She throws her arms up in the air and growls in frustration. Tears stream down her cheeks and she buries her face in her knees. “What’s wrong with me?”_

_Her mother squeezes her with one arm and rises in silence. She walks out of the room with a sigh, leaving Korra to cry, surrounded by the very thing she had tried so hard to control._

_Later that night, she hears her parents arguing. They must have thought she had gone to bed, but she was still hunched over in the training room._

_“I don’t think she can Bend, Senna.”_

_“Maybe she just needs more time.”_

_“She’s had enough time. You and I both know it. She should be able to at least feel the water, but she can’t. Maybe she’s sick or something.”_

_“Sick for ten years, Tonraq? That’s ridiculous.”_

_“Then you tell me how my daughter can’t Water Bend. It’s in her blood, for Spirit’s sake. You and I are both Water Benders. Why isn’t she?”_

_There was a pause. “I don’t know, honey.”_

_“I’m taking her to see Katara. Maybe she can Bend some sense into that girl.”_

_She heard heavy footsteps move towards her bedroom, followed by a lighter pair._

_“You’re seriously going to take her now, in the middle of the night? Can’t this wait until morning?”_

_“No. It can’t.” Her door flies open but its contents are empty. “Where is she?”_

_“Korra?” Her mother scans the area while her father marches down the hall to the training room._

_“There you are.” Tonraq’s eyes have a small fire behind them. They didn’t yield to his daughter’s tears. “Come on, we’re going for a walk.” He pulls her to her feet._

_“Let her rest. She hasn’t slept all night.”_

_He stops and looks down at Korra. Afterwards, he surveys the room to find the overturned vase part-full and remnants of water on the floor. “She’s been awake trying to Bend all night like she’s been every night. She’s not going to rest until she can Bend. She’s too stubborn to quit.” He speaks as if she isn’t there although he tugs at her wrist. “So we might as well go now.”_

_“Tonraq –”_

_“I’m taking her to Katara’s and that’s the end of it. No daughter of mine is going to be unable to Bend water, not if I have anything to say about it.”_

_“Daddy?” She asks once on the way to the Water Bending Master’s hut. Her father remains silent during the entire trip, Senna close on their heels. He pounds on the on the door, forcing a small amount of snow to fall from the roof._

_“Tonraq, Senna, is everything alright?” An older woman asks before she looks down to the child beside them. A soft smile appears on her face and she crouches to be eyelevel with the little girl. “Hello, Korra. How are you?”_

_Korra looks away, rubbing the back of her arm with her free hand. “I’m –”_

_“Can we talk to you, Katara? We need your help.” Her father interrupts her._

_The elder rises. “Howso?”_

_“It’s Korra. She can’t Bend. Not even with the lessons you and I have been giving her –”_

_“Tonraq thinks she might be sick.”_

_Her eyes grow stern. “Sick?”_

_He nods, fire in his pupils._

_Katara raises an eyebrow as she looks at the child in her doorway. She offers her a hand. “Come with me, Korra.”_

_Korra meets the blue eyes of the elder in front of her with her own. She puts her free palm into the Water Bending Master’s without hesitation._

_They walk into another room, her parents close behind. A circular pool is in the center. The walls are adorned with banners. The curtains are closed, candle light the only source of illumination._

_“You’ve been here before, Korra. Do you remember?”_

_“That time that I broke my arm pretending to be a Bender?”_

_Katara chuckles. “Yes, that was the time.”_

_“You weren’t pretending to be a Bender, Korra. You were pretending to be the Avatar.” Her father interjects from the corner of the room._

_A flit of emotion crosses Katara’s face for a brief moment._

_“I was pretending to fight pirates, like the story you told me about Avatar Aang.”_

_A soft smile spreads on her face. “Come, Korra. Sit.”_

_Korra crawls into the pool and shivers. “It’s cold.”_

_Katara laughs. “Don’t worry,” she moves her hands and the water swirls, “it won’t be for long.”_

_The water glows around her as Katara motions her arms in a rhythmic Healing motion. After a very long and silent hour, the Bending stops. Katara looks at Korra with inquisitive eyes._

_“What’s the diagnosis, Katara?” Tonraq asks, his pacing halting once the water dims._

_She gives him a look and leaves the room without a word. Both of Korra’s parents follow her._

_“Isn’t there any way you can make her a Water Bender?”_

_“I’m not Aang, Tonraq. I can’t Energy Bend. All I can tell you is that physically, she is healthy as a moose lion.”_

_“There has to be something. My daughter needs to be a Water Bender. I don’t understand how she couldn’t be.”_

_“Tonraq –”_

_“Senna, you and I both know we’ve always wanted a big family. All we were able to have was Korra. The least she could do is be a Bender.”_

_“I know, Tonraq, I know. I’m… disappointed, too. But there’s nothing we can do. Korra can’t Bend. We just have to deal with it. Maybe we can try to have another child.”_

_“We already know that isn’t going to work! We’ve tried over and over again, Senna, but my health issues…”_

_“We could still try. Maybe –”_

_“It won’t work, Senna. It just won’t. We’ve got Korra and she’s all we’re ever going to have. And what is she going to do? What is she going to make of herself? If she’s not a Bender, how will she protect herself? What kind of life is she going to have? Is she just going to be a nobody all her life?”_

_Katara interjects. “My brother couldn’t Bend and he –”_

_“Your brother is not my daughter.” Tonraq storms into the healing room, where Korra sits in the pool, crying from the conversation she overheard. He glares at her before shoving the door open and rushing out. Senna follows him, ignoring the fact that her child is even there, to comfort her husband. _

_“Don’t listen to them, Korra.”_

_She lifts her puffy eyes to Katara, who kneels down beside her. The Master runs a hand through Korra’s loose hair as she speaks._

_“We’ve spent a lot of time together so far and I’ve watched you grow up into a strong, determined young woman. You have a passion and love in your heart that knows no bounds. That’s the Water Tribe in you.” She catches one of the younger girl’s tears on her finger. “You are special, Korra, and you’re going to do great things. Don’t ever forget that.”_

“Hey, are you alright?” Asami gripped the Southerner’s shoulders to force her sluggish feet to stop.

She snapped back into reality and met the engineer’s eyes with strained ones. _When did I start crying?_

“It doesn’t matter if she’s alright now, because she’ll be dead by the time we’re through with her.” The man’s voice resonated in their ears, dark and familiar.

Korra’s heart jumped out of her chest. _No…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, this chapter has a lot of feels. It really delves into why the whole Bending thing is so important in Korra's life (and in the fic). It might seem like Tonraq and Senna are a bit ooc, but there is a reasoning behind Tonraq's actions.


	24. Snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to put this warning here, just to be safe for everyone in case they have a trigger: there is violence in this chapter. I've included a summary at the end if you prefer.
> 
> IF YOU PLAN ON READING THE CHAPTER AND YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS, DON'T CLICK THE AFTER CHAPTER NOTES.

Korra froze with fear. Asami spun around to find Kuru and several other men approaching them. The older woman took a defensive stance and blocked the path between the group and her friend.

“Leave us alone, Kuru.” The heiress snarled, fists clenched.

“Oh, is your little _girlfriend_ fighting your battles now, too?” He sneered. The crowd behind him snickered. Korra grit her teeth. “Don’t worry, sweet cheeks, you’re on our list too. In case the _snow savage_ over there didn’t tell you from the letters, which I doubt she could even read with her low level of intellect, when you fuck with Sentai, you die. This degenerate made it out alive last time, but that won’t happen again.” Footsteps from behind revealed additional men, all bulky and ready to fight. They enveloped the pair, their alcohol laced breath replacing the crisp air around them. Asami took a step back to get closer to the Water Tribe girl. “We intend to make up for your little stunt in Sentai’s office as well, you fucking cunt.”

A fire raged inside of Korra. Red crept into the corners of her sight. She moved past the engineer and extended a protective arm in front of her. Her right hand was adjacent to her face, elbow pointed outwards, in an offensive position. Her fear melted away under the flames. Asami felt a surge from the Southerner that she had never experienced before; Korra exuded confidence and authority, like she was the most powerful being on the planet. “If you hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I will _destroy_ you.” Her voice was deep, eyes filled with ire. She was about to snap.

Kuru walked up to the seething girl, cracking his knuckles as he moved. “I think you forgot what happened _last_ time we met. Boys, let’s give her a reminder.” His left fist flew at Korra’s face while the rest of the men charged towards the pair. She sidestepped the punch and grabbed his arm, using his own momentum to throw him over her shoulder. He hit the ground next to Asami, who was turned away from the Water Tribe girl and facing the attackers rushing their flank. Their movements were staggered in a sloppy, disjointed row.

The first person to throw a blow at the engineer missed by a long shot, but not from inaccuracy. Asami ducked with incredible speed under his arm and spun with an extended leg, sweeping his calves in one powerful motion. He fell to the ground as the older woman rose to her feet. Within the same movement, she parried another punch and twisted the assaulter’s wrist behind his back, using him as a shield for a separate kick sent her way.

Korra’s jaw dropped as she watched Asami maneuver and take down three people within ten seconds. She turned on her heels to face the men approaching her, her back to the engineer. One aggressor ran forward and three followed at his sides. The Southerner dodged the center’s punch by stepping back to flatten her body and jammed her fist into his face. Pain shot through her hand from the blow. The second attempted to grab her, but she slid out of the path of his hand. Before she could get a hold of his wrist, the other men tackled her, mashing her between them like a sandwich. The trio fell to the cement. She growled to the sting of new scrapes and the pain in her elbows as the pair pinned her arms behind her.

“Get off me!” She roared, thrashing her legs to try and escape. They put their body weight on her knees to stop her movement. The pressure hurt her joints and forced a cry from her lungs. She looked up to the heiress, who had just kicked another man in the face. More people were surrounding Asami, including the few who had been slammed into the pavement that were able to recover from the initial deflection. Two men were groaning in curled positions, nursing their bleeding and broken noses. Another was still, splayed out on his back and unmoving from whatever the raven-haired girl had managed to do to him.

The assaulters used the same tactic on Asami as they had on Korra, but from more than two angles. Their first charge missed due to her deft pivot to the side, but she couldn’t escape the second effort with double the men. She crashed onto the cement and was restrained against the ground as well. Raging green eyes met frantic blue ones. They were brought to their knees, about ten feet apart, facing each other.

The Southerner stared at her friend, disheveled and panting, caught in the middle of this crossfire. _Asami… no… this shouldn’t be happening to you, too._

A slap across her already-bruised tan face demanded her attention. She heard panicked voices and shouts of pain as the engineer twisted against her captors, somehow managing a blow into one of their groins. Two men pulled her limbs back before she could get leverage and yanked them, forcing a small shriek to escape her lips.

Korra grit her teeth as she watched, helpless to protect her. The fire kept raging inside. She fought the arms that restricted her, but she was too weak. A powerful punch into her jaw sent her head flying. She could taste metallic in her mouth.

“Who the hell do you think you are, you fucking savage?” He struck her again, this time near her cheekbone. Her vision flashed white for a split second on the impact. Kuru continued to assault her. Memories of the last attack began to mirror this one. The right side of her face was bloody and swollen after several strikes. He stepped back and another man beat her until her wounds were symmetrical. Her internal flames started to dwindle. She was losing strength.

_It’s happening. It’s happening again. For real this time. And I can’t do anything about it. I can’t fight back. I –_

“Let me go! Leave her alone, Kuru! Get _off_ of me!” Asami growled, trying to contort away from the men constraining her.

_Asami! No, this can’t be happening!_

A punch to her solar plexus left her gasping for breath. Several men took turns using her as a punching bag. The pain was too much. She started to slip.

“Lift her up. I’m getting tired of bending over.” Kuru demanded after a forceful kick into her ribs. Korra yelped in pain. Tears ran down her cheeks. She stood on her feet, but her legs were weak.

“Leave her _alone_!!”

He brought his knee into the Water Tribe girl’s abdomen and she cried out. “What’s wrong, sweet cheeks? Don’t like what you see?” He spun around and slammed his foot into Korra’s face. Asami could see the blood fly out from the younger woman’s mouth and spatter onto the cement.

“Just stop, Kuru! I never thought you would be like this. You were so kind when we first met, but now – Just stop this! Leave her alone!” The engineer demanded, though her voice cracked. She struggled to hold back her tears. The tension in her limbs tightened and stung.

He ignored her pleas and continued his attack. Multiple men hit her at once. A punch to the back. A jab into the side. A kick to the knee. The blows were relentless. They wouldn’t stop until the Southerner was a bruised, bloody mess.

_No… please…_

She couldn’t support her weight anymore. The men let her fall to the ground. They stomped on her entire body.

_Please…_

Korra closed her eyes and took each hit in silence.

_I can’t._

Her sobs were quiet. She just wanted this to stop. She wanted it all to go away. The pain was unbearable. Everything was on fire and it hurt. It hurt so fucking much.

_I can’t… take it…_

Her being grew limp. Darkness beckoned her, and she wanted to run into it. The flames died down. Her nerves were ablaze. Her muscles ached. She was sure a few bones were broken. Her ankle cracked under another hit. A kick forced her onto her back. Her mind swirled. Her cheek felt cold against the pavement.

“Stand her up.”

Her head snapped back and dropped forward as they brought her to her feet.

“Korra!”

Asami’s voice pierced her ears. She forced her eyes open and found the engineer, a look of complete horror and pain on her face. Tears streamed from her peridots.

 _Asami…_ The injured woman reached out to her, though the action was mental, not physical.

“I’m getting sick and tired of your fucking mouth, you little cunt.” Kuru turned to her. The other men did the same, leaving a single attacker to restrain the Water Tribe girl. “You see what I did there? Huh? You see what I did to that snow savage _thing_ over there?” He stepped aside, leaving a clear line of sight between the two women. Their eyes met, both pairs begging and full of fear. “I’m going to do the same fucking thing to you. And _you’re_ gonna watch.” He turned to Korra and smacked her with the back of his hand.

She strained to keep her head up. The men turned to Asami and cracked their knuckles.

_No…_

The assaulters holding Asami pulled the raven’s limbs. She grit her teeth and said nothing, refusing to give them the satisfaction of a scream.

Kuru raised his palm in the air and the group halted. They spread out into a circle around the pair. “I get first dibs on this little bitch.” He laughed to his own statement. It was the same cackle that haunted Korra’s nightmares.

 _Leave her alone!_ Korra yelled in her head. She felt a flicker of life shoot through her. It pulled her from the darkness she had welcomed just a few moments before. Each of Kuru’s footsteps pounded in her ears, like slow motion thunder.

_Don’t you dare touch her!_

Thud. He was nine steps away. The fire grew inside of her. Her heart sped up.

_Get away from her!_

Thud. Eight. The fire swelled. Korra set her jaw. Her lungs protested as her breathing increased.

_Leave Asami alone!_

Thud. Seven. Time was slow. The flames expanded. Strength began to spread across her body. Adrenaline coursed through her.

_I swear to the Spirits…_

Thud. Six. Her eyes focused more. Her limbs tensed. The man holding her didn’t notice. It was happening too fast inside of her, yet everything she saw was delayed tenfold. Heat filled her.

_If you lay a hand on her…_

Thud. Five. He was almost there. She clenched her fists. She flattened her feet against the pavement. The faces of the men surrounding them held malicious grins. The stabs of pain were overwhelmed with the red fire raging inside of her. It crept into her eyes.

_If you hurt her in any way…_

Thud. Four. This step echoed through her whole being. Asami stared him down. Korra looked on. She felt powerful. She felt _invincible_. She was filled with a flame too strong for her to handle.

_I will stop you._

Thud. Three. Three steps away. Three feet. He was within striking range. The heat consumed her. Any pain in her muscles or her bones or her skin was shadowed and forgotten. It, too, was devoured by fire. Fire and rage and the need to protect and the need for justice. The flames brightened.

_And I will destroy you._

Thud. Two. Two steps. He was close enough. He altered his stance and lifted his left hand up to his shoulder. The fire grew white, and for a brief moment, that was all Korra could see. Adrenaline poured into her veins. Her heart pounded into her ears. Too many things were flowing through her. Too many uncontrollable substances, too much pain, an overflow of energy and emotions and thoughts. Something snapped inside of her. Something _changed_. She didn’t know what it was, but everything felt different, like some sort of _chemical reaction_ had just gone off. A surge exploded inside of her, a mixture of blood in her brain and oxygen in her veins, fueling the fire within. She could feel energy course through her cells and dispelling within her body. Anger. Rage. Sadness. Disappointment. Desire. Every emotion she ever shoved down and buried and denied and refused to admit, every tear she ever shed, every wound she ever nursed, all molded into a blind form of vexation.

A strong smack of skin on skin penetrated her. She watched Asami recoil, her cheek reddening on impact. Kuru lifted his hand for a second slap and everything erupted.

“NO!” Korra screamed as loud as she could. She twisted her hips backwards and elbowed her captor in the spine of his neck. The rotation allowed her to send a punch at the engineer’s aggressor. She was still too far to land a physical blow, but a helpless lunge into the air was all she could muster, all she thought to do on her instincts. The energy in her body spread as she swung forward, ignoring the man who had just fallen at her feet from her escape.

The Southerner put everything she had into her attack. Every ounce of strength and fight and blinding white fire and bright light were sucked from her feet to her head and pooled into her stomach. She took a breath and released it all from her fist. She extended her right arm, aiming at the offender who _dared_ to strike the raven-haired woman.

A powerful flame shot from her knuckles and created shadows of the battle as it flew towards the assailants around Asami.

Korra’s face shifted from pure anger and authority to one of complete shock and fear while she watched the fire flow from her body. She followed its course, ignoring the baffled faces of the men circling her. A look of dread was in Kuru’s eyes. The other men displayed the same.

But it was Asami’s expression that destroyed her. Confusion was plastered on her skin and a sense of absolute _terror_ filled her pupils.

_Asami…_

The older woman’s brows furrowed when the blast hit Kuru. He screamed and flew into the ground, cradling his cheek. The men restraining her were distracted enough from the blaze that they loosened their grip. She buried her toes and pushed her knees upwards to her chest, using their shoulders for leverage. Asami slammed her heels into their groins and flipped off of them. She was standing on solid ground again, free from the hands of her attackers.

She spun to find her motionless, arm still stretched, staring at her hand. The Water Tribe girl’s trembling was evident.

_I… I Fire Bended? I’m… I…_

“Korra, behind you!” The engineer yelled as she rolled underneath a poor excuse for a grab and swept the man’s calves.

Asami’s voice snapped the younger woman out of her daze in time to duck from an oncoming fist.

_No more._

She took an aggressive stance and punched the man square in the face. Pain shot through her right hand and her knuckles made a sickening cracking sound, but she didn’t care. The attacker fell onto the pavement with a loud thump. His blood covered her tan fingers.

“Come on!” Asami snatched Korra’s wrist and dragged her away from the closing circle of drunken men.

They sprinted as fast as they could, never looking behind their shoulders. The Southerner’s body burned with pain, the amplified source of power lost. Every step hurt. Her throat and lungs ached as she struggled for breath. Adrenaline was fueling her now, and the white flames that flashed in her eyes had died down. Each movement brought flicks of red and black into her sight instead. Her nerves stung in pure agony.

Asami surveyed the area through her peripherals as they ran. She made a straight line path to her apartment.

_Almost there. Almost there…_

She fished her access key from her pocket as they approached the building. She slammed her right hand against the scan port and it lit up green for approved entry. She pushed it open in the same motion and flung Korra into the living room in one half-rotation of her body. The engineer heard a crash inside but ignored it as she slammed the door shut with both palms. Her green eyes peered through the small sight-hole. No one was outside. Their attackers hadn’t followed them. They were safe. She turned and pressed her back against the door as she slid to the floor, panting. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she shut her lids.

_It’s over. We’re safe. We’re okay._

Violent coughing interrupted her thoughts. Asami scanned the room to find Korra keeled over on all fours, choking on blood. The glass and metal table in the living room doorway was smashed, evidence of the Water Tribe girl’s collision with it when the older woman threw her into the apartment. The engineer crawled over to the injured girl and pushed on her shoulders.

“You need to sit up and clear your airway.” She positioned the younger woman so her torso was straight. A small amount of fluid spilled out of her mouth before a loud gasp escaped her. She continued hacking, but she was breathing now, and that’s all Asami needed. She pulled the Southerner into a tight embrace, a mixture of feelings flooding through her.

Korra remained silent. She rested her chin on Asami’s shoulder and stared at her hands the entire time, bloody, bruised, and shaking. A million thoughts infected her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Korra and Asami are attacked by Kuru on their way back to campus. The fight gets ugly, and Korra and Asami are pinned down. They take turns beating Korra while Asami is forced to watch. Kuru turns to Asami and advances on her, aiming to do the same thing to the engineer. One man is left to restrain a weak and battered Korra. With every step Kuru takes, the fire inside of Korra grows brighter. When he backhands Asami across the face, something snaps. Blood and energy rush through Korra, from the tip of her toes to the inner mechanisms of her mind. She escapes her captor with an elbow and throws a punch into the air, knowing full well it was all she could do. What she wasn't expecting was the burst of flames that shot from her first. The stream hits Kuru and distracts the men holding Asami back long enough for her to escape. The pair flee to Asami's apartment, where they lose the aggressors. She crawls over to Korra and holds her. Korra just stares at her hands in disbelief.
> 
> So... yeah. I wanted to spoil you all with a quick release close to the crack of midnight. I hope you enjoy!


	25. No control

They stayed on the floor in each other’s arms for quite some time, quiet tears leaking from their tired eyes. Korra strained to keep hers open. All she could do was gaze at her hands. Her brain overloaded and short-circuited her insides. She shut down until nothing but pain coursed through her. No thoughts. No emotions. Nothing. Even the physical discomfort began to wither away into a constant ache and a numbness she never believed she would know so well. When she had fallen far enough into a state devoid of any sort of sentiment, her crying subsided.

Asami was the first to pull away. She wanted to look into the Water Tribe girl’s eyes, but couldn’t. It wasn’t Korra’s avoidance, though, that restricted her. Reasons and feelings she couldn’t decipher stopped her. Instead, she allowed her pupils to roam the damaged girl’s body, taking in the extent of her wounds. The engineer stood without words and left the room. She staggered down the hallway, gauging her own injuries, and shoved the bathroom door open. She clawed at the cabinet under the sink and retrieved a rather large first aid kit. She grabbed a few rags as well and wet them with the tap. Her reflection displayed the few marks she had sustained during the fight. She clenched her teeth and exited before a flux of emotions could move through her.

Korra was slumped against the wall when she returned. Her head pressed the plaster and her legs were splayed in a grotesque position. Her blue eyes never left her hands, which were resting in her lap with the palms facing her chest.

The older woman crouched beside the Southerner and caressed her tan shoulder. Though the ache amplified across her body, Korra buried her flinch. Asami opened the metal box and removed the antiseptic solution. She brought a damp cloth to one of the bleeding scrapes and dabbed the wound.

Korra was too lost to notice the engineer’s efforts. Darkness filled her. She stared at her hands, too drained to think or feel or do anything.

“This is going to sting.” Asami whispered as she applied the saline to the abrasion. She expected some sort of response from the action, but the younger woman was unaffected.

_Korra?_

She chewed her cheek and continued cleaning the injuries she could access. Several sullied and bloodied rags piled up by the time she finished disinfecting the wounds on her limbs. She moved to her abdomen, which was covered in tattered blue fabric, dirtied from the onslaught. Fresh blood seeped into the left side, where small pieces of glass impaled her from her collision with the table. Asami grabbed the forceps and removed four rather large shards.

Korra didn’t move.

The engineer ran her fingers under the Southerner’s shirt and lifted the hem.

_Korra…_

There were no other external injuries, but the bruising across her core was deepening.

_Fuck. You need to go to a hospital._

She looked over her shoulder to the doorway and cringed. She didn’t want to risk leaving Korra alone to reach a phoning device for an ambulance. And she had no desire to run into Kuru and the others while she was out there.

_At the same time…_

Asami pressed her fingers against the bruises. The Southerner’s abdomen did not feel tender, nor was it hard or swollen. Her skin wasn’t cool or clammy; rather, it was burning hot.

_Maybe she’ll be okay. At least until tomorrow morning._

The raven bit her lip and lowered Korra’s shirt. She moved to her back and shoulders. There wasn’t much she could do here, due to the younger woman’s clothing. She managed to clean a few scrapes on the bare portion of her skin. She crawled back around and grabbed a fresh rag.

Korra’s sight was dazed, but they remained on her hands nonetheless.

“Hey,” the older woman beckoned as she slid her fingers under Korra’s jaw. She forced her head upwards, wrenching the Water Tribe girl’s blue irises away from her palms; it was the first time she looked at something other than her damaged hands since they arrived.

It was also the first time she showed any emotion.

The Southerner lifted her arm up to Asami’s face. There was a small cut on her forehead that had already dried and a faint bruise forming where Kuru had backhanded her. Korra traced the discoloration with trembling fingers.

“I’m okay, Korra.” Her voice was monotone, though she attempted otherwise. She brought the cloth to her tan cheek and blotted the blood.

The Southerner dropped her sight once more. Her gaze was unfocused, but her palms were still the target. Darkness inched closer. A single tear breached her defenses. The engineer wiped it away.

Asami worked in silence and went through the motions without thought. She felt like a husk as her emotional complex was replaced with exhaustion and emptiness from the rather long day. She didn’t know what to think or feel or if she was even experiencing either of those at the moment. When she looked at the younger woman once more, she understood the blackness that had consumed her. She gathered the used rags and discarded them in the trash. She returned with a blanket – the same one they had shared just a night ago – and wrapped it around Korra’s shoulders.

The injured woman did not move.

Asami retreated down the hall, fatigue in each of her steps. She glanced at the girl collapsed against the wall when she reached the entryway of her bedroom. Brokenness radiated from their hearts and neither of them had the capacity to handle it. She felt an overwhelming need to be alone, to seclude herself, to withdraw, to build her walls all over again. With one last look, she shut the door behind her. Her eyes wandered around and contacted different objects in the room: her desk, a pile of books and drawings on the floor, the half-full wastebasket in the corner… Their final destination was her dresser. She trudged over to the set of drawers and traced the edges with empty fingers. Her eyes focused on a black and white picture sitting in a wooden frame.

Her father was to the left side, sitting young and proud. To the right was an older woman with the same raven-hair as the child in front of her. Asami moved back and forth between the three of them. They had been so happy back then. Life was simple. And it was all ripped away. Memories of the night her mother died filled her head. The break-in. Their voices. Their faces. The screams. The searing screeches of torches and death by Fire Bending… She shut her eyes to slow the stream of tears escaping her lids and turned her back to the dresser. Her legs failed and she slid to the ground, her knees to her chest.

A devastating exhaustion spread over her. There was too much emotion, too many thoughts, and an overdose of various pains for one day. She wiped her cheeks and crawled to her bed. Using the post for leverage, she rose to her feet. Asami stripped down and changed into the set of nightclothes she had left on her sheets earlier that morning. A wrinkled piece of paper fell from her pants pocket. She retrieved it with hollow movements and unfolded the sheet.

_“Are you tired of living under the tyranny of Benders? Do you want your voice heard about the injustices they have forced upon us? Then join the Equalists and help us bring equality for the Non-Bending population!”_

The engineer looked over her shoulder to the hallway that lie beyond the closed bedroom door and back to the paper in her fingers. She set the flyer on her nightstand and skulked onto her mattress. It felt as empty as she did. She closed her eyes and tried to force herself to sleep. It would be a new day. They would have a new start. The sun would be shining, and everything would be okay.

Except those were all lies. The things she would tell herself at night when she was sad and desolate as a child were lies. Every one of them. No matter how much she repeated them. No matter the setting or the age or the time. They were All. Utter. Lies. And she knew it. She was convinced of it at that moment. The view of a flaming ball of gas in the sky after passing through a few hours of darkness was not going to take away the pain they felt, the memories that were sure to come back and haunt them in their sleep, the scars they burdened inside and out. It wasn’t going to bring back everything and everyone that they’ve lost. There was no reset button. No fail-safe mode. No fresh beginning. It would all stay and linger.

 _But would everything be okay?_ A small voice spoke into the blackness, one last glimmering speck.

_One can only hope._

(-)

The area was full of children at play. Kids crawled up and down metal bars, laughed in swing sets, and ran around with each other through the sand-laced ground. It was a simple place to go in the bustling City: a guarded, easy escape for parents and younglings alike.

She had been playing with several boys towards the edge of the climbable obstacles in the park. Zhifang was a somewhat heavyset child whose family just moved from the eastern Earth Kingdom to the United Republic of Nations. Ronglu was a native to the City, with a mixed complexion and a small build, for his age. Then there was Odoroki, one of the few pure-blooded Fire Nation children that took residence in the renamed colonies. His parents dressed him in red and black clothing, disowning the usual black and grey uniform worn by students and other citizens in the area.

“Get back here!” Odoroki yelled as he chased the three of them down. Zhifang paused to stomp the ground, causing a small rock to pop up at their tracker’s feet. He hopped over the hurdle with ease and tagged the young Earth Bender with a smack of his hand.

Zhifang took the offensive and lunged towards the Fire Nation child. He jumped out of the way and met up with the other two, who had been watching from a safe distance. Once reunited, the three sprinted away.

“I’m gonna get you, Zhifang!” Odoroki spun on his heel while they fled and shot a small ball of flame at their pursuer.

“Asami!”

All of the children stopped in their tracks at the sound of the booming male voice behind them. Her peridot eyes widened at the sight of her dad approaching. He grabbed her forearm and pulled her away from the boys, who watched on with confused expressions.

He knelt down to her eye level once they were a good distance away. “What were you doing with those Bender children?”

She swallowed hard. “We were just playing, daddy.”

“You need to be more careful. They can hurt you! Especially that Fire Bending boy.”

“Odoroki would never hurt me on purpose. He’s my friend.”

“It doesn’t have to be on purpose. You can get hurt just as easily if it was an accident.”

“But –”

“This isn’t up for discussion.”

“They’re my friends.”

The look in Hiroshi Sato’s eyes made her eight year old self flinch. “Then you’ll just have to make some new friends. I don’t want to see you get hurt. One false move and...” he couldn’t bear to finish the thought, let alone the sentence.

Asami sat by herself in the school yard during lunch the next day. She pushed her egg roll around without an appetite.

“Hey, there you are!” The trio ran up to her table and plopped on the bench.

“Are you going to come play tag with us?” Ronglu asked with a glow in his eyes.

“I can’t. My dad says I’m not allowed to play with you anymore.”

“Why not?” Zhifang slumped.

“Because he said I could get hurt.”

“Sounds like you’re being a little pig chicken.” Odoroki continued the mocking by walking around the table and making picken noises.

“I am not!” She growled back, her food abandoned.

“Yeah, you are! You won’t even play with us. What is your dad gonna do to you if you play? I don’t see him around.” He stood on the top of his toes and scanned the area, his hand against his forehead to block the sun.

The other two giggled in response. Asami dropped her eyes to her lunch and wrapped her arms around her torso.

_They don’t understand._

“Well, if you change your mind, we’ll be over there!” He pointed to the small yard outside of the tables and ran away, Ronglu and Zhifang on his tail.

She watched them from a distance, chasing each other as little kids do. She felt a surge of emotion swarm her and force her off of the bench.

“Come to join us?” Ronglu asked as he flipped Odoroki onto his back.

“Hey, not fair!” He snarled as they all laughed.

Asami paused for a moment before running away from the Fire Nation child, who was now on his feet and chasing her. She caught up with the rest of the group, who continued running from the Fire Bender.

“Get back here!” He called as he led them to the corner of the play yard. “I’ve got you now!” He shot a blaze of fire out at the trio. The boys dove to the ground, but Asami froze. The flames grew closer. Her father’s words echoed in her head. The imagery shifted to the night her mother died a little over two years prior. Her screams overpowered his words. The voices of those Fire Benders and the sound of their attack and that faint glow of their Bending under her bedroom doorway crack and her sobbing being tracing her fingers over her mother’s dead body in the hallway…

Her eyes widened when the blast was about a foot away. She jumped from its path just before it hit her face. It wasn’t enough. The fire burned through her pants and into the skin of her left thigh. She cried out in pain and clutched her leg in a fetal position. The boys scurried out of fear of reprimand as two adults rushed to her aid.

“I told you, Asami! What did I tell you? Fire Benders are dangerous. Look at what they did to you. You could have _died_ , Asami.” He collected his sniffling daughter in his arms. Hiroshi had been called from his office at Future Industries to pick up his wounded child from school. He rocked her back and forth as he scolded her.

“I’m sorry, daddy.”

“You need to be more careful. I think it’s about time you learned how to defend yourself. If they can Bend at such a young age, then you need to be able to fight, too.” He pulled away and locked eyes with her. His were fierce while hers leaked tears. “I’m hiring the best instructors and masters out there to teach you. And I’m taking you out of this school. I won’t let this happen to another of my own. I’m not going to lose you.”

(-)

She woke up in a groggy state, though her dream was sharp in her mind. Her hand traced the scar on her leg through her thin layer of nightclothes with an absent mind, as she had done many times in the past. Asami wasn’t sure when she had fallen asleep or how she even managed such a feat. It was dark outside, though not the nighttime version she was expecting. A storm raged, with freezing rain slamming against the glass and wind so fierce, the building was shaking. It had been just past sunrise, but it looked nothing like it. She had no idea when this weather started, but it was clear that the end was not in sight. She skimmed her fingers along the seam of her sheets, which she lay on instead of under, and stared out the window. A bolt of lightning flashed and thunder roared through the foundation. The engineer was unfazed. She watched, in a trance, as the gusts created small vortexes of icy water and leaves. It crashed into the wall and forced a small breeze of chilled air to leak out of the seal. It floated over her body and she shivered. Small goosebumps crawled across her pale skin.

_At least I’m feeling something._

She had managed to keep her feelings at bay, but with this singular thought, the floodgates opened. Images bubbled to the surface. Memories. The cold reminded her of Korra. The storm brought back the time when she ran away. The story made her think of how alone she felt, even when surrounded by people who said they loved her. This unearthed the hurtful truth that she experienced similar emotions growing up, when her father rejected her in his mourning and she was left to attempt to heal herself after her mother’s death. Counter these with that horrid night she was taken away. The day she was burned. The pain she’s had to endure as a child until now. The fire… Flash forward to Korra covered in a blanket, silent and slipping on her living room floor.

She had no control over her body; she didn’t want to move, but away her limbs went. Her footsteps were weak and tired. Asami forced the door open and slid across the wall for support as she walked, fatigue still riddling her muscles. She approached the spot where she left the Water Tribe girl.

It was empty.

_Korra?_

Small traces of dried blood were on the carpet and hardwood. The blanket was abandoned.

_No…_

Her emotions rushed through her. Asami checked the other rooms and called the younger woman’s name to no avail. She returned to the discarded fleece and pulled it to her. It somehow managed to smell like the Southerner, despite what she had suffered the night before. She sat there, dumbstruck, unsure of what she was feeling or what she would do. There was only one thing she knew for certain:

Korra was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for the late post tonight; I went to a scholarship dinner that lasted four hours longer than I thought it would and then biked home in the rain. Anyways, I hope the feels didn't hurt too much for this chapter. I apologize in advance.


	26. The storm

The latch of the door clicking shut echoed in her ears. Her blurry sight refocused on her hands, untouched and in the process of swelling. Korra twisted her right hand to observe it at different angles. Dried blood had concealed the bruising. She flipped it back over and stared at her palms. She couldn’t control the distorted look of her fingers, which were stuck in a claw-like position.

The silence and lack of activity overwhelmed her. Though she had been embracing the darkness and emptiness surrounding her, being alone had only pulled her away from the depths of her desolation. Fear clutched onto her and sucked her back into reality. She didn’t want to be alone. She wanted to be with Asami.

But she couldn’t.

 _Not after what I’ve done…_ She gazed at her hands. They trembled to the return of her emotions and thoughts. Tears fell from her face and dripped onto her palms. She clenched her left to consume the liquid, but her right twitched with pain at the attempt.

A faint and muffled sob crawled from under Asami’s door and filled her ears.

_This is my fault. She got hurt because of me. I dragged her into this. I’m the one who pissed Sentai off. I’m the one they threatened. Me. Me. She doesn’t deserve this. She doesn’t deserve to get hurt._

Korra pulled herself to her feet with her left hand. Her wrist stung from the strain, but there was no way she could use her right for anything. She tried to take a step and plummeted to the ground, face first. She braced her fall with her less-injured arm and worsened the internal tear of the already-damaged tendon.

_Fuck! Spirits!!_

The Southerner curled into herself and bit her lip to fight off the tears. She examined her ankle, which was swollen and shifted into an odd position, and tried to move it. Searing pain shot up her leg. She dug her nails into her shirt, forgetting about the tension in her wrist, and covered her mouth with her bloody hand to muffle her scream. Korra sprawled out onto her back and panted. A clash of thunder startled her. She jumped to an upright position and groaned. She clutched her abdomen and fell on her side.

_Make it stop. Make the pain go away._

She sobbed, trying to wish back the darkness. It at least made her numb enough to escape this physical torture. The Water Tribe girl shut her eyes, hoping to will the world away. Flashbacks of the attack ran rampant. The sound and sight of Kuru backhanding Asami was too much for her. Korra’s lids flew open.

_I can’t… I can’t…_

She forced herself to sit up. Her back hit the wall with a thud. Fresh blood had spilled onto the floor from her crash. The blanket was far from her reach. She scanned the room while she tried to steady her breath. Her blue irises met the brown of the engineer’s bedroom door. She yearned to be beside her, comforting her after what they had endured, falling asleep with her and feeling safe. Her chest ached. Korra used her stronger arm and leg to push her body. She stood on shaky feet. Her steps were cautious and light to prevent further injury to her ankle. She somehow managed to get down the hallway without dropping to the floor. She pushed the door open, just a crack.

Asami was in a deep slumber. The beginnings of a storm raged outside. Rain smacked the glass and wind howled. The Southerner could see the bruise on her pale cheek from where she was standing.

 _“You see what I did there? Huh? You see what I did to that snow savage thing over there? I’m going to do the same fucking thing to you.”_ Kuru’s voice rang in her ears.

She clutched her chest. A new stream of tears traversed her face.

_I’m sorry, Asami. You don’t deserve this. I don’t want you to get hurt anymore._

Korra scanned the room one last time. She noticed the creased Equalist flyer on the nightstand from their trip to the City. Her eyes moved back to the sleeping girl and her injuries. Her heart sunk. The Water Tribe girl turned away from the bed and closed the door. She stumbled through the apartment. With a final heave, she fled into the storm.

(-)

She had no idea where she was. The wind had knocked her over more times than she could count. The rain pelted her skin and soaked through her clothes. This combination chilled her to the bone.

Her mind flashed back to the South Pole, when she ran away. She shook her head to clear it.

Visibility was terrible; she could just see a few feet in front of her. The swelling and throbbing around her eyes didn’t help the matter. Her body shook from fatigue and cold. The onset of frostbite overwhelmed her already tapped-out nerves. She felt like she was on fire.

 _Fire…._ A flash of the blaze shooting from her fist filled her mind. She pushed the memory out.

Korra trudged on, moving a small amount every few minutes. The physical aspect of her being was shutting down. Her memories flashed back to her body diving into the cold arctic water, shocking from the cold. She pushed it away. Just as she pulled herself up onto a lamppost, a gust swept her onto her back. Her skull slammed against the pavement. Her vision spun in circles.

_What’s the point? This is what they wanted, right? They wanted me to die. Well, here I am. I’m not going to make it home. You might as well just end it. Take me. Take what you wanted. You wanted me, right? So just do it. You’ve never held back before._

The gales whipped her hair around. The downpour intensified.

_Take me, and leave Asami alone._

_Korra, get up._

She heard a familiar voice and opened her eyes. Everything was dark. The sounds of the storm filled her ears.

_I’ve heard you before. Where have I heard you before?_

The Southerner rubbed her head. Everything hurt too much to think.

_You need to get out of the storm._

_Why?_

_Because you will die if you don’t._

_So?_ There was no hesitation in her response.

_You are too important to lose to a storm. You have a purpose in this world._

Korra remained silent. She tried to connect the references, but her mind just wouldn’t work. _What purpose could I possibly serve?_

A round of thunder rattled her body. She opened her eyes just as a flash of lightning struck a nearby structure a few feet from her. She gasped and backed away, the now-burning building too close for comfort. Her own mortality became apparent in that moment. Something inside of her clicked.

_I have to get out of here!_

_Hurry, Korra, before it’s too late._

The Water Tribe girl struggled to her feet. The wind shoved her back down. She tumbled against the pavement until she hit another post. Korra pulled herself along the concrete on her elbows and pushed with her knees. She crawled through the storm. Her body protested. The cold was too much. The pain was unbearable. Darkness consumed her once more. Her head flashed back to her digging, half-gone with her bare fingers through the snow, and the onset of blackness that followed. She snapped back to the present. The rain stung her eyes.

_Don’t give in, Korra._

Her limbs convulsed. She collapsed against the wet ground.

_I can’t…_

_You can._

She shut her lids as another gust blew over her.

 _“She’ll be dead by the time we’re through with her.”_ Kuru’s voice infiltrated.

_They’re right. I’m going to die._

She felt herself slip out of reality and into herself.

_Korra, you have to stay awake._

Her mind swirled.

_I can’t…_

_“Korra, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for.”_ The same voice was a memory this time. A faint feeling crept along her spine. She couldn’t place it, nor could she control it. The urge to fight grew in her, for reasons she couldn’t explain.

But her body, her body could not be won over. Half of a will to survive was not enough to overcome the damage it had endured. It was all too much.

She slipped further into unconsciousness. Black was all she could see. Even the storm had grown quiet in her ears.

_This is it…._

The sensation of falling enveloped her. A white light the size of a pin appeared when she smacked into the metaphorical ground. She couldn’t tell if she was far away from it or if it was meant to be this small. Something told her to grab it. To go towards it. To follow it. Whether it was her survival instinct or her own desire to die or something else was a mystery to her. But she listened. Korra lifted her hand, reached out into the blackness that filled her sight.

The dot intensified into a beam so bright that Korra felt blinded. A surge rippled through her, shook her being, and left. Her vision returned to darkness. Without any will to rebel, she let the shadows devour her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you everyone who has been reading my fic so far. You are all amazing and I love you. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.


	27. At that moment

She awoke to terrible pain. It felt as if she had been slammed into her body. Her eyes fluttered open to the familiar sight of her bedroom walls. The grey carpet was stiff against her cheek. Korra pushed herself onto her elbows and knees. She surveyed the area to find her dorm was empty of any life but her own. No roommate. No other person. No one.

“How did I get here?” The Southerner sat in a half-upright position and rubbed her head. Each breath increased the intensity of her aches. She had no recollection of completing the trip to her complex. The pounding of rain on the window told her the storm was still raging. Her skin continued to burn with frostbite. Her face felt stuffed. She sniffled and coughed, her throat rough and dry. Her energy faded fast. She crawled over to the sole piece of barren wall in the room and slumped against it in a similar fashion as –

Memories flooded her sight. Republic City. The Equalists. The attack. Punch and punch after kick after stomp. The white blaze that burned within her, that she pulled from more at that moment than she ever had.

The slap. The piercing sound of that backhand. The recoil of Asami’s head.

The fire…. Her face.

_What have I done?_

Korra stared at her hands, returning to a state not too far off from what she felt when she was in Asami’s apartment. Her palms were shaking. She examined them in the low light that crept through the window. The water had washed them clean and the cold had pinked them. The battle left dark bruises on her knuckles. She shut her lids to will the pain away.

_What have I done?_

Asami’s terror filled eyes haunted her thoughts. That look of trepidation stabbed her no matter what she did. The blankness in the engineer’s voice when she spoke to her afterwards. Her hollow movements… The dead look in her peridot irises that were so full of life when they first met. The quiet weeping she could hear through the bedroom door.

_She hates me. She hates me now. How could she not?_

A sob escaped Korra’s lips. It stung her lungs and ribs, but she couldn’t control it. She glared at her hands.

_You. You did this. You did. You Bent fire. Why? Why did you Bend fire? How did you even Bend fire? Why? Why?! When Asami’s mother died because of a Fire Bender and you fucking FIRE BEND IN FRONT OF HER? When Asami hates Benders, especially Fire Benders? And that’s what you do? You Fire Bend? How? HOW CAN YOU FIRE BEND?_

She curled into herself, realizing the hands she yelled at were her own.

_She was your only friend here. And she’s gone. She hates you. You’re an ash making, fire tossing disgrace. This is your fault. _

She tightened her discolored hand into a fist. The ache pierced her, but she didn’t care.

_Asami is gone. She’s never going to talk to you again. She’s never going to accept you. You fucking FIRE BENT IN FRONT OF HER._

“I know, okay, I KNOW!” Korra screamed and punched the wall next to her with astounding force. Another cracking sound echoed from the blow. Pain shot up the bones in her arm and she recoiled, cursing herself for such stupidity. She glared at her bleeding hand and watched the blood drip down to her wrist. She looked up to the indent she left in the white stone. The depression couldn’t have been deeper than an inch. Small red streaks marked it as her own.

_Why? Why did I Fire Bend?_

The Southerner heaved, resting her face against the abused wall. She gazed at her worn, tan hands.

_How is this happening? I’m from the Water Tribe. How could I possibly Fire Bend? Both of my parents are  Water Benders, not –_

A very disturbing idea dawned on her.

_No. No, my mom would never… – she wouldn’t._

Her thoughts were staggered and sourced from different versions of her voice, herself.

_It’s very possible._

_No, it’s not. She would never cheat on my dad._

_But what did they want most?_

_A family?_

_A family._

_But she would never cheat to do it._

_They’ve tried countless times to conceive on their own. You’ve heard them argue about it._

_But she wouldn’t cheat… would she?_

_How much does she love your father? And how badly did he want a child of his own? You might not be his, but you look like his, and that’s enough to fool him, right?_

There was a pause in her thoughts.

_But who? Who would she have even known from the Fire –_

Memories crawled from the depths of her mind. Images of a pale man with a thin mustache and a red and black uniform… the pictures were fuzzy and brief in her head. She was young when she met him.

_What was his name again?_

She searched her throbbing head for an answer.

_Mizu. His name was Mizu. He was part of the Fire Nation Navy._

Visions of the docks her parents took her to when she was a child came to sight. She remembered watching the traders come into port. Their ships. Their red flags... The first time they met, her mother had introduced her to the man in private, while her father was away speaking with the captain of the fleet. She had seen him several times afterwards throughout her life, but the moments had been brief, though she always remembered the look in her mother’s eyes when –

_No, no, NO! It’s not possible. She would never…_

_He was just a friend. A family friend. Friend to the family. Not a member of the family. Not a secret… member… of…_

Doubt crept in, as much as she didn’t want to believe it.

_Well, it would explain why you could never Water Bend…_

Hot tears rolled down her face.

_No. It can’t be… It…_

_But what if it is?_

_It just can’t be. I won’t believe it. I won’t._

_But what if it is?_

_…_

_Then I can never Fire Bend again._

She knew too well what would happen if her father believed she was the product of another man’s work…

_Could I even do it again? Could I even Fire Bend again if I wanted to?_

Korra scowled in concentration. She threw her fist forward. Nothing happened. She continued punching the air, growing more frustrated with each attempt.

 _It had to have been a fluke. It had to be. But why am I even trying?! I don’t want_ _to Fire Bend! I never want to Fire Bend again! I just want things to go back to the way they were!_

Her emotions overwhelmed her. The thought of everyone she held dear disowning her was too much. She slammed her shaking hands onto the ground in blind rage. Violent pain punctured her.

“Stop. Fucking. PUNCHING THINGS!”

She brought her palms to her chest and cried.

“Why is this happening...”

Korra curled into herself and buried her face into her knees. The sight of Asami’s fear-laced eyes tormented her above all else.

“I’m sorry, Asami… I’m so sorry…”

(-)

The storm had simmered. Korra was too weak to shed any more tears. She had lain against the wall for two days straight, eyes as open as they could be from the swelling, lids refusing to shut to grant her body the sleep it needed. Opal was nowhere to be found. Neither was Asami. A jolt shook her chest. Her aching heart throbbed.

_She really does hate me._

She tried to push the thought away.

_At least she will be safe now._

She clung to this idea that their separation would remove the target from her back and keep it solely on Korra’s, used it as justification, as an endgame means of optimism for the raven.

The sun rose into the horizon and lit the room with a muffled light. There were still dark clouds in the sky, but they held their contents.

Korra felt like she was going to be sick. Her nerves pounded. It was getting more difficult to breathe with each passing hour. Occasional coughs became more frequent. She was lightheaded. At first she fought the pain, but her will and body deteriorated at uncontrollable speeds. Her mind was plagued with horrid thoughts until they spilled into nothingness. She felt herself shut down. Each attempt at sleep or even _closing_ her eyes brought back horrid memories of the previous days.

She slipped into darkness until every ounce of her being numbed. She stared at her hands, absentminded. Her emotions dissolved into emptiness.

The sound of an object fidgeting in the lock of her doorknob disrupted the silence. It was enough to grab her attention, but not enough to move her.

“Korra?” The voice was familiar, but she didn’t want to believe it. It was all a trick in her mind – she was sure of it; it wasn’t the first time in the few days of solitude that she imagined these scenarios.

The latch clicked with a gentle motion. The grind of boot soles against carpet grew louder. The soft pat of abandoned winter gear followed. A warm hand covered her shoulder.

Korra was still. Her eyes were low and somewhat open. They never left her palms.

“Korra?”

The Water Tribe girl dare not look. It was all just in her head. There was no way she could be here. _Why would she be?_

Soft fingers pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The owner bent down until her face was in the background of Korra’s line of sight.

She caved into her delusions.

“A – Asam – mi?” Her voice wasn’t even a whisper. As much as she hated to ask, she had to know. She had to know if this was real.

The engineer nodded and lifted the injured woman’s chin. She rose with the motion so that she could sit upright and still meet Korra’s eyes.

The Southerner, on the other hand, avoided contact with those peridots. She feared the look that would radiate from them, the rejection and fear and disgust.

“I was worried about you. I woke up and… you were gone. With the storm and your injuries…” Asami swallowed the knot in her throat.

Korra kept her pupils on the floor as she absorbed the words spoken to her. She could feel herself emerge from the darkness, despite her efforts to fight it. _This isn’t real. You’re being tricked._

“I didn’t know what to think, with everything that happened. Knowing that you were out there, I realized – I was afraid you weren’t going to make it. I came here as soon as I could. I tried going through the storm but everything was frozen over. Even the college was closed.”

Her emotions started fluttering back. She was believing the story her mind had fooled her with.

“I’m just so happy you’re alive.” She wrapped her arms around Korra’s shoulders and refused to let go.

The warmth and pain it brought was too real, too convincing.

“Why did you leave? Why did you run away?” Asami’s voice quivered. She felt hot tears drip onto her tan skin.

Korra couldn’t help but feel again. She needed to answer her, console her, _protect_ her, whether this was reality or a figment of her twisted imagination. She had to make a difference.

“I… I was scared.” She summoned the strength to speak, though her body was not swayed enough to move.

“Why?”

“I… I didn’t… want to see you… get hurt, because of… me… anymore. And… and… I was…” Korra gasped for breath. Her vocal cords strained. “Afraid, Asami… I was so afraid…”

“What were you afraid of?”

“Everything. Myself.” She admitted, the thoughts from the darkest depths of her mind escaping her grasp. “I’m a monster.”

“Korra, why do you think you’re –”

“You saw what I did. I _know_ you did. I see your fearful eyes every time I close mine.” She pulled away from the engineer and shoved her face away to hide her weeping. “I Fire Bended, Asami.”

“Since when does being a Fire Bender make you a monster?”

“Have you just _ignored_ the Hundred Year War? Those Fire Benders, the ones that _killed_ people, Asami. Fire Benders _killed_ your _mother_. I Bent an element that killed your mother, and could have killed _you_.” She shuddered and withdrew. Hot tears dripped from her puffy eyes. “I was afraid that you would hate me. And you have every right to. You have every right to hate me like all of the other Benders.”

The older woman placed a hand onto the tan shoulder slumped beside her. “Korra, I don’t hate _all_ Benders.”

The intensity of her sobs lessened. “You… you don’t?”

“No, Korra, I don’t. It’s true that Fire Benders killed my mother, but I don’t hate Benders as a whole. The only one I hate is the one that took her away from me. I’ll never forget his face.”

She turned and looked into the peridots staring at her. They didn’t hold the distrust and loathing she’d imagined they would.

“You, you don’t hate _me_?”

Asami slipped her hand into Korra’s hair and stroked a strand with her thumb. “I don’t think I could ever hate you.” It was true. As much as she trembled to the thought, to the power Korra had and her innate ability to destroy the walls she had built inside to protect herself for all these years, she couldn’t run from her feelings anymore, couldn’t deny them, couldn’t bury them down with the rest anymore.

The Southerner couldn’t believe her ears. She examined the eyes staring back at her, looking for some indication that this was all a rouse. What she found were feelings of understanding, of friendship, of caring, and… something else…

_Desire?_

_Happiness?_

_Trust?_

_…Love?_

The engineer’s pale fingers drew her attention away. They wiped her tears from her wounded cheeks in a gentle motion.

An immense feeling of relief washed over Korra and brought her back from the dark depths she was torturing herself in. She flung her arms around Asami.

_She doesn’t hate me. She doesn’t think I’m a freak. She… she…_

Korra never wanted to let her go. The Non-Bender reciprocated, her thoughts along similar lines. The Water Tribe girl nuzzled her face into her shoulder and sobbed. She buried her hand into her perfect raven hair and repeated her name in hushed whispers.

“It’s okay, Korra. Everything is going to be okay.”

For the first time since she’d been saying those words to herself as a child, Asami believed them. All those times she used that sentiment for her own problems, and even for Korra’s, she had always harbored doubt. It was different this time, though she didn’t know how. All she knew was that Korra was alive and in her arms.

For the first time in what felt like too long, Korra felt hope again. The thought of Asami hating her and never wanting to see her again was too much for her to bear. She needed her in her life. She didn’t know why and she didn’t care. All she knew was that Asami was alive and in her arms.

And at that moment, that’s all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So here's the next chapter! Thank-you again to everyone who has been reading my fic. I really appreciate all of your comments. You're the best and I love you!


	28. Can you help me?

“What happened to the wall?”

The Water Tribe girl retreated with a sheepish blush. She held her gnarled hand up and looked away.

“ _You_ did that?” Asami examined the depth of the hole before taking Korra’s palm in hers.

The younger woman nodded in shame. “I was upset.”

She scolded the Southerner. “No more punching things.”

“Yeah, I know. Trust me.”

“We need to get you to a hospital,” she spoke as she surveyed the rest of the injured woman’s body. The bruises were darker than when she last saw them. Her knuckles and ankle had to be broken. A large, dried mass of blood was stuck to Korra’s scalp from an injury unrelated to the ones she witnessed a few nights ago. Other scrapes and cuts that neither of them remembered were scattered about the rest of her.

Asami rose and looked out the window. The clouds were shadowy again and the wind whipped the branches of the nearby trees back and forth. There was no way anyone would be able to travel through the aftermath of the previous storm and the onset of this one.

“We’re going to have to wait until this next storm blows over.” The engineer sighed as she crouched next to the aching Bender. She ran her fingers around Korra’s wounds and clothes. The skin surrounding some of the deeper cuts was swelling and reddening.

“How long do you –” A nasty bit of coughing interrupted Korra’s sentence. She shook and curled into the wall for support.

“You got sick from the cold, didn’t you?” Asami rubbed her back until the hacking ceased.

She nodded in response, too afraid to induce another respiratory convulsion.

“Come on. We need to warm you up and get those cuts cleaned before the infection gets worse.” The engineer helped the Southerner to her feet and acted as a crutch for Korra’s right ankle.

She hobbled into the bathroom and lowered herself onto the side of the tub as instructed.

Asami cranked the knob. Hot water and steam rushed from the tap. _Good, the pipes aren’t frozen._ She rummaged through the cabinet under the sink and found the first aid kit within. She popped the latches open. It was much smaller than the one at her apartment and lacked most of the basic items she needed. There was a half-full bottle of saline disinfectant and a few gauze wraps for her to use. _That’s it? Where’s the rest of it?_ She dug through the cabinet once more in search of a backup that didn’t exist.

“We used it… before the first attack…” Korra spoke up, hacking in between her words.

The engineer turned her head. The Water Tribe girl had been so quiet that Asami forgot she was there. She was leaning against the wall of the shower place, her arms loose around her abdomen.

“Do you have any rags, Korra?” She had to improvise. The bottle of soap in the corner of the bath caught her eye.

The injured woman pointed to the smaller cupboard where some of their cosmetic linens were. Asami took several white cotton cloths and shut the doors with a snap.

“You should use that body wash and these to clean your wounds.” She handed Korra the rags and crouched in front of her until their faces were level. “Will you be okay by yourself?”

She paused but nodded afterwards, a faint grip on the cloth in her fingers.

“I’m going to go make arrangements to get you to the hospital. There should be a phoning device nearby.”

“What do you mean? The campus hospital isn’t that far away.” The steam was improving the continuity of her sentences, but her sickness still forced a cough at the end.

“I’m not taking you to that place.”

“Why,” Korra asked when she recovered.

“Because they treated you horribly. Never again.” Asami rose to her feet and looked down at the Southerner. “I’m taking you to a hospital in Republic City.”

“How?”

“I’ll have my dad drive us.”

Her throat constricted and she convulsed as she tried to retort. The sound of the storm starting echoed in her ears. She put her hand on Asami’s arm when she started to leave.

“Please don’t go into the storm.”

“I’ll be alright, Korra.”

“No. Please...”

“We need to get you to the hospital. And you also need food if you’re going to survive. You’re sick. You need some nutrition.” The engineer bent down and ran her fingers into Korra’s hair. “I’ll be fine. I’m just going around the block. It’s not far at all.”

“Let me come with you.”

“Korra, you can barely even walk inside. You’d get blown away by the wind if you left. Besides, you’re too important to lose to a storm.”

She froze. A faint ringing crept into her ears upon hearing those words in a different voice.

Asami stood before the brunette could question the response. “I’ll be back soon.” With that, she left the room.

The injured woman stared at the rags in her hand. She put them aside and listened to the hot water falling behind her. A painful stretch of her arm granted her just enough reach to touch the liquid with her fingertips. The warmth was inviting. The steam surrounded her. She tried to pull her shirt off, but her wrist ached too much to contort it and her bruised hand couldn’t grip the fabric.

_Maybe I can just get my pants off._

Korra stared at the base of her belt. She tugged at the latch and it came apart without much of a fight. She slid her pelt and front cover off and tossed it beside her. The next step was the boots. The Southerner pushed her left heel against the ground and kicked the animal hide away. She attempted the same for the opposite foot and squealed to the fire that shot up her leg from the movement.

_Fuck! Spirits, that fucking hurts. Okay, maybe I can just pull these down and –_

She tried to prop her elbows onto the side of the tub for leverage and push her waistband. All of her limbs malfunctioned at once. Her right ankle throbbed. Her left knee twisted. Her right hand stung and her left wrist tightened. She crashed to the floor with a thud and a yelp.

“Korra?! Are you alright?” Asami rushed in, her winter gear on.

 _She must have just been ready to leave…_ The younger woman thought as she clutched her ribs.

The engineer helped her sit up. Her palms rubbed her injured back. The feeling was pleasant enough to melt some of the pain away.

“I’m o – ” Korra coughed mid-sentence and huffed in frustration. She didn’t like feeling this helpless. Her airway cleared and she felt at ease when Asami pushed her torso upwards from her hunched position. Her pale fingers slid over her cheek and stroked her brown hair.

The storm wailed outside, though its calls were muffled by the shower behind them. As stubborn as she was, the Water Tribe girl knew she needed help. She caved.

“Asami?” She muttered and looked into her eyes. The peridots sparkled back at her, a mixture of passion and compassion. Korra’s face shot red, though it was hard to tell. She dropped her sight and twirled her thumbs, hoping to the Spirits that the steam and her bruises hid her blush. “Can… can you help me?”

Asami smiled. “Of course I can. What do you need help with?”

Her face darkened more. The thought of those delicate hands unbuttoning her shirt…

_Stop, Korra, stop. It’s not like that. You’re just friends. There’s nothing wrong with asking her. Get yourself together. You’re injured for Spirit’s sake!_

She looked away out of embarrassment.

“Do you need help getting undressed?”

_She knew, she knew. Dammit, Asami, why are you always so observant?_

Her cheeks deepened. She nodded, still hiding her gaze.

_Why am I even blushing? What is the big deal about this? She’s just helping me take my clothes off…_

“Would you feel better if I closed my eyes or turned the light down?”

This got Korra’s attention. She snuck a peek at the engineer kneeling in front of her. There was a hint of pink on her face as well, though she couldn’t place the reason, due to the warmth of the bathroom and her heavy layer of winter clothing.

_She’s probably just warm. This is ridiculous. I’m overreacting… somehow… how do I get it to stop?_

“Here.” Asami placed her wrists into the younger woman’s palms, pulling Korra from her thoughts. She shut her lids. “Just move my hands to where they need to go, and I’ll take the clothes off as gentle as I can without looking at you.”

She stared at the hands in hers, dumbfounded.

_This is stupid. What am I thinking? We are friends. Why is this a big deal to me? It’s not like no one has ever seen without my clothes on before. Well, I guess my parents when I was growing up don’t count. But this shouldn’t be an issue. Why is this an issue?_

_Relax. Relax. Just breathe, Korra. You’re thinking too much. Close your eyes and just feel._

It was advice she had heard before, time and time again. She shut her lids and inhaled.

_Just… feel…_

Instead of guiding Asami’s palms, she enclosed the slender fingers with her own. She pushed against the swelling around her sockets and observed the woman across from her, waiting for a response. When the Southerner remained still, the engineer popped her peridots open.

“Korra?”

Blues connected with greens. She traced a pattern with her thumb across the smooth, pale skin it held. A soft smile pursed her tan lips.

“Will you sit with me, Asami? Just for a minute?”

She mirrored the Bender’s expression. “Of course.”

The older woman crawled to her side and leaned against the shower place. Their hands never broke apart. Korra closed her eyes and inhaled the steam. A calming peace filled her with each breath.

_This is nice._

“Yes, it is.” Asami responded, her voice sounding just as relaxed.

She sat up, a flit of panic spiraling through her. “Did… Did I say that out loud?”

The engineer chuckled. “Yes, yes you did.” She turned to face the Water Tribe girl. Her fingers slid up her damaged arms and rested on the clasp of her blue shirt. Her pupils followed and stared at the little tie.

Korra watched with intent. Her breath caught in her throat. She felt Asami’s hesitation and placed her palms on the back of her hands. “Start here,” she whispered, oblivious to the sultry tone radiating from her; she was only looking to calm both her throat and the woman in front of her. “My wrist and knuckles hurt too much to get it open.”

Her cheeks were on fire as she unsnapped the collar. She closed her eyes the moment an inch of skin was revealed.

“It’s okay, Asami.” She tightened her grip and flinched from the pain in her arms.

_Too much pressure, Korra. If you’re not careful, you’re going to make your injuries worse. Now, focus. Focus on Asami. Wait, no, don’t focus. You’re thinking too much again. Just… I don’t know, do something._

The Southerner slid her hands along the older woman’s sleeves, across her shoulders, and up to her face to cradle her jawline. Her skin was soft to the touch and more pleasant than she had ever remembered.

_But why?_

She cracked one pair of lids open. When the raven met the swollen but delicate eyes gazing back at her, the other pair followed. She moved her pale fingers down Korra’s shirt and played with the hem at its base. With soft motions, she pulled the fabric up, careful not to hurt the wounded girl in the process. Asami lifted the top over the two still-intact wolf tails around her face and off of the woman’s arms.

Korra grit her teeth and held in her wince to the injuries brushed in the process. She knew that no matter how gentle the engineer was, these spots would still sting. She exhaled once it was over and braced herself against the shower place. Her palms felt cold and alone while in contact with the tile of the bathroom floor.

Asami stared at the fabric in her hands, which was tattered and bloody in some areas. She felt much too warm in her winter coat, with the steam swirling around them and – She shook her head and tossed the shirt aside, keeping her eyes away from the girl in front of her.

“Hey,” a blue-banded forearm rested on the engineer’s shoulder while worn fingers brushed a loose strand of raven hair from her face, “it’s alright. Thank-you.” Korra pulled away, fighting off a blush. She struggled with her waistband once more, but lost the battle.

The older woman noticed the skirmish and examined the situation against her better judgment. The Water Tribe girl’s brow was furrowed in concentration, jaw tight to resist the pain in her hardworking hands. There were several dark bruises along her abdomen, and one just above her white chest bindings, by her collarbone.

“Could you give me a hand?” Korra asked without looking away from her pants, too focused to notice the tension in the air.

“Sure.” Asami hesitated. She considered grabbing the seam of the waist, but thought better of it. Instead, she tugged at the loose fabric by her knees.

A flash of darkness crossed Korra’s eyes, sending her back several days to the first attack when Kuru... She flinched to the memory and pushed against the raven with her legs to get away. Her back hit the side of the shower as she panted.

“Korra? Are you alright?” She crawled up to the injured woman and caressed her cheek as soft as she could.

She placed her palm on the back of the heiress’ hand and took a breath. “I’m – I’m fine. It just hurt, that’s all.” She lied. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. And she hoped to the Spirits that, for once, she was a convincing fabricator; she wasn’t ready to tell Asami about what happened. She didn’t even want to _think_ about it, let alone have to talk about the matter. Guilt rose within her, but she pushed it down.

_Not now. Just… not now. Later…_

Asami frowned. She knew when she was being deceived when it came to Korra; the woman was a _terrible_ liar.

_But what is she holding back? Did something happen?_

She paused for just a split second in thought, contemplating on whether to question the validity of her statement.

_Just leave her be, Asami. She’s been through enough. If it’s something that’s important to her, she’ll tell you in time. Right now, let’s focus on helping her get healthy enough so she can live another day and then you can worry about it._

She chewed her cheek and inhaled, knowing her head was right. Her expression softened to keep the Water Tribe girl unaware of her discovery. “I’m sorry, Korra.” Asami slipped her fingers into the woman’s brown hair. “I’ll try to be a bit gentler, okay?”

Korra nodded and let out an internal sigh of relief. “Thank-you,” she muttered and cast her eyes to her legs, thankful to avoid the topic for now.

The engineer departed and returned to the brunette’s pants. “I’m going to move nice and slow, alright?”

“Okay.”

She pulled at the fabric closer to Korra’s waist, hiding her peridots for the entirety of the motion. She could feel the oceans watching her and the muscles in the injured woman’s body tighten.

_I’m sorry._

The Southerner eyed her process and realized the cloth wouldn’t budge. She took a deep breath and propped herself on her elbows. She lifted her hips the best she could and the pants slid off with ease.

Asami’s fingers travelled to the boot around Korra’s injured ankle. _This was going to be rough._ If this wasn’t the younger woman’s only pair of footwear, she would have just cut it off. She pulled in a gentle motion. A groan filled her ears, but she kept going. Deciding it was better to get this over with than drag out the pain, she removed the shoe in one swift movement. A sharp shriek bounced off of the walls, followed by rough panting. A tear rolled across the engineer’s cheek from the Southerner’s agonizing sounds. She maneuvered the pants around each of her feet with precision to minimize the pain. She peeled the socks off the best she could without aggravating her wounds.

_You could have just bought her new boots, you know._

_Where am I going to find animal hide boots from the Southern Water Tribe in Republic City?_

_Asami, you’re smart and wealthy. You could probably have a pair here in two days._

A wave of guilt washed over her at the realization.

_How could I be so foolish –_

“Thank-you, Asami.” The words of gratitude interrupted her. They spilled out between two separate, horrifying coughing spells.

The Non-Bender rushed to her without thought and placed her palms on Korra’s bare shoulders. She pushed her up so that her torso was straight. The sick girl calmed down in almost an instant, now that her airway was clear. Their eyes met, bodies close and faces mere inches from each other.

The storm outside was far away from them. Even the pounding of the shower was a distant white noise. They explored the blue and green irises before them in a silent trance.


	29. Slipping

_What am I doing? What is she doing? What is going on?_

A loud crack of thunder brought them both out of their hazy, yet mirrored thoughts. The boom frightened Korra into another coughing fit.

“You should get into the shower. You need to warm up. Your skin feels so cold…”

_Korra’s never cold._

Asami kept the Southerner upright until the hacking ceased.

“Thanks…” The Water Tribe girl whispered, wiping away a small amount of fluid from her lips with the back of her tan hand. She pushed herself with her elbows and flipped over so that she was on her knees. The tub was low enough that she could crawl in from the floor.

“Here are the rags and the soap. Try to clean your wounds, if you can.”

The engineer walked to the doorway but was hesitant to leave. She eyed the damaged girl through the open curtain as she fidgeted with the soap container, her injuries preventing her from opening the lid.

“Let me…” She pulled the bottle from her tan fingers and unscrewed the top before shaking some of its contents onto a wet cloth.

Korra had given up on words for the moment, but maintained a look of gratitude to make up for it.

Asami reached the exit once more and took a look back into the bath. The Southerner was struggling to even grip the rag and run it over her gouges. She kept switching hands, testing out which one was more effective. Every attempt resulted in her dropping the cloth with a grunt of frustration and an occasional cough.

“Would you like some help?” The engineer knelt beside the injured woman, winter coat and boots abandoned.

The Water Tribe girl nodded in response and held the rag out to her with a timid look.

“It’s okay, Korra.” Asami was gentle but thorough in her movements. She re-cleaned many of the wounds she had sterilized a few days before, noticing each new mark that popped up between the old ones.

_What happened when you were in the storm?_

It was a question both of them wanted answers to, though Korra knew more about the details than Asami. The engineer repeated the query in her mind when she reached the younger woman’s back. There were large bruises mixed in with deep gashes across her shoulders. Her lumbar region was somehow inflamed.

“The water feels so good, Asami…” the Bender murmured, unaware of anything that was going on inside and out. She felt herself slipping in a way she hadn’t experienced before.

“Can you turn around at all?”

There was a small, groan-like sound as a response. “I… don’t think so. The water, the heat feels… it’s like I’m on fire.”

Asami threw her hands up to the Southerner’s face and examined her eyes. They were hazed and bloodshot. The steam and warmth may have helped slow her descent, but Korra’s sickness was getting worse. She tossed her jacket aside and climbed over the shower place to reach the injured woman. One pale hand gripped her shoulder, while the other worked the soapy rag around her sores.

“Try to stay – upright – if you can.” She struggled to hold Korra’s torso up as another coughing spell hit her.

Once the back wounds were taken care of, Asami moved to the gash on the Water Tribe girl’s skull.

_How the hell did you get this?_

She traced her fingers along the edge of the wound to gauge its size. The sting of pain snapped Korra out of her momentary trance. The younger woman noticed Asami’s half-bent position into the tub and pushed herself forward. She patted the spot behind her.

“Here, this will be easier…”

Asami paused for a moment. She took the invitation after removing her socks and crawled into the cramped stall. The engineer shifted her legs so that they were bent on either side of the Southerner’s body, feet flat against the bottom of the tub, and continued to exam Korra’s head wound, ignoring the water hitting her. The hair around the injury was loose and matted, given the blood and the loss of her rear wolf-tail. She removed the other two blue bands that held the rest of her dark brown mane in place. With gentle repetitions, she combed through the younger woman’s wet hair.

“That feels… so nice…” Korra leaned her head back to give the heiress better access to her scalp.

“Haven’t you ever had your hair combed by someone else before?”

She sighed. “Not in a long time. Not since I was a kid, maybe four or five, back in the Southern Water Tribe with my mom. That was the last time. Once I started doing it myself, well...” There was sadness in her voice that the heiress wasn’t expecting. She resumed her task, deciding not to press the issue; now was not the time.

The injured woman let out a soft noise and closed her eyes. The combination of the heat from the shower, the warmth against her spine, and the delicate movements of the comb pulled her from the slipping unconsciousness she had felt earlier and introduced her to a more pleasant approach to her much needed slumber. She slumped, half-against the wall of the bath, half-leaning on Asami’s leg, until she was on the verge of sleep, where her mind was about to dash away and her body was a mere puppet to its subconscious desires.

By the time darkness fell, Korra’s back pressed Asami’s front and everything that had ever bothered her was very, very far away.

(-)

She awoke in a daze, the soft sounds of the shower water hitting the bath and her body creeping into her ears. Her dreams were black and uneventful, but she didn’t care all that much; it was the sleep she needed, not the nightmares. Korra groaned as she tried and failed to move. Every inch of her felt sore. Her blue eyes scanned what she could see through her swollen slits. The water was still warm and gentle billows of steam floated up around her face. The colors of her cleaned wounds contrasted the white of the walls. Her undergarments and armbands were intact on her curled body. It was the sight of the pale hands holding her and the leg beside her that yanked the Southerner out of her haze.

Asami’s arms were loose around her torso: one palm was on the edge of her hip while the other was on her right shoulder, as if holding her in place, holding her _close_.

A small smile stretched across Korra’s lips. She couldn’t help but feel comfort from her sleeping embrace. The Bender shifted her position just an inch, but it was enough to stir the slumbering engineer.

“Korra? Are you alright?” She pulled her hands away from their original position on the injured woman’s body and rubbed her back instead.

“Mmmhmmm…” The Water Tribe girl murmured, falling into a new trance under the raven beauty’s touch.

_How are her hands so…_

Asami chuckled. “Come on, I think we’ve had enough of the shower. We’re starting to prune.” She stepped out of the tub and knelt down in front of the younger woman.

Korra couldn’t stop herself from noticing the way the engineer’s wet clothes clung to her body. Though her red and black jacket was missing, revealing a simple white tank top, her normal dark-colored pants remained. She hid her blush; it was easier than she had planned, considering the amount of pain she felt when Asami lifted her up.

The heiress led the Southerner to her bed and toweled her off before helping her onto the mattress.

“Is it alright if I borrow some clothes? Mine are wet and I still have to go out to phone my dad.”

The Bender peered out the window. The clouds were dark and the wind pounded into the building, bringing freezing rain with it.

“Asami, you aren’t seriously going into the storm, are you?”

She turned on her heel, a pair of pants in her hand, and raised her eyebrow. As if on cue, Korra’s throat throbbed and she began hacking from her sickness.

“Here, these ones are for you.” Asami placed the fresh clothing on the bed beside her, claiming her silent victory.

Korra sighed in defeat and tried to pry her bindings off when the older woman left the room to change. She huffed and struggled to no avail. By the time the Non-Bender returned, she was splayed on her back, a thin layer of sweat forming on her skin, which glistened as she took in heavy breaths.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah… I’m, uhh… Fine… kinda…”

The older woman shook her head as she hung her wet clothes to dry on the back of Korra’s desk chair. The borrowed blue sweatpants looked stark against her black and red jacket. “Do you need help,” she asked as she laced her boots up.

“I… maybe…” She paused. “Yeah, I do.”

Asami reached the bed in one stride and grabbed the folded pants beside her. “Since you’re already lying down, I’ll do these first.” Her tone was nonchalant. She slid the fabric over Korra’s legs with care and withheld her grimace when she saw the injured woman’s mangled ankle. From that moment, she focused more on the cloth and less on the skin underneath it.

The Water Tribe girl propped herself on her elbows and arched so that the band could reach her waist with ease. She ground her teeth as Asami helped her into a sitting position and guided her arms into the shirt.

“Do you want me to take off your bindings and armbands, too?”

She shook her head and plopped onto her pillow. They were still wet from the shower, but she didn’t care. The heiress covered her with the light pelt on her bed before pulling her winter coat on.

“Please don’t go.” Korra pleaded, worry in her voice.

Asami buried her fingers into the woman’s brown hair. “I’ll be back soon. I’m going to phone my dad and get you something to eat. You’re sick and you’re hurt. Just… Just get some rest.” She wrapped her arms around her one last time before putting on her gloves and heading out of the dorm.

The Southerner rolled to her side, her window in sight. A flash of lightning flicked across the room, followed by a boom of thunder. Every blink brought an image of herself struggling through the gale, face pounded with freezing rain, body pummeled over by the gusts. She turned to her opposite side, keeping her back to the storm, and pulled the pelt up to her face.

“Just, be safe. Okay?” She muttered to herself, imaging an answer of assurance from the engineer as she forced her eyelids shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Just wanted to take a moment to thank-you again for reading my fic. All the hearts for you!


	30. Are you hurt?

The wind was ferocious. Asami had to slide between bolted objects and building walls just to navigate the icy terrain. The storm had been much worse than she imagined, though not quite as bad as the one Korra travelled through.

_How? How did she even manage to get to her dorm, let alone through – through this? _

Another gust tackled her. The cold rain stung her face. After a twenty minute struggle, several blocks and multiple locked entrances, she tugged on a handle and stumbled into an open eatery nearby. The door slammed behind her from the gale. She was leaning against the wall, panting, when an elderly woman approached her.

“Are you okay? Please, come in, sit down.” The woman gestured the engineer to the empty tables within. There wasn’t a single customer in sight.

Asami plopped down onto the bench and huffed. “Thank-you. I’ve been trying to find an open place for almost half an hour.”

“Well, you’re in luck.” The senior clasped her wrinkled hands and sat across from the young student. “You look familiar.” She bent forward with squinting eyes, which caught Asami’s attention and forced her upright.

It was the first time she examined the woman who greeted her. She wore robes with many shades of green. Her long white hair was pulled back into a bun. Her skin was dark in comparison, almost as dark as Korra’s –

“You’re Asami Sato, aren’t you?”

She couldn’t hide her disbelief. People tended not to recognize her until _after_ she had mentioned her family name, unless she was in the part of Republic City near her home. “How did you know?”

“You and your father came to my shop quite some time ago. He left a very generous tip for my husband and me.”

“You – you knew my dad?”

The woman nodded. “You were both younger, but not by much. You’ve matured quite a bit since you were here. I believe you had been touring the campus with him.”

Realization dawned on her. “Now I remember. Your vegetable rolls were delicious.”

She bowed her head in gratitude. “What brings you to my humble abode during such terrible weather?”

“Do you have a phoning device? I need to contact my dad.”

“Is everything alright?”

Asami hesitated. “One of my friends is sick. She needs to get to a doctor when the storm is over. Since my dad has a Satomobile, I figured he could help me get her to the City.”

The older woman rose with an acknowledging bob. “Come with me, child.” She led the heiress to the back room and motioned to the small brown box on the wall. Once Asami was beside the device, the elder exited.

(-)

“So these devices that you’re proposing, will they actually work? Are they weather proof? I can’t have equipment that won’t function due to a little water.”

The gray-haired man leaned forward in his chair and placed his elbows on the table between them, his palms folded, fingers laced, in a horizontal position in front of his face. “I can assure you, my designs are concrete. The items should work despite the rain, the sleet, the cold, the desert – you name it.”

“And I assume you have maintained the utmost confidentiality about –”

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

“Mr. Sato? I’m sorry to disturb you, but there is someone on the line for you.”

“Who would possibly bother to disrupt me during this hour?”

“It’s your daughter, sir.”

Hiroshi’s eyes grew wide. “Please, excuse me.” He rose without hesitation and left the room.

(-)

“Hello?”

“Dad? It’s me.”

“Asami, what’s wrong? What happened? Is everything alright?”

“Everything is okay. Kind of…” She paused, struggling to keep her composure.

“What happened? I heard there was a storm hitting your area. Are you hurt?”

She ignored the bruise on her cheek and some of the small injuries she sustained from the journey to the eatery. “I’m not hurt, no.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“It’s… it’s my friend, Korra. She’s hurt. _Really_ hurt. And she’s sick. She – she’s not in good shape, dad. I really need to get her to a hospital.”

“Isn’t there one near the campus?”

“There is, but she went there the last time, and they didn’t help much and they were so rude to us and –”

“What do you mean by ‘the last time’, Asami?”

The engineer let out an audible whimper. _Keep it together._

“Asami?”

“Korra was attacked. By a group of angry, drunk men. She tried to defend herself, but there were too many of them. They hurt her. They almost killed her…”

The line was silent.

“They ganged up on her twice. She got hurt worse the second time. I don’t know how long she’s going to make it without some sort of medical assistance.”

“Did they hurt _you_ , Asami?” His tone was grave.

“No, no they didn’t hurt me, dad. I wasn’t even there. I just saw the aftermath.”

“And _why_ was she jumped, Asami? What was the cause?”

She sighed. “There’s been some tension on campus between Korra and the chemistry professor. After he was forced to regrade her exam and threatened that, if he falsified exam scores again, he would be removed from the college, people started sending her death threats and –”

“But _you’re_ safe? You don’t have any ties to this?”

“No.” She hated lying to her father, but she knew what would happen if she told him the truth.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be hanging around this woman, Asami. She’s attracting negative attention and assaulters.”

“She’s my friend.”

“That doesn’t mean she’s safe to be around.”

“If you’re suggesting that I end my friendship with her, then you’ll be disappointed of the outcome. Korra is my friend. She needs me. You don’t leave people when they need you, you don’t turn your back on someone who’s hurting and struggling just to tend to your _own_ self.” There was more bitterness in her tone and her words than she had intended. She forced down the memories of herself alone as a child, healing her wounds by her lonesome after her mother’s death.

Hiroshi paused on the other end. He knew too well what Asami was referring to, even if he didn’t admit it or even speak of it aloud. “How can I help?”

“Is there any chance you can drive up here when the storm is over and help me get Korra to a hospital in Republic City?”

“Of course.”

“Once the weather improves, head over to the Willow dorm, just on the outskirts of campus.” She wavered. “Thank-you, dad. I… I really appreciate it.”

“Of course.”

“I love you, dad.”

“I love you, too, Asami. I’ll keep an eye on the forecast through the radio and head over once the roads are clear. And Asami?”

“Yes, dad?”

“Be safe.”

“I will.”

The heiress returned the receiver to its resting place and pushed her back and head against the wall. She wiped away the tears from her cheeks; she hadn’t even noticed them when they fell. With a deep breath, she gained her composure and returned to the main dining area.

(-)

“Here, dear.” The elder held out a small box when Asami entered. “There’s tea and food inside for you and your sick friend. It should stay hot on your way back – I wrapped it up nice and tight.”

She took the package with a grateful expression. “Thank-you. Thank-you so much. Here,” she dug into her jacket and pulled out several yuans, “for all of your trouble.”

The senior waved her hand in rejection. “It’s unnecessary. But you have a kind heart, young one. It will take you very far in life.”

All she could do was smile. She grabbed a tight hold of the box and pushed the door open. The wind whipped her, but she remained steadfast. Before she forced her way through the rest of the storm, she slipped the yuans into the mailbox near the outside of the eatery entrance. With a grin and eyes of determination, she fought her way back to Korra’s dorm.

(-)

Korra hadn’t gotten an ounce of sleep. The crackling of the thunder outside kept her awake, but it was the images of Asami being pummeled in the wind the same way she had that forced her eyes to stay open.

_She’s been gone for a long time…_

The Southerner had given up lying on her side. She sat against the wall, her knees to her chest. Exhaustion crept in every ounce of her, alongside the dull pain throbbing through her veins. She refused to rest.

_Not until she’s back. Not until I know she’s safe._

Her left foot started tapping against her bed. She shivered and snuggled into her pelt.

_Where is she?_

The minutes passed into an hour. Sweat formed on her brow. Her face felt hot, but her limbs were shaking from the cold.

_Asami…_

Another round of thunder startled her into a coughing fit. She felt fluid buildup and release from her throat. With a disgusted groan, she forced it down and wiped any remains on her lips with the back of her hand. A gust shook the dorm. Korra looked out the window with a racing heart.

_Please be okay…_

The wind raged once more. The lights faltered for a moment until the gale stopped. She couldn’t take her eyes away from the rain dripping off of the glass across the room.

_Please…_

Lightning lit the sky and the room alike. Korra forced her lids to close as the thunder reverberated into her bones. She wasn’t used to storms like this. Sure, there were plenty of snowstorms and blizzards in the South, but they seldom produced so much noise. She disliked the lightning the most. Every time it flashed, she felt a throb in her core. Perhaps it was just her inexperience with such weather that produced such a childlike fear. But as of right now, there was no one to comfort her and tell her that the storm wouldn’t hurt her.

Because in all reality, it _would_ hurt her. It had plenty of potential to cause her harm. It could take away the one person that she had left.

_You’re overreacting. Asami will be fine. She told you she would._

_She also told you she would protect you and keep you safe, and look how that turned out._

Korra scowled. _What is that supposed to mean?_

_All those promises that she would protect you from those men, and they got you anyways._

_She did what she could._

_She protected herself._

_She fought beside me._

_Then why were you two so far apart?_

_Because there were too many of them._

She clenched the pelt as hard as she could. Her sight flicked between blurry and focused. Her head began to sway.

_She’ll come back. She said she would._

_If you believe that._

_Of course I believe that. And I believe she did everything she could to help me during that fight. And during all the times I’ve known her. She’s been nice to me. And I’m sick of hearing you say otherwise. So fuck off._

_You know, that storm almost killed you. What makes you think it won’t kill her?_

Korra leaned against the wall, the stone cool against her flushed cheek. Her body kept shaking. She wrapped herself tighter.

_Because it won’t. She’ll come back. I know it._

_But it can kill her. It can blow her right away from you. Gone. Forever._

_No, it won’t. She’ll… she’ll come back… she’ll be okay…_ She was fading into unconsciousness from her sickness, but continued to combat her delusions.

_How?_

_Because I won’t let anything happen to her._

A fire grew inside of her. She clutched her sides, trying to draw from its warmth. The tremors never subsided. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes, fighting to maintain her conscious state long enough for Asami to return to the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised at how much of a curve ball this ended up being based off of what people were thinking was going to happen. Sorry about that, by the way. Cliffhangers and angst, you know how it goes...
> 
> *comforting food for everyone!*


	31. Keep me tethered

Asami climbed into the lobby of the dorm with shaking hands. The box was firm in her arm, but her exposed skin was pink. Korra’s sweatpants didn’t provide much protection once they were wet. She took a minute to catch her breath and gain feeling in her limbs. A roll of thunder jarred her from her near-asleep position against the wall.

 _Come on, Asami. You’re almost there. Then you can have hot tea and food and warm up under the pelt with Korra – beside Korra – in the same room as Korra, just not, like – Fuck!_ She screamed in her head and blushed to her mental fluster. She struggled for the appropriate words to fill her thoughts.

_Relax. Breathe. You’re composed. Don’t let your emotions get the best of you. Not anymore._

The engineer took in a deep breath and stammered down the hallway; her legs weren’t quite working the way they should yet. She fished the key from her pocket and opened the door.

Korra was hunched over in the corner, shaking and sweating. Her coughing echoed in the empty room.

Asami rushed to her side and straightened her torso to clear her airway. The Southerner cracked her swollen eyes open. “You made it. I knew you would. I _told_ you.” She threw her hand forward in a matter-of-fact tone and pointed to nowhere in particular.

“Told who?”

“I told them you would make it. I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” She placed her palms on either side of Asami’s face. “Your skin is cold. Cold and… cold and pink!”

_Spirits..._

“You just, sit back here.” She pushed the Bender against the wall in a sitting position. The heiress adjusted the pillow behind her back. “I’ve got some hot tea and some food. It should help. I don’t know if you can chew or not. Maybe there’s something broth based…” She ripped the box open and shuffled through the containers.

_Noodles, tea, vegetable rolls, dumplings… ha!_

Asami tore the lid off of the travel-bowl and grabbed a spoon. She poured a cup of tea and placed it on the desk next to the bed.

“What – what is that, Asami?”

She crawled onto the bed and brought the dish over to the injured woman. “It’s soup. It looks like there’s some vegetables and meat in it. I’m not sure if you can eat it, but the broth should help.” The engineer almost put the container in Korra’s hands, but thought better of it.

“It smells… really good. I think. Can I smell?” The Water Tribe girl tried to inhale through her plugged nose. “Does it smell good, Asami?”

“Yes, it does. Here,” she guided the spoon in the Bender’s hand to her mouth, “let me help, so you don’t spill and burn yourself.”

Korra slurped the liquid in and hummed. “So good…” She attempted to scoop more of the soup but missed the bowl altogether. “Why can’t I do the… the thing?” The younger woman tried again to no avail.

Asami pulled the utensil from her fingers. “Maybe I should do this. You just slurp, okay?”

“I’m good at that. I think. Am I?”

“Let’s find out.” She spoon fed the Southerner until the broth was gone. The tea was almost cold by the time they finished, but she maneuvered the cup to Korra’s mouth and made her drink the entirety of the beverage regardless.

“Thanks, Asami.” The Water Tribe girl intertwined her fingers with the engineer’s. “Hey, look, your skin is pink again.” She pointed to her cheeks and smiled before the coughing returned. A considerable amount of fluid emerged from her throat.

“Here, cough into this tissue.” Korra did as she was told. Asami rubbed her back. “I’ll keep the box and the garbage by the bed in case you feel anything else come up.”

She nodded in response and fell onto her side. “Has the storm stopped, Asami?”

“Oddly enough, it started to lighten up as I was coming back –” A loud crack of thunder penetrated their ears. Korra jumped and curled into the heiress. “I guess it’s starting up again.”

“I don’t like the thunder, Asami. I don’t like the lightning. I don’t know why, but I just don’t.” She buried her face into the older woman’s shoulder.

“It’ll go away soon. And it can’t hurt you when you’re inside.”

Korra pulled away and met her peridot eyes with hazy blues. “It can’t hurt me because you’re here and safe.” She wrapped her arms around the raven. “I knew you’d come back and that it wouldn't take you away from me. I told them you would come back. I _told_ them.”

Asami’s heart was heavy with concern. “You should lie down and get some rest.” She rotated their bodies so that her back was against the wall. Korra folded herself into the raven’s lap. It was then that Asami noticed the temperature difference. The Southerner’s limbs were cold and shaky, while her head was burning with a fever. Her breath was short and rapid. Almost every inch of her skin was covered in sweat.

“I’m so tired, Asami. So tired. Everything… everything hurts.” She clutched onto her abdomen as a sharp pain shot through it. “I don’t know, why… why it all hurts. I don’t remember… how did I get here?”

The heiress shed her coat and kicked off her boots. She pulled Korra closer. One hand covered the sick woman with her pelt while the other wiped the sweat from the Water Tribe girl’s brow with the sleeve of her jacket. “You left my apartment and travelled through the storm to get here.”

“But how did I get _here_? I remember being in the storm, but I don’t… I don’t remember _getting_ here.” She tried to prop herself up but failed.

“Just rest, Korra.” Asami gripped her bare tan shoulder and forced her down. “You can figure it out in the morning.” Her other hand combed through the mass of brown hair on her lap.

The younger woman melted into her and hummed. She let her eyelids meet and allowed the engineer’s fingers to bring her into a much-needed sleep.

(-)

They both awoke to violent coughing. Korra was curled in on herself, hacking into her knees. Her hands were on her chest, trying to push down the pain that arose with each breath.

Asami pulled the Southerner upright. She held her there for a few convulsions before Korra ripped away.

The Water Tribe girl keeled over the bed as she choked. Blood spewed from between her fingers and splattered onto the carpet.

The engineer flew off of the mattress and grabbed the trashcan. She brought it to Korra’s face just in time to catch the bile the injured woman vomited up. She held her brown hair back as she hacked. This time, thick, green mucus emerged.

When the Bender had finished, Asami wiped her damaged face with a tissue. Korra was just as warm as she had been when they fell asleep. Sweat dripped from her skin.

“Here, drink this.” She poured another cup of tea from the small pot given to her. “You need fluids.” She brought the mug to the Southerner’s lips.

Korra snatched the cup, ignoring the pain in her wrist, and drank it with desperation. She flung it against the wall when it was empty and it smashed into pieces.

“Korra!”

Before she could reply, a painful bout of coughing hit her. The thunder shook the apartment. She retreated into the engineer’s arms.

Asami kept her upright as she writhed. “It’s going to be okay, Korra. It’s going to be okay.” She tried to believe her own words as she rubbed the sick woman’s back.

“Water, Asami. I need…” Her hacking cut off her sentence.

The heiress leaned her against the wall to keep her steady and rushed to the bathroom. She filled the empty teapot under the tap and brought it to the bedroom. “No throwing this one.” Her hands were firm around its base as she guided it to Korra’s lips.

The Water Tribe girl took the fluid in like it was the first oasis encountered after being in the desert for a month. When the pot was empty, she pushed it away and tumbled onto her side. Within a minute, her coughing started up again.

“You should sit up.” Asami pulled her upwards and forced her into the corner of the bed. She wrapped her in her pelt and pulled a blanket from Opal’s bed.

“This, this is Opal’s. You shouldn’t use it. What if, what if she needs it?”

“She’s not here right now, so I don’t think she’ll be needing it any time soon.”

Korra squinted her eyes to look across the room. The other bed was empty except for a sheet and two pillows. A flash of lightning lit the room and the thunder that followed worsened her shaking.

Asami took a cloth from the bathroom and dabbed the Southerner’s forehead. She pushed the strand pieces of hair stuck to her face behind her ear.

“Don’t leave me, Asami. Please don’t leave me.”

“I’m not going to.”

Korra used the little strength she had left to pull the heiress closer. She lifted the blanket and pelt to allow the older woman to slide in next to her. Once she was settled, the Water Tribe girl placed the back of her head on the wall and closed her eyes. Her muscles ached. Her abdomen was in pain. Every cough made her ankle and hand burn in agony. Each breath produced sharp jabs into her chest. She wheezed and searched for a means of escape. A beckoning slumber overwhelmed her, but she fought it.

“Everything will be okay.”

The voice beside her was reassuring. The fingers of Korra’s left hand found the pale ones of Asami’s right. A final thought filled her mind just before she slipped into unconsciousness:

_Keep me here. Keep me tethered. Don’t let me fall away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just wanted to thank you for taking the time to read my story. I really appreciate it. This next chapter is still a bit angsty, but the ones afterwards are not as angsty (I think). Things start to improve after this chapter (at least a little bit). 
> 
> *sigh*


	32. Two can play at this game

Asami was the first to wake; the brightness of the rising sun shone right through her eyelids. She groaned to the pain in her back and realized she had been sitting upright all night. Korra was slanted against her, deep in sleep. Her breaths were shallow, but rhythmic. She could feel her fingers intertwined with Korra’s under the covers and smiled. She traced a small pattern on the back of the tan hand she held with her thumb.

The Southerner stirred a bit, much to the engineer’s surprise, but settled just as fast as she had shifted.

She sighed in relief. If Korra needed anything right now, it was sleep. The night had been rough; she woke up every hour, hacking. Over time, the heaves became dryer. Her shaking lessened, as did the sweat. Asami looked out the window into the bit of blue sky she could see. It was a shade lighter than normal and reminded her of the Water Tribe girl’s eyes when they first met.

_So much has changed._

Asami covered the back of the Bender’s hand with her free palm. Korra’s limbs were somewhat warmer than earlier in the night, but still not what she was used to. She looked at the slumbering, damaged face of the woman beside her.

_I wonder how the streets are. She really needs to get to the hospital._

She tried to peak over the ledge of the window with no luck.

This motion was enough to jar the Southerner awake. She grumbled Asami’s name as she moved. Her head was heavy and her body ached of fatigue. The taste of blood and bile covered her dry tongue.

“I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.”

Korra shook her head and pushed herself up. She forced her crusty, swollen eyes open to survey the area. “The sun. It’s out.” She brought her right hand out from the covers and reached into the small beam of light entering the room. “It feels so warm. So nice. Like I can… I can _feel_ it, Asami. It’s so nice.” The Water Tribe girl turned the gesture into a hug and wrapped her arm around Asami. “We made it.” She whispered as she shut her lids.

Asami responded only by tightening her hold on Korra’s hand.

Their embrace was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Their pupils met, both carrying the same amount of concern.

“Stay here.” Her tone was full of protective authority. She slid from Korra’s grip and walked to the door, fixing her appearance as she moved. Within a few seconds, she was looking through the peephole with a complete composure, inward and out, that made it seem like she had been awake for hours instead of minutes. “Can I help you?” She asked without unlocking the handle.

“There’s someone in the parking lot looking for Korra. He says he’s Asami Sato’s father.” The desk attendant replied.

“Thank-you for letting us know.” Her response was short and to the point. She pulled away from the entrance but stayed just a few feet away until the clerk’s footsteps were no longer audible. The engineer turned to the bed. “Come on, we’re taking you to a hospital.” She removed the covers and helped Korra slide to the edge of the mattress.

“Did – did you tell him about the attack? About me Fi …” she trailed off before she could finish her question.

“I didn’t tell him about your Bending, but I did have to tell him about the attack.” Asami dressed the Southerner in her Water Tribe parka as she spoke. “I didn’t tell him about me getting hurt, though. He thinks I wasn’t even there.” She scurried to the bathroom and began applying a small amount of makeup to cover the bruise on her face.

“Why would you lie to him?”

She reemerged from the other room, snapping her pocket-sized makeup bag closed, her wound hidden even from Korra’s eyes. “If I told him the truth…” Asami thought of the last time she was taken away from her friends, back when she was a child. Her hand grazed the scar Odoroki had left on her thigh.

“You’d have to touch your leg?”

The engineer shook herself from her memories. She walked up to the Bender and held her tan jaw with each of her hands. “Trust me. It’s just easier this way.” She tried to turn away, but Korra stopped her.

“Asami.”

“My dad is waiting for us. We should go.”

Korra wouldn’t relent.

Asami slid her hands from the injured woman’s face to her shoulders. “We need to go. I will tell you what happened later.”

“Did someone hurt you?”

She sighed and dropped her head. This wasn’t a fight she was going to win, as much as she was used to being the victor and as much as she wanted to be the one on top in this _particular_ battle. “You’re not going to go until I tell you, are you?”

The Southerner crossed her arms with stubbornness in her eyes.

“Alright, I’ll give you the short version for now. I don’t want to keep my dad waiting.” Asami looked away for a moment and tightened her grip when she returned her peridots to Korra’s blues. “When I was younger, I went to an elementary school and had a few friends that I used to play with. One day, I got hurt, and my dad took me out of the school to protect me.” She pulled away from the Bender and strapped on her boots. “I never got to see them again.”

The air between them was quiet and tense until Asami finished clothing herself in her winter gear.

“Ready?”

Korra just nodded, her eyes on the floor.

(-)

Hiroshi Sato was waiting in his black Satomobile, hands tapping in an impatient manner on the steering wheel. He started the ignition when he saw Asami exit with the injured Southerner by her side. She brought her to the back seat and helped her inside the cab. After strapping her in, she shut the door and crossed around the other side of the vehicle. He expected his daughter to sit in the front seat, as she always did when they travelled together, but she crawled into the rear to sit beside Korra, much to his dismay.

“Dad, this is Korra. Korra, this is my dad.”

“It’s nice to meet you, sir.” The Water Tribe girl was thankful that she was able to get the sentence out without coughing.

Her father nodded and put the Satomobile in reverse. “Which hospital should I take her to?” He questioned as he began driving.

“Whichever one is the best.”

“Central it is.”

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Hiroshi stole glances at Korra through the rearview mirror as he drove. The Southerner avoided his eyes and twiddled her hurting thumbs.

“How’s work, dad? Any new inventions coming out?”

He gripped the steering wheel a bit harder, but not enough for either of them to notice. “Just a few improvements on the current Satomobile line.”

“Are you updating the fuel transfer in the engine like I’ve been telling you about? I should have sent you my sketches –”

“These changes were more for the axles.”

“Oh.” Asami looked down in disappointment.

“So, Korra,” he drew the conversation away from his daughter and eyed the Water Tribe girl, “how did you and Asami meet?”

The Bender could feel the flit of panic rush through the engineer, remembering the brief story Asami had told her about the incident with her childhood friends. She could also see the tactic her father was using.

_He thinks something’s up. He’s gonna compare our stories to see if they match up. I have no idea what Asami told him, though. If I say we met in chemistry lab, he could link that to the assault._

_Or –_

She withheld her sly look.

_Two can play at this game._

“Asami and I met in –” Just before she finished her sentence, she allowed a wave of hacking consume her. As painful as it was, she wasn’t about to have the heiress taken away.

Asami picked up on the ploy and rubbed Korra’s back. “I told you this story already, dad. We had lunch at the Dining Center during one of the first days of class. We sat at the same table together because the rest of them were full.” She spoke over the coughing. After a while, she was wondering if this had really been an act or if the younger woman was in serious trouble.

“And you were jumped by drunken men, Korra?” Hiroshi asked once her convulsions ceased.

The Southerner nodded, panting to catch her breath.

“How many were there?”

“About fifteen.” She replied through gasps, her voice rough.

Just as Asami was ready to interject, they pulled up to the hospital.

“Do you want me to stay here until she’s done, or should I leave?”

“I’m going to help Korra into the lobby. Then, I was wondering if we could go home while she’s being treated.”

Both her father and her friend raised their eyebrow in confusion.

The engineer hopped out of the Satomobile before either could respond and reentered on Korra’s side. She unbuckled the injured woman and pulled her as gentle as possible from the seat. “I’ll be right back, dad.”

He nodded in response, squinting at them as they passed through the hospital entrance. Asami wasn’t the only Sato who had an eye for detail.

(-)

“Are you sure about this, Asami?”

“Yes. You’ll be fine here. I’ll only be gone for a little while.”

“But _why_ are you leaving?”

She crossed to the other side of the room as the brunette spoke and grabbed the handle to the door, only to let it go again. Asami turned to Korra, who sat on the examining table in just her white tank top and blue pajama-pants. She closed the distance between them and buried her hand into the Southerner’s brown hair.

“I want to bring one of the Satomobiles up, so I can come visit you while you’re here, or take you here after class, depending on how they diagnose you.”

“Won’t you get in trouble for that, for bringing a vehicle to campus?”

The engineer shrugged. “I was considering just keeping it off campus in a nearby parking garage. I’d have to walk to it, but it’s not that far away.”

Korra’s eyes widened. “But what if you get hurt during the walk. What if they get you and –”

“Relax. I’ll only make the trip in the day. Besides, after the last attack, I don’t think they’ll be coming back for quite some time, if at _all_.”

The Water Tribe girl sighed, skeptical of this claim, and pulled the Non-Bender into a hug.

“I’ll be back soon. The longer I keep my dad waiting, the more suspicious he’s going to get.”

Korra’s concerned look refused to falter as Asami made her way to the exit. Their eyes met once more before the heiress slipped through the door.

(-)

Asami hopped into the passenger seat of her father’s Satomobile, happy to get out of the cold. “Sorry it took so long. Korra needed help getting to the examination room.”

“It's alright. What did you want to go home for?” Hiroshi was straight to the point as he left the parking lot.

“I want to bring my Satomobile up.”

“You know that’s against campus policy.”

“Yeah, I know. But I was planning on keeping it in a nearby parking garage.”

He huffed. “Do you think it will be safe there?”

“Well, there is a guard at every entrance, even at night.”

“Why do you want your Satomobile?”

“So I can visit Korra in the hospital to bring her the work she’s missed and to transport her back to campus when she’s healed. That way, I won’t have to keep pulling you away from work.” She added her last sentence and chose her words with care.

“And you don’t think your association with this Water Tribe girl will cause anything to happen to you in between the parking garage and your apartment or when you’re traveling to class?”

“No, I don’t.” She crossed her arms and stared out of the window. “I can handle myself.”

Hiroshi sighed. “I know you can, trust me. I’ve seen you spar with your instructors. I… I just want you to be safe.”

“I know.” Asami unfolded from her defensive position and rested her hands on her knees. “Thank-you, for looking out for me.”

He smiled and continued the long drive to the Sato Mansion.

(-)

Korra somewhat-swung her feet as she sat on the edge of the examining table, lost in thought. This method of fixing bodies and relieving sicknesses was very different from what she was used to back in the Southern Water Tribe. The huts of the Healers were always cozy and warm, with fires in the mantels and pelts draped on some of the walls. This room was cold and barren with white paint and small, sharp dimensions. She wondered what methods Non-Benders used to mend themselves from these types of injuries when Water Benders weren’t around. She knew the basics, of course, and some drastic first aid measures of unconsciousness, but the rest? She was pulled from her ruminations by an opening door.

“Hello. My name is Urkoma, and I’ll be your –” She paused when her eyes met Korra’s.

The Southerner felt much of the same shock. The woman standing before her was a few inches taller than her, with dark brown hair pulled back into two braids that met in the center to form a single plait, tan skin, and grey-blue eyes. She wore robes with many shades of lighter blue in them that reminded Korra of her mother.

“You’re from the Water Tribe, aren’t you?”

Korra nodded with a smile.

“It’s been years since I’ve seen someone from the Tribes, other than from a distance.” She grinned and Bent some water from the tap nearby. With a shift in her stance, she sent the liquid Korra’s way.

Unable to move from her wounds, the surge hit her right in the face. Her back slammed against the cold metal table and she winced.

Urkoma’s expression was full of confusion. “Why didn’t you Bend it back?”

She struggled to sit upright. Once there, she dropped her eyes to the floor. “I’m not a Water Bender.”

“Oh. I just assumed, since you were away from the Poles –”

“Yeah, a lot of people do that.”

“Wait, are you Tonraq’s daughter?”

Korra brought her gaze up to the standing woman. “I am.”

Urkoma snorted. “Well, that explains it.”

The Southerner crossed her arms. “Explains _what_ , exactly?”

“Everything about you. Why you’re not a Water Bender, why you’re _here_ , and your whole wardrobe screams Southern.” She looked down to her clipboard and scribbled a few notes. “Ah, Korra. Southern Water Tribe.” She walked past Korra and Bent the water from her clothes with one movement of her wrist.

“Let me guess, you’re from the Northern Tribe. I can tell by your _pretentious_ attitude.”

“And your stubbornness and quick-temper _clearly_ marks you as Tonraq’s. It was those same traits that got him into so much trouble in the North. I would expect the same amount of commotion from his unsophisticated Southern daughter.”

Though ire burned inside of Korra, curiosity overpowered it. “What kind of trouble did he get into up North?”

Urkoma turned around with a grunt. “You mean he didn’t tell you?”

The Southerner shook her head with inquisitive eyes.

She straightened, a bit of sympathy crossing over her. “Well, it’s not really my place to tell you. You should have him speak to you about it the next time you see him.” She placed the clipboard down. “I’m going to need you to strip down so I can see your wounds.”

Korra grit her teeth as she fought against her clothing, failing to remove them as instructed.

“On second thought, I’ll just lift your shirt for now. Lay down.” She pulled the younger woman’s tank up to find multiple contusions, cuts, and inflammations. “What the hell happened?”

“I got jumped by a bunch of men on my way home to campus. I had to travel through the ice storm to get to my dorm.”

Urkoma scoffed. “You _would_ travel through the storm, you little runaway.”

A growl escaped Korra’s lips.

“You really messed yourself up good, didn’t you?” She asked as she poked the Southerner’s right ankle.

She let out a squeal of pain. “Are you going to help me, or are you here to just mock me and play with my injuries?”

“Relax. I’ll get to the healing once I know what I’m dealing with.” She completed her circle around the examining table with a close look at Korra’s scalp. “Turn over for me, will you?”

The Southerner sighed and flipped onto her back in agony. An intense coughing spell hit her. She curled over to the side of the table and spit hacked-up mucus into the nearby trashcan.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Urkoma put a hand on Korra’s forehead. “Fever, sweat, coughing, rapid breathing, _chills_ ,” she emphasized as the injured woman started shaking on the table, “looks like you’ve got some nasty pneumonia.” She took a step back and continued analyzing her patient.

Korra looked away from the healer for the entirety of the session. A single word didn’t leave her mouth unless she was asked a direct, nonpolar question.

“Well, the good news is, I can fix you. _Physically_ , at least. But it’ll take a few sessions to do so.” She pulled some water from the tap and made it glow. “Time to get to work.”

(-)

Korra was relieved when Asami entered the facility. Her healing session had been finished for some time, so the Water Tribe girl sat in the waiting room until the engineer arrived.

“Wow, Korra. You’re looking better already.” She traced over some of the faded marks on her face that had been deep wounds the last time she saw her. A faint scar on her left cheek from the first attack still remained.

“Yeah, I guess.” She sighed as she rose to her feet with Asami’s assistance.

The heiress frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. Can we leave?”

“Don’t they want you to stay?”

The Bender lowered her gaze. “They said I probably should, but I can come in every day for the healing sessions if I wanted to free the space up for another patient who’s more ‘life or death’ than I am.” Her eyes locked onto Asami’s. “I don’t want to stay here.” She bent closer and slid her hand into the engineer’s. “Can we leave? Please?”

_What happened when I was gone?_

Curiosity and suspicion welled inside of her, but Asami ignored it. She nodded in response. “Of course. Let’s check you out and make an appointment for tomorrow.”

Korra had a grateful softness in her eyes that was enough of a thank-you for the older woman.

She helped the Southerner outside and into her black and red Satomobile. “My place,” she asked as she crawled into the driver’s seat.

The injured woman bobbed. “You’re, um, not gonna drive like the last time you were in the seat of a Satomobile, are you?”

Asami chuckled. “Not unless I want to get pulled over by the Metal Bending Police.”

“Now _that_ would be fun to see. I doubt they’d be able to catch you.” Korra closed her eyes and leaned back into the smooth chair.

“Hopefully we won’t have to find out.” The engineer pulled out of the parking lot and into the road.

The sun was setting on the horizon. They passed by Republic City Park on their way to Asami’s apartment. Korra had fallen asleep in the passenger seat and slumped across the center of the vehicle to rest her head on the heiress’ shoulder. Her peridot eyes caught a small group of people rallying near one of the podiums on the edge of the public estate, one of which was holding a very plain sign reading “Equality for Non-Benders”. She looked away from the protest to the girl slumbering on her shoulder. Her focus drifted to her own image in the rearview mirror. Her irises held a mixture of fire and exhaustion. Once the Park was out of sight and it was too dark to see Korra’s face, Asami turned her attention to the road ahead of them, though she could still see her reflection each time she glanced up. She gripped the wheel, shifted down, and drove slow, letting herself get lost in her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think the angst has lessened with this chapter. Maybe? Sorta? I'm bad at gauging this.


	33. A voice

“You’re here early today. Campus still closed?”

Korra nodded, her eyes on her hands.

“You know the drill. Strip down.”

The Southerner removed her clothes, one agonizing piece at a time. She showed no emotion, released nothing but silence, and withheld any and all winces. The metal was cold against her body, the thin layer of paper acting as a poor insulator between her skin and the table.

Urkoma Bent some clean water from the sink nearby and moved it over Korra’s injuries. She started with the shallow wounds: a few scratches and gashes on her arms and legs. The younger woman’s discomfort did not elude her. The Healer exchanged the spent liquid with fresh fluid from the tap. Her focus shifted to the bruises and inflammation on her patient’s back.

Korra clenched her fists, as much as it hurt to, to hold in her groans and fight the pain. She had never experienced so much distress during a Healing session in the South. She shut her lids to push away the stings.

_Then again, I’ve never had injuries this bad before._

Images of darkness filled her sight. Her limbs felt cold again. Her body ached and shook in an uncontrollable battle against her own physical limitations. Views of a snowstorm, a small polar bear dog clawing for escape, murky vision through the dim water under the ice, raw hands digging a shelter, utter blackness… a voice…

_A voice?_

She jarred upward and almost fell off of the examination table. Water splashed onto the floor behind her. Korra blinked several times.

_I don’t remember a voice. There was never a voice._

_Or was there?_

The younger woman shook her head and twisted around.

Urkoma had a disgruntled look on her face, though her eyes showed nothing but shock. She Bent the spoiled water into the sink and pulled new liquid to her patient. The Healer continued her work, not a single word or expression passing between them.

(-)

“From what I’ve heard, the campus will be open tomorrow. Do you think you’ll be able to go to class?”

Korra was leaning against the passenger door, head pressed against the glass. She looked out the window with hazy eyes. Her Healing session had taken more out of her than she thought it would.

Asami came to a stop at the red light. “If you can’t, it’s okay. I can pick your work up for you from the classes you miss.”

The Bender shook her head. “I’ll go.”

She frowned. “Are you sure? Are you even able to write yet?”

Korra focused on her mangled hand, which was in a firm cast. She glanced to her left, which was in a wrap to manage the sprain in her wrist. “Probably not. But I should go anyways. I can at least sit in the class and listen to what the professor has to say. I’ve missed way too much these past few weeks.”

The signal turned green and the Satomobile moved forward. “Do you need help getting to the rooms? I can help you walk, if you want.”

The Southerner dropped her gaze to her bandaged and braced right ankle. “Okay.” She lifted her sight to the driver and smiled. “Thanks, Asami. I really appreciate it.”

Asami returned the gesture and sped along through Republic City.

(-)

Lucky for Korra, today was the fifth day, and the fifth day was not a day when she had chemistry. Lucky for them both, to be honest. Asami had not returned to Sentai’s lecture since the day she had made her reckless move in his office: she had skipped the following class for an afternoon in Republic City with Korra, and the remaining two sessions had been cancelled due to the aftermath of the ice storms in the area. They had both been relieved to avoid returning to that room of despair and were not looking forward to going back tomorrow.

The engineer helped her injured friend down the corridor, ignoring the looks and hushed murmurs the pair received from passersby.

“Do we really have to go to chem tomorrow,” the Southerner asked as she limped along.

“Well, we don’t _have_ to do anything. We could drop out of college and join the circus if we wanted to.”

Korra’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

Asami palmed her face. “No, Korra, not really.”

“But think about it, Asami. We could travel the world and visit all of the nations! I could work with the animals, and you can… um…uh…” She scratched her head. “Do you know how to juggle?”

The raven giggled. “Unfortunately, I don’t.”

“Well, you’re smart and talented, I’m sure you’d pick it up in a snap.”

A hint of a blush covered their cheeks.

“We’re not joining the circus, Korra.”

The Bender pouted.

“Besides, final exams will be in a few weeks. So we should really go to class to prepare.”

She sighed. “Yeah, I know, Asami. I’m just not looking forward to it.”

“I don’t think anyone does, to be honest.”

“You mean Miss Asami Sato isn’t eager to break into those exams and show off her brilliance?”

The heiress snorted. “Funny, Korra.”

She chuckled. “I thought it was.”

Asami smiled and shook her head. They came to a stop outside of Korra’s history lecture. “Well, we’re here. I’ll stop by when your class is over, alright?”

Korra nodded and adjusted her bag on her back. “Thanks, Asami.”

They grinned at each other before they went their separate ways.

(-)

“Evening session this time, huh? Classes back on?”

Korra nodded, ignoring the stark cold metal against her warm skin. She watched Urkoma with fierce eyes as she Bent water from the tap.

The Healer circled the Southerner and made the liquid around her hands glow. She guided the fluid to her patient’s back and began working on her deeper internal wounds.

Korra gripped the edge of the table and slammed her eyes shut. Her jaw tightened to the pain.

_Why does this hurt so much? Healing has never hurt this much. _

Urkoma shifted her wrists and brought the water closer to the base of Korra’s spine, where a large amount of inflammation was still present.

A sharp shock shot through her, but she refused to bow to it. Her arms were shaking to keep her in place. Several small tears fell across her cheeks.

The Healer pulled away and disposed of the water in the sink.

“Hey.” She placed a hand on the younger woman’s shoulder. “You don’t have to hold it in. It’s okay.”

Korra’s watery eyes opened to meet the blue-gray pair in front of her. “Why does it hurt so much?”

“The worse the wound is, the harder it is to heal it.” She rose and crossed the room. The Northerner Bent water from the tap and swirled it in front of Korra. “Our bodies are mostly water. Healers use this to their advantage to speed up the healing process and use the restorative properties of water to mend the wound.” She brought some fluid towards a small flesh wound on her patient’s left hand. Urkoma lowered the water onto the cut. “Healers use our dependence on water to help the body recover. But there’s more than that. It’s our framework built around water that gets us into the injuries and the cells, but the water is just a catalyst.” She spread her fingers a bit and the liquid around the laceration glowed. “It’s the energy, and the redirection of chi, that speeds up the healing process and allows us to physically restore our patients.”

Korra watched her gash close and heal through the light. When the process was complete, the water dimmed and dripped away onto the floor.

“When we direct energy, we increase how quickly the cells divide and multiply. This, in turn –”

“Heals the body.”

Urkoma smiled. “Exactly.” She Bent the spoiled water into the sink. “Skin cells are easy.” The Healer spoke as she washed her hands under the tap. “The wounds are shallow, so there’s not as much complexity to the injury. Bruises are harder. And internal injuries are harder still. Some ailments can’t be healed, even by the best Healers in the world.”

She turned to Korra and dried her hands on the sterile towel nearby. “I’m sure you’ve gotten the chance to watch Katara during some of her healing sessions.”

A soft smile formed on the Southerner’s lips. “I’ve got firsthand experience. She’s healed all of my ailments in the past – well,” she frowned, “most of them, anyways.”

The older woman titled her head. “What do you mean?”

Korra dropped her eyes to her hands and fidgeted with her thumbs. “When I was young, my parents brought me to her so that she could examine me, see why I wasn’t able to Water Bend.” She held an elbow in each hand and looked to the window at her right. “My dad thought I was sick, that I had an illness or something that made me unable to Water Bend. An _illness_. Can you believe that? He kept saying things like ‘my daughter  needs to be a Water Bender, I don’t understand how she couldn’t be’, and my mother would always reply ‘she’s just a late bloomer, give her time’.” Her hands flailed during her frustrated mimicry. “They would argue about it all the time. Day and night. Like I couldn’t even hear them or see them doing it. There were times I was right in front of them!” She crossed her arms. “And the thing is, she was wrong. They both were. I’m not a late bloomer. I’m not physically ill.” Her hands slid into her lap at her words. “I’m just _not_ a Water Bender.” Her gaze fell to her palms once more, the image of fire shooting out of her fist and the fear of her parent’s rejection filling her. “I’m not enough for them.”

She wasn’t expecting a pair of hands to curl around her shoulders, nor did she think that this Northerner would even _understand_ her plight, let alone comfort her. The single tear forming in each of her eyes were more apparent to her now. Korra wiped them away with haste, frustrated for exposing herself in such a way.

_Get yourself together, Korra._

“It’s okay. Let it out. You’ve been holding things in for too long, haven’t you?”

The Southerner nodded and took a deep breath.

“Come on, your session is almost over and I haven’t done much healing yet.” Urkoma released the younger woman and Bent fresh water from the tap. “I’ll try to just focus on your lighter injuries for today. But if something hurts, you don’t have to hold back, alright?”

Korra bobbed and closed her eyes. Instead of rejecting the feeling of the water on her body, the energy within her, and the discomfort that she was sure would ensue because of it, she inhaled and accepted it. Took in the pain. Took any memories that came with it. But there were no flashbacks this time. No harsh reminders of her past. She couldn't tell if it was her shift in demeanor or Urkoma’s focus on her lesser wounds, but the experience was not as painful as it had been a few moments ago. At this point, she didn't bother to question the issue further. With a relaxed exhale, she allowed the Healer to finish her session and tried to push everything away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, I understand why everyone hated Urkoma after the last chapter, but she is one of my favorite original characters in my series, so I hope you warm up to her. 
> 
> *my heart*
> 
>  


	34. Take a closer look

“Well.”

“Yeah.”

They stood outside of the entrance to their chemistry lecture. Class would begin soon. Neither of them wanted to take a step inside.

“We should probably…”

“Yeah.”

Asami opened the door and helped Korra enter. Her steps were more firm than before, but her ankle wasn’t stable enough to carry her own weight. She led them to the front row, but the Southerner stopped her.

“Let’s sit towards the back today. I really don’t want to deal with Sentai.”

The engineer nodded. They crawled up the steps to the rear of the lecture hall. It was emptier than they were accustomed to, though they thanked the Spirits under their breaths. Kuru was nowhere to be found. Neither were several of the other larger men who took residence in these seats. The pair made their way to the last row and plopped into the corner. It was hard to see from so far away, but Korra didn’t care; she didn’t want to be there from the start.

“Hello, everyone.” Sentai greeted his students as he entered the room. He had an unusual energy about him that neither of them could place. The professor faced the class and scanned the chairs. His eyes lit up when they hit Korra.

“Ah, look who’s finally back with us.”

Several students turned to the injured woman. She grit her teeth.

“Now that you’re here, you can start the next step of the curriculum your friend was so _desperate_ to enact a few sessions ago.”

Korra and Asami’s eyes met with equal confusion.

“If I do recall, Miss Sato, you requested that each of the students in this class name and draw just as many molecules as you did. Am I not correct?”

The engineer set her jaw, fire in her eyes.

“Come, Korra. And you, too, Sato. Your normal seats are so lonely up at the front of the room.”

They glared at their professor, unmoving.

“As a matter of fact, everyone move closer to the board. No more of this scattered into the back nonsense.”

Sentai twisted and retrieved a piece of chalk from the tray. He spun around.

“Do you think I’m kidding? Come on, _move_.”

Each student rose from their chair with audible grumbles. Most were derogatory slurs about the pair. Korra and Asami returned to their usual spots at the front of the room.

“Much better, isn’t it? I want everyone to be able to see the board as well as they can for Korra’s drawings.” Sentai stretched the calcite stick out to the Southerner. “To the board.”

Korra examined the piece of chalk in his fingers but didn’t take it. “I can’t.”

“Oh? You can’t? And why is that?”

She raised her casted hand up in front of her and gave him an obvious look.

“Looks like quite the injury. Well, no matter, you can name them instead.” He walked to the board and drew an organic molecule.

“What’s this one?”

Korra squinted at the figure to buy time. Asami watched on with clenched fists, desiring nothing more than to whisper the answer to her friend.

“I better not see any help from Miss Sato.” Sentai growled, as if he could read her mind.

“I… I don’t know.”

“Toluene. It’s toluene.” He drew another structure. “What about this one?”

“I don’t know.”

“And this one?”

Korra grit her teeth. “I. Don’t. Know.”

“And this o –”

“It’s not going to matter how many structures you draw, I’m not going to know which ones they are.”

Sentai turned away from the board to the dark tone of Korra’s voice.

“And why is that?”

“Because I missed those classes.”

He took a step forward. “And why is _that_?”

“You already know why.”

“Do I?”

“Yes, you do.”

“And what is it that I seem to know, Korra?”

“You know _exactly_ what they did.”

“I think I need some elaboration. My memory, it fails me.”

Korra’s damaged hands shook. Asami’s were the same.

“I think – now correct me if I’m wrong – but I think it had something to do with you getting humiliated by some men a few weeks ago. Beat the shit out of you, from what I’ve heard amongst the students.” Sentai took another step closer. “How far off am I?”

If her blue eyes could shoot fire, he would have melted where he stood.

He faced the board once more and examined his structures. “You know, Korra,” Sentai paced to the tray, “if you can’t even get these basic molecules,” he returned the chalk into the metal compartment, “then you’re not going to pass the final.” He walked back to the sitting Southerner. “But you already knew you weren’t going to pass, didn’t you? You’re a waste of time. I don’t know why your parents were even stupid enough to ship you up here.”

Korra was on her feet in a flash – a very painful flash that she ignored. She was face to face with her professor, noses mere inches apart, eyes boiling. They stared each other down. The students sat with dropped jaws.

“Korra.” Asami tried to push herself between the pair. Her hand was firm on the Water Tribe girl’s bicep.

“You can go _fuck_ yourself.” She pointed an angry finger at her professor and ripped away from the engineer’s grip. The younger woman grabbed her bag from her chair and stormed out of the room in an angry, agonizing limp.

There wasn’t a single sound in the room. Asami met her professor’s eyes, which were laced with both anger and… _satisfaction?_

“Out.” Sentai held her glower with one of his own and pointed to the exit.

Asami retrieved her carrier and left the classroom, muttering profanities under her breath.

(-)

“Korra! Korra, stop!” It wasn’t hard for the raven to catch up to her hobbling friend. She grabbed her bare shoulder and spun the Southerner about face. “Do you want to fuck up your ankle even more?”

“I don’t care.”

“Come with me.”

Korra wrenched away. “No.”

Asami raised her eyebrow; the brunette wasn’t the only one who was angry. “Do you want to broadcast this all to the college?”

“Do I look like I fucking care, Asami?”

“You should.”

“Why? Why should I care? Please, tell me.”

“Because you’ve worked hard to get here.” She took a step forward. “Everything you’ve been struggling with these past few weeks, do you want that all to go down the drain? All that pain and suffering? All that money your parents spent? All those sleepless nights?”

Korra looked away and crossed her arms, though her gaze remained intense.

“Let’s just talk about this in private.” Asami placed a palm on Korra’s shoulder.

The Water Tribe girl pulled away. “No, no, I won’t talk about this in private. I’ll talk about this right here and now.” She unfolded her arms. “Why didn’t you defend me? He was saying all that shit and you did nothing. And when I tried to do something, you tried to stop _me_ , not _him_.” There was a mixture of frustration and betrayal on her face. “Why?”

“Korra, please understand –”

“Understand what? That he can just talk about me like I’m, like I’m…” Korra threw her bag at the wall. It smacked against the stone and caught the attention of several passersby. They scurried away.

“We are walking on thin ice, Korra. _Especially_ me, when it comes to Sentai.” Asami took a step forward. She spoke in a low tone. “Or did you forget my little _incident_ in his office the _last time_ that I stood up for you? I'm not looking to get expelled after everything we've dodged and been through, and neither should you. We've busted our asses to get to where we are. Besides, the more people who see how ridiculous and awful he is, the more people will be convinced that _he’s_ the one at fault, not us.”

“So, what you’re saying is that I should just let him talk down to me and embarrass me in front of _everyone_ because it will make _him_ look bad?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Korra overlapped her arms again and growled.

Asami moved closer and whispered. “Look, I’m not saying you can’t get back at him.” She tried for a third time to put her hand on Korra’s shoulder. The shorter woman remained in place. “We _definitely_ can.”

This grabbed the brunette’s attention. She raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

The look in Asami’s eyes was dangerous. “We play his game. We play his game and beat him at it. _Slaughter_ him.” She tightened her grip. “Now go get your bag. We have work to do.”

(-)

“Korra? I wasn’t planning on seeing you until later tonight. Is everything okay?”

“I need to ask you something. How long do you think it will take to heal my hand?” She waved her casted hand in front of the Healer.

“A few days, but I should really focus on your –”

“Can you help my hand first? I need to be able to use it again.”

Urkoma raised her eyebrow. “You’re up to something, aren’t you?”

The Southerner shot her a crooked smile. “Asami told me to get my hand fixed as soon as I could.”

“To do _what_ , exactly?”

She chewed her cheek. “Well, she didn’t tell me yet, but –”

“Korra, take a look at yourself.” Urkoma Bent a decent amount of water from the tap and froze it in front of the examination table, making a faux mirror.

Korra locked onto her own eyes. “Okay?”

“Take a _closer_ look. What do you see?”

She inched toward her reflection and stared. Most of the marks on her face had gone away, along with the bruising, but some nicks remained. It was then that she realized she still couldn’t open her lids all the way. There was minor swelling on her cheekbones, along with a thin scar across her left cheek. She trailed her focus down the rest of her body, which still had many more lacerations and contusions than she thought. The whites of her casts and wraps were stark against her tan skin.

“You’re still recovering from the _last_ run in that you were involved in. Now, I don’t know for sure what happened, but I can’t imagine that you two weren’t some sort of agitators in all of this.”

Korra opened her mouth to object but Urkoma raised a hand, keeping her other focused on the ice mirror.

“I’m not saying this is your _fault_ , not at all. What I’m saying is, think about what you’re doing. Do you want to hurt yourself even more by acting on impulses?”

The younger woman crossed her arms. “You have no idea what’s even happening.”

“You’re right, I don’t. I’m just saying,” she sat beside Korra on the medical table, molding the ice chunk to stand on its own, “be careful.” She put a hand on her patient’s shoulder. “I’m your Healer, and frankly, I don’t want to see you come in here worse than you did a few days ago.”

Korra looked away and stared at the ice mirror.

“How long are you here for, Korra?”

Their eyes met. “For as long as you need me to be.”

Urkoma sighed. “I suppose there’s no convincing you. A spitting image of your father’s stubbornness, you are. Well, let’s get started then.” She stood up and walked to the sink.

Korra watched her determined reflection fade as the Healer Bent the frozen water away.

“I’m going to warn you now; this isn’t going to be pleasant. I’ve got a lot to heal in that hand of yours. And I better take a look at your ankle, too. Seems like you’ve worsened the injury.”

_How does she know?_

She turned away from the tap and dried her now-clean hands. “If it starts to become too much, you need to let me know so you can take a break. And for your own sake, Korra, listen to your body.”

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this is so incredibly late. I was supposed to post by three but then I got distracted making 15 pounds of mashed potatoes and then I was running late and then I went to a ceremony and then I had to run family traditions but it didn't go well and then I had to go to a banquet and I got an award that I wasn't expecting and I cried and then I got home like ten minutes ago and realized I hadn't posted the new chapter and...
> 
> *takes a deep breath*
> 
> Anyways, here it is!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay. I'm going to go take a shower now.


	35. Worried

‘Dear Korra,

How are things going, sweetie? We miss you very much. Your father and I are really worried about you. I hope you aren’t hurt. I know that we don’t exactly have the best relationship in the world, but you’re still our daughter, our one and only child, and we love you. I’m sure you’re more accustomed to getting letters from your father, but he’s a bit – occupied. Stubborn is a better word. He’s just concerned and he doesn’t always know how to express his emotions. I’m sure you know that, though. He just – He doesn’t want to lose you. Neither do I.

Strange things have been happening here. Another storm came in just a few days ago. It was a nasty ice storm that took out the ships we had finally rebuilt from the last storm, along with some of the docks and many of the houses around the village. Luckily, no one was hurt. We were planning on using one of the boats to get you from Republic City for your break, but now it’s looking like we won’t be able to get you home at all. It will take weeks alone just to get the resources we need; everything is destroyed. We had to invest the money we were going to put into this letter to go towards supplies for trading and hunting. I hope the yuans we sent you a while ago are still holding up.

I’ve been writing to Mizu about the Fire Nation’s plans on coming to the Southern Water Tribe for trade. You remember Mizu, right? It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him since his promotion. I miss him. He doesn’t really work with the trading units anymore in their Navy. I believe they’ve got him on their battle units, but I think your father mentioned that already. Anyways, I told him about the storm in my last letter (the one before this ice storm), and he agreed to send a few ships of supplies to us to help us rebuild. Those ships should be going out soon, and from what he told me, your father and I will be able to go with him for the return trip. Mizu said he would make a stop in Republic City just so that we could come see you! He even said Naga could come with us, if she wants.

What am I kidding, of course she does! She misses you, probably more than any of us. She’s been getting very aggressive since you’ve been gone. She was fine in the beginning, but after a few weeks, she started growling at people. I think she’s been having bad dreams. I can hear her whimpering from your bedroom, and when I go to check on her, she’s pawing at the floor. She took a few boards up one night. She’s been sleeping in your bed, now, since the second-last storm. Other times, she doesn’t sleep at all. She just sits by the window, staring at the moon. I think she’s waiting for you to come back. After this past storm, though... she ran away from home after that storm, Korra. Ran right to the docks and dove into the ocean towards Republic City, like she was going to swim all the way to your college campus. Your father and a few Water Benders had to chase her down and Bend her out of the water. She isn’t the same. She’s just been curled up in your bedroom, looking out the window. She won’t even go hunting anymore. Every time your father and I try to get her out of the house to exercise, she growls at us. She even took a swipe at your father. The only person she lets near her is Katara.

That’s another thing. Katara has been asking about you a lot lately. Every day, she stops by to see if we’ve received your letter from the post. She’ll sit with Naga, and they both just look out the window. It’s cute, in a way, to see her in a chair with Naga’s head in her lap. They really get along well. They’ll have conversations about you, and how much they miss you. I’ve overhead Katara mentioning that she’s been dreaming about you, too. Her behavior – it’s been worrying your father and I, as well as Kya. She’s come back to the Southern Water Tribe to look after her. She had left shortly after you went away to college, but once she heard about her mother – her original reason for returning to the Water Tribe years ago was to say goodbye to her father and look after Katara after Aang’s death. She thought after all this time, Katara would be okay on her own. But I guess that’s not quite true. It’s really hard to see her like this. Once in a while, though, Kya will convince them to go on a walk, but otherwise, they refuse to do much at all. I’ve asked Kya what’s going on with Katara, but she said that her mother hasn’t even told _her_. She told me that every walk they go on, the two of them sit at the top of the glacier nearby and look out to the ocean, completely silent. This is all very strange.

Please, just reply to this letter. We are so worried about you. We will get to see you soon, but please, just be okay.

Love Always,

Mom’

(-)

‘Dear Mom,

I’m sorry I haven’t been writing to you. Things have been – things have been really rough, lately. There’s no point in hiding it. My classes have been more difficult than I could have ever imagined. I don’t think I’m cut out for this whole college thing, to be honest. But I’m going to continue my studies regardless. I know how much this means to you two. Maybe next semester will be better for me. Finals are coming up, so I’ll be spending time preparing for those. I can’t really write all that much right now because my hand hurts a lot. Mom, ~~I’m so stu-~~ I just, I don’t know.

I’m happy that you and dad will be able to come up to visit in a few weeks. I hope he’s not too mad at me. I didn’t mean to ignore his letters. I’ve just been busy. Really, really busy. It will be nice to see Naga again. I miss her. I miss her so much, mom. It hurts me knowing that she’s suffering this way. I’m sorry for all of the trouble she’s caused. I miss you and dad. I miss the south. I miss everything. I miss Master Katara, too. Please don’t tell her about how things have been bad with me. I don’t want her to worry about me anymore. Tell her everything is happy-go-lucky with sunshine and I’m getting straight A’s, or something like that. I don’t want any more people to suffer because of me.

Please give Mizu my thanks for allowing you to sail with him. I’m sure you two will have a ~~nice reunion~~ fun trip up to Republic City.

Love,

Korra’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the feels.


	36. One step ahead

“Are you serious, Asami?”

She put the stack of papers and textbook in front of Korra. “Yes.”

Korra slouched into the pile and dropped her head onto the table. “Asami, if I had known that your whole plan to get back at Sentai was just me studying, I never would have gone through a six hour healing session just to fix my hand.” She wiggled her arm in the air, though she didn’t look at it.

“Aren’t you happy that you can write now, though?”

The Southerner sighed and stared at her right wrist. “I guess.”

“Just imagine, Korra. You walk into class, and he’s got that smug little look on his stupid little face, and he tries to embarrass you by making you draw all these molecules, but you prove him wrong. You draw every single one perfectly. All he can do is stand there and look like a fool.”

Korra pouted. “I think our definitions of ‘getting back at’ someone are a bit different, Asami.”

“Would you rather I go to his office and shove everything off his desk again?”

She sat up and smiled. “Nope. _I_ want to do it this time.”

Asami chuckled and shook her head. “And how do you see that playing out?”

“Hopefully with a beaker of acid on his lap.”

The engineer opened the textbook to the thirteenth chapter and placed it before the brunette. “That will get you expelled, for sure. This won’t. Besides, we need to play this clean.”

“And you think _he’s_ doing the same?”

“Not really, no. But until we start getting _evidence_ , we have no case. So we may as well humiliate him at his own game.”

Korra sighed and flipped through a few pages. “You’re missing one piece of this puzzle, though, Asami.”

The raven raised an eyebrow. “And what part would that be?”

“The part where I suck at chemistry.” She closed the text and pushed it across the table.

Asami retrieved the book and sat beside the Water Tribe girl this time. “You passed the first exam, didn’t you?”

“Barely. And look where that got me.”

She put a pale hand around the tan shoulders next to her. “You’re smart, Korra. And by doing this, not only will you humiliate Sentai, but you’ll _definitely_ be ready for the final. It’s all organic structures –”

Korra groaned and slumped onto the table again. “But I’m so bad at this, Asami.” Her voice was muffled.

The heiress guided the brunette into an upright position. She slid her palm across Korra’s jaw and into her hair. Their eyes locked, their noses about half a foot apart. “You can do this.” Her fingers traced patterns against the younger woman’s scalp. “I believe in you.”

“Thanks, Asami.” The Southerner retrieved her friend’s hand and pulled it away. She held it in her own, never looking away from those entrancing peridots. “But if you keep doing that, I’ll fall asleep. If this is what’s going to embarrass Sentai, then I _really_ need to start studying.”

Asami nodded. “You’re right.” She tried to twist towards the table, but Korra wouldn’t release her palm. Their pupils met once more.

Her blue irises were gentle, as was the smile on her face. She got lost in those damn peridots with no hope of salvation.

_Asami…_

“Are you alright?” The raven waved her free hand in front of the Water Tribe girl.

_Have I been staring at her this whole time?_

A blush rushed to her cheeks. Korra turned away, letting go of the engineer with reluctance, to compose herself.

_Come on, Korra. Get it together. You’re good. You’re fine._

_So’s she._

_Of course she is – wait. Fuck. Relax!_

Once she felt the heat leave her face, she returned with a confident, crooked smile, one that screamed ‘I’m going to pretend like I wasn’t just acting like a fool a minute ago’. “Let’s do this!”

Asami, being the one with an eye for detail, as she always was, saw right through Korra’s act. She chuckled, shook her head, and opened the text to chapter thirteen.

(-)

Korra walked beside Asami with exhaustion in her eyes and a limp in her step. While Urkoma was able to heal her hand, Korra’s pain threshold couldn’t withstand much work on her ankle for the past two sessions. It had been better than before, but not quite fixed yet. The brace was clunky, but it did the job and rid her of her need for crutches or even walking assistance from the raven. She rubbed her eye and yawned, her other palm clutching her bag to her chest.

They entered their chemistry lecture and took their normal seats. Korra sighed in relief when Kuru was nowhere to be found.

_I wonder where he is._

_Who cares? As long as he leaves me and Asami alone, then I don’t give a fuck where he is._

“You ready for this?”

The Southerner stretched in her chair, snapped from her thoughts. Her movements were still drowsy. “Kinda, I guess.”

Asami nudged her with her elbow. “You’ll do great. You could pretty much identify and draw every molecule in that chapter.”

“Yeah, but what if he gives me something that _isn’t_ in the chapter.”

“Well, you could always tell him to go fuck himself again.”

Korra smiled. “Really?”

“No, Korra. We’re playing this clean, remember?”

She slumped in her seat and pouted her lip. “Yeah, yeah, I remember –”

“Good morning, class.” Sentai murmured as he entered the room.

The students were huddled towards the front of the board, looking to avoid another confrontation with the older man. Silence fell among them when he spoke.

He set a stack of papers down on his desk before turning to his audience. His eyes skimmed over Asami’s burning peridots and locked onto Korra’s tired but determined pupils. The professor grinned and spun to the board. He retrieved a piece of chalk and twirled it in his fingers.

“Today, class, we will be continuing our lecture on organic molecules. We have two classes to make up for due to the ice storm, so I’m cutting out electrochemistry from your final.” Sentai drew several structures on the chalkboard, complete with names and alternate arrangements. “As you know, this is the chair conformation. It’s a basic representation of compounds with a cyclohexane base –”

“Asami. Why isn’t he asking me any questions?” Korra whispered as she fidgeted for a pen in her bag, eager to start copying his fast-pace drawings to avoid missing vital information for the exam.

“Because the bastard was one step ahead of us. He got his satisfaction in humiliating you last class. I should have known that he wasn’t going to try it again. I should have seen this coming.” The engineer murmured, her grip on her writing utensil tight.

Sentai rotated away from the board and observed his students. Most of them were nose deep in their pads, copying the structures on the board. He locked onto the only scholar whose eyes remained on him; a pair of purple-painted greens. He held her scowl for a moment before smirking, marking his victory. The professor brought his attention back to his structures, ignoring the holes Asami shot into his back with her glare, and continued on with his lesson.

“Hey.” A half-wrapped palm rested over her quaking hand. She tore her eyes from the teacher and focused on the oceans beside her. “It’s alright, Asami. I’ll kick his ass on the final.” Korra gave the heiress a wink and a soft squeeze.

Asami grinned. “Damn right, you will.” She took one last look at the brunette before copying the molecules on the board with an absent mind. She was still irritated, still thinking of ways to show up her professor, though the frustration was hidden behind her mask now.

_You’re smarter than this, Asami. You can beat him, without shoving all of the stuff off the top of his desk or pouring acid on his lap._

_But wouldn’t that be great?_

The engineer shook her head to the thought of her and Korra wrecking his office.

_We have to play fair, have to play clean. Not that he deserves it._

_It doesn’t matter what he deserves, what does Korra deserve?_

She stole a glance at the Water Tribe girl, who was scribbling out an incorrect chair conformation that she drew.

_She deserves the best. She deserves justice for what they did to her. But I’m not about to risk our academic careers over him. We’ve come too far for me to fuck up again. Don’t worry. He’ll slip, I know he will. And when he does, I’ll be there to catch it._

_Good luck with that. In the meantime, I’ll be thinking of that acid._

Asami grumbled to herself and recorded the notes, too focused on her anger to pay attention to the lesson.

_That would definitely get me expelled. Besides, what if it’s not acid in those beakers? What if it’s something else?_

_Like what?_

_I don’t know. Something that isn’t acid._

_Then you’ll need something stronger._

_I’m not pouring chemicals all over him._

_You don’t have to pour them, just spill them a little._

_You’re starting to sound like Ko –_

She blushed and took another look at the woman beside her. Though she was copying the board, Asami could see the boredom deepen in her blue eyes. She averted her gaze back to her half-empty sheet.

_She’s rubbing off on you._

_I’m not trashing his office._

_You’re changing the subject._

_I’m focusing on what I’m doing, and so should you._

_And what exactly would that be?_

She paused for a minute, not even sure what _that_ would be, herself. She gripped her pen so hard that it almost snapped in her palm.

_Just not Korra. And not Sentai. Just nothing at all. I want you to just stop talking._

Asami sighed in frustration, her thoughts too jumbled to clear. She would catch her professor’s gloating eyes on occasion, sometimes holding his glare, other times looking away to prevent her own outburst.

_Calm down, Asami. You’re letting him get the best of you. You’re letting your emotions get the best of you._

She took a deep breath and focused on the small amount of warmth on her leg.

It wasn’t until class was dismissed and her attention was snapped into the present that she realized Korra’s left hand had been on her right thigh for the entirety of the lecture. She smiled and simmered to the palm against her pants, which was innocent and peaceful in its placement.

Innocent, and _welcome_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think (or, hope, since you've already reached the end) that you'll really like this chapter, but I think you'll like the next one even more. Actually, the next two chapters. They're angsty, I will warn you, but there's quite a bit of storytelling and foreshadowing in these next two. At the same time, I really enjoy the interactions between Korra and Asami in this chapter. *sighs in content*
> 
> Also, I have seven days of no homework, class, or exams, so GUESS WHO'S WRITING FANFICTION? ME. YEP. YOU GOT IT. 
> 
> I'm excited, if you couldn't tell.
> 
> PS - The next chapter actually has one of my favorite, yet most heart wrenching lines in the entire fic. I'm not sure if you'll find it as sad (since I know more about the story than you), but if you do, feel free to let me know what line you think it is. I will be happy to sit beside you and sob together.


	37. Jumbled up

“So, how did your plan go?”

“It didn’t.” Korra muttered as she pulled her shirt and pants off. She braced herself for the inevitable cold before she crawled onto the examination table. A shiver crawled across her skin upon contact.

Urkoma turned from the sink and dried her hands. “What do you mean?”

“Well, the plan ended up being me just studying.”

The Healer raised an eyebrow. “You live a very exciting life, don’t you?”

Korra chuckled. “I guess I do.” She examined the Water Bender, who was facing the tap again. A small surge of nervousness filled her stomach to the idea, but she opened up anyways. “There’s more to the story, if you want to hear.”

Urkoma walked over to her patient, water Bent in hand, and smiled. “Sure. Tell me all about it.” She guided the liquid over to a faint gash on Korra’s leg and began healing it.

“I’ll give you a short version. Our chemistry professor is an ass. He’s the reason I got jumped in the first place. So, when I was in class the other day –”

“Wait a minute, Korra.” The Northerner rose and disposed of the spent water. “How is it your professor’s fault?”

She scratched the back of her head. “That’s the _long_ part of the story.”

“Well, you’ll be here a while,” Urkoma bent down and began unwrapping the brace around her patient’s ankle, “so we might as well start from the beginning.” She Bent some fresh water from the tap and froze it, making a platform for Korra’s leg to rest on. She placed a towel over it and maneuvered the injured appendage on top.

“Ah, that’s cold!” The Southerner bit her lip. A small amount of heat rushed down to her limb and warmed the area touching the ice. The fabric grew dark with the water it absorbed. Urkoma raised an eyebrow at the observation. She looked up at her patient, who was just as confused as she was, though she was looking out the window to hide it. Korra’s palms were flat against the examination table. “Are you sure you want to hear the whole story?”

The Healer straightened and Bent more fluid to the damaged ankle in front of her. “Yes,” she replied as she made the liquid glow under her control.

Korra watched the Water Bender for a moment before proceeding. “Well, it all started in chemistry class. Like I said, our professor is an ass.”

“I’m assuming by ‘our’, you mean you and Asami.”

The Southerner fought her blush. “I – yes. Yeah, me and Asami. So, anyways, our first exam came up, and our professor had this rule where, if you show up late to an exam, you don’t get to take it, and – ah!” She gripped the edge of the table with her right hand to steady her body from the pain.

“Sorry about that.” Urkoma disposed of the used water and Bent clean liquid from the tap. “There’s a lot of damage in your ankle. Some of this is going to hurt.”

“That’s alright. Just do what you have to do.” Korra looked away from her Healer and out the window again.

“You like the view?”

“Yeah. I can almost see Air Temple Island from here. Kinda. Maybe it’s just my imagination.”

The Northerner eyed her patient. “Have you ever been there?”

“No, but maybe someday I will. I’d love to meet an Air Bender. I’m pretty sure I’ve met Master Tenzin before, but I don’t think I could even talk yet.”

The water Urkoma was Bending splashed all over the floor.

Korra jumped from the noise and examined her Healer. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes. Yes, everything is fine.” She Bent the water off of the floor and retrieved some more from the sink.

“What happened?”

“I just hit a rough patch, that’s all. I thought I would be able to get more from that bit of water, but I couldn’t, so the water dropped...”

Korra squinted at the older woman, who refused to look at her patient.

“So, your first exam came up. What happened then?” Urkoma diverted the conversation, focusing her attention on the glowing liquid she was Bending.

The Southerner continued to observe the Bender with suspicious eyes. “Well, if you couldn’t already tell, I was late to the exam.”

“Why?”

“A girl collapsed on campus on my way there. I resuscitated her.”

Urkoma looked up at the young Water Tribe girl. “How?”

“Master Katara taught me. She taught me a bunch of different Non-Bending ways of healing people. Well, the basics of first aid and some life-death procedures.”

“She’s a wise person. One of the best Benders I’ve ever met.”

“Wait, you’ve _met_ her before? I thought you said you were a Northerner.”

The Healer chuckled. “I am, but that doesn’t mean I don’t travel. Besides,” she swapped the spoiled water for clean, “we didn’t meet in the Southern Water Tribe. We met in the North.”

“Now that’s a _way_ better story than mine!”

“Now, now, my encounter with Katara wasn’t _too_ much different than yours with Tenzin. I was very young when she came to the North, and it wasn’t me who she was coming to see.”

“Who was it, then?”

Urkoma paused. The water between her hands faded but remained around Korra’s ankle. “She was there to meet a woman not much older than me. Her name was Ming-Hua.”

Korra felt a faint chill run up her spine that she couldn’t explain. “Why did she want to see Ming-Hua?”

The Healer set her jaw and looked away. “Again, it was a similar situation to you growing up. Why did your parents bring you to Katara?”

“Which time? There was the time I broke my arm pretending to be the – a Bender.”

“Well, she didn’t have any arms to break.” Urkoma muttered as she made the water around her patient’s injury glow again. Korra’s wording did not go unnoticed by the older woman.

“Wait, she didn’t ha – ah! Dammit!” Korra jerked her leg away from the bolt of pain in her bones.

“Easy, Korra! I’m never going to get this healed if you keep damaging it.” The Northerner Bent away the spoiled water and reset Korra’s limb against the ice. She Bent a handle of ice around her shin to hold her ankle in place and retrieved more water from the tap.

“Sorry. It just hurt.” She grit her teeth against the cold. “So Master Katara tried to teach her how to Water Bend without arms?”

“How did you –”

“I can put two and two together.” She crossed her arms. “I’m smarter than I look, just not at chemistry.” Korra let out a bitter chuckle. She paused for a moment before changing the subject. “Was she successful?”

“Katara? Yes, she was successful. She’s one of the greatest Water Benders in the world. And similar to you, she’s stubborn. And she has a strong will to help others who need her, just like you do.”

“I don’t understand. How did you –”

“I can put two and two together.” Urkoma smiled. “The girl you saved? On your college campus?”

“Oh, right! I was telling you about that.” Korra scratched the back of her head out of embarrassment.

The Healer replaced her water. “So, what happened after you were late?”

“Well, he wouldn’t let me take the exam. I got upset and the father of the woman I saved ended up being the Dean. He forced my professor to let me take the exam and, kinda, well, humiliated him in front of the class.”

“I can’t imagine your professor took that well.”

Korra sighed. “No, he didn’t.”

Urkoma rose from her position and Bent the water and ice away. She guided Korra’s leg back into a resting position over the side of the examination table. She circled to Korra’s back and Bent more liquid from the tap with a single hand. “I want to give your ankle a short break and work on some of your back injuries now, but feel free to finish your story.” She made the water glow against her palms before sending it towards her patient’s skin.

The Southerner curled the toes on her right foot before continuing. “Well, he ended up failing me on the exam when I didn’t actually fail. The Dean found out and forced him to regrade the exam. He said if he grades with bias again, he’s going to be removed from the college.”

“So how does that lead you to getting jumped?”

“I’m – getting to that.” Korra clenched her teeth and gripped the edge of the table.

_Spirits, that hurts._

The Healer sensed the younger woman’s discomfort and Bent the water away. She walked over to the sink and started washing her hands. “Please, continue.”

Korra rubbed her back with her right hand. “There were a bunch of students who weren’t happy about this. I don’t know why, but I guess they actually like the guy.”

“What kind of students?”

“Big, bulky, athletic guys, mostly. They started sending me threats in the mail and under my dorm room door. After a week, they attacked me.”

Urkoma turned the tap off and dried her hands. “You didn’t think to turn any of those letters into the Dean beforehand?”

Korra dropped her eyes. “I did. I wanted to – but they said if I told anyone, they would kill me.”

“And I’m assuming they almost did, regardless.”

She sighed. “Yeah. The first time, I went to the University Hospital. The second time, I came here.”

The Northerner leaned against the counter and retrieved the clip board on the wall. “So what do you think the relation is between these students and this professor?” She examined the paper in front of her and jotted something down.

“I – I don’t know. To be honest with you, I just want this whole thing to be done with so I can move on with my damn life.”

“And you think they’re going to leave you alone? Even though they attacked you twice?”

Korra held her elbows and looked out the window. “I hope so.”

Urkoma returned the board to the wall. “And what happens when you come back here after the third attack?”

The Southerner locked onto her Healer’s eyes with burning ones. “There isn’t going to _be_ a third attack.”

She held her gaze. “And why is that? What’s going to stop them?”

“The fact that I fucked up their ringleader the last time we met.”

Urkoma raised her eyebrow. “How did you manage that?”

Korra panicked for a moment. She looked down at her palms and pushed the image of her Fire Bending out of her mind. “I punched him in the face. Broke his nose.”

The Healer Bent water from the tap and circled her patient, eyeing her until she reached her back side. She led the liquid to a rather large lump by her shoulder. “So you were going to get back at him by studying?”

“Not _Kuru_ , no. My profe –”

“Kuru?”

“Yeah, the guy that I – punched in the face.”

“Hmmm…” Urkoma made the water glow. “So what made you think studying was going to get back at your professor?”

“Well, it was Asami’s idea. See, when we went to class, he embarrassed me in front of everyone because he kept drawing molecules on the board that I didn’t know, so – Fuck!” Korra pulled away from the Healer and clutched her shoulder. Water spilled onto the examination table and the floor.

The Northerner stood with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

Korra slouched. “Sorry. It hurt.”

She shook her head and Bent the fluid away in exchange for clean water. “It’s alright. I figure that he didn’t end up asking you about whatever it was that you studied in class today, huh?” Urkoma brought the water to a different spot on her patient’s back and made it glow.

The Southerner sighed. “No, he didn’t. But I’ll show him. I’ll do well on the final. I’ll pass. And he’ll have to wipe that smug look off of his face.”

Urkoma shook her head again. “You live a very exciting life.” She Bent the water deeper into the younger woman’s back.

Korra began to chuckle, but was cut off. The room darkened for a moment. A flash of light crossed her eyes. She was surrounded by snow and wind again. Her limbs moved without her command. A polar bear dog was curled in her arms. In an instant, she was on her knees. In another, she was digging into the snow. Her body was shaking in the cold, knees tucked with the animal to her chest. Blackness surrounded her once more as her body shut down. A voice echoed through her unconscious state.

“Korra!” A splash of water across the face brought her back into the present. She slammed against the examination table and felt a white jolt fly up her spine upon impact.

Her head was swirling with an almost electric buzz. She didn’t want to open her eyes, but Urkoma forced them open with her fingers. The bright lights burned. She tried to turn away, but her body was held in place.

“Korra, can you hear me?”

The Southerner nodded, happy to have her lids shut again. She felt warm fingers against her wrists and feet, double-checking her pulse.

“Push against my palms, Korra.”

Korra forced her feet downwards against her hands and upwards when her hold shifted.

“Which toes am I touching?”

“Left, big. Left, little. Right, big. Right, little.”

Korra tried to sit up, only to have a head rush so powerful, it forced her back down with a smack.

“Stay still.” Urkoma’s grip on her patient’s shoulders was strong.

“What happened?”

The Healer slid her fingers into Korra’s palm. “Give my hands a squeeze.”

Korra obliged.

“Which finger am I holding?”

The younger woman groaned. “Left thumb. Left pinky. Right thumb. Right pinky. Now, are you going to tell me what the hell happened or not?”

Urkoma placed a hand on Korra’s forehead before examining her neck. “I don’t know what happened, Korra. You just stopped responding and stared off into the distance. A second later, your arms and legs started to shake, almost like you were – can you sit up at all?”

She pushed herself up by her elbows and moved upright a few inches at a time. Her head still spun. Her Healer helped her further and acted as a support until the white specks in the corners of Korra’s sight disappeared.

Urkoma examined her patient’s eyes once more. “Are you alright?”

Korra rubbed her head. “Not really. Spirits –” She brought her second hand up to massage her temple.

“What do you remember?”

Her mind flashed into blackness.

_‘Korra.’_

“A voice.”

Her pupils grew dark and frantic. She tried to shake the images away.

_‘Korra.’_

“There was never a voice before.”

“Korra?”

Reality snapped back to her in a bout of blinding confusion intermingled with frustration. She grabbed onto the Healer’s collar with both hands, her grip strong. Her eyes were fierce. “There was never a voice before.” Her breathing intensified. “Why is there a voice now? I never remembered a voice!”

Urkoma seized Korra’s wrists and freed herself. “Calm down, Korra. What voice are you talking about?”

They held each other’s gaze until Korra crumbled. She broke eye contact, ashamed and distraught over her outburst. She didn’t like losing control, and had no idea how it slipped so easily “I…” She sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t know whose voice it is. All I know was that I was back in the Southern Water Tribe, when I ran away.”

The Northerner walked away from the examination table and Bent fresh water from the tap. She returned to her confused patient and made the liquid around her hands glow. She navigated her palms up and down Korra’s back, as if scanning her. “I had a feeling this was why I haven’t been able to get much done on your back wounds.”

“What, what is it? What’s wrong with me?”

Urkoma disposed of the water and placed her hands directly on Korra’s back. “You have a lot of twisted energy inside of you. That’s why these sessions have been so painful, and why you had that flashback.”

“It’s… it’s not the first time this has happened.” The Southerner dropped her gaze. “I saw something similar a few sessions back, before I told you about my parents and Master Katara.”

The Healer squeezed Korra’s shoulders, examining the tension. “Can you lie on your stomach for me?”

Korra nodded and lowered herself. She shivered to the cold of the metal table. “Am I... am I broken?”

There was something in the young woman’s voice that made Urkoma’s heart wrench. “You’re not broken, child. Jumbled up, maybe. But not broken.” She Bent fresh water from the tap and moved it along Korra’s back. “There’s a lot of conflict in you. A lot of pain and turmoil and things I can’t even decipher myself. Sometimes, this can be cured with healing.”

The Southerner’s body arched as a surge of energy shot through it. A small part of the pulse escaped through the liquid Urkoma was Bending. She swapped the water and continued on a separate portion. She tried to reach into it, but the tension was too strong for her to handle. The liquid fell to the ground upon contact. 

“Other times,” Urkoma Bent the fluid from the floor and retrieved fresh water, “it’s something that you have to do on your own.” She guided the liquid along her patient’s spine, sensing the fluctuations of energy. “I’ll do what I can, but I don’t think I can fix all of this. It’s beyond my ability as a Healer.”

Korra frowned and stared out the window, trying to stabilize herself from the pain and memories riddling her. What was once a clear, blue sky was now muffled with dark gray clouds. She shut her lids and gripped the side of the examination table. Much to her dismay, a single tear fell from each eye. That voice competed with the onset of thunder and echoed in her thoughts against her will.

_‘Korra.’_

_‘Korra.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart.


	38. Broken

“I’m glad the storm is letting up. It was a struggle getting here.”

Korra stared out the window as lone droplets struck the glass. “Where do you go when I’m in my sessions?”

Asami shrugged. “It depends on the day, I guess. Sometimes, I sit in the waiting room for a while with a book. Other times, I’ll just run some errands or go to the Park for a while…”

“What did you do today?”

The engineer eyed her passenger before returning her focus to the road. “I just went for a drive today. I wanted to clear my head.”

“Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?”

The Satomobile stopped at a red light. “Not really. Why?”

“I was just…” Korra considered her request for a moment, but dropped it, deciding it might be better that Asami didn’t know. “…wondering, that’s all.”

She took a better look at the exhausted Water Tribe girl. The rings under her blue eyes were darker than when she dropped the brunette off. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. I’m just tired. Can we go to your place tonight? It’s been a long week, and your couch is a lot comfier than my bed.”

“Of course we can.”

The green light signaled their motion. Asami maneuvered the Satomobile with one hand while the other commanded the stick shift.

“Korra, I want you to know that, well…” The heiress struggled for control. She hated seeing Korra like this, seeing her down and beaten, seeing her almost… _broken_. She wanted nothing more than to help, whatever and however she could. Asami took a breath. “I want you to know that I’m here for you, if you want to talk… or anything.”

Another red beam forced her to stop. A somewhat-warm palm covered the back of her hand. She turned her head and locked onto the blue eyes beside her.

“Thank-you, Asami.” Korra smile and squeezed the pale hand under hers.

The raven returned the expression, her face just as soft. She caressed Korra’s unwrapped fingers with her thumb.

A loud honk interrupted their dazed stares. Asami glared at the driver in the Cabbage Car behind her through the rearview mirror. She revved the engine of her Satomobile and sped away with impeccable handling, splashing a large amount of water onto the windshield of her interrupter.

Korra twisted her torso to see the face of the man reddening with anger. His frustration hindered him into another red light, his vehicle facing the same beeping fate. She couldn’t help but laugh.

Asami smiled at the sound of Korra’s laughter as they continued the drive back to her apartment.

(-)

The rain had let up by the time they reached the parking garage. The sun was setting, and even the disappearance of the gray clouds could not stop the sky from darkening. Asami parked the Satomobile with ease, despite the Water Tribe girl asleep on her shoulder. Their hands were still intertwined on the gear shifter. She took in the woman beside her, beautiful in her simplicity. A small amount of light crept into the vehicle and made her tan skin glow. Her face was completely healed, with the exception of a thin line across her left cheek. Though it was barely visible in her position, the portion she could see told her that it would be a permanent scar. She traced down Korra’s body. Her left wrist still had a bandage wrapped around it for support. Her right was free of any restraint and sat in her lap. Her foot had a brace, though this one was not as bulky.

_She looks so peaceful._

Asami found it difficult to wake the girl. She caught herself letting the minutes slip by, wishing that she could sit like this until she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore.

_But why?_

She shook her head. “This isn’t the time.”

Korra shifted. “Isn’t the time – for what?” She grumbled, still half-asleep. The Southerner nuzzled into the nook between Asami’s neck and shoulder.

The engineer sighed and tried to force her blush away. “Nothing.” She turned her right hand so that her palm faced Korra’s. The brunette tangled her fingers with the driver’s and squeezed them in her drowsy state.

_Just a few more minutes._

_It’s getting dark._

_So?_

_So, what if they come back?_

The opposing voice scoffed. _Are you telling me Asami Sato is afraid of some drunk baboon monkeys? _

_I’m not afraid of them._

_Then what is it? The multi-martial artist can’t take them on?_

_Of course I can!_

_Then what is it?_

Asami glanced at the slumbering girl beside her.

_She can’t. Not when she’s like this._

_Like what?_

She struggled for words. _When she’s, she’s… hurt. She’s too injured to fight._

_There’s something else._

_There’s nothing else._

_No, there’s something. I know there is. You don’t think she’s a good fighter, do you? You’re not always going to be around to break noses and skulls for her, you know._

_They got me just the same as they got her._

_So you are afraid._

_No, I’m not._

Korra stirred beside her. Asami could feel her warm breath against her pale neck. She shivered and closed her eyes. Heat rushed through her core, heading south.

_You want to protect her. I get it. But instead of being a body guard, be a teacher. Train her. Get your ass moving for now, be her protector, but when she’s better, show her some better moves, just like your instructors did for you. _

“That… that’s actually a good idea.”

“What’s a good idea?” Korra muttered, adjusting herself against the engineer so that their bodies touched even more.

_I really need to stop thinking out loud._

“Oh, nothing.” Asami inhaled to steady herself, too focused on the feeling of Korra beside her to have any more internal arguments. She bit her lip and tightened her grip on the younger woman’s hand for a final time, hating herself for having to move. “We should get going to my apartment, Korra.”

“What?” She sat up, rubbing her eye with a free hand. “Are we here? Did I fall asleep again?”

Asami smiled. “Yes, but that’s quite alright. Come on, it’s getting dark, and it’s a bit of a walk from the parking garage.”

The Water Tribe girl straightened herself more, pulling her palm away from the engineer’s. She looked out the window to the half-blocked view of the orange sky, signaling the setting sun. “Yeah, you’re right.” She let out a mighty yawn and stretched her arms. “Let’s go.”

The raven chuckled and exited the Satomobile. She helped her friend from the vehicle and acted as a crutch for her right leg. Though her ankle was healed enough for the brunette to walk on her own, the younger woman was much too tired to achieve such a feat.

Korra wrapped her right arm around the taller woman’s shoulders, despite the height difference. When a pale hand found her left hip, she covered it with her wrapped palm and smiled.

Their eyes locked for a moment, the light of the disappearing sun reflecting off their irises. The darkening sky above them pulled their attention away.

“Come on, we should go.”

(-)

_‘Korra.’_

_‘Korra.’_

She looked around the darkness. “Who are you?”

_‘Korra.’_

“Yes, I’m here. Now, who are you? You were never here before.”

“You were never here before!” She collapsed onto her knees and buried her hands into her hair. “Why can’t I remember?”

_‘Korra.’_

She opened her eyes to find herself in a Healer’s hut. The fires were bright upon initial sight. She groaned from the sensation. Korra tried to move her limbs, but they were restrained with straps. Sweat pooled on her skin from the many furs covering her.

“Korra? Korra, my baby!” A woman’s arms gripped her torso. Tears hit her neck. “You’re alive. You’re alive.”

“Mom?”

Senna rocked her daughter as much as she could. She departed from the hug and ran a hand into Korra’s loose hair. “We were so worried about you. You’ve been unconscious for days.” She embraced her child once more. “Korra, my baby…” She locked onto the teen’s pupils.

Korra could see the strain in her mother’s bloodshot eyes.

_How long has she been crying?_

“I’m okay, mom. I’m okay.”

“Korra!”

The booming voice was just enough of a warning to prepare her for the strong arms to come. She braced herself for her father’s powerful hug. “Dad.”

“You’re awake.” He pulled away and cradled her jaw. “You’re alive.”

“Mom, Korra’s awake!” An older woman’s voice rang in her ears.

“Yes, Kya, she certainly is.” She heard a creak from the corner as the elder rose from her chair.

Korra angled her head so that she could see the Water Bending Masters. Katara had her hand on her daughter’s shoulder before she turned to the teen herself.

“If I could have a moment alone with Korra; I’d like to check the state of her body now that she’s with us again.”

“Of course. Come on, Tonraq.” Senna pulled her husband away, though neither of them wanted to leave.

“You, too, Kya.”

“But, mom –”

Katara walked over to the restrained child and untied the straps. “Just for a few minutes, Kya. Don’t worry.” Her eyes met her daughter’s with a smile.

“Alright, mom. Just – let me know if you need help.”

“Thank-you, darling.” Katara continued freeing Korra as Kya slipped out of the room.

“How are you feeling, Korra?”

The teen rubbed her head now that her arms were mobile. “Weird.”

“Weird?”

“Yeah. My head hurts. And I’m really warm.”

Katara chuckled. “ _That_ would be all of these.” She lifted several furs off of the younger woman.

“That feels a lot better. Thanks.” Korra struggled into an upright position.

“Easy there. You’ve been gone for a long time.”

“Gone? What do you mean _gone_?”

“You tell me.” Katara walked away with the pelts in her arms. She plopped them into a corner of the room and tidied them.

“I… I don’t understand, Master Katara.”

“You almost died, Korra. Your entire body was shutting down.”

Korra dropped her gaze and fidgeted with her hands. She remained silent.

“I helped bring you back. Your organs nearly stopped working, but Kya and I were able to heal them before that could happen.”

Korra pulled herself to her feet. “I owe you my life, Master Ka –” She collapsed to her hands and knees before she could finish her sentence.

Katara rushed over to the teen. “Easy, child. Your body is just now waking up.”

“Sorry.” She tried to crawl back to the bed, but the elder held her still.

“Stay there for now. I just want to check you over.” Katara Bent some water from the Healing Tub nearby. She moved the liquid across Korra’s body with a grace no one could replicate. She started at her limbs and inched to her center, eyes closed for the entirety of the process.

Korra shut her lids as well. The water felt calm against her, like her body had been sleeping for years and years in one compacted power nap. The relaxation in her mind was replaced with abrupt pain when Katara reached her back. A sharp jolt quaked up her spine and through her nerves. She was back in the cold again, swimming through the water, digging through the snow, shaking.

_‘Korra.’_

_‘Korra.’_

Everything shifted to black. She was eighteen again, her arms wrapped around herself in a quivering heap as she was before. She gasped for breath and found none.

_‘Korra.’_

_I can’t –_

_‘Korra.’_

A sensation of falling filled her. She plummeted downwards, through what felt like miles of darkness. With a crash, she jumped awake, sweat covering every inch of her body. She fell from the couch and panted on her hands and knees, elbows shaking.

“There – there was never a voice…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst. These flashbacks might seem like torture, but they're important. Especially for the other major characters. ^_^


	39. Take care of yourself

“If I had known you weren’t going to sleep here, I would have left you in the Satomobile.”

Asami’s voice and footsteps alarmed her. She spun around from the arm of the couch where she was perched, watching the small fire she built for herself. The heiress stood in the doorway, elegant sheer and cloth pajamas hanging from her body. The pink and purple layers complimented her pale skin.

“Hey, Asami.” Korra replied, eyes stuck on the peridots across the room. She pushed her loose brown hair back behind her ears. “You couldn’t sleep either?”

The raven crossed the room, throwing her locks over her right shoulder. “I was sleeping, but I knew you weren’t, at some point.” She stood beside the Southerner and held her elbows. “I don’t know, it’s weird. Mind if I join you?”

Korra slid herself towards the back of the sofa and patted the spot next to her. Asami crawled up to the arm and sat with her legs stretched across the sitting cushions. Korra kept her knees to her chest, but her back was to the flames.

“I’m glad you didn’t leave me in the Satomobile.”

“Why is that?”

“Knowing my luck, I would’ve have woken up, tried to get out in confusion, and somehow blown it up.” Korra’s arms flailed into the air to imitate an explosion.

Asami giggled. “Satomobiles don’t just blow up.”

“Yeah, well, _we_ almost did.” The Water Tribe girl pouted.

“Maybe if _you_ were trying to drive the way I was on the track, but that wouldn’t happen when _I’m_ behind the wheel.”

Korra motioned to argue, but there wasn’t an ounce of untruth in her words. “Yeah, you’re right. I’d probably crash into a tree that wasn’t even there.”

“You just need practice. No one’s good at it without trying.”

“Were you?”

“I don’t count. My dad invented them. It’s practically in my blood.”

Korra continued to pucker her face.

Asami ran a hand into her hair and tousled it. “Once you’ve got that ankle healed, I’ll take you for a drive.”

“You just want to see what it’s like to crash into a tree, don’t you?”

“I’ll make sure there are no trees around.”

“It won’t matter, Asami. A tree will come out of nowhere, like there are tree-Bending spirits somewhere just watching, waiting for me to get into the driver’s seat, and poof!,” she flicked her hands upwards, “a tree, right in the way.”

The heiress doubled over in laughter. “If that ever happens, I’ll never make you drive a Satomobile again.”

Korra chuckled and extended her legs out next to Asami’s.

Asami slid her palm down the Southerner’s neck and onto her bare shoulder. “Jokes aside, there _is_ something I want to do with you once you heal.”

Curiosity was in her blue eyes. “And what’s that?”

She pulled her closer. “You’ll see, in time. Now, tell me about why you can’t sleep.”

The brunette rested her head on Asami’s shoulder and looked away. “I don’t really want to talk about it. I don’t even understand it myself.”

“If you understood it, you wouldn’t be having bad dreams about it, now would you?”

Korra straightened and locked onto the greens beside her. “How did you know?”

“Because you’ve had nightmares in the past, Korra.” She embraced the younger woman. “You don’t have to tell me, but I’m here if you need someone.” She used her free hand to lift the Bender’s chin when they separated. “Okay?”

She nodded. “Thanks, Asami.” Korra left the arms of her friend and crawled onto the couch cushions. She stretched her limbs a final time and threw her hands behind her head, back against the sofa. Her eyes watched the shadows from the flickering fireplace dance across the ceiling.

The engineer stared at the Southerner for a moment before stepping off the sofa. She retrieved the blanket Korra had been using off the floor and crouched next to the younger woman.

“It’s weird, Asami. All this time, I thought there was nothing. But there _was_ something. And all this time, I thought it was fine, but it’s not. There’s actually something wrong.”

“I’m afraid you’ve lost me, Korra.”

She rolled onto her side and buried her tan hand into raven hair. “Stay with me tonight.”

“What?”

Korra slid her palm down to the older woman’s tricep and drew patterns with her fingertips. “Stay with me?”

Asami’s eyes softened. She took the brunette’s caressing hand in hers and pulled her from the couch. “You’ll sleep better in my bed.”

_As long as it’s with you._

(-)

“Good morning, Korra. How are you feeling?”

“Like I got ejected from a Satomobile after hitting a tree.”

Urkoma raised an eyebrow and looked at her patient with an inquisitive expression. “Have you slept at all?”

Korra groaned and removed her shirt. “Not really. I had some trouble last night, even after –” She stopped sentence short, but couldn’t hinder her hue change. She hid her cheeks as she removed her pants.

“After _what_ , specifically?”

The Southerner sighed; she knew there was no way she’d be getting out of this one. “Sometimes, when I’m having nightmares, Asami and I –”

“Ohhh, gotcha.” The Healer chuckled and dried her hands.

“What? No, it’s – it’s not like that. She just helps me sleep.”

“I don’t need any more details. I know what young love is like.”

Korra’s cheeks were on fire. “Love? What do you mean, love? We’re not – we’re not dating or anything like that. We’re friends. We’re just friends.”

Urkoma threw her palms up in surrender.

“We don’t… she just – she sleeps next to me. I don’t know why, but it just… helps me sleep, when she’s beside me.”

The Northerner smiled and removed the brace from Korra’s ankle.

“What? Why are you smiling?”

“Relax, Korra. If you get any more riled up, you’re going to fall off of the examination table.”

“I – ?” She looked down to see herself hanging just a few inches from the ledge. The younger woman pushed herself back towards the center of the table.

“That’s better. For a minute, I thought you were going to jump up and lunge at me.” Urkoma chuckled and Bent an ice pillar to rest Korra’s leg on. “So what kind of dreams did you have last night?”

Korra folded her arms and looked away. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Was it about that voice?”

_How does she – oh, right._

She sighed. “Yeah.”

“What does it sound like?”

“What do you mean? It sounds like a voice.”

Urkoma gave Korra an obvious look before Bending more water from the tap. “You know what I mean, Korra.”

It took a moment for all of the gears to click. “Right, right, of course.” She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

_Get it together._

“It sounds… I’m not even sure how to describe it. It kinda sounds like mine, but not really. It sounds like –”

Several memories snapped together.

The freezing.

The attack.

The storm.

The images grew vivid.

Something strained and cracked in her mind.

“Korra? Korra, are you alright?” Urkoma jumped to her patient’s side.

The Southerner’s limbs were convulsing. The blood had drained from her face.

_‘Korra.’_

“Korra?”

_‘Korra.’_

“Korra?!”

Her hands flew out in front of her. She pushed the Water Bender across the room into the counter by the sink. Korra’s palms covered her own face.

“I can’t, I can’t – breathe.”

Urkoma bent into a half-crouch and reached out to her patient. “Korra, it’s okay. You’re not in any danger right now. It’s just me and you. No one else. Just open your eyes.”

_Open my –_

She forced her lids apart. Though her hands were firm, her appendages were still shaking. Korra pulled her fingers from her face and examined the situation. Water was spilled on the floor. Her Healer was in a low, defensive position. She watched a small amount of red trickle down her arm.

_What – what happened?_

Korra blinked several times. Her head swirled. Her limbs calmed down, though a soft, almost electrical feeling still tingled through them. She rubbed her temple, where the buzzing was much more intense.

_Get it… together…_

Her tired gaze fell on her free hand – her _right_ hand, where a glimpse of fire crossed her memory.

“Korra?” The Healer took a precautious step towards her patient, still crouched to defend herself.

She shut her eyes and shook her head. When they reopened, she brought her attention to the Northerner. She halted when she reached the line of red.

_Did… did I do that?_

Guilt overwhelmed her. “Urkoma, you’re bleeding. Are you okay?” The Southerner gripped the edge of the table to stand, but found her body would not oblige with the command.

“I’m fine, Korra. It’s just a little scrape.” She Bent the water off the floor and pulled fresh liquid from the tap. She healed and cleaned her wound before rising. She took a cautious step towards her patient. “Are _you_ alright? You were fine for a moment, and then you started shaking. You said you couldn’t breathe.”

Korra nodded. “I’m okay. I think.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head. “It’s all so confusing. I don’t even want to _think_ about it right now.” Her fingers massaged her aching temple.

Urkoma nodded. “That’s understandable,” she mumbled, choosing not to press the issue, though her concern for her patient was genuine. She walked over to the examination table and readjusted the ice support around Korra’s leg. “If it helps, I have good news for you, Korra. I should be done healing your leg and wrist after this session, so you’ll be able to move around just fine after today.”

“It’ll be nice not having to limp anymore.”

“Just make sure you take it easy. No marathons.”

Korra laughed. “I’ve never run a marathon in my life. It’s not exactly an easy thing to do with all the snow and ice in the Southern Water Tribe. If I have to get anywhere quickly, I’ll run if I need to, but I leave most of the sprinting to Naga.”

“Naga?”

“Yep. She’s my polar bear dog.”

“Of course you would tame a polar bear dog.”

“It wasn’t all that hard. I saved her life! So she kinda just took a liking to me.” Korra looked out the window and held her elbows. “I miss her. And from what I’ve heard, she misses me too.”

Urkoma exchanged her water. “What have you heard?”

“That she’s been acting up lately. She tried to swim across the ocean to come see me after a bad storm hit. My mom says she’s been dreaming about me. She won’t even go hunting anymore.” She hung her head and fiddled with her fingers.

“When will you get to see her again?”

“Once finals are over. They’re coming up to visit – my parents and Naga.”

“Are you excited to see your parents again?”

“Yeah.”

The tone in Korra’s voice told Urkoma not to touch the issue. She swapped out her water and continued the healing. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen my parents, or even someone from the Tribes, to be honest.”

“Is that why you attacked me with water when we first met?”

“I didn’t _attack_ you. I was greeting you. Well, that’s the way I used to say hello to my other Water Bending friends up north. Maybe it’s just a Northern thing.”

Korra raised an eyebrow. “You say hello by shooting water at each other?”

“It’s not _shooting_. It’s _streaming_. One person streams the water one way, and the other person Bends it around their body and streams it back.”

“Wasn’t Katara the first Bender to _stream_ the water?”

Urkoma disposed of her spent water and retrieved more from the tap. “I believe so. She was at least the one who coined the phrase.”

Korra smiled and crossed her arms. “Then it’s a Southern thing. She’s native to the _Southern_ Water Tribe.”

“But does anyone do it in the South?”

“I – uh… dammit.”

The Healer smirked and continued working on Korra’s ankle.

“So how did you end up in Republic City?”

“I left the Northern Water Tribe quite some time ago, due to… my own reasons. I toured around the Earth Kingdom for a while as a Healer. ‘Urkoma of the Northern Water Tribe, Mighty Healer’, they used to call me.” She chuckled and shook her head. “Fascinating lot, they were. I came to the City a few years ago as a tourist and ended up healing one of the doctors employed at the hospital after a nasty Satomobile accident he was in. He was so grateful that he recommended me to the higher ups. They hired me the next day.”

“Is this where you _wanted_ to end up? Do you like it here, dealing with snotty people like me?”

“You were only snotty the first day, and that was from your pneumonia.” Urkoma rose and Bent the spoiled water down the sink. She washed her hands under the tap. “Suffice to say, you’ve been my most interesting patient so far. Most of the time, I’m working with illnesses and broken bones of people who aren’t grateful enough to be fixed in just a few days. People don’t realize how complicated advanced Water Bending Healing is. Nor how draining it can be.” She dried her hands and leaned against the counter. She pulled the hanging clipboard from the wall and wrote a few things down on the paper attached. “I’m not sure if this is where I _wanted_ to end up, but I don’t mind it here. The work is good, and I’m helping people in need.” She returned the wood to its nail and Bent fresh water from the sink.

“Why do you have to use different water so much when you heal?”

“The water tends to pick up dead cells, ions, and sometimes, even energy when we heal. It’s better to use fresh water as much as possible to get the most effective healing. If you have too much in the water, it gets in the way of directing energy and healing the body. That’s why a lot of Healers just use pools; there is a constant amount of fresh water available for _most_ injuries.” She kneeled down to face Korra’s ankle and Bent the water around her injury. “A few more hours, and this ankle will be good as new – after a day or two of resting.”

“Does that mean that this the last time I’m going to see you?”

Urkoma picked up the sadness in Korra’s voice. She locked onto the pale blues staring down at her. “As long as you don’t get hurt too badly again, then yes. Your ankle and your wrist are the last injuries I need to heal. I’ve done everything I can for the rest of you – only time will be able to mend those wounds.”

Korra dropped her eyes and remained silent. She couldn’t bring herself to say another word during the rest of the session.

(-)

“Korra! You’re walking on your own again!” Asami was more than enthusiastic as she greeted her friend in the waiting room.

The Southerner embraced her with a grimace. “Easy, Asami. I still need to rest for a few days before I’m completely healed.”

She exited the hug with a sheepish look. “Sorry about that.” The engineer turned to approach the main desk, but Korra stopped her.

“Today was my last session. My Healer said I don’t need to come back any more.”

“Really? That’s wonderful.”

Korra lowered her gaze. “Yeah, I guess.”

Asami put a hand on Korra’s shoulder and leaned down to reestablish eye contact. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She pulled away. “Let’s… let’s just go.” She trudged out of the hospital on her newly-healed ankle and chomped on her tongue to hold back her emotions. The raven followed in confusion.

(-)

“Korra, wait!” A woman’s voice called out to the pair just as they reached Asami’s Satomobile.

“Urkoma?”

The Healer caught up to them and smiled. “I wanted to give you something before you left.” She handed her a folded piece of paper.

“What’s this?” Korra opened the sheet with curious eyes. Asami stood next to her and placed a protective palm on the Southerner’s shoulder.

“It’s my address here in Republic City, in case there’s ever a time you need me and want to write or visit. It’s easier than trying to get to me when I’m busy in the hospital, and I’m usually home during evenings and a day or so a week.”

The Southerner smiled from ear to ear. “Thank-you, Urkoma. It was a pleasure to meet you. I’ll definitely keep in touch.”

“You know, there’s so much negative stigma about Tonraq and the other Southerners up in the north that I was raised to have a bias towards them, but after meeting you… I can say they were wrong. I’m sorry for the way I treated you when we first met. It was wrong of me to assume things about you, whether you’re Tonraq’s child or not. It doesn’t matter. You’re a good kid, Korra.” Urkoma stepped closer and gave her a hug. “You’re going to do great things. I already know it.” They departed, but she kept a hold on the younger woman. “But take care of yourself. I don’t want to see you back in the hospital.”

Korra nodded in determination, though the Healer’s phrasing still lingered in the back of her mind.

“And you must be Asami.” The Northerner turned to the raven. “Korra has told me about you.” She walked past her former patient and placed a hand on each of Asami’s shoulders. “I can see why Korra cares so much about you. And I can tell, just by looking at you, that you’ve got a good head on your shoulders.”

Both of the students blushed in unison after stealing a quick glance at one another.

“Make sure Korra stays safe for me, okay?” She whispered in a tone that Korra couldn’t hear.

“I will.”

Urkoma smiled and nodded to the pale beauty. She gave a final wave to the pair before reentering the hospital, her heart filled with more emotion than she would have thought possible. She watched the duo climb into Asami’s Satomobile from the window near the entrance and sighed.

_Be safe, Korra._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs*


	40. Is that a challenge?

“Asami, finals are next week. Don’t you think we should be studying instead of working out?”

“Come on, Korra. Some exercise will help your muscles build up a bit from not being used after your injuries. Besides, what better way to prepare for finals than to take a break and let out some stress?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I could certainly use a break from that damn chemistry book.” She looked around as the engineer finished signing in. “So what are we going to be doing? Treadmills? Lifting weights?”

“I’ve got something better in mind.”

They entered the women’s locker room and threw their bags on separate benches, a thin wall of storage units between them.

“What could be better than lifting weights? Are we hitting the bags?” The Southerner questioned as she pulled her shirt off, excitement in her voice.

Asami chuckled. “You’ll see, Korra.”

(-)

The pair walked side-by-side through the gym to the very last room down a small corridor. Asami retrieved a key from the pocket of her outer robe and unlocked the door.

“Do you have a key for _everything_ , Asami?”

She shrugged and slipped into the room to flick the lights on. “I rented the space for a few hours, so they gave me the key since we are the first ones to use the room for the day.”

Korra followed, wearing nothing but a white tank top and some knee-length blue shorts, which were the same shade as her sweatpants, but tighter. “There’s nothing in here, Asami.”

“Exactly.”

The Southerner raised an eyebrow. “Are we doing floor routines?”

“Nope. Stretch up, Korra.” She grinned and motioned for the exit.

“Wait, where are you going?” The Bender watched after her, dumbfounded.

Asami swung the key ring around her finger and glided through the door.

Korra blinked several times before sliding to the floor for some legs extensions.

(-)

The brunette was reaching for the ceiling to loosen her shoulders when she heard footsteps behind her. A smile crept onto her lips. “Okay, I’m stretched. Now what –” Korra turned just as a foot flew at her jaw. She jumped back to avoid the blow. “Spirits, Asami! You almost hit me in the face!”

She grinned with a playful look in her eyes. “That’s what I was aiming for.” The engineer took a swing at the Water Tribe girl, followed by a roundhouse.

Korra dodged the punch but couldn’t avoid the kick. She backed up just enough for it to graze her instead of hit her full on. “Asami, are you insane?! You want me to _fight_ you?”

The raven straightened and put her hands on her hips. “Not fight. _Spar_.”

“Shouldn’t we have, like, pads for that, or something?”

Asami shrugged. “I never used protective pads with my instructors. They used to tell me that I wasn’t going to have pads on if I ever got attacked on the street, so I shouldn’t get used to using them in training.” She advanced on the Southerner and swept her legs with ease.

Korra came crashing down onto the mat and groaned.

“Come on, Korra.” She offered her hand to her friend.

The brunette accepted. “So you _do_ know I’m supposed to be taking it easy, right?”

“That was a week ago. If you could wrestle with me the other night for the last dumpling _and_ chase after your homework that was blowing in the breeze yesterday, then you can do this just fine. Besides, you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes.”

Korra blushed and pouted. “I don’t want to hurt you, Asami.”

“What makes you think you’re even going to _hit_ me?”

A side-smirk crawled onto the Southerner’s face. “Is that a challenge?”

Asami shifted into a fighting stance. Her body was sideways and her hands were moving in front of her face and chest. She was light on the balls of her feet. “Show me what you’ve got. I’ll go easy on you.”

“Oh, it’s _on_ , Sato.”

(-)

Korra was getting frustrated. Why? Because Korra was getting her _ass_ handed to her. More like handed to the ground. This was the fifth time Asami managed to sweep or flip her in the forty minutes they had been sparring. She panted on the floor, sweat dripping from her skin.

Asami didn’t even have a glisten of perspiration on her. She offered the Bender her hand.

With an evil grin, Korra grabbed onto her wrist and flung the engineer onto her back with her legs.

She bounced and slid down the mat, only to spin herself and recover into a fighting stance within the same movement. “Is that the game you’re playing now? Resorting to dirty tricks?”

Korra hopped to her feet. “I’m just getting started.” She charged towards Asami and jumped into a spinning back kick.

The raven slid backwards to dodge the move and pivoted her body sideways when Korra landed. She sidestepped a punch, and another, until she was facing Korra’s back. Much to her surprise, the Water Tribe girl launched a back kick from too close of a range for her to maneuver around. She expelled her breath before the blow but it wasn’t enough. She flew backwards onto the mat and gasped for air.

“Good – hit.” She wheezed as Korra rushed to her side.

“Asami? Are you al –”

Korra was on her back before she could even finish the question.

Asami was on her feet, though a considerable distance away, still struggling to recover from the hit to her solar plexus.

The Southerner grit her teeth. She slammed her fists into the ground and jumped up. “Come on, Sato.” She crouched into a defensive position. “I’m _waiting_.”

She raised her eyebrow and smirked, body shifting to a fighting stance. She sprinted towards Korra, but instead of punching or kicking like the brunette was expecting, she rolled right underneath Korra’s arms. She was on her feet before the younger woman could even turn around. Asami grabbed Korra’s wrist, extended her arm, and pushed her shoulder forward until Korra tripped over the leg she placed just in front of her ankle.

The Water Tribe girl crashed to the mat with a grunt, unable to maneuver away from her sparring partner.

Asami chuckled and rose to give Korra a chance to stand. She crossed to the other side of the room to retrieve her water flask. The Southerner lay on her stomach and watched the heiress move. Even her walking seemed more graceful than before.

_But why?_

She couldn’t stop her jaw from dropping slightly when Asami shed her robe. Her outfit wasn’t much different from Korra’s: she wore a white tank and tight shorts, though hers were about half a foot above her knees. Her top was snug as well, but revealed the bottom few inches of a toned stomach. It wasn’t until the engineer grew closer and called her name that Korra realized she had been laying very still.

_Too still._

“Are you alright? Here, drink some water.” Asami adjusted her into an upright position and handed Korra her water flask, noting just how red the younger woman’s cheeks were.

_Get it together. She’s offering you a drink. Do something._

Korra brushed the pale fingers with her own as she took the container.

_Not that. Don’t do that. What is going on with you? Come on! Don’t just stare at her – the container, Korra. You have a container in your hands. Drink._

She brought the spout to her face only to miss her mouth. Water spilled down her chest. She watched Asami’s eyes trace the droplets and blushed even more. Her mind smacked herself.

_You fool! Try again, and actually get it into your mouth this time._

Korra took a successful sip of water and hummed in satisfaction. Before she realized it, she finished the entire flask.

_She’s looking at you. Say something._

“Thanks, Asami. It was... delicious?”

_Smack!_

_Ow! What was that for?_

_For being a fool._

“No problem. Do you – want to stop for today? You look pretty tired…”

“Not a chance!” Korra rose to her feet and wiped her mouth. Her eyes were too determined and her demeanor too stubborn to back down, despite how distracted she was by the way Asami looked in her – A sidekick to the gut snapped her right out of her trance and sprawled her out onto her back.

_Come on, Korra. Get your head in the game._

_It’s not my fault she – I – she doesn’t play fair._

She crawled up to a standing position. Korra wiped her lip with the back of her hand and grinned, eager now more than ever to show the engineer up.

“You just don’t know when to quit, do you?”

“Nope.”

(-)

Punch. Dodge. Kick. Dodge. Sidestep, punch. Duck, sweep. Jump.

They exchanged blows back and forth without stop. Both were dripping with sweat, eyes fierce. Every attack sent her way, Asami would parry or slip. Her counters would miss by mere centimeters. Korra’s fighting had become more fluid, now that Asami wasn’t just trying to floor her every opening she could get. Their sparring evolved into a more genuine fight. Neither one of them could afford a fumble.

 _Spirits!_ Asami thought as a tan fist flew by her face. _She's picking this up really quickly._

She dodged another punch with a minor pivot on her feet and felt the wind of the attack across her face.

_Too quickly. _

While impressed with Korra’s skill, the heiress was getting tired. They _both_ were. It had been ages since either of them had trained for so long.

_Alright, time to end this._

Before Asami could use Korra’s next punch to bring her down, the Southerner surprised her with a full on tackle to the abdomen. The pair flew to the ground and bounced off the mat. The raven grunted to the pain in her back. She tried to register the situation, but Korra was quicker. She trapped her wrists above her head with her strong hands. Her body was crouched over hers, torsos just inches apart.

Korra knelt down until their noses almost touched. “Gotcha, Sato.”

Asami lifted her head and caught Korra’s eyes. They locked onto each other, a fire burning in their pupils. They were panting and sweating as they stared, hot breath bouncing off their skin. Their hearts raced. Neither of them wanted to separate from the other. Heat rushed through their bodies, and it was undeniable.

“Um, excuse me?” A voice from the entrance interrupted them.

Deep blushes formed on their cheeks. Korra released her partner and rolled away to hide her embarrassment.

“Yes?” Asami spoke for the both of them, her tone holding the same amount of frustration that they felt.

“Your reserve time for this space is up. Another group is waiting to get in here.”

“Our apologies.” The engineer rose and pulled the Southerner with her.

They walked in silence from the exercise room to the locker rooms, bodies close but not _nearly_ close enough. They changed out of their clothes in separate areas and met up at the showers. The pair stood across from each other as Korra scratched the back of her head and Asami played with the tie of her robe. A faint hint of pink was still on their cheeks.

“Want to get food after this?”

“Yeah, food’s good.”

They stole glances at one another before heading to separate showers in the far corners of the room. Similar thoughts crossed both of their minds, and all they could think about during their bathing was the other.


	41. The final

“Are you ready for this?”

“Nope.”

“Oh, come on. It’s your last chemistry exam _ever_.”

“I’m ready for it to be _over_. Does that count?”

Asami smiled. “I suppose so.”

Korra yawned and stretched her arms. The dark circles had returned under her eyes from her long nights of studying. Even Asami was guilty of a pair of light half-rings above her cheeks.

“You’ll do great, Korra. I’ve watched you draw those structures a hundred times.”

“But when am I ever going to _use_ this, Asami? It just feels like a waste of time.”

The engineer opened her mouth to object, but found that she couldn’t conjure a valid argument. When would _anyone_ need to know about organic structures if they weren’t getting into advanced chemistry? She was even questioning her own future use of this information. Had the organic molecules they learned about been fuels or coolants, perhaps she’d have a different view. She shook her head. “Well, you’ve gotten this far. You’ve only got to waste two more hours and you’ll be done with chemistry for good.”

They stopped outside the entrance of their chemistry lecture hall.

“This is the last time I’ll ever have to set foot in this damned room again. The last time I have to see Sentai’s face. It’s time to prove him wrong, Asami. I’m going to pass this exam, dammit.”

The raven couldn’t help but grin to Korra’s confidence. There was a spark in her eyes that she hadn’t seen in a while. “Alright, let’s do this.”

(-)

“Before we begin the final, there are a few things I’d like to say.” Sentai paced at the front of the room. “It’s been a very – interesting – semester, to say the least. I’ve enjoyed working with _some_ of you.” He eyed Korra and Asami in the first row. “I’m sure each of you will go on to do things and most likely forget everything you’ve learned in this class. Right now, though, is _not_ the time to forget. Chemistry is all around us, whether you can see it or not, whether you can explain how or why it works, or just know that it does somehow.” He walked up to his desk and lifted a stack of papers. “This is the last chemistry exam some of will have to take for the rest of your lives. And for some of you, it’s probably a good thing.” His eyes locked onto Korra after his last sentence. “Regardless, I expect you will have learned from your mistakes after the last exam and will perform better than before. Now, will you all rise and come to the front of the room for your seating arrangements?”

“Seating arrangements?” The pair glanced at each other before leaving their chairs.

“Starting with seat number one in the front row, right corner from my perspective, and alternating every other chair: Asami Sato,” Sentai gestured with his hand, “seat number one.”

The engineer set her jaw and swung her bag onto her back.

“It’ll be fine, Asami.” Korra whispered before she left.

They stared at each other while the professor gave his assignments.

“Kuru, behind Miss Sato in seat twenty-one.”

Korra’s heart dropped as the man stepped forward. He shot the Water Tribe girl a grin, that same smirk that stuck in her mind so well, before sitting behind the heiress. Her eyes grew frantic as she watched him. Something seemed to be different about his face, though, almost like it was two shades. One side looked natural and oily, as his skin usually did, but the other was dissimilar, as if it was a different substance altogether. He caught her tracing stare and cracked his knuckles, keeping that awful look on his face. Her hands started shaking in tight fists.

Asami shut her lids and took a deep breath. She wasn’t going to break over this. She was Asami _fucking_ Sato, and that’s all she needed to be.

_No drunken baboon monkey is going to get the best of me. No emotion or thought or anything else. Nothing will break me, not anymore._

When she returned to the present, she revealed a pair of peridots that held a gruesome fire.

Korra noticed her actions, just as she was called to the back of the classroom. They shared a final glimpse before she trudged up the steps to the corner diagonal to Asami.

It didn’t take Korra long to see her professor’s strategy once everyone was seated. He put the most distance he could muster between her and the engineer, as well as the most dangerous people they came across during their semester. Asami and Kuru were in her direct line of sight. This alone was enough to make her nervous, not for fear of her own body, but for her friend being harmed.

_Would he really try to do something to her? In front of all of these people?_

The sound of his backhand against her skin threatened to take over her mind. She shook it away.

_Stop it. Come on, Korra. Get it together._

A clustered feeling consumed her. Several of the men who had accompanied Kuru during his attack were cornering her, all designed by her instructor. Survival instincts for her _own_ self started kicking in. Her fingers dug into the desk as she fought the triggers around her.

_Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. That’s what they want. That’s what he wants. He wants you to lose it. You’re better than this._

_Am I?_

_Yes, you are. They can’t hurt you here._

_But they can remind you of when they did. They can hurt you after this, if they wanted to._

Korra shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel the satisfaction radiating off of her professor.

_Just two hours. Just forget they are there and focus on your exam. It’s your last one ever._

_Because they’re going to kill me afterwards._

A cough from one of the men to her left made her jump.

_Come on, Korra. You’re better than this. You’re a warrior._

_You’re wrong._

_‘Korra, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for._ ’

Her lids shot apart to the memory. She scanned the room.

“That voice,” she breathed. Korra flinched when a packet of papers appeared in front of her face. She took one of the blue paper books from the goon at her eleven and passed them onto the next, avoiding their eyes the entirety of the time. She stared at the booklet with an absent mind.

_‘Don’t give in, Korra.’_

She closed her eyes and inhaled. Flashbacks threatened her sight. Her jaw quivered as pieces of her crumbled.

_I can’t do this…_

_‘You can.’_

Images barraged those endangering her. Visions of her walking through storm after storm, saving a polar bear dog cub, resuscitating an unconscious woman on a somewhat sunny day –

_Look at the things you’ve done already. You are destined to do much more, to make a difference in this world._

She saw a dark night. Fists. Her own fists, landing square into a man’s face. Her body spun and another blow was avoided, another fist jammed into a different person’s jaw. A pull back, and that same hand was shooting fire out at none other than Kuru.

Korra tensed at the thought and pictured the man sitting behind Asami –

Her face was all she could see. Those beautiful green irises, her soft raven locks, those red, red lips – Korra opened her eyes, a soft blush on her cheeks. She glanced across the room to the back of Asami’s head. She could almost feel her pale hand on hers, those delicate, strong fingers.

_I can do this. I can fucking do this._

Korra’s crooked grin and determined eyes exuded confidence.

_Bring it on, Sentai. You’re not gonna get the best of me. Neither are these men. Neither is Kuru. They can all go fuck themselves. And if they think of landing a hand on me or Asami –_

She took a test from the pile handed to her and passed it on. She locked onto her professor, who had been sizing up the effect of his tactics.

 _I’ll destroy them, just like this exam,_ her grin turned devilish, _and just like you._

Sentai frowned, as if he could feel Korra’s energy and thoughts across the room.

_This battle is mine._

(-)

Korra looked over her exam three times.

_There’s no way I could be done with this already. I must have fucked something up._

She flipped through every question again. She even rotated her test upside down, as if switching the angle would reveal any errors present.

_Everything’s right. Everything’s done._

She smiled.

_I’m done._

The Southerner rose from her seat, packed bag in hand, just as Asami stood from hers, completed exam between her fingers. They glimpsed at each other and grinned with soft eyes.

Asami waited for Korra to reach the bottom of the stairs before they turned in their tests, _together_.

Sentai couldn’t hide his scowl.

Although the engineer mirrored his look, Korra maintained her smirk. A fire grew in her pupils. She could feel a few people staring at her, Kuru included, burning holes in her back. She didn’t care. This was _her_ victory, _her_ battle won. Confidence and authority exuded from her pores. She swung her bag over her shoulder with one hand and used her other to pull Asami closer by her hip, until their bodies touched. She noticed the heiress blush in the corner of her eye, her expression a mixture of confusion, hesitation, and at the final point, contentment. Her smile grew. Korra led them to the exit. She could feel bewilderment and frustration in the atmosphere, though the most potent and most _satisfying_ feeling was the bitter ire leaking out of her chemistry professor. She threw her free arm up into the air and half-waved at the doorframe before leaving that damn lecture hall _forever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.


	42. Just two weeks

Korra maintained her hold on Asami’s hip all the way to the Dining Center. It wasn’t long after they left their chemistry final that the engineer threw her arm over the Southerner’s shoulders. Asami nestled closer to the brunette when they exited the building, the crisp cold air of a settling winter cusp chilling her skin. Korra tightened her grip and smiled. This felt too right, too _good_ for either of them to consider letting go. They even travelled through the serving line in this position, balancing their trays in their free hands. They almost separated when they could only find a small table to dine at, until a booth opened up just as they walked by. It all seemed too perfect. For once, they weren’t untrusting or suspicious enough to question it; their haphazard thoughts weren’t going to ruin this moment.

Asami was the first to detach. She let go of the Water Tribe girl’s shoulders and tossed her bag in the seat across from her.

Korra followed suit, but refused to release the raven’s waist. She slid into the bench, pulling Asami with her. She ate with one hand and a grin so wide, she was sure her cheeks would hurt the next morning. She never removed her palm and, to be honest, neither of them wanted her to.

There were several times throughout their meal when their food would be forgotten, due to their poor efforts to find their way out of each other’s eyes. Nothing around them mattered, nor could anything stop them from getting lost in the pools of green and blue in front of them. It wasn’t until the blushes on their cheeks became too hot that they would return to their dishes, only to hide their embarrassment.

“What did you think of the exam?”

The brunette slurped a chunk of noodles and swallowed before responding. “I kept thinking that I did something wrong because I was done so early.”

Asami chuckled. “So, easy then?”

“Yup.” Korra crunched into a veggie roll. “But you know, Asami,” she squeezed her waist and pulled her closer, “I wouldn’t have done so well if it weren’t for you. In most of my classes, to be honest, but _especially_ chemistry.” She used her free hand to turn the older woman’s head. Their eyes met once more. “Thank-you.”

The raven giggled and pressed Korra’s face away.

“What?”

“You _know_ what.”

Korra grinned. “I don’t think I do.”

“You keep giving me that puppy dog face.”

“It’s not _just_ a puppy dog face. It’s a _polar bear_ puppy dog face.”

Asami shook her head with a smile and returned to her food, ignoring the brunette’s tomfoolery. She stuffed a dumpling into her mouth and almost choked when Korra nuzzled the crook between her neck and shoulder with her nose. “Korra!” She exclaimed amongst laughs, coughs, and a playful push.

All the Southerner could do was chortle and slurp the rest of her noodles, a hand still firm on Asami’s hip.

(-)

“So, are you excited about going back to the South for your break,” Asami asked as they travelled to her Satomobile in the nearby parking garage. Finals were over, and the between-semesters vacation was on the edge of its beginning.

Korra lugged two bags as they walked together. She was beginning to wonder just how much stuff Asami really needed to bring home for just a few weeks, considering most of her things were _already_ at the Sato Estate. She shifted her grip. “I’m, uh, actually not going home for break.”

The engineer stopped in her tracks and spun to face her. “What do you mean? You’ve been waiting for so long to go home and see your parents and Naga and everyone else!”

Her eyes dropped. “Yeah, I know, Asami. That’s what the original plan was, anyways.”

She set down the smaller pieces of luggage she had been carrying and cradled the shorter woman’s jaw until their pupils met. “What happened?”

Korra adjusted the carriers in her hands. “My parents were trying to see if they could get any ships from my Tribe to bring me home or even bring them up here to visit, but some nasty storms came in and destroyed a lot of their boats.” She pulled away and drew circles with her foot on the ground. “We – uh – don’t really have the money or resources to repair them.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I’m sure my father could’ve helped –”

“Asami, you’ve already bought me enough stuff. Hell, I probably would’ve gone starving a long time ago if it weren’t for you.” Her fierce blue eyes met the concerned peridots beside her. Korra placed the bags on the ground and buried her hands into the raven’s hair. “You’ve done so much for me.” She stood there a moment longer before turning away. “Besides, I’m actually kinda glad I’m not going home.” She bent down and grabbed the luggage handle again.

“But, why?”

She shrugged, clutched the second carrier, and straightened. “I don’t know why. I just… I don’t feel ready to go back.” Korra faced the heiress. “My parents and Naga are coming up to visit me, anyhow. They managed to pick up a boat from the Fire Nation.” She moved past Asami and continued on their route to the parking garage.

The engineer snatched up her bags and followed the Water Tribe girl. “How did they manage that,” she asked once she caught up.

“A, um, _family friend_.”

“A family friend?”

Korra nodded, looking for nothing more than to drop the subject. The thought of her mother and Mizu –

Asami picked up on the brunette’s mood change and left the topic alone, using her better judgment. They remained silent until they reached the Satomobile. She watched with intent as Korra loaded her trunk. The Southerner shut the hatch once everything was inside and motioned to leave until Asami stopped her. She spun Korra around and locked onto her eyes.

“Do you want to come with me?”

The Bender raised her eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Do you want to stay at my place for break? With me and my dad?”

Korra’s smile and pupils were soft – soft and full of rejection. She placed her palms in Asami’s and laced their fingers. “I appreciate the gesture, Asami, but it’s been almost as long since you’ve seen your dad in a _normal_ way, since you’ve gotten to sit down with him and have a meal or talk about Satomobiles or whatever it is that you Sato’s like to discuss over noodles. You two deserve some time together. Besides,” she released her grip and leaned against the rear of the vehicle, “my parents are already on their way, as far as I know. I don’t know when they’re going to get here, and I have no other means of communicating with them, so I need to stay here until they arrive.”

The heiress joined her on the back of her Satomobile. They stared out over the horizon, where the sun was setting in its deep orange majesty. Both were quiet for quite some time. “I’m going to miss you.” Asami choked out, her voice barely audible. She fiddled with her fingers in her lap until a tan hand stopped her.

“I’m going to miss you, too.”

The pair embraced and fought back their tears.

“You’ll see me soon, Asami. In just a few weeks. We’ll be back to studying and tearing our hair out in no time.”

Asami laughed and ended the hug. She looked into the blue eyes of the woman beside her, the Water Tribe girl that had managed to have such an impact on her in such a small amount of time.

Korra could see the sadness in her peridots. “How about this: we get together over break for lunch? Two weekends from now.” Her face animated. She jumped up from the Satomobile and flailed. “It’s perfect, Asami! You can meet my parents and they can meet you and we can go to that noodle place in the City and – Oh my _Spirits_ , Asami, you can meet _Naga_!” She lifted the engineer in her excitement and spun her in a circle. “Let’s do it, Asami!” She was almost hopping up and down when she set the heiress down.

She held Korra still by her shoulders and took in her happiness. A gentle smile crossed her face. “Sounds perfect.” The raven was sure she broke a rib from how tight the brunette’s following hug was.

“I can’t wait!”

_It’s perfect. It really is perfect. That’s when I’ll do it. That’s when I’ll tell Asami. I’ll finally tell her._

They morphed into a much softer embrace in the setting sunlight and remained in each other’s arms when the sun was half-past the horizon.

_Or wait, maybe I should tell her now, before she goes. But then we’ll be apart for two weeks. Would that be okay? Should I just say something or –_

“I should get going, Korra. Will you be alright by yourself?”

The pair separated enough to see each other’s eyes.

Korra hesitated, for just a second, still contemplating the matter. “I’ll be fine, no worries.” She pulled Asami closer with a smile, deciding the right moment would be when they can spend some time together, with her trusty polar bear dog by her side for support. She sighed in relief, enjoying the comfort the woman in her arms brought her. After all these weeks, everything they’ve been through… “It’s all over with, Asami. No more chemistry. No more Sentai. No more Kuru. We can finally move on.” She tightened her grip.

“I wish I could drop you off at your dorm, but they won’t let me through the gates onto campus. I can at least escort you –”

“It’s alright, Asami. It’s still light out and it’s not that far of a walk. Besides, I can handle myself.”

She gave the Southerner a sly smirk and latched onto her. She wanted to never let go, but did so out of reluctance. She took one last look into those entrancing oceans. “Be careful.”

“I will.” Korra beamed. They stared into each other’s eyes. The Bender took in the raven one last time – the way she smelled, the way she felt, the warmth that radiated from her every time they touched, _Spirits, her touch_ – those peridots that she would miss ever so, the pair of red lips beneath them…

Korra blushed and released the engineer before she could notice. “Have a good trip, Asami. I’ll see you in just two weeks!” She shot her a crooked grin. The reciprocated smile was soft.

It was Asami’s turn to linger, a hand on Korra’s cheek.

_Maybe I should tell her. Maybe I should just let her know…_

She absorbed the Water Tribe girl before her. Brown hair in three wolf tails, though there always seemed to be some almost-loose strands in the front. Somewhat toned arms covered with small blue bands. Her hearty laugh and absolute inability to come up with a successful lie. All of her dorkiness (it was the only way Asami could think to describe it). It was everything that made Korra _Korra._ No one else could have those traits, in such a perfect combination. Her crooked smile, her strength and determination, the support and comfort she was able to provide, the warmth she always managed to bring her, whether they were out in the cold or snuggling together at night, bodies close…

Asami brought her mind to the present. She wasn’t ready. Not _yet_.

_Soon, though. When we meet up again. It will be perfect! It truly will be._

“I look forward to it,” the raven replied, her fingers caressing Korra’s skin.

_Absolutely perfect._

They finally tore away from each other. Asami walked to the front of her Satomobile, already feeling a part of her missing, as much as she tried to deny it.

Korra watched her climb into her vehicle and waved with a heavy heart as she pulled away. She stared in her direction until she was out of sight, until that piece of her had sped away against her will. Small tears crawled down her cheeks.

_Just two weeks. Just two weeks, and you’ll get to see her again, and you’ll get to finally tell her._

Asami drove with shaking hands. She eyed the waving Water Tribe girl through the rearview mirror until she was nothing more than a speck. She tried to blink her tears away, but failed. With a deep breath, she began the long drive back to the Sato Mansion. Her vehicle felt empty without Korra joking or snoring in the passenger seat.

 _Just two weeks,_ she thought to herself, _just two weeks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This space is intentionally left blank for feels.


	43. Will you be alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I just wanted to take the time to say a few things before proceeding to the next chapter. I would like to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read and review my story. I greatly appreciate all of the wonderful comments and feedback you've given me. Just getting hits and kudos means so much to me. I love you all so so much. 
> 
>  
> 
> So, I suppose I have some explaining to do. Well, as many of you have noticed, I haven't posted in quite some time (two weeks, to be exact). I would like to be honest and tell you that no, this wasn't due to a writing block of any kind. All in all, the entirety of this installment in the Elements series (Chemistry) has been written and finished since my very first post about 56 days ago. This chapter I'm releasing now has been done since then, as well.
> 
>  
> 
> So, why the wait? A few reasons. One: I wanted to get some writing done on the second installment to this series (History). Mostly, though, I really wanted my readers to experience that feeling of separation that Korra and Asami are going through right now. Therefore, I waited two weeks to post the next (and final) chapter to this installment (so all of you who are reading this entire story after the daily posts lucked out!). 
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to show my gratitude for everyone who has reviewed and messaged me wondering if everything is okay during this two week period. Everything is fine, no worries! I was just being "that person".
> 
>  
> 
> I would also like to inform you that the next part of this series, History, will be released in the upcoming weeks, so keep an eye out for it. Once I complete the fic and start posting it, I will link it to this story so you know where to find it.
> 
>  
> 
> Finally, I would like to apologize for all of the feels I have given you, and all of the feels that are about to occur. I completely understand if you hate me after this.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank-you for reading and stay tuned for the next installment. ;-)

“Where are you heading off to,” he asked over his newspaper.

“I’m going to go have lunch with Korra.” She swung the ring with her Satomobile key around her finger as she walked through the room.

Hiroshi lowered his periodical. “It’s only been a few weeks, Asami. Don’t you think you should give her some space?” He raised his paper once more to flip to another page. “There’s a Satomobile in the workshop that could use some work if you –”

“I don’t want to work on the Satomobile right now. I want to go see Korra.” She leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, and bent her knee upward to rest the ball of her foot on the other side of the entryway. “We are just going to lunch, dad. It won’t be long. We planned this ahead of time before I left.” She pushed herself from the wall and walked across the kitchen. “Besides,” she wrapped her arms around her father, “I want to work on the Satomobile _with_ you, just like we used to when I was growing up. We can go over some of the protoypes and try installing that fuel transfer upgrade.” Asami couldn’t hide her excitement, given the designs were a result of her _own_ creation. “Then, maybe we can play some Pai Sho? It’s been so long since we’ve played. I’d offer to go to the Park to do it, but it’s cold outside.”

He chuckled. “That’s true. Winter is certainly coming. I’m surprised it hasn’t snowed yet.”

“So what do you say? Satomobiles and Pai Sho when I get back? I’ll make us some tea, too.”

Hiroshi smiled. “Sure.”

Asami tightened her hug. She motioned to leave when her father stopped her.

“Before you go, Asami, this came in the mail for you.” He outstretched his arm. There was an elegant looking letter-sized envelope in his hand. “It's from the University.”

She crossed the room once more and took the parcel from him, examining it between her fingers without opening it. There was a small amount of script before the address written on it: ‘To Asami Sato, on Behalf of the University of the United Republic of Nations’. She flipped it over to find the seal of the college on the back and nothing more.

“It’s probably just my grades for the semester. Thanks, dad.”

“Of course. Be careful on your trip, Asami.”

She turned towards the exit and grinned. “I’ll be fine, dad. No worries. I’ll be back soon, okay?”

He nodded and returned to his newspaper. He watched his daughter leave over the top of the page with careful eyes.

(-)

Asami tossed the letter into her glove compartment and drove through the City at illegal speeds. She was excited to see Korra again.

_Maybe a little too excited._

Though it had been just two weeks, she found it difficult not to think of the Water Tribe girl at night. Her days were spent under the hoods and bodies of Satomobiles, training in her gym, and working beside her father at the Future Industries facility to get more firsthand experience with the business side of the company. But her nights – her nights were spent in an empty bed in what felt like an even emptier Mansion. She tried to keep her thoughts on the next day’s work, but they would always find a way to flow back to Korra. She was as helpless to stop it as she had been over half a semester ago, during the first night that the Southerner had stayed at her university apartment. Even in her dreams, she managed to see the brunette, though the images that had passed through her subconscious for the past few days had been more like nightmares. This was enough to worry her into rushing over to the campus.

She took a deep breath and cracked the window of her vehicle as she cleared another block. The air was cold and crisp. There hadn’t been a storm in days. The sky was clear of clouds and held a shade of blue not unlike the Bender’s eyes.

_Perfect winter driving weather._

The engineer floored the gas and rounded another corner. She passed by Republic City Park on her way to the college campus when a small group of people caught her eye. They were similar to the ones she’d seen in the past, rallying on the edge of the estate. Their banners were the same, but their numbers had increased. They wove their “Equality for Non-Benders” signs in the frigid air around a side-burned man – the exact one that had approached her and Korra a few weeks ago. She got caught at a red light and observed the group from afar. The people seemed peaceful enough. Just before the traffic signal changed color, she saw a trio of red-dressed men approach the group. The onset of an argument broadcasted through her windows, though their specific words were muffled. A burst of flame from one of the thugs sliced through the banner across the podium and the assemblers disbanded, most of which sprinting away in fear.

A honk behind her snapped her back to the road. She realized her hands were tight and quivering in anger around the steering wheel. She shook it off with a sigh and sped away towards the University of the United Republic of Nations.

(-)

Asami parked her Satomobile in the parking garage near her apartment and slid out of the door. A breeze of cold air crawled along her neck, prompting her to bundle the collar of her one-piece black and red coat closer. The half gears on her shoulder pads were prominent whenever she passed a beam of light sneaking into the structure. Her brown and black knee-high boots clicked against the pavement as she bustled through the lot. She dropped her key ring into the side pocket of her loose brown pants and rubbed her gloved hands together for warmth.

The heiress emerged from the garage and shielded her eyes from the sun. By the time her pupils adjusted, it was too late. A mass of white filled her sight and toppled her to the ground. Her back smacked hard upon contact with the concrete. She tried to roll away from whatever was on top of her, unable to open her lids from the onslaught across her cheeks. It took her a moment to realize that it wasn’t hands that were holding her arms down, nor was it a fist hitting her face. It felt more like a –

_Tongue?_

“Naga! Naga, get down!” A deep male voice boomed in her ears.

_Naga?_

She cracked an eye open, now that the licking stopped, to find a large polar bear dog standing over her body. A tall man with shoulder-length hair and a medium-sized brown beard ran up to the pair. A much shorter woman followed behind him.

“Naga, get off of her! We don’t attack strangers!” The man pulled the animal off of Asami and scorned her.

“Are you alright?” The woman bent down next to the engineer. Her eyes pale blue-grey eyes contrasted against her tan skin and dark brown locks, which were contained within thin, criss-crossed blue ties.

Asami blinked several times before rubbing her head with her now-free hand. “Yeah, I’m alright.” She sat up and groaned from the sting in her back.

“We’re so sorry about this. Naga has never attacked a stranger like that before.” The man extended a hand to the raven. She caught his multilayered blue wardrobe, complete with a fur-lined pelt around his waist, before locking onto his eyes.

She took the palm in front of her and allowed the man to pull her to her feet. “It’s fine. She didn’t really attack me so much as she licked me.” Asami rubbed the saliva off of her face with the back of her gloves.

“She _licked_ you?”

The older pair turned to the polar bear dog, who was panting behind them. Her massive tail bounced off of the pavement in excitement.

“That’s odd, Tonraq. She’s never licked a stranger before.”

“This is true. We passed plenty of people on our way here, and she didn’t even look in their direction.”

“Excuse me,” Asami interrupted their verbal contemplation, “are you Korra’s parents?”

The couple faced the engineer with confusion in their eyes.

“Yes, we are.” Tonraq replied before examining the heiress closer. “Who are you, may I ask?”

“My name’s Asami.” She offered her hand to the Water Tribe Warrior.

“Ah, Asami! Of course!” He gave her a firm shake. “Korra has told me a lot about you.” He released her palm and shifted towards his wife. “Asami, this is my wife, Senna, and Korra’s mom.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The older woman responded with a short bow.

“And if you couldn’t already tell, this is Naga, Korra’s polar bear dog.” Tonraq pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.

Naga barked and wedged between the couple. She licked Asami’s cheek once more, earning a giggle from the engineer.

“Hello, Naga.” She scratched behind the animal’s ear. The polar bear dog closed her eyes and pushed her head into Asami’s fingers for more.

_This must be where Korra gets it from._

Korra’s parents exchanged a look as they observed the two.

“So where’s Korra?” Asami asked, pulling their attention away.

“She should be waiting for us in her dorm. At least, that’s what we figured, from her last letter.”

“We just got into the City today.” Senna added, addressing the confusion in the raven’s peridots.

“Wow, I didn’t realize the Southern Water Tribe was so far away. Korra told me you left weeks ago.”

“We had a bit of a late start. We departed about a week later than expected and ran into trouble getting up here from that storm a few days ago. Usually, it only takes a few days if we go by sail and don’t Water Bend the boat to go faster. But we took a Fire Nation vessel up, so it should have been even faster with their engines. That nasty storm did quite a bit of damage, though. We had to hold off to help the people in the Southern Water Tribe before we left. Was Republic City hit, too?”

Asami nodded, a bit of disbelief in her expression.

_They aren’t related, are they?_

She shook her internal head, concluding that the possibility of correlation wasn’t there, from a logical standpoint. “It was quite the downpour. I’m surprised it hasn’t started snowing, though. We usually don’t have such a long window between the weather changes.” She held her chin in thought before dropping the matter. “Anyways, do you need help getting to Korra’s dorm? I was just heading there myself.”

“That would be wonderful, Asami. Thank-you.” The Water Tribe woman smiled.

“Come on, Naga – ” Tonraq reached for the base of the animal’s triangular harness only to receive a growl from the polar bear dog. Naga brought her attention back to the engineer and nudged her chest with her nose. “I think she might smell Korra on you. She’s missed her a lot.” He brushed his hands together. “Come on, Naga. We’re going to go see Korra.”

The polar bear dog barked and jumped around the trio several times in excitement. She pushed herself next to Asami and refused to leave her side. The Water Tribe pair glanced at each other before trailing behind the raven.

(-)

“This area looks familiar. We must be close.” Tonraq murmured to his wife as the group approached the college campus border closest to Korra’s dorm. “Naga, you’re going to have to wait here with Senna.”

Naga whined and dropped her head.

“It’ll just be for a few minutes. Asami and Tonraq are going to go get Korra, and you aren’t allowed on campus, remember?”

The animal slumped to the ground and huffed. She shot the engineer a begging look.

_And that’s where Korra gets that look from. They really are polar bear puppy dog eyes._

“Don’t worry, Naga. We’ll be right back.” Asami scratched behind the polar bear dog’s ear, a soft spot in her heart. She lifted her head and licked the engineer’s glove.

“Will you be alright?”

“I’ll be fine, Tonraq. Besides, there’s a hydrant at the corner if I need it.”

Asami raised an eyebrow and glimpsed between the two before putting it together.

_Right. Water Benders._

“I’m sure you won’t need it. We’ll only be a few minutes. I wouldn’t be surprised if Korra doesn’t run out of her dorm once we get to the walkway. I’m sure she’s been expecting us for a while.” Tonraq smiled at his wife before addressing the heiress. “Let’s go.”

(-)

Asami knocked on the Southerner’s door several times, already annoyed at the hassle it took to even _get_ there. Though the guards let Tonraq through without question, they had fostered subtle glares towards the engineer. She heard them mention something about an escort in a low voice before finally letting her through. She banged again, somewhat impatient. “Korra? It’s Asami. Your dad’s here, too. Korra?” She tapped the wood again to no avail. The pair exchanged a worried look.

“Maybe she’s sleeping.”

She shook her head. “She would have heard us. She’s a light sleeper.” She pulled two pins from her hair and fiddled with the lock in the door handle.

“What are you –”

The latch clicked upon a twist of her hands and she turned the knob before he could finish his question. She pushed the door open and slipped the metal back into her tress, which was restrained by a blue clip instead of her usual yellow one. “Korra?” Asami asked as she entered the room.

Tonraq followed and shut the door behind him. He scanned the dorm as the raven checked the bathroom.

“Korra?”

She rejoined the Water Tribe man in the main room, hands to her chest.

“Maybe she went to the gym.” Asami speculated.

Tonraq stepped forward and bent down to examine the space under Korra’s bed.

Her heart raced. She noticed the Bender’s gym clothes in a pile on the floor. They were in the same spot as the last time she was here, just before they left for their chemistry final. She took a breath. “Or maybe she went to the library to get some more history books, or the Dining Center for some late breakfast.” Her ponderings were turning into mere attempts at fueling her denial and desperation.

_Why would she go to the Dining Center when she knows that we were going out to lunch?_

_Maybe she mixed the dates up. Or maybe she forgot._

_No way. She was too excited for me to meet Naga and her parents to forget. It was her idea, after all. _

_What if something bad happened? What if she never made it back to her dorm when I left two weeks ago?_

“I don’t think that’s the case, Asami.” Tonraq was on his hands and knees under Korra’s bed. “Some of her things are missing.” He rose and riffled through her dresser. “I helped her pack when she came up here for the start of her first semester. We had two large bags with clothes, pelts, a few small weapons…” He shut the drawer and rested his arms on the top, his forehead in his hand.

_Why would –_

Asami looked around the dorm. Korra’s parka had vanished, as well as one of the light blue carriers under her bed. Several of her books and papers remained next to the other empty bag.

_No, no, no –_

She dropped to her knees and rifled underneath Korra’s bed, as if all of her things were actually just hidden behind the others, or stored in some secret compartment on the floor, or somewhere _there_ , just beyond her eye’s reach. Her panicked searching resulted in nothing new being found, other than an impressive amount of lint in the corner.

_She can’t be._

Tonraq slid out of the way when she bolted to the dresser and tore the drawers open, one by one. Each was half empty.

_It can’t be true._

Her hands were shaking against the furniture.

_It can’t…_

She bit her tongue to hold back the tears at the realization. Unlike the last time this type of thing happened, this blow was much more devastating. She still didn’t know what she was going to do at the moment, but she knew _exactly_ how she felt; there was no confusion about it, nothing to ponder the possibilities to and through, not a single thing to consider. She took a deep breath.

_Why? Why…_

She ran her fingers across the mattress beside her, which was bare without the brunette’s light pelt on top of it. That part of the engineer that she was missing, that felt so empty when she lay in her bed at night in her Estate, despite her efforts to push away such loneliness; that piece was _actually_ missing now. It was out of her reach. Her heart ached. Asami didn’t want to believe it, but it was staring her right in the face:

Korra was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that wraps up this Installment. Thank-you again for everyone who has read my story. I love and appreciate each and every one of you. The next Installment will be up in a few weeks. In the meantime:
> 
> History
> 
> Chapter 1
> 
> The letter


End file.
